The Frosted Wolf and her Doctor
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: "Dumbledore?""What about him?""I see him a fool much like that redhaired banshee," "Dislike? I hate them!" "I'll return I promise!" "You're mine!""Don't even think about it!" "Try it and you'll die,""I'm not exactly what you would call sane, but that's the fun of it all!""I like my grin..I'm a D. After all and we D's change the world,"Dumbledore Bash. Select Weasley Bash. Fem!Harry
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Yo sorry for a new story, but this one'll work out...hopefully. Give it a try. I've lost most of my inspiration for my other One Piece/Harry Potter Crossovers so please try this one out before yelling at me  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

I sat atop the mast of the thousand sunny as we travel to the destination we had been searching for, for so long...Raftel...The island where the One Piece rests and where the final battle would take place. We would be fighting against Law and Kid...I would be fighting for Luffy because while I love Law...I had to keep my promise to Luffy and Law's ego needs to be brought down to size because frankly it's pissing me off. I heard a chuckle next to me and spotted Davey sitting there. The spirit sat with a grin. He was a tall man with tan skin that wore no shirt. He had a long black beard with grey streaks. He had gold pieces braided through his hair. His eyes were a bright sea green and the scent of the sea followed him. He wore black pants with large boots and a sword on his back. He had a more tattoos than Law did, but it fit him. I gave Davey a smile and asked, "What are you doing here old friend? Come to share a drink to get my nerves off of tomorrow?"

He shook his head, "While that sounds amazing, no."

I gave him a surprised look before jokingly asking, "Davey Jones, The true son of the sea and spirit of death refusing a drink? Who the hell are you and what have done to my friend?"

He threw his head back and laughed before shaking his head with a serious expression, "I did not come here for a laugh Kaileara."

"Davey?" I murmured as I turned towards him with concern filling me, "What's wrong? You're never serious unless it concerns Luna or me,"

"You remember how Luna and I saved you from those idiotic relatives of yours?" He asked causing me to nod.

"Yeah," I say, "You said that my body would be merged with that of a new one so I could still be my parents daughter, but also have new parents," I gave him a look of confusion, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"What else did I say?" He asked causing me to bring the memory to the surface.

"You said..." I close my eyes as I tried to remember that long forgotten memory, "That you couldn't put just my soul into a new vessel because it would take away my ability to see you guys and use my magic, so you had to merge my old body with the new one..."

"What else did I say?" He persisted.

"That..." My eyes grew narrowed as the memory became clear, "You said that the fates still had my soul connected to that world because my destiny lied there..." I froze and looked at him in fear, "You mean I...have to go back there?"

He looked at me with great sadness as he nodded, "Yes...you have to complete your destiny there before you can rest here."

"But what about my Nakama?!" I shout as I stood up, "They're about to go into a battle that I need to be there for! I can't break my promise to them...I have to stay-"

"Kaileara," He cut me off as he too stood, "I know your feelings on this, but you'll have to return; however," I gave him a harsh glare as Tundra slowly rose to the surface and my hair began to spike, "You will be able to take part in that battle. I do not know how long after it you will be there, but I can promise you that you will go through the battle,"

I stared at him as Tundra fell back though she stood ready to take over or for us to merge, "How will I be taken away?"

"Dumbledore," He spat the name of that manipulative bastard, "Is going to use your blood and a sample of your hair to get you back through a ritual,"

I bit my lip as I tried to keep myself calm. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. I gave Davey a nod once I wasn't about to explode and turn the ship into an iceberg, "Alright...I..."

"I'll try my best to keep the spell from activating as long as I can," Davey promised giving me some relief, "Spend time with your Nakama,"

I nodded and watched as he disappeared in a burst of mist. My emotions were turbulent as I stared at the place he had stood before I shook my head and jumped onto the deck. I stared at the area around me until I heard the door open. I look to see Luffy standing there. I gave the pup a strained smile as I say, "I'm surprised you're awake pup. I would have thought you would've been asleep."

"Kai," He murmured and to my surprise wrapped me into a hug, "Go and see him," I gave him a shocked look, "While I don't like that you love him, I know he won't hurt you...you trust and love him Kai. Go and see him," I hugged Luffy hard as he said that, "Law can help you relax and be ready for the fight tomorrow. So go," He let me go and smiled, "Good night Kai and see ya in the morning,"

He walked back into the ship. I stared back at him before shaking my head with a smile. I closed my eyes and imagined the deck of the sub. I felt the elements wrap around me like a blanket and hoped that Law had the thing above the water or I was screwed. I felt immense relief as my feet touched solid deck as a shout of surprised came from the side. I looked at my left and found Inukai standing there. I waved at the zoan user and said, "Hey Inu! What's up?"

"What are you doing here Kai?" He asked while rushing over to me and hugging me, "Captain will be pleased that you're here,"

I scratch at my cheek and smile, "I wanted to see Law and spend some time with him before the battle."

Inukai nodded with a smile though he could probably feel the cascading emotions beneath my skin. He said, "I think he's in his room though you'll probably be able to find him on your own."

"Thanks Inukai," I gave him a smile for the information, "I'll go and see him right now,"

I turned and headed towards the door before opening it. I froze as Inukai commented, "I understand your choice in sides Kai and hold no resentment towards you. You're like a sister to me, so try not to die tomorrow."

I turned and gave him a grin, "You know I don't die easily," My hand went to my chest exactly where Akainu's magma fist went through it when I saved Ace from dying, "I won't die during this battle when you idiots need me. You're too reckless and would die if I wasn't here."

He let out a laugh and nodded, "You're probably right," He then looked serious, "I don't know what's going to happen, but the cards show that somethings going to happen that'll make everything change," I froze causing him to sigh, "I was afraid of this. Just try not to die. We need you."

I gave him a nod and went inside the sub. So even in the cards, I was screwed. I sigh and quickly made my way towards where Law's aura rested. He was in his room though he was awake. I paused at the door and wondered if I should knock before deciding to get in a few last shots, so I knocked on the door. Law's annoyed voice came right through, "Shachi I thought told you that I didn't want to deal with anyone until tomorrow or I would dismember them."

I opened the door with a laugh as I stared at him. I could feel his annoyance from my place at the door. I spoke in a teasing voice, "Then it's a good thing I'm not Shachi. Honestly Law if that's how you treat your old friends, it makes me wonder how you would treat me if I agreed to marry you."

He sat at his desk frozen for a few minutes before shooting from his seat and turning towards me. I lean against the doorframe as I grin at him. I had five seconds before I felt his arms around me, pulling me close and shutting the door. He pressed himself against me and kissed me without a word. He left me breathless as he pulled away and asked, "What are you doing here, Leara-ya? I thought you would be with Strawhat-ya."

I snort as I look up at him, "He gave me permission and I thought you would like to see me," I then huff at him in fake annoyance, "I guess I was wrong, so maybe I should lea-"

I didn't even get to finish as he pulled me away from the door and tossed me over to the bed. I sat there with a small smirk on my face as he stalked towards me. He growled, "You are not leaving. I won't let you."

I felt a grin grow on my face and I tease, "Oh and who said you had a say?"

He was on me in two second and had me pinned in three. I stared up at him as he glared down at me. He hissed, "You are a tease you know that right?"

"Of course," I murmur as I stare up at him, "But you deserve it for acting like an ass the last few weeks,"

He sighed and moved to the side so that we laid together. He pulled me close to him and murmured, "I guess that's why you've been avoiding me since I proposed. I suppose it's the stress," He then murmured in after thought, "Why did you say no anyway?"

I sigh and rolled so that I was look at him, "It's not that I didn't want to, but it wasn't the right time," I then gave him a raised eyebrow, "Did you really have to propose right after I was almost married to a prick? I mean seriously! That's just bad timing."

He looked away with a scowl on his face as he muttered, "I thought it would help get rid of the experience and I had finally found the right ring."

I shook my head with a chuckle, "I guess that would be a good excuse, but Law?" He looked at me, "Pick a better time next time."

He gave me a smirk, "How about after I win the battle?"

"Perhaps," I reply before laying my head on his chest, "It feels like we've finally come to the turning point in our adventure and...I.."

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

"Law...Davey visited me," I murmured causing him to stiffen, "He told me somethings and I don't know how long-"

"Kai you're not going to die," He growled sharply while pulling me close, "I won't let you. None of us will,"

I gulp and nod, "I know, but I'm scared Law...I..."

I fell silent as I was unable to speak. We laid there for a while before Law stood up. He walked over to his desk and rummaged inside of it. I watched in curiosity for a while before he asked, "Kaileara-ya do you have some thin silver or black chain? Long enough to fit around someones neck? With a clasp? That won't break easily?"

"Like a necklace?" I ask causing him to nod, "I think I do, but I'll have to check," I looked into my Pocket space before asking, "Why do you need it?" I felt a sly grin appear on my face, "Trying to be kinky?"

I heard him choke causing me to laugh before I found the chain he had requested though it was a bit longer than it should be. I remembered making it for some necklace, but never got around to finishing it. I toss him the chain which he caught and watched as he fiddled around with it. The chain sounded like bells when it clinked against itself and the desk. He soon finished doing whatever it was he was doing before walking over to me. I stared at him as he held it in his hand and as he bent down in front of me. He spoke in a soft voice, "Kaileara-ya sit up and turn around for me."

I did as he asked and felt the chain slip around my neck to settle just between my breasts, but something round settled below it. I looked down and gasped at the sight. A black ring that I knew would fit my finger perfectly. It had a few small sapphire and amber gems in the shape of paw prints and snowflakes, but the real draw was the diamond in the center. It was in the shape of a lunar lilly with the perfect shade of white and a golden center. I picked up the ring in shock before moving around to stare at Law. I whisper, "Law..."

"Keep it as a reminder," He murmured while showing the side of him only me and a few others got to see, "If you ever get sad or lonely, just look at it and remember that no matter what I'll be by your side. You helped me get over Savanna and helped me with Doflamingo. You've helped me more than anyone else, so keep it as the reminder of our bond," He grinned as a smile slowly formed on my face, "Keep it as to signify my promise to you. I'll always do my best to protect you and make you happy as you've promised me the same,"

"Law," I whispered again before launching myself at him, "Thank you!"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me as we laid on the floor, "Don't do that Kai. You'll kill us one of these days."

I punched him in the chest as I smirk at him, "You're not weak enough for that and you know it Law. We're not that weak," I smiled and laid against him, "Think the others will be angry?"

"Kaileara-ya?" He asked looking down at me causing me to look up at him, "Are you really choosing to battle with me tomorrow or will you fight with Strawhat-ya?"

I sigh before looking away and murmur, "I can't betray my little brother..."

"You don't have to," He replied causing me to look at him in surprise, "I know about your promise to him and even if it pisses me off, I know you want to keep it," He looked down at me in an almost tender way, "Just don't kill anyone on my crew,"

"I would never," I snap with a slight glare before smiling at him, "Thank you,"

He shook his head, "No problem," He then smirked at me, "Perhaps you can thank me in another way."

"Perverted Baka," I growl, but a teasing smile appeared on my face, "Why should I? It's not like I belong to you,"

He growled and pinned me to the ground, "You do belong to me."

"Prove it," I challenge as a grin slid upon my face, "Prove it Trafalgar D. Water Law! Or are you," The grin turned mischievous as he stiffened when I drew the last word, "Scared,"

I yelped as he picked me up and kissed me with aggression he saved for his enemies. I quickly realized that I had unleashed something that could and would kill everything in his path to get his point across...I can't decide if I liked it or not.

* * *

><p>Time skip<p>

* * *

><p>The battle had passed and the StrawHats had won. Luffy was shouting in happiness as pirates from all over watched as he was crowned. I smiled from my place in Law's arms. Shanks and Mihawk glared at him with Ace. Whitebeard was chuckling at the sight while Sabo shook his head. I leaned against Law happily as I watch my brother take his place as the king. He shouted, "I'M THE KING OF THE PIRATES!" He then reached out and pulled me over to him, "KAI! WE DID IT! I DID IT!"<p>

I smile and hug him, "Yeah Pup...You got your dream...You became the one with the most freedom," tears streamed down my face, "Now can ya let me go? I kinda liked where I was before."

Chuckles and laughter sounded as Luffy protested though Law stole me away. He held me close as Luffy scowled and shouted at him. He whispered, "I can't say I'm happy Strawhat-ya became king, but I guess it's better than Eustass-ya."

I snicker as I glanced towards the scowling redhead, "I still can't believe you did that."

"What can I say," He murmured while teleporting us to the middle of the room while Luffy crashed into the place we had been, "It was a spur of the moment thing,"

I shook my head as soon everyone calmed down. Law let go of me to go and help some of his crew. I was about to follow when I froze. Something was wrong. I looked towards the sky as Shanks asked, "What's wrong Kaileara? Aren't you happy that Luffy became king?"

"Yeah," I murmured while my eyebrows scrunched together, "But somethings...wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Mihawk asked as he came up, "Everything's fine,"

"It may look like that, but something's off," I glare at the sky as I spotted something that shouldn't be there, "Look at the-"

I was cut off by a loud boom. Wind began to howl as the sky darkened. Shanks and Mihawk tensed as everyone looked at the sky. I felt a deep thrill of fear as I realized what was about to happen. I quickly headed towards the very center of the island. I felt the others follow as I felt the bindings of magic appear. I fell to my knees as a summoning circle appeared under me. I felt pain hit me as I heard rapid footsteps. I gripped the area over my heart as I heard Luffy shout, "KAI!"

I turn my head and look at them as fear appeared on my face, "Luffy!"

Tears dripped down my face as I saw the looks on their faces. Confusion, fear, and anger were on almost all of their faces though Law's held realization. He stared at me and walked forward until he was almost at the edge of the lime green streaked red circle. He asked, "This is what made you scared?" I gave a nod, "You're being forced back into that hell...the one you told me about...the ones in the life before this one?"

"Yes," I say as a whine escaped me and the pain increased, "Davey told me I wouldn't have much time after the battle...I...I thought I had more time,"

"Bitch," Kid growled, "What the hell is going on? Where the fuck are you going?"

Luffy, Ace, Sabo, Shanks, and Mihawk had looks of realization on their faces. I had told them and Pops when I was either living with them, traveling with them, or encountered them on my journey. My group of friends that I used to travel with stared at me in shock. I gave them a sorrowful look as the pain increased to new heights the longer I resisted the pull, "I'm being summoned by a manipulative bastard to fight in some damned war. I...I can hold on much longer."

"Kai...I just became pirate king...you can't just leave," Luffy protested, "You can't! Fight it!"

"Luffy," I murmured as I winced, "Summoning spells such as this can't be...can't be fought against. It's worse than rage demon poison...it hurts so much," I gave a low whine that evolved into a whimper as I forced myself to stay where I was, "Luffy I want you to be the best king you can be okay? Fight against the order of the world and create as much chaos as possible while inspiring new pirates to appear,"

"Kai," He whined, "Please no,"

I could tell he was close to tears, "Pup promise me that...please," He nodded and I turned my head towards the rest of the Strawhats, "You guys need to watch out for him okay? I won't be there to do it. Make sure he stays strong and doesn't do anything too crazy though we know that's a lost cause," They nod as tears appear in their eyes, "I'm trusting you on that."

"We will," Nami promised, "He's our Captain after all,"

"Insane as he maybe," Zoro continued, "We'll keep him safe,"

"And well fed even if he always wants meat," Sanji promised.

"I'll keep him patched up," Chopper promised as tears fell, "I'll make sure he doesn't die,"

"I'll make sure he has a brave warrior with him always," Usopp promised.

"I'll keep him entertained with stories of the past," Robin promised, "And make sure I write down all of our adventures so you know them,"

"I'll keep our ship a float and ready for anything," Promised Franky with a grin, "I'll make it look Super!"

"I'll fill his ears with music and make him smile from the silliest of tunes," Brooke promised, "Because even if I'm all bone, I'll keep the party going,"

"I know you will," I turn my head to Ace, "Hey Pyro don't let my leaving make you go back into your Emo corner," I grin at the furious look on his face, "You can't stay there all your life,"

"Hey!" He protested, "I am not an Emo!"

Pretending to ignore that, I turn to Pops, "Make sure Ace doesn't fall into depression again and Pops," He nodded, "Keep on finding people as you have. There are people who need a home just like Pyro head."

"BWAHAHA," He laughed and looked like he wanted to pat my head, "I'll do it brat," He looked at me with tenderness, "Keep on fighting,"

"I will do my best, but it'll be hard without all you idiots," I smile as a deep jolt of pain went through me and reminded me of how little I have left, "Marco," He looked towards me, "You damn Phoenix," He chuckled, "Take Ace and fuck him already," I saw many jaws drop including said Pyro head, "He needs someone to distract him and get him relaxed,"

"You really need tact, Yoi," Marco commented before smiling at me, "I will, Yoi. Just survive, Yoi,"

"I will you damn phoenix," I say before looking at Boa, "Boa He won't notice until you do something to show him. Kiss him in front of everyone or beat it into his thick skull because princess the boy is fucking dense," She stared at me in shock causing me to chuckle weakly before turning my head to look at Kid, "I really don't like you, you soulless bastard, but...you grew on me. I hate to say this, but you're Nakama whether you like it or not,"

"Don't grow soft on me bitch," He snarled causing me to chuckle.

"I'm not," I smile before looking at my group of friends, "Tsuki, Andromeda, Gabriel, Cheshire, Chase, Ayumi, Rook, Shi, Kara, Garret, and Blade...you've guys have been through more shit with me than most," I could see many were fighting tears, "Losing Isis and now me is going to be hard, but you have to live and stand up with smiles. Smile and don't be sad that I'm leaving because I'm going to be back. The moment I can, I will be back,"

"Kai..." Andromeda sobbed, "Don-"

"KAILEARA You fucking bitch," Tsuki snarled in anger and sadness, "You can't abandon us like this! What about everything we said we were going to do? What about the promised fight to be alpha? The promised drinking contest-"

"Tsuki," I cut the angry she-wolf off, "I know I promised that, but it'll have to wait until we see each other. I'm not gonna die," I gave her a teasing glare only for the pain to grow worse, "You...need...to take...my place...as Alpha...even...if it's for a little while," She looked at me in shock before I turned my head towards Sabo, "Sabo I need you to keep Ace and Luffy together okay? Don't let them shatter," He nodded, "I need you to be careful because my spies in the government tell me that somethings big is going to happen..."

"I will Kai," He promised, "I'll tell everyone,"

I gave him a smile before turning my head towards Shanks and Mihawk, "I need to tell you that you two are the best father figures I have ever had," I saw their shocked looks, "I need you to take care of each other and Mama Makino...She needs you both. I've seen the way that you all look at each other...protect each other."

"Kaileara..." Mihawk trailed off.

"We will," Shanks promised causing me to smile, "Just make sure you come back,"

"I will papa," I murmur before turning to Law, "Law...I..love...you," I reach out towards him, "I will return and then we can retry...just...just wait for me?"

"I will," He promised with a determined gleam in his eyes, "Remember you have the ring. Keep it with you,"

"I will Law," I murmur as the pain grew to be too much, "I'll always remember," I grit my teeth and let myself fall to the ground causing shouts, "I can't...hold on...anymore...hehe," A bitter smile appeared on my face, "It's pitiful to know that I've gone through so much to get strong and yet a little pain is making me weak," I stared at the sky and noticed that snow was beginning to fall as the moon rose early, "Odd...snow falling when it's summer and the moon rising way too early...a full moon when it should be a new one," A smile appeared on my lips as my heart constricted though peace for some reason came over me, "A goodbye...no...not goodbye...a send off..." I turn my head to look at Law with a soft smile on my face, "See you later...Law,"

My vision wavered as I lost the ability to fight the spell. He smiled a sad smile as his hand was pressed to the barrier. I pulled myself towards it and placed my hand over his. They connected and a spark went through me. I smile before my head drooped and I was slowly lifted into the sky. My eyes fluttered shut as I lost all will to stay awake and I fell asleep as I heard howls, shouts of rage, and a few roars.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts Castle july 7th, great hall<p>

* * *

><p>I dimly heard voices as I slowly became aware of my surroundings and felt my body touch the ground. My eyes stayed closed as I heard the unmistakable voice of Minerva McGonagall, "Albus are you sure it worked? That doesn't look like Kaileara."<p>

"It worked my dear," Dumbledeedipshit assured, "It's he-"

My eyes snapped open and I pushed myself off the ground. I gave a harsh glare towards everyone in the room as a deep growl rumbled from my side where Yukina now stood with Kiyo on the other side. I snarl, "Why the hell did you bring me back? I was happy where I was you meddling old fool!"

Mcgonagall looked surprised before turning to Dumbledore with anger clear on her face, "I thought you said she wasn't happy there? That she was in grave danger-"

"Oh I was in danger," I say causing her to stiffen and look at me, "In danger of finally being happy,"

"Potter," Snape drawled from my side causing me to spin around to glare at him, "You should step away from those dark crea-"

"Finish that sentence boy," Yukina snarled, "And I'll rip your throat out,"

"Yukina," I soothed and laid my hand on her head, "He doesn't know that you're my guardian and that Kiyo is my bonded familiar," I saw the shock on everyones face before turning to Dumbledore, "I was happy where I was, but I already know why you've brought me here," I sneer at him, "I will not be controlled by the likes of you. I will do what my destiny here dictates before returning to the place I belong,"

"My dear girl," He began cause me to glare at him, "I don't know what you've been told, but I'm here to protect you. You don't have to do any-"

"Bull shit," Kiyo growled, "We've spoken with the spirits old man," Dumbledore stiffened, "We know everything. We'll do our duty before returning home,"

"Albus," Mcgonagall said while cutting off what he what he was going to say, "Perhaps we should go and rest before doing anything else,"

He looked like he wanted to argue, but Madame Pomfrey stepped forward, "That's a splendid idea Minerva. I need to look over Ms. Potter-"

"Ashferd," I cut her off causing her to look at me.

"Pardon?" She asked.

"My name is not Kaileara Potter Madame...it is Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd," I say causing her to nod slowly.

"Alright dear," She agreed though I could tell she was going to try and scan my mind or something, "I'll be doing an extensive physical to find out why your not your proper age,"

I snort, "Time goes faster in that world than it does in this one," I say with a smirk causing her jaw to drop, "Not to mention I've been D-aged before. Perhaps it would be a good idea to just do the tests."

* * *

><p>Timeskip<p>

* * *

><p>I lay back against the mattress of the hospital bed while listening to Madame Pumfrey. She was muttering to herself when the door opened. Dumbledore walked in and asked, "What are the results Poppy?"<p>

"She's been D-aged twice," Madame Pumfrey said in a soft voice since she believed I was asleep, "The scans show she's been given more injuries than a normal human can stand. Her bones are thicker than they should be and she stronger, really strong. The scans tell me that she should have thousands of scars yet she doesn't. She has a lot of tattoo's on her body and what look like things painted on, but when I tried to vanish them they wouldn't budge," She sounded like she was going to pull her hair out, "Albus she shouldn't even be walking with the scar on her back. It shows that heavy damage was done to that area, but yet it was healed and she can walk. Albus not only that, but she shouldn't be alive,"

"What do you mean?" He asked as I scented Snape walking into the room.

"Her heart has been removed multiple times," I scowl playfully at the reminder of Law, "She had a fist sized chunk of lava go through her chest both forward and backwards yet she survived. She's been poisoned multiple times and almost died more times than the scans will show, but she survived,"

"How is that possible?" Snape demanded, "How did that brat survive?"

"It must be the three other energy sources I found flowing through her," Madame Pumfrey answered causing gasps from the other two, "She has two foreign energies flowing through her constantly while a third is almost like her magic, but it's stronger and seems to constantly change. It grows no matter what,"

"Is this a danger to her and can the energies be removed?" Dumbledore asked causing me to want to snicker.

"No they can't be removed or Ms. Ashferd will die," She replied and I could feel Dumbledore get angry, "The energies seem to be a part of her and I doubt I can remove them even if it won't kill her. They seem to protect her...no matter what I've tried they stop me from continuing,"

"Has her mind been tampered with?" Snape asked.

"No," She replied with almost relief, "Her mind is truly her own. I've checked everything and there is a barrier so strong on her mind that nothing can pass through it,"

Wrong since spirits can still see my thoughts as can the fates. No mortal can unless I let them, but that won't ever happen. The Hospital wing was silent for a few minutes before I heard a spell being cast and footsteps walking both towards and away from me. The ones going towards me told me that it was Dumbledore and Snape. I could hear them stop and felt their presences next to me. I struggled to stay still as Dumbledore said, "This changes things."

"How are we going to get the brat to die when we need it Albus?" Snape asked, "With those energies-"

"She'll die no matter what Severus," Dumbledore tried to sooth the bastard, "I'll come up with something. Now we need to D-age Ms. Potter and send her to the Dursley's. With the tournament this year, I have no doubt that Tom will use this opportunity to use that dark ritual potion you showed him. Have hope Severus. She'll die in the end,"

"I hope you're right," Snape growled.

I felt their magic slide over me and shivered in disgust before laying there in my 14 year old form. Dumbledore couldn't make me younger or weaker than I was. I heard them leave and scowl at the ceiling. Yukina and Kiyo appeared before laying next to me. Yukina asked, "What now?"

"We wait," I reply, "We train and get stronger. What else can we do?"

"So we're going to take the world by storm?" Kiyo asked causing me to nod and her to grin, "I like it,"

I smirked and shook my head before laying my head on the pillow, "Wake me when it's time to eat."

They chuckled as I gripped my necklaces and closed my eyes. I'll return to you guys..I promise.

**That was the Prologue guys! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Ch1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Yo sorry for a new story, but this one'll work out...hopefully. Give it a try. I've lost most of my inspiration for my other One Piece/Harry Potter Crossovers so please try this one out before yelling at me**

* * *

><p>"Sometimes we need to do things to make idiots just die," -Tsuki to Kaileara.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter one:<p>

"GIRL!" The walrus known as Vernon shouted causing me to cringe at the loudness of it.

I sighed while Kiyo and Yukina glared at the man. I place my hand on Yukina's head while giving Vernon my best impression of Law's smirk. He stiffened while Kiyo whispered, "Freak him out."

"On it," I whispered back as I approached him, "Good Afternoon Uncle. I apologize for my random disappearance. I believe that the freaks," I almost scowl at the name, "Have lied and said that I left by my own will," Kiyo snorted, "I was taken by the old coot for now reason and just now escaped to return to you normal people," She was about to blow up from keeping her amusement inside, "I was oh so happy when I did because it was getting weird over there,"

His jaw was so far on the ground it was under it. I almost snickered but settled for smirking. I had used my powers to make my hair the black color it used to be, but my natural white color bled into the roots and made my hair look like a snowy owls feathers. I didn't like it, but it was better than nothing. My eyes however remained the way they were no matter what, but that was okay. I wore my outfit from before and made sure the none magicals couldn't see my tattoos for the sake of not wanting to make things too bad. I would be changing things here, but I would wait and see what the things I live with will try to do. I shook it off when Yukina growled. I look to see Vernon trying to walk forward with a purple face...hm the shade is a bit darker than before. He must be really pissed off. Yukina glared at him and I almost sighed as Vernon shouted, "Get that damn mutt under control."

I gave him a dark glare as Yukina snarled, "I am not a mutt you damned human! I am a proud member of the norther dire wolf race! I am a proud Devil Fruit user and Guardian! I am no mutt! You are more of a mutt then I am!"

Vernon looked like he was about to blow up causing me to sigh. I ignored him and walked towards the house where I could see Petunia looking out the window. I look her over and felt confusion wash over me at the sight of the necklace on her neck. It had always been there, but now that I take a look at it...what the hell are those runes doing on there? I quicken my pace causing Yukina to have to trot. I grip her fur between my fingers as I hiss, "Look at the necklace on her neck!"

Yukina and Kiyo looked before both growled. I felt my eyes darken as Tundra threatened to rise. I quickly open the door and made my way towards Petunia. She looked like she was about to shout at me, but I cut her off by grabbing her by the neck and pushing her against the wall. I used one hand to hold her there while the other grabbed the necklace. I hissed the moment it made contact and scowled. Kiyo growled, "Control runes. Loyalty runes. Blood suppression runes...even power and instinct suppression runes?" She then looked at Petunia, "Who the hell gave you this necklace?"

I loosened my hold a bit and she gasped before stuttering, "V-vernon."

A deep growl rumbled from my chest. I grabbed the necklace and snapped it off her neck while coating my hand in haki. The burning feel from the contact disappeared as I glared at the necklace. I lowered a shuddering Petunia and backed up while throwing a barrier over her. Good thing too because an explosion of power left her. I felt a wicked grin stretch across my face as emerald, gold, silver, and grey light flared around her. Kiyo snickered as she looked at the doorway. I looked behind me and saw Vernon standing there with a pale face. I gave a grin and said, "You really messed up Vernon dear. These runes will cause severe bloodlust if the victim sees the one who put the runes on them. I must say your in deep shit."

"Y-you damn girl," He hissed while trying to back up only for a barrier of ice to appear behind him, "Do you know what you've just released?"

"Yes," I say as I felt the power slowly die down, "Your death and my aunt. I must say you've really done something stupid, but I have to ask. Where did you get this necklace?" I then added in after thought, "I may let you run if you tell me."

"Dumbledore," He squeaked causing me to scowl as I look back down at the necklace, "Dumbledore did it,"

"I see," I gave a low hum.

"Now let me go," He ordered.

"No," I reply causing him to gap at me.

"But you said-" He began only for me to chuckle.

"Oh Vernon I said I _may_ let you run, but you see you've done so many wrong things to me," I say as the power behind me decreased and went back to where it should be, "But I think I'm being the merciful one here. You see I've always been wondering why one of Evans blood would ever marry a...hm you can't be called a beast because that's an insult to some good beings I've met," I brought my unoccupied hand to my chin as Kiyo and Yukina snickered, "I'll go with thing since it's the easiest way to describe you. Why would one of Evans blood marry a thing such as you? I thought the Evans had more pride in them-"

"We do," A cold, yet musical voice cut in from behind me, "This thing as you call him stole me from the arms of my mate with the help of that damned headmaster," I felt a slow grin make its way onto my face, "I'm going to take care of the trash if you don't mind Kaileara,"

"Oh I don't," I reply with glee as I stepped to the side, "I think it would be merciful to do it since I've grown a...sadistic streak since we last saw each other,"

A blur of gold passed me and slammed into Vernon. I felt content to watch as I raised a silencing barrier and made it look like we were just talking. I watched as Petunia became visible. Her hair now reached her waist in soft waves. It was the Evans red rather than the dull brown color it had been. Her eyes were a dark greyish emerald though gold emerged as she glared at Vernon. She wore a gold colored dress with a bit of silver to make cool patterns. Her skin was tan rather than pale, but the most curious part were her ears and face Her ears were of elfin heritage while her face was more graceful. Her overall body was that of a dancer. I felt approval shoot through me as Yukina commented, "My, my, my a high elf?

"Lily Evans must have been a half-elf if that's true," Kiyo murmured softly.

I nodded silently as I watched her rip Vernon apart. His organs spilled out onto the floorboards with pieces of flesh and bone. Blood flowed like a river causing the carpet and floorboards to be stained red. His head bounced onto the floor like a basketball with his eyes torn out. I chuckle at the sight and spoke as my aunt stood panting, "That'll take ages to clean up if I don't use magic. Is there a forested area close by that we can dump the body? I'm sure the forest animals will enjoy the snack."

She looked at me slowly and nodded, "Yes there is. I need to get cleaned up before we take the body there."

I nod before asking, "Where is the little whale? I would have thought he would have appeared earlier."

"Currently with his friends," She replied before turning and heading upstairs.

I watch her go before I quickly sealed the body into a scroll and used my magic to get rid of the ridiculous amount of blood. I created a clone of Vernon as Petunia walked downstairs. She looked at me in surprise and I say, "Learning new things help a lot. Now shall we go on a little relative bonding?"

She chuckled and led me out of the house. We got into the car and drove to the nearby forest. We went into the deepest part before I unsealed the body. We decided to make it look like we had been out there for hours so we created a fire and sat down. Kiyo appeared with Yukina a few moments after we sat down, so I leaned against Yukina while running my fingers over Kiyo's fur. Petunia looked between us and said, "Tell me your story. I wish to know what to expect now."

I nod and gave her the whole story. I used my powers to provide visuals. I made sure to stick to the important parts and at the end it was late at night. We made our way out of the forest and Petunia called the police. We both made ourselves look frantic though it was hard to keep up my facade. I created an illusion over Yukina while Kiyo merged with me. Yukina now looked like a large huskey. The police asked a lot of questions and we gave a few answers. They went into the forest and found Vernon's remains. They sent them to the forensics lab and Petunia drove us home. She looked rather happy as Yukina groaned about being stuck in the form of an idiotic dog. I replied that Inukai was a dog Zoan. She glared at me, "So what if he's a dog Zoan? I'm a fucking Hawk Zoan!"

"Does it really matter?" Petunia asked causing Yukina to freeze, "You both turn into animals though they may differ. Huskies are almost like wolves so it shouldn't matter too much,"

"Still it's so tiny!" Yukina whined causing me to roll my eyes, "I feel like I'm never going to be the right size! I feel so...so...so..."

"Insecure?" I supplied causing her to nod.

"Yeah!" She then froze before looking at me with a furious glare, "I am not insecure you fucking bitch! I'm just disturbed by being so tiny and fluffy,"

"Yukina it's just an illusion," I reminded her causing her to freeze and me to look at her incredulously, "You couldn't tell the difference? Oh dear fates! You could tell the difference,"

I began to laugh while filing this away for blackmail. She would have pounced on me had we not been in a car, so she settled for growling at me. I gave her a smirk before leaning back and letting my hand curl around my ring. My fingers went over the little bumps and I sighed before closing my eyes. Petunia spoke after a few moments, "What exactly was he like? The man you fell for."

"He's...an ass," I say with a slight smirk as I open my eyes, "He doesn't like taking orders, but has no problem giving them. He's sadistic, but that let's us bounce ideas off of each other," I smirk at some of the things we did together, "He cares about his Nakama and would do anything to keep them safe...well unless they piss him off," I shook my head at the stupid shit those idiots did sometimes, "He had a dark past, but so did I...we just...fit together. He even shows me a side of himself that very few people can see,"

"You really like him," Petunia commented causing me to nod, "What exactly does he look like?"

"Tan skin even though the bastard is under the water most of the time," I grumble and wonder how the hell he can still have tan skin like that, "He has a lot of tattoos and long fingers that are amazing," I blush at the thought of some of the things they did before shaking my head to get it out of the gutter, "He wears a special hat that's white with spots on it though I like his old one better," Why he wouldn't let me have it, I will never understand, "He has steel colored eyes that somehow darken into a light golden color when he's pissed off sometimes," I wonder if it was from being with me or an effect of us mixing our energy so many times, "His hair is black as night with bits of dark blue mixed in that not many can see unless it's in the right light or he takes off his hat. His hair is spiky though it's soft since he doesn't put gel or anything in it. He smirks a lot, but when he smiles it's amazing. I like seeing him smile more than when he smirks, but either way he's awesome,"

"How old is he?" She asked causing me to blink.

"He's 27...we ended up spending a year searching for the Raftel after taking Doflamingo down," I murmured flinching slightly at the reminder of Dressrosa and the Donquixote family, "During that year a lot of things happened,"

"Yeah," Yukina murmured sadly, "A year of dealing with the loss of Isis..."

My eyes reclose as the pain of the loss ran through me. I bit my lip as I tried to keep away from those memories. It's times like this I needed Law because he always helped keep the memories from hurting. My fingers clench tighter around the ring making me glad that it was reinforced with seals and runes. I can't believe that bastard got me to forge my own engagement ring without me knowing. I really needed to slap him for that, but I think making him do a shit load of work on his seals when I see him will suffice. I sighed as the car slowed to a stop in the driveway. Dudley stood in the doorway while Petunia got out with me. I helped Yukina out of the car before giving the whale boy a once over. He was still fat and ugly as sin though I think he might actually look diffrent once Petunia removed the seals on him. Petunia had adorned an illusion to make her look like the same old horse faced bitch she had been. I gave her a nod before I headed up to my old prison cell. She would explain things to the idjit while I got some well deserved sleep. I quickly pulled out a bunch of blankets and pillows before making my bed on the floor. I would replace the bed as soon as possible, but for now it was unneeded. I closed my eyes as I laid down only to open them again at the sound of tapping. I groan and rose from my bed as my eyes opened. Yukina growled softly as Kiyo blearily opened her eyes. I look at the window and blink in shock before opening it. Hedwig swooped in with a letter clutched into her talons. I took the letter before using my magic to clean off her perch, fill her food and water bowls, and give her some energy. She hooted in happiness and I sat down on my bed while Kiyo and Yukina greeted her. I opened the letter and found that it was from Hermione. I read it aloud for my companions to hear:

_Dear Kaileara,_

_KAI! You're back. Do you know how worried I was? How worried everyone was? I tried to find you, but I couldn't. Luna was the only one not freaking out with your disappearing act. She wouldn't tell us where you went only that when you came back you would be diffrent and that we needed to train. Kai where have you been? _

_Hope to see you soon,  
>Hermione.<em>

I gave a raised eyebrow before shaking my head. Hermione usually wrote longer letters, but it made me wonder how she knew I was back. Luna must have told everyone, but still. I sigh and shake my head before laying down. Yukina asked, "Are you going to send a letter?"

"Yeah, but who's going to deliver it?" I ask causing her to look at me pointedly, "Do you even know where Hermione lives?"

"Kai I found Ace in the new world when we've only been there twice," She huffed, "All I need is to get the scent off that letter and I'll find her,"

"Alright," I agree before taking out a pad of paper, a quill, and some ink, "Give me a few moments,"

I finished the letter though it was slightly long before giving it to Yukina. She sniffed the letter and found a trace of Hermione's magic to follow before taking off. I watched her go before laying down and giving Kiyo permission to tell Hedwig everything. I closed my eyes and was lost to the world of the living as I cast protection charms on my prison. I let myself fall into the that never was as my memories crashed down on me.

* * *

><p>With Hermione<p>

* * *

><p>I laid in my bed as I stared at the ceiling. Luna had told everyone Kai was back using the journals we all got from Fred and George, but Kai hasn't contacted anyone in our little group. Could she have changed so much that she doesn't care about us anymo-<p>

_Tap! t-t-TAP!_

An owl? I turn my head and found a pure white hawk tapping on my window. A letter clutched in it's talons. I got out of bed while wonder who in their right minds would send a hawk before sighing and opening my window. The hawk flew in and was actually bigger than I thought it would be. It was about two times the size of a red-tail hawk, but it had the snowhawk coloring. It gave me a look that shouted 'take the damn letter and stop staring at me'. I took the letter and the hawk hopped over to the window. It didn't leave so that meant it was waiting for a reply. I opened the letter and felt like face palming:

_HELLO HERMY!_

_Yeah I am back and better than ever! I'm sorry I didn't contact you sooner, but Dumbles was way too annoying! He kept me from leaving the castle until, in his words not mine, "You are not in danger of harming everyone" Which is complete and utter bull since Vernon just died, but I didn't kill him! Petunia did and it was awesome to watch. We dumped the body in the woods and Yukina told me that not even the crows would touch it. That man was so disgusting, but he's gone now. Dumbles was a bad boy and created a necklace that-_

"How in the name of all that is good does she expect me to read this?" Hermione asked aloud while looking at the hawk, "How exactly can she sound so...so..."

"High?" A voice asked causing me to nod before freezing, "Relax I'm the hawk on the window,"

I gave the hawk a look and it shrugged, "How in the world-You know what I don't give a fuck anymore. Kai will always do the impossible so it doesn't."

The hawk laughed and shook it's head, "I like you. The names Yukina."

"Hermione Granger," I reply before asking, "Any chance she'll actually give me a proper explanation?"

"When you see her again," The hawk replied.

"When will that be?" I ask causing the hawk to shrug.

"Your choice though she is planning to head to Gringotts soon. Said something about wanting to find an island to live on," Yukina the hawk muttered the last part.

"Why does she want to live on an island?" I ask in curiosity while taking out some parchment and a pen, "She's never said anything like that to me,"

"She loves the sea and wishes to be close to it," The hawk replied cryptically, "You'll find out more when Kaileara speaks with you,"

I sigh before writing down a reply. The hawk nodded to me before taking it and flying off. I watched its path and shook my head. Kaileara is going to drive me insane. Wait I think she's already done it. I really need a drink.

* * *

><p>Kaileara POV<p>

* * *

><p>I blink open my eyes as sunlight streamed into the room. Damn I hate when I have to wake up like this. I yawned and stretched out a little causing my back to pop multiple times. I hummed a little before sitting up. I look to see Kiyo still sleeping along with Hedwig. I shook my head before standing up and grabbing some clothes. I decided not to chance being walked in on and opened up one of my pocket spaces. I still wonder how I actually made a portable hot spring that wouldn't weaken me because the water was always moving. I shrug it off and quickly get ready for the day before heading back into my cell. Kiyo jumped onto my shoulder while yawning before we headed downstairs. I yawned and paused as I smelt the scent of Bacon. Hm someones already cooking? Good I don't have to. I head into the kitchen and found Petunia standing at the stove with piles of food on the table. My stomach growled and Petunia chuckled before saying, "Go on and eat. Dudley should be down soon."<p>

I nod and quickly dove into my breakfast. While I didn't eat like my brothers, I still ate a shit load due to the calories I burnt while using my powers. It's one of the reasons all devil fruit users eat mountains of food though Chopper usually just ate a shit load of candy. I ate my fair share of sweets...well more than my fair share, but yeah. I hummed after filling my belly with Kiyo humming as well. I spoke after a few moments, "Thanks for the food Petunia. Any idea about what we're doing today?"

"We're going to Avalon Alley," She replied causing me to look at her in confusion, "It's a place that can be accessed anywhere in the world by a group of doorways,"

"How are we going to find one of these doorways?" I ask with my eyebrows scrunched together.

"I just need to create one in the backyard," She replied causing me to stare at her in disbelief, "I happen to have a high amount of magical pull due to being an Evans, so I can create a doorway anytime I want,"

"So...we're basically going to wing it?" I ask causing her to shake her head.

"Never mind," She sighed before I heard the door open, "Ah Dudley good morning,"

I turn and felt my eyebrow twitch. Dudley's straw colored hair was now a deep russet color with a few streaks of gold. His eyes were now a bright emerald with specks of purple in them. His skin was rather pale, but he held the same features as Petunia did to show he was a high elf. He was also taller than Law by 7 inches. I stare at him for a few moments before asking Petunia, "Okay what the fuck happened to him?"

"Vernon wasn't his father," Petunia answered causing me to stare at her, "Remember he took me from my mate,"

"Oh...who was your mate?" I ask causing Dudley to nod.

"Yeah who was my dad?" The boy asked before taking a seat at the table.

"He is the lord of the elves in the forest of Grail," I felt my eyes widen as the words left her mouth, "His name is Aegisess Evans as he took our clans name when we married,"

"The forest of Grail was said to be lost over 50 years ago," I murmur in shock, "How?"

"The Forest of Grail was hidden from the wizards because of their greed," Petunia answered, "I will be getting into contact with my mate once I meet with the Goblins of Gringotts,"

"They have a Gringotts in Avalon Alley?" I ask causing her to nod, "Awesome! When can we go? I wanna speak with the Goblin in charge of my account,"

"After Dudley and I finish eating," I nod and get up before heading outside.

I took a seat in the grass and took a deep breath before centering myself. I ignored the world around me and tried to feel out the connections I felt to the others. Luffy and the others were there, but it was strained. I growled under my breath and looked for the ones that connected me to my group of friends from here. Hermione's and the others glowed brightly causing me to smile. I gently touched Luna's and felt the connection between us open. I felt her shock as I murmur_, "Hello Fae Childe."_

_"You're back Lunar Divide," _She replied causing me to chuckle, "_You're adventures looked like fun,"_

_"They were, but it seems that I am stuck here," _I reply with a sigh, "_Fill me in on everything,"_

She did as I had ordered and a sigh left me as she told me about what happened. In return, I showed her everything that had happened to me. She gave a small laugh, "_It seems you never get a break Kai."_

_"I know, but at least I will no longer be separated from my Nakama once all this shit is over," _I then shake my head, "_Luna do you think there is a way for them to come here?"_

_"Perhaps, but it's up to the spirits and the fates," _She replied causing me to nod, _"The moon and the sea will help us Kai so don't worry. I really want to meet this Chopper and Bepo. They sound so amazing,"_

_"Agreed," _I murmur before closing the connection.

I got up and stretched before look around to see Yukina flying towards me. I held out my arm and took her weight as she landed before taking the letter from her. She jumped off my arm and shifted into her wolfen form with a sigh. I open the letter and smile as I read it aloud:

_Dear Kaileara,_

_Honestly I couldn't even finish the letter you sent me. You sounded like a kid on a sugar high. I want the whole story, but I will wait until we see each other. You really need to stop being so vague because it's giving me a headache. Oh and please tell me that I'm not going crazy. Did the hawk really talk and tell me her name is Yukina? Any way, reply soon and remember the damned Journals Fred and George got everyone.  
><em>

_See ya soon,  
>Hermione.<br>P.S: DO NOT CALL ME HERMY!_

I chuckle and shook my head before tossing the letter into my pocket space. I gave Yukina a raised eyebrow and ask, "Did you really talk to her?"

"Yup," Replied Yukina with a snicker, "She said and I quote, 'You know what I don't give a fuck anymore. Kai will always do the impossible so it doesn't.'. I like the little spit fire,"

"Good because she's a good friend," I reply before looking up as Petunia and Dudley appear, "Ready to go?"

"Yes give me a few seconds to open the doorway," Petunia replied before murmuring something in an unknown language.

I watch with a raised eyebrow as a gilded gate appeared before shrugging. I've seen more impressive things than that on a daily basis when I was traveling with my Nakama. I gave Petunia a raised eyebrow when she looked at me with expectations, "What? This isn't that impressive."

"What are you talking about?" Dudley asked causing me to snort, "It just appeared out of no where, is floating just two inches above the ground, and is made of gold! How is that not impressive?"

"Elfling I've seen impressive," I reply with a lazy smirk, "I've seen monsters that would make you wet your bed, people do things that will kill a normal human, seen someone turn into a fucking cheetah man, hell I've even see a massive bell made of gold, and I've seen islands with weather that is so fucked up it isn't even funny," I snort at the look on his face, "I've seen things that are way more impressive than this. This is a mere parlor trick that my old teacher, Master Valkyrie could do with more flare and a better design," I then ask, "Can you top that?" He shook his head, "Didn't think so," I gave Petunia a raised eyebrow, "Shall we? I wanna meet with the Goblin's as soon as possible,"

She nodded and led us through the door. I walked lazily through the corridor that popped up as the door closed with a snap. Yukina and Kiyo gave the corridor a curious look before shrugging. I didn't blame them because Pops probably couldn't fit in it. We soon left the corridor and I had to whistle at the sight below us. A large bizarre sat in front of us filled to the brim with various things magicals could use. Petunia smiled and said, "Welcome to Avalon Alley. You can find anything you want here."

I shook the shock off before heading towards where I could see the Goblins in the distance. Yukina and Kiyo walked on either side of me causing many to stand back. I smiled at that fact and decided that it was a good idea for the two to come with me. Petunia and Dudley quickly caught up with me though Petunia seemed to be looking for something. I looked around and spotted a few elves standing on the roof tops before disappearing. They're probably going to inform the lord of the Grail of Petunia's return. I felt my curiosity grow at the increase in the watching elves, but squashed it as we reached the bank. The Goblins at the front stared at me and I bowed quickly before saying, "Greetings warriors of the depths. I hope that it will not be a problem for me to bring my guardian and familiar inside with me."

"Greetings child of the moonlands," Replied the goblin on the right with a sharp toothed grin that I returned, "It will be no trouble, but make sure they do not cause trouble,"

I nodded and walked inside. Hm...Child of the moonlands? Perhaps Lady Luna has done more than increase my bond to the moon. I shook my head and headed to an open teller. I waited patiently as the teller sorted through the pure sapphire gems on the desk. He looked up after he was done and asked, "What can I help you with, child of the Moonlands?"

"I wish to speak with the one in charge of my Account," I reply causing the goblin to nod.

"Key?" He asked causing me to sigh.

"I'm afraid my key was taken from me last year," I reply causing the goblin to growl.

"I see then please hold out your hand," He ordered while taking out a dagger and a sheet of paper.

I did as he asked before he slid the dagger across my palm. I watched as he tipped it to the side and saw his eyes widen as my name was written upon the paper in silver streaked crimson letters, but what was added to my name made my eyes widen. Kaileara Lunar D. Trafalgar nee Ashferd nee Potter nee Evans. I stare at the paper with my mouth agape until the Goblin called for someone. What the fuck? Why is Law's last name tagged to mine? I don't have a problem with it, but why? I shook it off as I followed the short Goblin that led me to a large office. The office was made of black stone with a few streaks of red and white. A large fire roared off to the side while an aged goblin sat at a desk made of oak. Well made weapons hung all over the room with bookshelves and drawers. I sniffed the air and could detect a bit of cleaning oil so he must have polished his weapons recently. The goblin looked at me and without prompting I took the illusion on me down. He nodded in approval as I bow and murmured, "Lord Rookfang. I bid you greetings and hope that the blood of your enemies has flowed while your treasures grew larger."

"Child of the moon greetings," He replied, "I hope your scythe has torn your enemies asunder as your treasures flowed like their blood," I smile at that, "Now what is it that you wished to speak to me about?"

"I need a full inheritance test as well as a complete audit on my vaults," I answer before asking, "As well as to why the last name of my lover was tacked onto mine. I do not mind it, but it is a bit disconcerting,"

"The inheritance test will inform us of everything while the audit will be done after we find out which vaults belong to you," Rookfang agreed causing me to sigh, "Please wait here while I get the supplies,"

I nod and went to the chair he pointed to. I sat down with a sigh and leaned back against the chair. I gave Yukina a scratch behind her ear as I murmur, "Why do I feel like shit is going to hit the fan?"

"It probably is with your luck," She replied causing me to sigh.

"I really hate to say it, but I want the others here," I murmured causing both to nod.

Why is it that I had to be brought back here? Why can't I just stay with my Nakama instead of dealing with this shitty destiney?

**End of chapter.**


	3. Ch2

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Yo sorry for a new story, but this one'll work out...hopefully. Give it a try. I've lost most of my inspiration for my other One Piece/Harry Potter Crossovers so please try this one out before yelling at me**

* * *

><p>"You can't go two days without making people go insane can you?"- Andromeda to Kaileara.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter two:<p>

I sat across from Rookfang as he retook his seat at his desk. He spoke in a deep, gruff sounding brass, "I need you to give me your hand, palm up."

"What are you going to do?" I ask though I gave up my right hand none the less.

"I'm going to slice it open so we can get some fresh blood," He replied while taking the dagger and holding it against my palm, "I will then tilt your hand over the potion," He cut my palm and waited until a pool of blood appeared before tilting my palm over a bowl filled with a greenish grey liquid, "The potion will change colors for a while before it stops. Once that is done, I will pout it onto this paper," He gestured to the paper as my hand was wiped off and healed, "We will find out everything then,"

"This seems simple," Yukina commented causing Rookfang to nod.

"It really is simple though the potion is complex," He replied as we watched the potion change colors rapidly, "It's a goblin made one that has worked for ages,"

"I'm surprised the wizards don't realize that you are better than them," Kiyo commented, "I prefer you goblins to them,"

I could tell the goblin was feeling prideful, but our gazes were drawn back to the potion. It had finally settled on a mixture of white, gold, sapphire blue, neon blue, black, purple, and a bright matalic silver. Rookfang hummed lightly before gently pour the potion onto the paper. It glowed and words were written in glowing ink. My mouth dropped open at all the information:

**Name: Kaileara Lunar D. Trafalgar Nee Ashferd Nee Potter Nee Evans**

**Parents:  
>Mothers:<br>Lily Potter nee Evans-deceased.  
>Artemis-living (Immortal Goddess of the moon, the hunt, <strong>**wilderness, wild animals, Child birth, and Protectress of female children until they marry)  
>Anastasia Ashferd-living (Leader of the hunters on Sun Wolf island and the island of the wild wolf)<strong>

**Fathers:  
>James Potter-Deceased<br>Loki ****Laufeyson-living (Immortal God of fire, Tricksters, and Laughter)  
>Dobermon-living (Marine Admiral)<strong>

**Siblings:  
>Talon Solar D. Ashferd-living (Half Brother by Anastasia)<br>Fenrir Lokison-living (Half brother by Loki)  
>Jormungandr Lokison-living (Half brother by loki)<br>Vali Lokison-living (Half Brother by Loki)  
>Hel Lokison-Living (Half Sister by Loki)<br>Narfi Lokison-Living (Half Brother by Loki)  
><strong>**Sleipnir Lokison-living(Half Brother by Loki)  
><strong>

**SoulMate: Law Water D. Trafalgar-living (Married in eyes of magic)  
><strong>

My eyebrow twitches as I stare at the sheet of paper. That would explain so much, but also pisses me off. Two of the gods I am on somewhat good terms with are somehow my parents. I growled deeply in my throat before Kiyo said, "Well you're rich...really fucking rich."

I shrug at that since my Pocket Space holds a lot of treasure in it anyway. I sigh before looking at Rookfang who gaped at me. I twitch and sigh before looking at the list of powers I have:

**Abilities:  
>Devil fruit: Luna Luna No Mi (Eaten at age 10)<br>Animagus: Frost wolf  
>Patronus: Three tailed wolf<br>Speaker  
>Multilingual<br>Beastal Instic: Tundra (Sentient)  
>Natural Mind barrier<br>Natural resistance to most poisons (Gained through various means)  
>Wandless magic: 150%<br>Mage magic: Lunar branch  
>Elemental magic: Ice, Water, Wind, Lightning, Fire, Etc.<br>**

Okay no surprise there except for the Frost Wolf though that would explain why that form is easiest. I look at the various clans I'm a part of:

**Ashferd  
><strong>**Potter  
><strong>**Evans****  
>Slytherin<br>Gryffindor  
>Ravenclaw<br>****Peverell **

Well that really brings a shit load to light. I turn to Rookfang and ask, "Please tell me one of these families has an island I can live on?"

"The Potter clan has an unplottable island with the Potter castle on it," Rookfang replied causing me to sigh in relief, "I take it you wish to live there?"

"Yes," I reply after taking a deep breath, "Can I move in soon?"

"Just allow a team of Goblins to search the island for anything that could kill you," Rookfang asked causing me to shrug.

"Can I go with them?" He looked at me in curiousity, "I'm sure you've been alerted by the spirits of my...leaving of this world?"

"Yes Ms..." He trailed off.

"Call me Kaileara since I want to have actually friendly relationships with you Goblins," I reply causing him to nod.

"We were informed by Lord Davey," Rookfang answered my question, "We have also been told of your rather...large treasure trove,"

The goblin looked at me with a slightly sly smirk. I chuckle and shrug, "I will have some of my treasures sold since they're truly just taking up space. My weapons I will allow you to look over though some of them will not be touched okay?"

"Of course a weapon is one of the core things needed to survive," Rookfang assured causing me to smile brightly at him, "Now I assume you wish to buy a new focus to at least make sure the wizards aren't truly aware of what you can do?"

"Yes," I reply as I remember the breaking and subsequent destruction of my phoenix feather wand, "I believe it would be a good idea to get it,"

"I will get everything ready," He said causing me to give him a smile, "I will send one of our curse breakers to lead you around,"

"Of course thank you Rookfang," I murmured and bowed as I stood up, "I hope we can continue with these good meetings,"

"As do I Kaileara," He said before calling, "Thistleblood! Get Curse Breaker Weasley in here,"

I froze at the mention of Weasley, but hopped either they wouldn't recognize me or were too distant a cousin to Ronald that they wouldn't know about me. I watched as the door was opened and a red haired man walked in. His hair was a dark ginger color. He had a dragon fang earring in his ear causing me to curse softly. This must be Bill Weasley. I bit back a sigh and watched as he looked between Rookfang and I. He was wary, but that was to be expected with blood thirsty beings such as goblins. I wonder if they would provide me with a good spar. Bill spoke up, "You called Master Rookfang."

"Yes Bill," Rookfang replied with slight contempt, "I want you to lead her," He pointed at me, "To the shop of Isadora Heart. I assume you remember her?"

"Yes," Bill replied with a small scowl, "May I ask why I need to lead this woman to her?"

"She requires a new wand after..." Rookfang looked at me, "What did happen to your wand?"

"I tried to cast a spell with it when I reached my majority," Actually it was after I got all those seals off my body, "And it exploded due to being overloaded. The core survived, but is currently somewhere in my belongings," Melted into my arm actually...hurt like a bitch, but not as bad as having Akainu's fist in my chest, "And unreachable,"

"So you see Bill," Rookfang continued after nodding to me, "She requires a new wand,"

"Alright," Bill agreed, "Is there anything else you need master Rookfang?"

"No," He replied, "I have things I need to get done. Please return her to me after you are done,"

"Yes Master," Bill replied before gesturing for me to follow him.

I did as he asked and Yukina walked on my right. Kiyo jumped onto my shoulder as Bill looked at the wolf that stood shoulder to shoulder with him. I saw his look and snickered as Rookfang tossed me a bag of galleons. I took the bag and handed it to Kiyo because I knew she would keep it safe. I spoke as we exited the bank, "Yukina is my Guardian wolf."

"How is she so..." He trailed off causing Yukina to chuckle.

"Big?" I ask causing him to nod, "It's her breed though she can change her size due to my magic and her other abilities. She rather odd, but I prefer it,"

She butted her head against my back causing me to stumble slightly. I gave her a slight glare, but looked over at Bill. He was chuckling slightly causing me to shake my head. I smirked slightly as I looked around causing Bill to ask, "First time in Avalon Alley?"

"Yeah," I murmur since this isn't like Avalon island at all, "I thought it would be like an island where I come from, but it isn't,"

"Where do you come from?" He asked in curiosity causing me to look at him with a raised eyebrow, "If you don't mind me asking,"

"I come from an island known by the name of either Dawn or Romance Dawn," I answer after a few moments, "I prefer it or the sea to living in England,"

We fell into an uneasy silence, but I ignored it as I looked around. Luffy would find this place entertaining. Law would most likely either raid the bookstore or potions supplies...or just say fuck it and let me lead him around. Everyone would probably head to the bar first to get drunk before we decided to look around. Everything looks so much better when you're drunk or at least Shachi said that after coming back to the sub with a transy. How Awkward for him when Penguin found out. The dude was quiet, but if you got him going shit was going to hit the fan. I snickered a bit causing Bill to ask, "Is there something you find amusing?"

"No...it's just memories of my home," I answer with a bit of hesitance, "I'm hoping to finish up what I need to so I can go home soon,"

"If I may," He said politely as we went down a small section of shops, "Why did you come here if you don't like it?"

"I was forced to by my..." What word could I use to describe the fates...hm lords? no too structured...bosses? Yup, "Bosses. They need me to do somethings here before I can return home,"

"Can't you just quit?" He asked causing me to give a bitter laugh.

"Trust me I would if I could," A dark smirk appeared on my face, "That option isn't something I can take no matter how much I want to. It would just follow me and make my life a living hell, so I'm going to do what I need to and return home,"

Bill wisely fell silent as I glared at everything we passed. I really hate being reminded of my fucking duty here when all I want to do is go home. I'm not going to whine and do nothing since I'm going to train. I'm going to get stronger so that no matter what I won't be torn from my Nakama again. I'm going to train Hermione and the others since I was going to bring them with me. I broke out of my thoughts as we finally reached our destination. The shop looked small and dark on the outside, but the inside was bright and reminded me of Law's infirmary. I looked around and saw jars sitting here and there with a few wands lying about. The place smelled faintly of fire and strangely enough cinnamon. I blink and look around a little before hearing a small set of footsteps. I look to the side and found a chibi sized woman standing there. She had bright purple hair that went up in spikes reminiscent of flames. Her eyes were a dark amber color that flickered occasionally and reminded me of my friend Hestia. I stared at her for a few minutes and she stared at me before walking forward while murmuring, "Kaileara Potter," Bill froze and shot me a look of confusion, "Or is it Trafalgar now?"

"Ashferd actually," I reply because, while I loved Law I didn't want to take his name yet, "It's not time for me to take that name yet,"

"I see you've found your soulmate yet can't bring yourself to take his name yet," I gave her a nod as I shot a glance towards Bill who was staring at me, "You wish for a new wand?"

"Yes my other one was overloaded," I say causing her to hum.

"The core is inside of you," She said causing me to stiffen, "It is rare, but the phoenix that gave it must favor you," She then took my hand, "Come and let us find you a new wand,"

She led me into the back where millions of wands sat on small pedestals. I brought my magic to the surface with my haki and Devil Fruits. Without needing to be told, I sent them to brush against the wands to find the one meant for me. They found the one hidden in a cupboard. I walk over to the cupboard and found it locked so I asked, "Can you open this? My wand is inside."

The woman smiled a great smile and quickly opened the cupboard for me. I picked up my wand and felt the presence of all the beings that were a part of it. The fang of a hundred year old frost wolf. The feather of a snow Phoenix. The tail hair of a three tailed spirit fox. The blood and two tear drops of a Lunar Dragon. Varnished in the sap from a three hundred year old banora white tree and the nectar of a Lunar Flower. Covered in the water of the ocean, exposed to the light of the full moon for three months, and blessed by Lady Luna. I closed my eyes as the feeling of finality flowed over me. The wand let out sparks of blue and silver that shaped themselves into Law's Jolly Roger, The Straw Hat's Jolly Roger, and another blurry one. I ignored it for now as I turned to a shocked Bill and a smiling Isadora. Isadora spoke up, "That will be 23 galleons for the wand and 7 for the holster of your choice."

I nodded and quickly gave her the money. She took it and led me to the holsters where I snagged a yellow streaked black one. I knew Law would approve and got it since it was better than the others. I strapped the holster to my arm where it wouldn't bother my bracelets before turning to Bill. He led me out of the shop and we headed in the direction of the bank. He was quiet for a little while before asking, "Kaileara? Why did...why did you say you came from an island named Dawn?"

"Because I did," I reply with a slight sigh, "It's complicated, but it involves the spirits...in truth if it wasn't for Voldy Shorts I wouldn't be here,"

"What exactly happened?" He insisted causing me to sigh and Yukina to growl.

"Something that shouldn't be talked about in the open," I reply before turning to Bill, "I love Fred and George like brothers there is no doubt. Can you tell them that I will contact them as soon as I get settled,"

"Of course," He answered causing me to give him a thankful look as I began to walk once more.

We walked in silence and reached the bank quickly. I ignored the looks I was getting from the elves that now swarmed the place as I headed towards Rookfang's office. I found that I really did like that Goblin. The door was opened and I was ushered inside while Bill was sent away. I smiled at the Goblin as I took a seat in the chair and asked, "How are the preparations?"

"Almost finished," Rookfang replied, "I trust you've gotten the perfect wand?"

"Yes Isadora had the perfect one," I murmur while pulling it out and showing it to him, "How she managed to get it, I will never know," I then ask, "Is she somehow related to lady Hestia?"

"She is the first of the fire elementals," He replied causing me to hum in approval.

"I see though Bill didn't seem to like her," I point out causing the goblin to laugh.

"She burned the wand he got from Olivander because it looked funny to her," I let out a laugh, "She also tends to make statements that piss people off,"

"I like her," I deadpan causing the goblin to let out a laugh, "So when shall we begin?"

"Now if you would like since we've given the teams time to work," Rookfang replied causing me to stand up, "The Audit is being completed at this moment and will take until tomorrow to complete. I will be staying within the bank though I'll be seeing you off,"

"I see," I follow the goblin as he led the way towards the entrance hall of the bank.

I found that the number of elves had increased as a group of goblins stood at the ready. The goblins wore armour with their weapons strapped on either their sides or their backs. A few Goblins wore robes to show they were mages causing me to nod at them with respect. I decided to pull out Onmyo and held her in the same way Law did because it was actually comfortable. Rookfang gave me a smirk as the Elves looked at me in suspicion or shock. I paused however when I heard, "Kaileara?"

I turn slowly and looked to the side to see Petunia standing there with Dudley. Behind her, A noble high elf stood. He wore a gold colored tunic with white pants. He had a cape of some kind floating behind him. He wore a crown made of silver leaves and without a doubt he was Aegisess Evans. I stare at him for a few moments before looking back at Petunia, "Petunia. I see that you've been...busy."

"I have," She replied a little put off by my nodachi, "Where are you going?"

"To Potter castle on some island that the potters own," I answer since I had no reason not to, "I'm going with the goblins to clear out all the...things that could kill me," I almost smirk at the notion, "We're just about to leave,"

"I thought you would be coming with us," She said causing me to shrug.

"I see no reason to do so," I reply with a small sigh, "While I would love to see the legendary forest, I need to make a home for myself," I then add in after thoughts, "Besides the dealings of elves is not something that I should be privy to,"

"But Lily-"She tried to protest.

"Was half elf and I'm not even that," I cut her off causing her to look away, "Now I must be going. I'll see you around," I turn to the waiting Goblins, "Shall we?"

"Kaileara I want you to meet my brother in arms, Hearthfang," Rookfang said as he stood side by side with a larger goblin, "Hearthfang this is the girl I was speaking of. I trust you to keep my client alive,"

The Goblin grinned a sharp toothed grin causing me to return it with one of my own, "I will though with what I'm getting from her, it will not be needed."

I let out a loud laugh and held out my hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you Hearthfang. I bid you greetings and hope that the blood of your enemies has flowed while your treasures grew larger."

"It is a please Kaileara," He replied while taking my hand, "I hope your scythe has torn your enemies asunder as your treasures flowed like their blood,"

I gave a 'D' grin before saying, "Shall we get started? I wish to make myself at home."

"Of course," He replied while walking over to the assembled Goblins.

I then turn to Rookfang, "Are there any house elves that belong to the Potter clan?"

"Yes," He answered, "I trust that you wish to meet them?"

"I do," I answer, "Tell them to meet me at the castle,"

He nodded and I walked over to the Goblins. My grip on my Nodachi tightened as I was handed what looked like a silver pocket watch. Hearthfang said, "After we are done there, you can use that portkey to always come to Gringotts."

"Thank you Rookfang for everything," I say and the portkey activates as I wave goodbye to the Goblin.

I realized that I really hate portkeys, but it's not as bad as traveling with Law when he's using Room. I swear the last time I let him do that I nearly passed out. I landed on my feet unsteadily though I was saved from falling by Hearthfang. He chuckled and asked, "Don't like portkeys?"

"The magic in them hates me," I reply with a slight groan, "My lover's way of teleporting sucks as well. I can stand being thrown around like a beach ball when a ship is stuck in a whirlpool, I can stand flying in a twister with my head held high, but traveling by energy when it's like a twister r keeps turning my world upside down? Nope,"

The Goblins chuckle and I shook my head before looking around. We were standing on a large hill that had an ancient oak tree behind us. Leading from the hill, was an overgrown path of stone. The path led into a dense forest, but nothing could block the city that rested there with the castle that towered high over it all. The city was made of white stone with diffrent colored roofs. The castle looked like a mixture of english architecture and eastern. It made from smooth reddish white stone with bits of gold stuck in it. Many windows could be seen and with just the right amount of sunlight, I could see a few bedrooms and even a bit of a large library. I shook off my shock just as the scent of the sea hits me. I look and saw a wide expanse of sea and looked back at the city and found a large harbour. A deep sense of being home echoed through me as I took a step forward. Tundra howled at me that this place was a new home. My grip on Onmyo falters for a moment as I pass through the ward line. The wards seemed to judge me before welcoming me. I turn to the goblins with a feral smile on my face, "Let's get my home ready, shall we?"

They cheer and we began to work our way to the city. Oh this place is perfect!

* * *

><p>Luffy and the others<p>

* * *

><p>A massive bar now stood in the center of the island. Everyone that knew Kaileara sat at the tables with frowns on their faces. No laughter could be heard even as alcohol was drunk. A bright light appeared in the middle of the bar to reveal a smiling Davey. He gazed around the room and took in the shocked faces before Luffy slammed his fist into the table he sat at, "What are you doing here Davey? Can't you see that we're pissed off at you?"<p>

Davey chuckled and said, "I thought I would bring news of Kaileara to you."

"How is she?" Shachi asked while giving the reaper a glare.

"Currently kicking the asses of various forms of animals that took over one of her the clan homes that belonged to the Potter clan," Davey replied with a grin causing most to crack a smile, "Would you like to see?"

Shouts of agreement were heard, so Davey created a screen to allow everyone to watch.

* * *

><p>With Kaileara<p>

* * *

><p>I let out a howl of happiness as I sent a giant tiger flying. I used Onmyo to cut a second tiger in the stomach causing it's guts to fly out as it fell to the side. I gave a 'D' shaped grin to the Goblins that stared at me in shock, "Man this reminds me of Dawn island only without the bandits and my brothers," My grin dropped a bit, "They would've enjoyed this."<p>

* * *

><p>with Luffy<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn right Kai," Luffy growled as he saw her eyes darken.<p>

"Yeah," Ace agreed even as he felt his heart constrict, "We would be right there beside you,"

"Probably tearing everything to pieces," Sabo added as the grip he had on his glass increased.

Davey watched the reactions of the pirates silently and felt pleased that his great grand daughter had become so close to them.

* * *

><p>With Kaileara<p>

* * *

><p>I sent Onmyo back and decided to pull a Luffy. I felt my limbs stretch as I stood across from the rather large chimera. The Goblins had quickly gone to another side of the island leaving me with only a few to watch my back. I was fine with this. I sent a bullet punch towards it before sending the thing into a tree. The Chimera let out a roar as flames erupted from its mouth. I felt a grin slowly form as Tundra growled deeply in my mind. I slowly shifted into my frost wolf form. I relished in the feeling of being in a being of the frozen north before I shook it off and taunted the Chimera, "Awe is the kitty hurt," It had the body of a lion, so hearing it roar in outrage was amusing, "Does kitty want a hug?"<p>

* * *

><p>With Luffy<p>

* * *

><p>Many facepalmed at the taunt. Of course she would insult a firebreathing cat with a goat head and a snake for a tail. Nami murmured, "Honestly the things that come out of her mouth sometimes...Davey?"<p>

The lord of death looked at the orange haired navigator with a raised eyebrow, "Yes Nami?"

"Is she drunk?" The Navigator deadpanned causing most to wonder if she was right.

"Nope," Davey replied causing most to face fault.

The Chimera roaring again caused them to look at the screen once more.

* * *

><p>With Kaileara<p>

* * *

><p>I grinned as I sent a wave of ice towards the fire breathing kitty. It's snake head hissed as the bottom part of it's body was frozen. I smirked and decided to nip that in the bud. I quickly formed a ring of ice around me before sending it at the frozen part. The Chimera roared as the snake was severed from the rest of the body. I stamped my paw on the ground and a spike of ice shot through the snakes head. It fell still and I snorted before jumping back as the chimera jumped towards me. I snorted and commented, "You really need to take some accuracy practice because you aren't even close.<p>

"How dare you?!" It screamed causing me to chuckle, "Who do you think you are?"

"Me?" I murmur with a smirk, "I'm no one special," I gave him a smirk as my tail swished behind me, "I'm just a jack of all trades for my Nakama. I own this whole island and you being on it is fine, but you see attacking me and any who I bring to this place is a bad idea,"

"This island is mine," Seethed the Chimera, "I've ruled this island since those human trash left it 50 years ago! I am the king of this island!"

I snort as I dropped into a crouch and let lightning dance on my fur, "The magic of the island accepts me as ruler. So it looks like we're going to have to fight."

The Chimera roared and charged at me. I felt my fur rise as my blood began to boil.

* * *

><p>With Luffy<p>

* * *

><p>"He sounds like Arlong," Luffy commented causing most to look at him, "Calling humans trash..." Luffy then grinned, "Beat his ass KAI!"<p>

Chuckles sounded through the room as Davey allowed a bit of what was being said go to Kaileara. He wondered how she would react.

* * *

><p>With Kaileara<p>

* * *

><p>"Beat his ass KAI!" Luffy's voice sounded through the forest around me causing me to still.<p>

I look around in confusion only to feel my body being impacted and sent flying into a tree. I look around before sniffing the air. The scent of the sea was thick, but there was something...else. It smelt like...was that Rum? Davey you bastard you're letting them see me fight. I felt a slow grin appear on my face as I extracted myself from the tree. I gave the chimera a crooked grin as ice flared around me with lightning and wind added. Water slowly began to swirl around me as I growl, "Let's see how you take my Moon Twister!"

I took off towards him at a run. The elements began to swirl around me as I ran. The soon formed a screaming twister that created crescent shaped grooves in the ground. I slammed into him and he cried out. He held his ground for a little before he was sent to the side. I continued my path before slowing down to a stop as the elements slowed down. They swirled loosely around me as I turn towards where the Chimera laid. He raised his head slowly and snarled, "How? Where did this power come from?"

"This 'power'?" I murmur as I stare at him, "It is the power of the devil fruit mixed with my own magic,"

"Devil fruit?" He asked as he slowly raised himself to stand, "What are Devil Fruits?"

"Devil Fruits are mystical fruits found in a world much like this one," I decide to answer him since there is no true harm in doing so, "That world is one that I call home. Devil Fruits are fruits that can give the eater many different and varying kinds of strange and interesting abilities, depending on the type and variation of the fruit itself. The main three types are Zoan, Logia, and Paramecia. Zoan allows the user to turn into an animal, Logia allows the user to turn into an element, and Paramecia allows for the user to gain superhuman physical abilities," I allow my eyes to close for a moment, "Even inanimate objects can 'eat' these fruits. The fruit however are one of the kind and when the user dies the fruits 'spirit' with transfer into the nearest fruit and by eating that fruit you can gain the abilities of the last user. I however theorize that you would only gain abilities that seem like the last user of the fruit because the effects of the fruit will stay with the last users soul. If the reincarnation of the fruit comes along and eats it, the reincarnation will find the fruits transformation easier on their body," I then shook my head, "Now shall we continue?"

"Which fruit did you eat?" The chimera snarled causing me to hum.

"Does it matter?" I ask causing it to snort.

"I wish to know what I'm fighting against," He replied causing me to shrug.

"The Luna Luna no mi or moon moon fruit," I answer with a small smirk, "I ate one of the Grey fruits as it is known in some circles. I will not say what I can do exactly only that I had to train hard just to master my powers," A dark smile appeared on my face as I look at the Chimera, "Shall we continue? I feel the need to kill something,"

"My name is Solomon," The Chimera murmured causing me to stare at him, "What is yours?"

"Kaileara," I reply while a light feeling entered my heart, "I am Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara,"

The Chimera, Solomon chuckled as he fell to the ground. Light wrapped around him as he spoke, "A D has come to this island...it's been a long time since I've seen one."

I felt like twitching as the Chimera disappeared. I sent out my Aura and Haki to see if he was just invisible only to growl when he wasn't. I growl, "Damn it! I wanted to kill something."

"Didn't you already kill three tigers, one Crocodile, and two boars?" One of the Goblin asked causing me to sigh.

"Yes, but they weren't magical," I whine, "I wanna kill something that can actually put up a fight,"

I was well aware of the fact I was acting childish, but I wanted a challenge damn it. The Goblin held up his hands, "We'll find something. I'm sure theres more."

"Hopefully," I sigh and look at the sky, "What I wouldn't give to be fighting an admiral...or Luffy...or pissing off Kid to the point of fighting...or Tsuki,"

I began to fantasise about all the people I could fight with.

* * *

><p>With Luffy<p>

* * *

><p>"Should I be disturbed?" Davey muttered while staring at Kaileara.<p>

"That's just Kai being Kai," Luffy waved off the concern, "She always loves a good fight,"

"How much do you bet she'll end up destroying something if she doesn't get a good fight soon?" Ace supplied causing most to laugh.

"Suckers bet," Someone shouted.

Davey twitched and realized that Kaileara would probably reduce the amount of people in England just because they annoyed her. The Fates plans were screwed if she didn't have her Nakama there to keep her needs under control. He really needed to speak with Luna and ASAP!

**Oh dear it looks like Kaileara is going to Drive Davey ****insane. So give me a review people and tell me what you think!**


	4. Ch3

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

** Please Review guys**

* * *

><p>"In life we will do things, amazing or shocking things...it is at the times of us doing those things, we realize that we need our Nakama...that's why I protect my Nakama...no matter what. Even if she is a princess, Vivi is Nakama. Luffy said so...so I'm going to follow my brothers lead," -Kaileara to Robin when she was still Miss All Sunday.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter three:<p>

I sat over the body of a mountain troll with a sigh. I bounced it's head into the air as I waited for the Goblins to open the gate to the city. In all honesty, the trip was boring me to tears. Many of the Goblins were surprised by my use of Law's room since they had never seen such a power. I let my eyes drift to the sky as I remember when Law was starting to teach me about using this power back when I still called him Trafalgar...

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>"So Trafalgar," I say while laid back on my bed in boredom, "How do your powers work?"<em>

_He let out a chuckle causing me to look over at him. He sat in my favorite chair with a book about sealing in his hands. He had come into my room to get away from Shachi and the others. Everyone was bored out of their minds due to not being close to a set of islands I had traveled to. I had told them that I knew about two of them, but the first one we would encounter was a mystery since I hadn't gone to the island with Shanks and his crew when they stopped. Trafalgar spoke causing me to break out of my thoughts, "It would be easier to show you rather than talk about them."_

_I hummed at the idea before agreeing. He stood up and took out a scalpel. I sat up and took out a dagger as I say, "Well it's better than sitting around."_

_He chuckled before saying, "Room," The blue film coated my room as he asked, "Do you mind if I use it on you?"_

_"So long as you put me back together," I agree since I would actually need to be exposed to his powers for it to work, "Oh and if it hurts, I will turn you into a bunny,"_

_"Why a bunny?" He asked causing me to shrug._

_"It's fluffy and soft," I reply with a shrug, "I like fluffy things,"_

_Trafalgar shook his head in amusement, "I see."_

_He slashed at my body and I felt this weird energy pass through me before my head is floating above my body. I look down only to feel my head being pulled towards Trafalgar by that weird feeling. I felt his long fingers on my head and say, "This feels so weird."_

_"I bet," He chuckled before saying, "Shambles,"_

_I stare as a ball that I had out for some reason now replaced my head. My eyebrow twitches and I ask, "Can you put me back now? This just ain't right."_

_He chuckled and did as I asked. I rub my neck when my head was in the right place. He asked, "Was that a good demonstration?"_

_"Yeah," I reply before saying, "Room,"_

_A light silver colored film flickered into existence before fading. I let out a curse causing Trafalgar to chuckle and say, "It comes with practice Kaileara-ya."_

_I frown and tried again, "Room."_

_The silver film of my room flickered into existence and stayed for a few seconds before puttering out. I growl and tried again continually. Trafalgar chuckled as I kept trying before heading out of the room, "I'm going to my office."_

_I didn't speak as I worked on my newest project. I would master this as soon as possible._

* * *

><p>End of Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>It took me a long time to get room up to the point where it wouldn't flicker out of existence after a few seconds. I didn't really practice until I was traveling with Law once more, but while I was he gave me some tips. I blush at the reminder of some of the late night training sessions we would do. Yeah those always ended up not in my complete favour...I usually either ended up in pieces or Law usually distracted me. I shudder and tried to stay away from those memories as I cough and ask, "Is the gate almost open?"<p>

"Yes," Hearthfang answered causing me to sigh in relief.

"Good because I was about to destroy it," I say causing many of the Goblins to face fault.

I snicker at them before sobering as I summon some constructs. I couldn't be too careful with the creatures we found on the island. The gates groaned as they opened. My eyes narrowed into slits as I stare into the city. It looked untouched and in perfect condition. I walked forward and paused as I passed through the gate. My magic swirled around me as the magic of the city crashed down on me. I let out a gasp as the sheer force of it slammed into me and forced me onto my knees. I heard the shouts of the goblins as a voice echoed in my head, "_Who dares to walk into the city of Potters?"_

_"I do," _I reply with my own mental voice, "_I am Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd Nee Potter Nee Evans! This city and island are mine!"_

_"Why do you come here?" _The voice asked causing me to growl as the magic forced its way into my mind.

"_I need a new home," _I reply as a the magic began to sort through my memories, "_I need a place where my Nakama and I can live, rest, train, play around, and be free. This place reminds me of the islands of my home, so it's the perfect place to stay in,"_

The magic stayed silent for a while as I felt it search for something through my memories. I couldn't force it out, but for some reason allowing it to do so felt right. I think Master Valkyrie told me about magic acting like this once...

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Master?" I murmur as I walk into her study, "What's todays lesson?"<em>

_"Sentient magic," She answered causing me to look at her in confusion, "It's like how your instincts have compressed together to form Tundra,"_

_"So it's an insane blood thirsty beast hell bent on causing me to lose my mind?" I ask causing Tundra to growl at me._

_"No though that explains a lot," Master Valkyrie deadpanned causing me to snicker as Tundra pouted, "Sentient magic occurs when a place so full of magic from years of it being constant gains it's own __conscience," I got an image of Hogwarts in my mind, "This magic is both dangerous and useful when..."_

* * *

><p>End of Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>I blink as the magic murmured, "<em>You've been through much young one...but you're still you through the sheer fact of having your Nakama with you. All the death and destruction that you caused...the mental strain of having to deal with abuse for most of your life as a Potter and then the first 6 years of your life as an Ashferd...almost losing your brothers...the loss of one of your best friends...having to choose the side you would fight on...having to return to a place you lost so much all because of a destiny you didn't want...all of it was helped by having your Nakama with you...you may bring whoever you like into my walls. I trust in your judgement."<em>

It withdrew from my mind and I gripped my head lightly before shaking it. I stood up feeling my heartbeat slow down though when it sped up I can't remember. I gave a low sigh before looking at the goblins, "All will be fine here."

"What just happened?" Hearthfang demanded causing me to smile.

"The magic here is sentient," I supply causing him to stiffen, "It's like Hogwarts. Come let us continue on,"

* * *

><p>With Luffy and the others<p>

* * *

><p>They stare at the screen in shock as the words of the magic reached them. Luffy met the eyes of Sabo and Ace. They hadn't considered the pain they had put her through...none of them had. The look on Kaileara's face as she walked out of earshot of the Goblins was a giant 'D' grin. She looked around before shouting, "Davey I know you're showing my Nakama what's happening. I want you all to know something! No matter what I've been through: The pain, The sadness, The heartbreak, Hell even the crazy adventures! It doesn't matter so long as you all accept me for who I am. All I need in life is to be accepted," She looked down and shook her head, "You guys made me happy. You made me see that humanity wasn't a lost cause...that I wasn't a tool...for that...for that I thank you," She looked up with fire in her eyes, "So stop blaming yourselves for not noticing it all. If you wanna make it up to me," Her grin grew as she yelled, "COME HERE! FIND ME AND HELP ME OUT!"<p>

"Kaileara..." was whispered from all sides of the room.

"Come here and help me get this done so I can stay with you all," She continued with tears gathering in her eyes, "I know I said I could do this alone, but..." She shook her head, "I don't think that's true...not anymore. I've gone through so much alone, but now that I have you guys...I...I know I can stop doing it alone...I can finally lean on someone..." She bit her lip, "Please...help me...Luffy, Ace, Sabo, Pops, Shanks, Mihawk, Makino, Nami, Chopper, Zoro, Brook, Sanji, Usopp, Franky, Robin, Law, Shachi, Bepo, Penguin, Inukai...Kid, Tsuki, Andy, Shi...everyone...please help me,"

She fell silent as Everyone stared at the screen. No matter what had to her, she had never once asked for help, so her asking for help from everyone even someone she claimed to hate was...amazing. They began to shout at the screen hoping she would hear them, but it seemed she didn't. Luffy turned to Davey and demanded, "Take us to her! Take us to Kai!"

Davey stared at the gathered pirates silently before saying, "I will, but I need time to gather my power and to gain Luna's help."

"Can we do anything to help?" Penguin asked causing most to look at the normally quiet man in shock.

"Sacrifice some treasure," Davey answered after a few moments, "Go to Lunarise Tsukio,"

"Why would we go there?" Nami asked in confusion.

"The moon is always out and full there," Law answered while realization flowed through the crowd, "The island is a base of power for both the ocean and the moon isn't it?"

"Correct," Davey smirked at the Surgeon, "Magic chose well,"

Law's eyes narrow as he stared at the lord of death, "What do you mean?"

"You must ask Kaileara when you see her," Davey replied before vanishing the screen, "I must be going,"

Davey disappeared without another word causing many to curse. Luffy began to walk towards the door causing many to stare at the Straw Hat wearing boy. Kid called out, "Where the hell are you going?"

Luffy turned and gave them the famous 'D' grin that adorned his wanted posters, "To Lunarise Tsukio."

"You better follow me then," Law said causing most to look at him, "I've been there before,"

The two left the room and everyone quickly followed after them. Everyone got onto their ships and began sailing with determination in their hearts. They would get their Nakama back and soon.

* * *

><p>With Kaileara<p>

* * *

><p>I looked at the castle with a raised eyebrow before pushing on the door. The rowan door moved without a sound and I turned to the Goblin's as I say, "This is as far as everyones going."<p>

"Are you sure it's safe?" Hearthfang asked causing me to nod.

"I can feel it," I murmur with a grin, "Head back to Gringotts," I then pull three heavy chest of gold from my pocket spaces, "Take this as payment for your time,"

I could feel the shock radiating off a few goblins as I turned to walk into my castle. I paused as Hearthfang asked, "Why?"

"Why pay you so much?" I ask as I turn slightly, "You're my allies and I can tell we're going to be good friends. I make sure to pay my debts and for your time on this island, I am in debt to you. Take the Gold and return to your homes,"

"Thank you," Hearthfang murmured as a few goblins walked forward to lift up the chests.

"Split it evenly among yourselves," I say while turning back to the open door, "Tell Rookfang I will be at Gringotts around 1 o'clock,"

I heard a grunt of agreement as the goblins headed back towards the hill we appeared on. I turned slightly to watch their progress before I nodded to myself and walked inside. The door shut behind me as I moved into the entrance hall of the castle. Two spiral stair cases led into the upper levels while three doorways stood on the three sides of the entrance hall I faced. The one on the left led to a large family room with a bar running along one side. The one on the right led to a large sun room with a doorway leading into a hallway. The center led to a hallways with a few doors on the sides. I looked up to see a balcony that the staircases connected to and felt a smile appear on my lips. The entrance hall was very grand yet had a homey feel like the palace on Alabasta. I wonder how Vivi's doing since last we saw her. I shook my head as I heard a group of pops. I look in front of me and found at least 2 dozen elves standing there. Each wore glorified robes that showed they belonged to the potter family. I hummed as the lead one spoke in a feminine voice, "Are you Kaileara?"

"Yes," I reply while Yukina sniffed at them and Kiyo blinked, "I assume you all belong to me now?"

"You must bond with us, but in other words yes," The lead elf said, "My name is Mipsy,"

"A pleasure," I say before extending my hand, "How do we bond?"

"Let us take care of it and only say, 'I, Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd nee Potter nee Evans do accept the bond of master over these elves'," Mipsy supplied.

I say the phrase and a great glow surrounded the elves before fading causing me to smile. Yukina murmured, "Weird."

I snort before asking, "Mipsy can you all get everything ready for me? I want the castle clean and information on everything inside."

"Of course," Mipsy agreed as all but she left, "Is there a preference of which room you want?"

"Something high up with a view of the city, the ocean, and the forest," I say before adding, "I want a personal bathroom with a bathtub, a shower, and everything else. It needs to be big,"

"I know just the room," She replied causing me to smile, "Follow me,"

"Is there a reason your grammar is good?" I ask before adding, "Not that it's a problem, but the house elves I met before aren't as cultured,"

"The Masters and Mistresses we have had in the past required for us to be educated properly," She answered while leading me up the stairs, "I am the elf with the highest education out of everyone,"

"I'm glad," I murmured.

She led me through the halls while saying, "The Potter clan has many items from various points in history. You will find many works of art lying within these halls from as far back as the empire of the Golden King Gilgamesh."

My eyes widen at that, "Are there any weapons?"

"Yes," The elf replied, "An enlarged armoury full of weapons from all over,"

"I see," I thought of all the things I could do, "What of training rooms, music rooms, kitchens, ETc."

"There are 5 diffrent training rooms dedicated to the various parts of the body," Mipsy replied as she led me down a rather large hallway, "There are three music rooms filled to the brim with musical instruments. The Kitchens are all in good stock with food being brought in from either the greenhouse or being bought from various stores around the world. Currently 1 of the Greenhouses is overgrown due to an infestation of a magical species of bug that kills all that goes inside," Hearing that I hummed and gave Kiyo a look as she smirked a deadly smirk, "The basement has a potions lab, a secret library full of various types of grey and dark magic, a wine cellar, a cellar for various other liquors, and a blacksmithing room. I also believe that there are a few others, but it escapes my memory at the moment,"

"I see then how many bedrooms are inside this castle?" I ask as we moved up another set of stairs.

"1,103,101," I felt my eyes widen as my jaw dropped since that would be enough for all my Nakama to have a room and then some, "At one point in time, the city was being attacked so the people of the island and some of the surrounding islands were moved into the castle. The Potter clan at one point in time had over 1000 members though many died either due to disease or being killed. Now the only Potter left in this world is you,"

I nod slowly with a deep sigh. Many have died for their dreams and yet so few actually accomplish them. I'm happy that I was able to help Luffy accomplish his though now I do not know what mine is...perhaps to always be able to protect my Nakama or write all the stories of the world into an ever expanding book...maybe just maybe those can be my dream. I felt a smile cross my face as Mipsy led me up to a large door. The door was a deep black color with a few veins of silver and gold. The gold and silver form various creatures of the moon like wolves, lunar dragons, and kitsunes. It amazes me sometimes how people can do things like this with either their hands or magic. I place my hand on the bright silver knob and turn it. The door opened to reveal a massive room with pillars lining the walls and around the bed holding up wisps of fabric to create a barrier to hide the one laying on the bed from sight. The bed was a double kingsize much like my bed on Anubis island. The walls were clear of any paint to allow the smooth stone of the castle to be seen. Adorning each of the walls between the pillars were bookcases or a place to hang a painting. On one wall laid a giant fireplace and on the other a large door that led to what I think is a bathroom. Next to the fireplace were a pair of cabinets and on the right side of the Fireplace sat a door that would probably lead to a closet. A wall with many windows sat on the far side of the room let in the light of the sun. A few window seats sat with a desk on the right side of the balcony. I let out a whistle as Yukina and Kiyo echoed it. I turn to Mipsy with a smile and say, "This will do. Thank you."

"No problem mistress," She said and bowed, "I will be overseeing things so if you need anything just call for me,"

I nod and watch as she popped away. I then turned and saw Kiyo walking towards the Balcony. I followed her as Yukina jumped onto the bed. Yukina paused before shouting, "This is really soft shit!"

I chuckle and shook my head as I opened the balcony doors. Kiyo and I walk outside slowly while taking in the world around us. A nice breeze blew across the large balcony. A few padded benches sat here and there with a large chair and a table. A few planters sat on the edges with a few flowers in each. I moved to the edge and smiled upon seeing the whole island seemingly stretch out in front of me. Kiyo murmured, "This island...it feels like we've finally come to the place we're meant to be."

"Yeah," I agree before heading back inside.

She walked with me and I headed towards the door on the far right away from the fire place. I found that it was the bathroom and smiled at seeing Mipsy had gotten my request. The tub could probably fit five people comfortably along with the shower. I spotted two sinks and a vanity off to the side. The bathroom was done in nice whites and blues. I headed towards the door on the far left and found it was a walk in closet. I smirked and decided to start unpacking. I soon filled the shelves of my bookcases with either books, boxes, or various items. I soon filled the walls with either paintings I had drawn of my Nakama or some weapons. I soon laid on the bed and found that Yukina was right. Kiyo and Yukina curled up with me as I laid there. I decided that it was time to contact my Nakama from here. I look in my Pocket space for the journal that Hermione had reminded me of while calling for Mipsy. She appeared with a crack as I found my journal and a pen. She asked, "Yes Mistress?"

"I need you to take a few elves to my old residence in surrey, England to gather my belongings," I say causing her to nod, "I'm sending a clone with you so be quick please,"

"Yes mistress," She replied as I created a clone.

"You know what to do," I told it.

"On it boss," It replied before turning to the elf, "Shall we,"

I watched as they disappeared with a crack before sighing and turning back to my journal, "Why do I get the feeling they're going to yell at me?"

"If they care about you, they will most likely," Kiyo answered causing me to groan.

I opened it up and wrote down, "_Kitsune Court fall in!"_

It took a few moments before Neville's slightly messy handwriting wrote, "_Who are you?"_

_"I'm hurt that you don't recognize the wolf of this court's Handwriting," _I wrote with a slight smirk, "_Has it truly been too long since I wrote?"_

_"KAI!" _Fred's writing was still it's messy scrawl, "_Where have you been? Bill just told George and I that he saw you at Gringotts!"_

_"You won't believe me until I can show you the memories," _I reply with a slight smirk, "_Trust me when I say the things I've seen and done were out of this world,"_

_"Where are you?" _George asked, "_We need to meet up as soon as possible,"_

_"At Potter castle on Potter island," _I wrote out before adding, "_The names going to change soon though,"_

_"Wait you're on the Potter island?" _Hannah wrote, "_The one that is supposed to be lost?!"_

_"It's unplottable and the ministry can't touch this place," _I wrote with a smug grin, "_My ancestors on my fathers side happen to actually be smart,"_

_"How will we meet up if you're in a place we can't get to?" _Draco asked causing me to hum.

"_Meet up at Gringotts in Avalon Alley?" _I ask after a few moments.

_"When?" _Hermione asked.

_"How about tomorrow at say 2 o'clock?" _I wrote out, "_I think I'll be done with the Goblin's at that point, so I'll rent us a room and we'll talk,"_

_"Sure," _Luna wrote.

_"I'll be there," _Blaise wrote.

_"I'll ask my mother to bring me," _Draco wrote.

_"Susan's Aunt will bring both Susan and me since she's heading there tomorrow," _Hannah wrote, "_We're staying together so it can work,"_

_"I'll be there with Tracy since we're going to be shopping tomorrow," _Daphne said.

_"Mom's going to Gringotts tomorrow so we'll ask the Goblins at the one in Diagon to help us get to the one in Avalon," _George wrote.

_"Alright, but make sure you're all careful. Dumbledore will probably figure out I'm not there by tomorrow so-" _I froze as the memories of my clone filled me.

Kiyo rose her head as Yukina looked at me in worry, "What's wrong?"

"Dumbledore already knows I'm not at the house," I groan softly as I rub my chest, "He just tried to stun my clone, but ended up causing it to explode. The elves got out of there safely with the orders to look through my things and remove any charms that will either track me, harm me, or try to change my personality,"

I look down at the journal and found everyone writing, "_What's wrong Kai?"_

_"Did the Wakaspurts get you?" _Luna asked causing me to snicker.

_"I'm fine, but Dumbless figured out I wasn't at my house," _I reply with a soft sigh, "_Be extra careful of what you do. I'll send a letter to my account manager at once to inform him of what will happen," _I then added, "_I'm going to do that now so that I can eat and get some sleep,"_

_"Awe can't you talk to us any longer?" _Fred whined causing me to chuckle, "_We just got to talking!"_

_"And we'll talk more tomorrow. Traveling back here was very trying on both my powers and my body," _I wrote out before adding, "_Night guys. Wolf is signing off,"_

_"Moon is signing off," _Luna wrote.

_"Kitsune is signing off," _Fred wrote.

_"Lion is heading to bed," _Wrote out George.

_"Queen and her knight are heading to bed," _Tracy wrote out for Daphne and her.

_"The dragons heading to bed," _Draco signed off.

_"Viper is saying goodnight," _Blaise wrote.

_"Bears says good night everyone," _Neville wrote.

_"This is Medic and Warrior signing off," _Hannah wrote out for both Susan and her.

_"This is Mist going to bed. Stay safe Kai," _Hermione wrote causing me to sigh.

I shut the book with a small smile. Kiyo looked at me with a smile, "You've got a nice group of friends there."

"They're Nakama," I murmured as I put the journal away and stood up, "I can't think of them as anything else,"

"Do you think they'll accept everything you've done?" Yukina asked causing me to shrug as I walked over to my desk.

"At this point, I do not know," I murmur as I take out some parchment, a quill, and ink, "We must wait in see,"

I began to write my letter:

_Dear Rookfang,_

_I wish to inform you of something that has come to my attention. I have a group of friends from this world that I need to meet and assure that I am fine. I wish to schedule a meeting with them at 2 o'clock. I need a room with pillows and things so that they can lie down as I use one of my powers to show them my memories. I also want some snacks and other refreshments for a proper talk. I also wish to have a goblin waiting for them at the Diagon branch due to some of them not knowing where Avalon Alley is. I know that I ask much Rookfang, but I will pay for everything I have asked for. _

_Best wishes,  
>Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd Nee Potter Nee Evans<em>

I quickly rolled it up before putting a seal on it. I turn to Yukina and she stood up. She took the letter and asked, "Who's it going to?"

"Rookfang," I reply causing her to nod.

"I'll be back soon," She assured.

"I'll make sure the elves have a bowl of meat laid out for you and something to drink," I promised causing her to smirk before she shifted into her hawk form.

"I want some whiskey," She said causing me to chuckle, "Hey I can drink it,"

"I know," I murmured, "I'll ask,"

She left and I called for Mipsy. She appeared with a crack and asked, "Yes Mistress?"

"I need some food for both Kiyo and I," I gesture between Kiyo and I, "I also want some meat, preferable raw, laid out for my wolf companion. She will be back in an hour or two at most. I also wish for her to have whiskey to drink,"

"Whiskey?" She asked causing me to nod, "Alright. Anything you prefer?"

I hum before shaking my head, "Some meat, some vegetables, and some sweets for dessert. I want either some red wine or some butter beer."

"And for you?" Mipsy asked Kiyo.

"Either milk or some wine," Kiyo replied.

"Alright," The elf replied and disappeared with a crack.

"I think we've made her think we're insane," I say causing Kiyo to laugh.

"Aren't we?" She asked.

"I dunno anymore," I got up and laid back, "Think everyone heard my message?"

"They probably asked Davey to help them get to you," Kiyo said before asking, "Why ask for help? You never do,"

"Like I said, I've finally realized I can lean on someone," I look up at the ceiling and not that it was blank though that would change soon, "I don't think that I could do this alone even if I tried. I need someone I can lean on that will keep me sane in this damned place,"

"Somethings going to happen when they do come though," Kiyo pointed out causing me to look at her, "Can't you feel the tension on the lines between the worlds?"

"Yeah," I murmur before my eyes widen, "You don't think-"

"I know," She cut me off, "If enough strain is put on something, it will break. Even the lines between the worlds aren't invincible,"

"The worlds will combine," I realized and a smirk appeared on my face, "How...chaotic,"

She chuckled and Mipsy appeared with our dinner. We ate it quickly before heading to bed. Tomorrow would bring a some changes and maybe some losses, but it would be okay..hopefully.

**End of chapter! Review please!**


	5. Ch4

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

** Please Review guys**

* * *

><p>"In the end it all comes down to explaining the situation and hoping the explanation is enough,"- Kiyo to Kaileara.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter four:<p>

I sat once more in Rookfang's office with Yukina laying on the floor chewing on a bone that the elves gave her. Kiyo is currently decimating the bugs in the Greenhouse because she likes the taste of them for some weird reason she wouldn't tell me about. I smiled at Rookfang and ask, "So what all did you find?"

"Currently you are missing 40,000,000 Galleons from the Potter account," I felt my eyes widen at the amount, "A few heirlooms and a group of books was taken, but we magically returned them to the vault. The key's that were linked to all the vaults except the one your aunt has for the Evans vault have self destructed,"

"I see..." I lean back into my chair as I link my fingers, "Who exactly stole my money?"

"The Weasley's and Dumbledore," Rookfang replied causing me to sigh.

"Let the Weasley's be," I decide causing Rookfang to look at me in surprise, "They do not have a lot of money, so allow them what was taken, but nothing else,"

"And Dumbledore?" Rookfang inquired as he wrote down something.

"I want the money he stole back in my accounts," I reply while scratching my cheek, "What of the room I requested?"

"It is ready for your use," He replied causing me to hum, "What else do you wish to speak about or do?"

"I wish to let you see some of my weapons," I answer as I leaned forward, "If you don't mind,"

"Of course though I would like a list of who will be in the room with you," He said causing me to smile.

"Here," I pulled out a slip of paper and handed it over to him, "This is what I have so far,"

He took it without a word and read through it before calling out, "Thistleblood! Please take this list to the Goblin we have waiting in Diagon. I want it copied so the Goblin we have waiting here will know who to bring to meeting room 39."

A short goblin wearing reddish gold armour appeared and took the slip of paper before slipping out. I stood up and walked over to the desk while saying, "I believe it would be best to start now."

"Agreed," He said as I pulled out a small group of daggers, "Who made these?" He pulled one from the group and examined it, "It's very well made and well taken care of,"

"That dagger was made on the island of Alabasta," I reply, "I got that one and four others, so I wish to give it to you. I believe the makers name is Norman,"

"Interesting," He pulled up another one, one of my own makes, "Who made this one?"

"I did," The goblin looked at me in surprise, "I've picked up a bit of blacksmithing while traveling the seas of my home," I took the dagger in my hands, "I used some basic steel while also adding a bit of copper to give it the bronze sheen. The handle is made of tiger bone from an 6 year old tiger that I killed on the island of Dawn,"

"Interesting, but what do these carvings mean?" He asked while gesturing to the seals I had carved into the bone.

"They are seals meant to keep the blade from rusting, wearing easily, or being damaged during a fight," I reply causing him to look at me, "I learned about sealing when I was little and as I grew, I've only gotten better,"

"I see," He murmured as I handed it back to him before he picked up another one, "And this one?"

"I believe I received it on Drum island with 3 others," I murmur as I tried to remember, "The maker happened to be an old man by the name of Gin,"

This continued for a while, I then decided to show him my weapons that I wouldn't sell. I took out Onmyo and he gasped, "Where did you get this blade?"

"I made her," I state proudly, "She was the final test my Blacksmithing master gave me," I caress the blade, "I used metal I found in the deepest pit of the ice spirits to make her blade the way it is. The handle is a mixture of silver, a few frost wolf hairs, a bit of gold, and some star dust. It took me three months to forge her,"

"May I?" He asked causing me to nod, "Exquisit. The blade is perfect and seems to radiate a frosted aura. What is her name?"

"Onmyo," I murmur proudly, "She isn't for sale though I wished for you to see her,"

He hummed in approval and I showed him the rest of my weapons. Before we knew it, it was time for him to lead me to the meeting room. I followed him through the dark halls of Gringotts and felt Kiyo appear on my shoulder. She hummed lightly in my ear as we entered the room. I took a seat and put on my illusion so that my friends would recognize me. I took out a few boxes and Kiyo asked, "What are those for?"

"I wish to see which elements they are close to," I reply as I opened one of the boxes to reveal of group of clear stones, "I also wish to let them see some of the items I've gathered during our time with Luffy and Law," I opened another box to reveal a few miscellaneous items that I really had no use for nor cared too much about, "I wanted to give them a few...gifts," I opened another box to reveal a group of items that had Kiyo snickering, "And lastly I wanted to let them see the progression of my Nakama and I as pirates,"

She took one look in the last box and fell off my shoulder laughing. Considering the top wanted poster was taken while Kid had been drunk...yeah let's not go there. I placed the boxes on the table just as I heard the door open. Yukina, who had chosen to lay behind me to act as a pillow, raised her head as Kiyo jumped into my lap. In walked Luna, she looked over at me with a smile and ran over to me. Kiyo jumped off of my lap and onto Yukina's head as the blond missile I nicknamed fea childe slammed into my chest. I felt my eyes widen in surprise as the air was driven out of my body. I coughed as she giggled and hugged me close. I shook my head after a few seconds as she murmured, "Kai Kai!"

I looked down at the blonde and sniffed the air lightly as I felt my chest become wet. Regret filled me as I realized she didn't have anyone to help her through her wanderers dreams. I held her close and used my powers to soothe her soul as I hummed lightly. She sniffled as her body slowly relaxed against mine and I murmured, "I'm sorry Fea Childe. I left you all alone without anyone to help you through those dreams. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Kai," She murmured after a few minutes causing me to hug her tighter, "You found where you belong and you aren't planning to leave us behind. I'm going with you no matter what,"

"You've seen it all haven't you?" I ask as I pulled away slightly.

She gave a tinkling laugh as she shook her head, "Not all of it...just enough to know your stronger now..."

I gave her a smile as she turned to Yukina and Kiyo. Yukina was glaring at a smiling Kiyo who had taken a seat on her flank. Yukina grumbled, "Did you really have to jump on my head? I'm not a stepping stone you damned fox!"

Kiyo glared at a suddenly smirking Yukina as she was tossed off of the wolves flank. Kiyo cursed and growled, "I am a kitsune you lousy wolf! Show some respect!"

"Respect you?" Yukina inquired as she gave a small grin, "Why would I respect you when I saw you dance the chicken dance with Cheshire?"

I felt my mouth drop open and turn to Kiyo while asking, "When the hell did that happen? I would've paid to see that!"

"I was drunk you damned wolf," Kiyo retorted while blushing deeply and looking away, "It's not my fault,"

I shook my head while Luna snickered. I then gently tapped both on their noses before saying, "Fea Childe this is my kitsune familiar, Kiyo," I gesture to the blushing fox, "And this is my Guardian wolf, Yukina," I gesture to Yukina, "That's enough you two. Fight when we get back to the island."

"Yes Kaileara," both looked away from me.

I rolled my eyes before giving the giggling girl a smile, "So when do you think the others will be arriving?"

"The nargles told me they would be arriving very soon," She replied causing me to sigh, "Are you worried?"

"Slightly," I murmur as I leaned back and Luna moved a little so we weren't so close, "I'm afraid someone might be leaving us,"

"Have faith Kai," Luna spoke seriously causing me to look at her, "Someone might leave though it will only be for a little while. Don't let it hurt too much Kai,"

"Are you certain?" I ask causing her to nod, "Then I'll hold you to it,"

She smiled just as the door opened once more. In walked Draco, he paused before asking, "Kaileara...is that you?"

"Yeah Dragon," I murmur with a small smile, "I've changed a lot since you last saw me,"

"I'll bet," He murmured before taking a seat, "So what's going to happen and what's with the boxes?"

I let a smirk appear on my face as I lean slightly forward, "Let's just say what will be revealed will not all be pleasant, but it will be needed for you to understand," I then wave at the boxes, "Those are items that I will be showing you after I'm done revealing what I've been doing."

"Why do I have a feeling your luck is involved?" Draco groaned as the door opened.

"My luck has everything to do with it dear Dragon," I reply as Hannah and Susan walk in, "Welcome Medic and Warrior,"

"Kaileara?" Hannah murmured causing me to nod.

"Damn you look..." Susan trailed off as she looked me over.

"Hot?" Luna supplied causing me to snicker.

"Yeah," Susan nodded dumbly before shaking her head, "And Feral, Dangerous, and Powerful,"

I gave a loud laugh at that as they took their seats, "You have no idea dear Warrior. My absence from this doomed country has benefitted me more than you know."

"So long as you haven't done anything stupid-" Hannah was cut off by three snorts all emanating from Luna, Yukina, and Kiyo, "You did something stupid...I should have known,"

I gave the three who snorted a withering look before saying, "Not all of it's my fault though," I rub the area over my chest, "I will say that some of it was incredibly stupid."

"Remind me why I put up with you?" Hannah asked with a small groan, "I swear the next thing you're going to say is that you've been to another world fighting against the impossible,"

I froze as Kiyo and Yukina looked at Hannah in shock. Well shit she just unknowingly summed up a lot of what I've been doing. I gave a nervous laugh and said, "Yeah about that..."

Everyone bar Luna looked at me with wide eyes. Before another word could be uttered, the door opened to reveal Neville walking in with a surprised Blaise. I gave the two a wave as they paused for a few seconds. Neville then said, "I have a feeling shit is going to hit the fan when we get everyone here."

"Correct dear Bear," I murmur weakly as Kiyo and Yukina gave me pitying looks.

Everyone stared at me for a few moments as I leaned against Yukina. Blaise then pointed at the Kiyo and Yukina while asking, "What the fuck?"

"Everyone," I say while hoping to get this over with real soon, "These are my bonded kitsune familiar Kiyo," I point to Kiyo who nodded, "And my bonded Guardian wolf, Yukina," I gesture to her causing her to smirk at them, "You'll find out everything when everyone gets here,"

"Good thing we're here," I look up as Tracy said that.

She walked inside with Daphne, Hermione, Fred, and George following her. Hermione was leaning heavily against Fred as George held her hand comfortingly. She looked really sick causing me to sigh and dig through my pocket space for a potion to help her. Once I found it, I got up and walked over to her. She looked at me in surprise and I uncorked the potion while murmuring, "Mist I need you to drink this. It will help."

She took the potion without too much trouble. She slowly began to look better as I went back to my seat and the others went to theirs. The door closed and all around the room seals activated. I heard gasps from my friends, but held in my snicker as I smirked at them. Tracy murmured, "Awesome."

I chuckled and spoke to break them out of their awe, "That it is dear Knight, but that is a mere precaution," I gave them all a serious look, "Everything said inside of this room is not to be shared outside of these walls unless you're on my island."

"You're talking like the stuff you're going to say will change the balance of the world," Blaise laughed only to stop when he found that I wasn't laughing, "It's a joke right?"

"No," I saw them freeze, "What I am about to reveal is something that can and will change the world around us. You are not to speak of it unless I tell you that you can,"

"What could possibly make you sound so serious?" Susan asked as Tracy and Daphne eyed me.

"And make you look so much hotter?" Tracy inquired as she wiped away some drool.

"First, you must promise me on your magic that you will not reveal anything you either see or hear inside this room to anyone outside of this group; unless, I tell you that you can," I say causing them to do so, "Now I will not be speaking, but rather showing you the important points of my journey to become," I wave my hand over my body, "The person you see before you,"

"How will you show us?" Hermione asked causing me to look at her curiously, "There isn't a pensive in the room,"

"Correct," I murmur while feeling immense relief at the fact she was looking way better, "I will be using a power that I've been given access to,"

"Will it hurt?" Susan asked causing me to shake my head.

"It shouldn't," I assure her even though I knew it would most likely lead to me gaining a bloody nose, "Now are you ready?"

Upon hearing their agreement, I quickly summoned a group of multicolored threads made of a mixture of magic, haki, and devil fruit. I attached the threads to their foreheads as they cried out in shock. Hannah shrieked, "What the hell?"

"This is the power I spoke of," I murmur, "Now close your eyes and allow yourself to be pulled in,"

They all did reluctantly and were soon immersed in my memories. I let out a low whine as pain seared up from my chest. I place a hand over it and bit my lips as I kept the threads where they were. Damn I hated using this power sometimes. Kiyo rubbed her cheek against mine as she murmured, "Just hold on Kai. It'll be over soon."

"I know," I murmur as I slowly sit up from my crouched position, "But damn it hurts,"

"At least your not showing them every memory," Yukina supplied as she butted her head against my back, "Makes it easier on you,"

"I know," I take a deep breath as I monitor their progress through my memories, "Hermione and Susan will take the longest along with Hannah. They're actually pausing to examine each memory. Luna will be the fastest because of her prior knowledge,"

"Hermione seems like she would be a good first mate," Yukina murmured, "She just needs to get stronger and gain a deeper knowledge of the sea. Luna seems like she would be a good navigator. When everyone comes here, We can stick her with Nami. Susan has a an aura of either a swordswoman or a sharp shooter,"

"Draco seems like her would be a good helmsman," Kiyo looked at the blonde, "From what I saw during our bonding, he seems to have an excellent sense of direction which coupled with Luna's skill will definitely work in our favour. Neville can go either the way of the doctor or a second Shipwright since I can sense Blaise having a knack for ships. Daphne and Tracy are however a mystery,"

"We will figure it out later, but what makes you think Luffy will agree to letting me become a captain under him?" I ask them causing both to laugh.

"Luffy loves you and I'm sure if you asked he would agree," Yukina said with a smile, "The kid will do anything to make you happy,"

"I guess," I hadn't really thought of actually becoming a captain.

Now that I think about it, People that I've fought against always ended up asking me why I wasn't the captain. I always replied that it was Luffy's job since there is usually only one captain in a crew. Could we be like the Whitebeard pirates and have divisions? It actually seemed like a good idea. I broke out of my thoughts as I felt something pressing against my nose. I looked down to see Kiyo holding a tissue there. I took it from her and held my nose as the tissue became stained crimson. I quickly took out an old rag I had lying in my pocket space that wouldn't have some chemical on it and placed the tissue on the ground. Kiyo opened her mouth and burned it with her fox fire. I gave her a thankful look as I leaned back to watch my friends.

* * *

><p>With Luffy<p>

* * *

><p>Luffy sat in his favorite perch as the sunny followed the hearts pirates sub. He was practically jumping in excitement at the thought of getting his sister back. He wasn't excited enough to forget his need to eat though. He called out, "Sanji! I'm hungry!"<p>

"We just ate lunch damn it!" Replied the cook causing everyone to laugh.

"But I'm hungry," The Straw hat wearing king whined.

Sanji shook his head in annoyance as Robin leaned against the railing. The crew had gone back to their regular antics though without Kaileara the atmosphere seemed a bit...lost. Her mind wandered back to when she had first spoken to the white haired girl when she had joined the Strawhats...

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>Robin stared in surprise to see the white haired beauty sitting on the railing and watching the sea. She seemed so deep in thought, but it was the sadness that radiated off of her that caught the archaeologist's attention. The sadness that radiated off of her reminded her of when she was younger, but there was a deep difference to it. The sadness seemed to be surrounded by pain and regret that Robin hadn't experienced causing her to wonder what caused it. She was broken out of her thoughts by the girl speaking, "What are you doing up so late Robin? I thought you would be asleep?"<em>

_"I just couldn't sleep," Robin replied causing the girl to chuckle._

_"Still shocked over Luffy's offer to joining the crew?" The whitette asked causing Robin to nod, "Eh you get used to it. My little brother will never change his ways,"_

_"What are you still doing up Kaileara?" Robin asked causing the Jack of All trades to shrug._

_"I couldn't sleep," She replied, "It seems we're in the same boat even if our reasons for not being able to sleep differ," The girl looked at Robin with a calm smile though the sadness in her eyes stayed, "It reminds me of..."_

_The white haired girl fell silent, but Robin chose not to press the issue since it seemed to bite deeply in the other girls heart. She decided to ask a question that had been bugging her since she had first seen the white haired girls wanted poster, "Why did you join up with Luffy? You could have started your own crew or stayed with the Surgeon of Death."_

_The white haired girl tensed visibly at the last part of Robins question. She seemed to be debating with herself making Robin wonder if she had gone too far before the white haired girl spoke up again, "A promise...I joined Luffy because of a promise. I will continue to stay on this crew until that promise is fulfilled."_

_"What happens afterwards?" Robin couldn't help but ask._

_The white haired girl chuckled a bitter chuckle, "I have no clue, but it doesn't matter. I'll stay with the crew if I even make it past the battle that will most likely occur for the One Piece."_

_The Archaeologist stared at the white haired girl as she shook her head. The aura around her made it seem like she was a tool, but if what Robin had seen in Luffy meant anything she wasn't. What exactly happened to the girl to cause this? The White haired girl then let out a laugh as her kitsune appeared. She gave a giant smile and hugged the multi tailed fox to her chest. The Kitsune looked at her and smiled as the white haired girl headed inside. _

* * *

><p>End of Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Robin had only gotten her answer when she joined back up with the Strawhats before they had entered fishmen island. She smiled at the memory of the girls return and shook her head lightly. When Kaileara had come back, she seemed lighter and full of life. They ended up having a party and Kaileara talked about some of her adventures during her time away from them. Kaileara had spoken to her while the others had been busy. Kaileara had told her everything she wanted to know and the results had shocked her. The knowledge that the girl had lived through so much and still came out sane had amazed her, but also made her feel protective over the girl. In the long hours they spent together, the girl had become like a little sister to her and she had admitted that Robin was like a sister to her as well. She would help the younger girl even if she denied the need for it. Robin ignored the others as they scooted away from her when she began to smile. Luffy whispered to Chopper and Usopp, "She's kinda scary when she smiles like that..."<p>

"Yeah," the two agreed, "Let's go to the other side of the ship,"

They ran off without another word.

* * *

><p>With Kaileara<p>

* * *

><p>I let out a sneeze causing blood to bubble in the rag. I blew my nose and grimace as I used my magic to clean up the blood. Damn someone must be talking about me. I shook my head and watched as everyone slowly came out of it. Luna being the first followed by Tracy, Daphne, Fred, George, Neville, Blaise, Hannah, Susan, and Hermione. I quickly retracted the threads and sent them away causing me to groan as the strain on my body disappeared. I felt their eyes on me as Hermione breathed, "Mother Fucker."<p>

I chuckled weakly and took a deep breath, "You see now why I said that this information couldn't leave this room?"

"Yeah," Hannah murmured weakly, "But I need to ask something,"

I look at her with a raised eyebrow, "Yes Hannah?"

"Do you...feel no regret in your actions?" She asked causing me to wince as I shook my head, "Why?"

"Because while I may have done that shit, it was all for a reason," I answer with a deep breath, "I'll admit some of my reasonings for doing some of that shit were wrong...I can't feel regret over it. The life of a pirate is a dangerous one and I accepted that by getting strong," I look at her with pained eyes, "Hannah...please don't leave,"

"Why shouldn't I?" She asked causing me to sigh.

"Because...your Nakama," I murmur causing most to look at me in shock, "I'll admit I did a lot of things that are considered wrong, but I can't lose you,"

"Why not?" She asked, "You have that man, Law and that Reindeer to take care of you...even that girl Andromeda...how do I fit in this?"

"You are a blooming medic," I reply while hoping she'll stay, "They won't always be around and I need someone that knows what they're doing with magical healing. I know it's tough knowing that you're not the only healer, but Hannah," She looked at me, "You're more than that. You can do so much more and you're like a sister to me. You are Nakama,"

She bit her lip before looking at her hands, "Kai..."

"Remember what happened during second year?" I ask causing her to nod, "Do you remember the vows we swore?" I got up and stumbled over to her before taking her hands in mine, "Do you remember that we vowed to always be there for each other? That I would never abandon you?"

"Yes," She answered while I looked into her eyes.

"Hannah I will always do my best to stand by you," I murmur, "I will not needlessly abandon those I see as Nakama," I gave her a smile, "My heart and soul can not allow it for it is against my very nature as a wolf...as a human. I may have left you all here, but at the time I was a weak little girl that was so abused that I couldn't stand it. Now that I'm back...Now that I've met Luffy and the others...I realized that I can't stand alone anymore,"

"Y-you need me?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yes," I murmur as I released her hands, "I need everyone in this room along with the rest of my Nakama. The only reason I am as strong as I am," I gave her a smile as I stood up, "Is because of my Nakama. My will to protect you all and help you grow strong has made me strong," I then walked back over to my seat, "I need all of you. Will you stand with me?"

"Yes," Luna was the first to speak, "I will stand with you Kai,"

"You need someone to keep your head on straight," Hermione gave me a smirk, "I'll have to be the person to do it,"

"You will need someone to help make plans," George said while giving me to grin, "So I'm gonna stay,"

"Like my twin and our little girlfriend," Hermione blushed at Fred's declaration causing everyone to laugh, "I'll stand with you because you'll make it fun,"

"I can't leave you without someone to make sure you're doing the right thing with your money," Draco said with a smile, "I'll have to do that,"

"I'm going to help because you'll need someone to make sure you're all healthy," Neville smiled a great big smile, "I'll be doing that,"

"I'll have to make sure if anything get's broken it'll be fixed if you can't do it," Blaise said with a small smile, "I have to keep my bear under control after all,"

"Hey!" Neville roared in protest.

We let out laughs as Daphne and Tracy shook their heads. Daphne spoke up, "You'll need someone to make sure you have the proper spells to work with."

"And someone to act as a fighter," Tracy said with a small shrug, "I'll do that because you need a protector,"

I rolled my eyes before turning to Susan and Hannah. Susan spoke after a few moments, "You'll need someone to keep a log of everything we do and all the Law's that we need to abide by though," She smirked, "If we're going to be pirates, we don't actually need laws."

"Damn it," Hannah sighed before giving us a grin, "I'm going to need to heal you all if you act like miss idiot over there," She pointed at me causing me to scowl, "I'll have to fix you guys up,"

I shook off my surprise and gave them a smile, "So we're good?"

"Yeah," Hermione said with a small grin.

"You all do realize," I say causing them to look at me, "If we're going to be doing this, you won't be able to turn back. The path of a pirate is one of danger and adventure," I gave them all a serious look, "You'll most likely die if you make stupid mistakes since you haven't been training since you were little. You'll be at a severe disadvantage because of that," I then smirk, "I'll have to train you up and maybe my Nakama will help, but you all have to agree to this. It means theres going to be a shit load of work you need to do, jobs you need to discover, and it will be hard. You'll beg for it to stop, but you can never look back,"

"We know," Fred said for the first time totally serious, "But that's the fun of it,"

"Yeah," George agreed, "Don't think you can dissuade us,"

"You're stuck with us now," Susan grinned causing me to laugh.

"I know," I chuckled, "I just wanted you to know that you're going to be put through hell and back to get strong,"

We all smile and let out laughs. I'm glad my magical Nakama are so accepting of this. I thought we almost lost Hannah, but we didn't and I'm happy. I can't wait until I have all of my Nakama with me again.

**End of Chapter. Give me a review if the site will allow it. It's acting like an idiot at the moment so PM me if it won't allow you to review!**


	6. Ch5

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

** Please Review guys**

* * *

><p>"The elements of magic are debated, but I've come to a consensus,"-Kaileara to Law<br>"Oh?"- Law to Kaileara  
>"The debate can go on for as long as they want, but in the end the main six elements must be the same,"-Kaileara to Law<br>"What are the main six?" Law to Kaileara  
>"Water, Air, Earth, Fire, Chaos, and Order,"- Kaileara to Law<br>"How are Chaos and Order elements?"- Law to Kaileara  
>"Does it matter?"- Kaileara to Law<br>"Not really, but it makes me curious,"-Law to Kaileara  
>"Well shove your curiosity up your ass because I ain't explaining that shit at 3 in the morning...I need to either drink or kill Kid,"-Kaileara to Law<br>"Why bring Eustass into this?"-Law to Kaileara  
>"Why not? It's better to blame someone too far away to kill than to blame someone that I can kill,"-Kaileara to Law<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter five:<p>

"So what are these boxes for?" Hannah asked after we had all settled down.

I smirk and pulled the one with the clear stones in it to me, "I'll show you as we go along, but first I need each of you to take one of these stones."

I passed around the box after taking a stone for myself. They each took one of the palm sized stones and stared at them with raised eyebrows. Hermione stared at the stone for a few moments as she turned it around in her hand and felt over it's smooth surface before asking, "What are these?"

I placed the box on the table in the middle of the room with a smile, "These stones are used on Veral to figure out which element the new mages belong to. Each element even elements such as death or the moon will appear."

"Death and Moon?" Hannah asked incredulously, "How the hell are they elements?"

"They much like the sun are combinations of various elements," I reply as I toss my stone into the air, "The moon is a combination of various elements such as Water, Ice, Wind/Air, and Lightning. I happen to have the moon element," I pull out the pendent I was given so long ago, "This pendant symbolizes that I have mastered the element,"

I allowed them to look at the pendant as I remembered the day I received it...

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>Kiyo growled deeply causing me to sigh, "As much as I would like to continue this discussion it seems that I have to deal with a few last minute loose ends,"<em>

_I turned and looked at the smug bitch, Jessica Rossa walking up to us. She leered at the men around me and I rolled my eyes. A few other girls followed her, but nothing I couldn't handle. I allowed my arms to fall to my sides and felt the handles of two daggers. She strutted up to me with a grin and sneered at me while saying, "If it isn't the little bitch, Valkyrie finally get rid of you?" I kept my face a mask of boredom, "What can't speak from the horror? You deserve it for everything you've done. I swear she must have been on drugs or something if she spent time trying to teach you," I felt anger flare inside me at that insult, but kept my face calm, "I'm so glad that you're finally being kicked out. I'm going to have so much fun with the males around here."_

_"Like they would even touch you," I shot back causing her to freeze, "Your a disgusting whore that goes from one man to the next. Besides who said I liked anyone on the island?" She stared at me in shock causing me to roll my eyes, "Any relationship I had on Veral was just to pass the time," I heard a few of the men gasp and ignore it, "Besides none of the men here are attractive, but I digress because this conversation is not about my relationships," I gave her a bored look as she stiffened, "For one, Master Valkyrie isn't getting rid of me. In fact, I finished my training yesterday. Second, Why would I be saddened by the fact I'm finally done my training? I've only been studying the magic here for 3 months and what about you? 6-7 years? I've done what you haven't in a short amount of time," I grin at her as my fingers tense around the handles, "Thirdly, Master Valkyrie would never resort to drugs unlike some people," At her pale face, I snicker, "didn't think I would know? It's kind of hard to hide that fact from someone who's lived around pirates, Bandits, and Marines her whole life," I ignore the burning stares coming from those around us, "Lastly, I doubt any of the men on the island will touch you unless you plan to sell yourself to the Marines. Let's face it," I practically coo at her, "You're a whore who will use them until they lose all else before dropping them to look for new prey," I gave a smirk as she stood frozen in place and I stalked forward as my body grew to match her height before I whisper in her ear, "I knew everything from the beginning. Why do you think I didn't fall for your advances Rossa? I will never fall for someone so idiotic, whorish, greedy, or weak,"_

_I moved away from her as my body returns to it's original height. I turn away and five seconds later she tried to use her magic on me. I dodge while redirecting the attack into the sea before I appear behind her with my daggers aimed at two diffrent points. The dagger aimed at the neck was odd though I've had it for a year. It's handle was a gentle white with roses painted into the smooth metal. The very thin blade was three diffrent colors with the top being a brilliant white, the middle being a soft blackish red, and the bottom a sickly greenish black. The second dagger was aimed at her spine. I had been given it by Garp when I turned 11. The handle was as black as the darkest night with a silver wolfs head howling at a beautiful sapphire blue moon. The blade was a dark silver with a light silver edge that glowed icy blue in the dark. She stiffened while the hearts pirates stare at me in shock though Trafalgar's eyes held a calculating look. I felt a smirk weave it's way onto my face as she whimpered, "N-no...please no."_

_"'Please no'?" I coo as she shivered, "Why should I give you any mercy? You were going to attack me while my back was turned and I hadn't given you a true reason to do it,"_

_"Bull crap," Kiyo snarked from her new place at Trafalgar's feet._

_I gave her a fang filled grin as Jessica whimpered in my arms. I murmur, "I could kill you right now and find no reason to care."_

_"But you would turn into a wanted criminal!" She protested causing me to laugh._

_"Wanted Criminal?" I chuckle at that, "Why do you think I care? I'm going to become a pirate anyway, so why not add another to my already high body?" She paled even further at that and I had to take a deep breath at the amount of fear that flowed off of her, "So scared," I coo as my eyes started to turn gold as the pirates around us stare at me in shock, "So scared to die when you taunted the wolf...didn't your mother ever teach you about wolves?" she shook her head causing me to sigh in mock disappointment and Kiyo snickered as most of pirates looked at me in confusion, "It's looks like I'm going to educate you on it then. You should never taunt a wolf because in the end you will die. By claws, fangs, or howl, you shall die when you taunt a wolf,"_

_She shivered just as a loud growl echoed through the port. I sigh and release her as I return my daggers to their rightful places. Jessica scrambled away from me and hid behind her friends. I gave the wolf that appeared a disdainful look as he walked forward. He glared at me, yet I didn't waiver. He finally shook his head and said, "I told Vali that you would kill Jessica if she approached you, but I didn't think you would actually try to go through with it."_

_I felt a smirk appear on my face as I shrug, "I wasn't planning on killing her, Cain," At the stares of shock, I let out a laugh as Kiyo snickered, "I was playing with her one last time. Hopefully she'll know not to mess with those that can and will kill her."_

_Cain shook his large bronze head and eyed me with equally bronze eyes. He studied me for a few moments before nodding. I gave him a curious look as he lowered his head and picked up a wrapped package. He walked over to me and dropped it into my hands. I unwrapped the silky cloth and almost gap at the thing that rested within it. A beautiful white pendant held by a soft blue ribbon inscribed with seals and runes to never break. The pendant was decorated with a large wolf that looked just like my favorite from. It was curled around a Lunar flower under a full moon. I gap at the pendant just as Jessica shrieked, "How the hell does she deserve a Master Pendant?!"_

_I stare at it in shock for a few moments before I turn to a now grinning Cain. I state, "While I hate to admit it, trust me I do," I gave a quick glare towards Jessica, "How do I deserve a masters pendant? Much less one that I've never seen before."_

_"You've reached a level both in magic and knowledge to qualify as a master," He answered causing me to stare at him in surprise, "You also managed to learn a quite a few spells that would kill anyone under the age of 30 to use,"_

_Jessica cursed under her breath causing me to roll my eyes as most of those on the dock stared me. I snorted at the stares before I point out, "I still haven't seen this one before."_

_"That's because it's new," Cain said causing me to gap at him in open shock, "You are now the sole master of the Lunar branch of magic. With your devil fruit and the fact your magic is more directed to chaos and the Lunar elements, the council has decided to create this branch. You are now a rank 1a master," He gave me a prideful look, "Good job Pup. Both Vali and I are proud,"_

* * *

><p>End of Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>I shook my head to disperse the memory with a fond smile. Everyone stared at the pendant as I say, "I am the sole master of the Lunar branch of Magic. With my devil fruit and the fact my magic is more dedicated to chaos and the Lunar elements, The council of mages decided to create the new branch. I started out as a rank 1A master, but by now I am considered a rank 5B."<p>

"Damn," Hannah summed it up causing me to snicker as everyone nodded in unison.

"The stones," I say as I used my magic to float my pendant over, "Will tell me what element you are close to. Depending on which element it is, I will see if I can help you or put you on the path of discovering it yourself...or call in a few debts some spirits owe me to teach you,"

Tracy gained the same look Kara did when she was on the verge of creating a new way to make something explode. I shiver at the expression of unholy glee and sent a prayer to the spirits that she won't do what Kara did...the stone never even had a chance of survival. Tracy asked, "How do we use them?"

"All you need to do is channel your magic into the stone," I say before deciding to demonstrate, "Like this,"

I close my eyes for a few seconds to gather my magic before slowly guiding it into the stone. The stone glowed a bright silver color with streaks of neon blue, dark navy blue, greyish white, and golden yellow. I grin at the looks of awe on their faces as the colors on the stone shifted around chaotically. I withdrew my magic and began to toss the stone into the air much like I did the troll head yesterday. Hermione looked at me in slight confusion before asking, "How do we channel our magic?"

I let out a hum as I realized they didn't have any wandless magic training which would be needed for when I teach them about Animagus transformations. I let the stone rest in my palm for a few moments before asking, "Do you remember the feeling you get every time you use a spell?"

"The rushing feeling?" Tracy supplied causing me to shrug, "The feeling of something rushing beneath my skin that's always trying to get out as fast as it can. The feeling of my blood heating up as energy fills me..." She looked at me curiously as my eyes widen, "Is that the feeling you're talking about?"

"Yes though it will be diffrent for everyone," I say as I realized Tracy would be easy to teach, "The feeling you described is that of your magic though I believe I know which elements you're close to,"

"Elements?" Neville asked nervously, "As in multiple?"

"Yes," I reply as I lean back, "It is normal to have one element that you're attuned to. It is also normal to have a second or a third,"

"What about four or more?" Draco asked, "Is it rare?"

"It is rare though usually in those cases the mage or wizard in question is aligned to one of the more..." A smirk appeared on my lips as Kiyo smirked and Yukina snickered, "Dangerous elements,"

"Dangerous?" Susan asked, "What dangerous elements?"

"Elements such as Lava," I supply as Yukina spoke up.

"Elements like Lunar magic, Chaos magic...Order Magic," She spat the last one out since none of us like those sons of bitches.

"You guys don't like Order Magic?" Susan asked causing all of us to sneer.

"Those Sons of bitches need to die," Kiyo growled deeply in her throat, "They almost caused three of our Nakama to die!"

I growl at the reminder, "The minute I see another one, I will send them straight to the place Shi has playfully named my happy place."

"Happy place?" Luna asked causing me to look at her, "What do you mean by happy place?"

"My 'happy place'," I snort at the name, "Is where I dump anyone that pisses me off to the point that they need to suffer before they die," Kiyo snickered, "I use it as an alternative to torture when I can't really be bothered to actively do it," I then gave a blood thirsty grin, "It's a desert filled with traps and various beasts that I either didn't want to deal with, thought would be good for entertainment, or I was really bored," I saw a few face fault, "I give them a chance at my treasure trove, but the entrance moves every five, ten, fifteen minutes depending on my mood or how long they've been in there,"

"Sadist," Hannah deadpanned to my amusement.

"You don't know how right you are," I grin a bloodthirsty grin, "I do at least give them a break inside...however it's up to them to find the safe zones,"

"What are these safe zones?" Blaise asked causing me to shrug.

"A few oasis', a few abandoned shacks, and a ship or two that I dumped in there out of boredom," I murmur causing them to shake their heads.

"You get bored a lot don't you," Daphne deadpanned causing me to nod.

"You're going to kill everyone if you get bored enough," Tracy added causing Kiyo to snort as Yukina and I let out belly busting laughs.

"These two idiots," Kiyo growled while slapping us with her tails causing us to cry out in shock, "Have massacred three marine bases in the name of boredom and nearly turned a whole island upside down while painting it a variety of colors,"

"Hey!" I growl while gripping the back of my head, "That island was under Dofy's control. How can I not do that? Law even helped us out!"

"Because he's a sadist as well," Kiyo retorted, "Of course he would help,"

"I never said he wasn't you idiotic fox," I growl while aware of the stares we were receiving, "He's a fucking bastard. I think everyone can agree on that, but," I smiled softly as my hand went to my ring, "That's what I love about him. I love his sadistic side, his hatred for orders, hell even when he's acting like a prick...I can't change that, but I wouldn't want to even if I could,"

Kiyo smiled and nuzzled my cheek, "I know Kai...I know."

I then realize we had ignored my friends while we argued and gave them a sheepish smile. I say, "Sorry about that. Are you guys ready to give it a try?"

They nodded and I helped to guide them. Tracy's stone to my relief didn't explode though from the look on her face she wanted it to. I resigned myself to tossing her over to Kara the moment I saw the explosion happy red haired vixen. I shuddered at the thought of the chaos they would create the moment they could. I shook my head in amusement and categorized each of the stones reactions:

Neville: The stone turned a soothing green with a few brown and pale yellow streaks. He is aligned to Plant, Earth, and Light.

Blaise: The stone turned a muted grey color with a mixture of warm brown, flickering red, and a light dash of blue. He is aligned to metal, earth, fire, and a low alignment to water.

Luna: The stone turned a deep black with a mixture of golden yellow, navy blue, greyish white, a dash of red, a bit of warm brown, and a glob of neon blue. She is aligned to storm with a small fire and earth alignment.

Draco: The stone turned a cool blue color with a mixture of greyish white, a few streaks of red, and a large amount of neon blue. He is aligned to water with wind, fire, and ice.

Hannah: The stone turned a bright pink color with a mixture of flickering red, cool blue, greyish white, a smattering of soothing green and a bit of purple. She is aligned to blood, fire, water, wind, plant, and poison.

Susan: The stone turned a fiery red with a dark orange, a light amount of muted grey, a great amount of warm brown, and a small amount of greyish white. She is aligned to Lava with a small amount of wind alignment.

Daphne: The stone turned a bright neon blue with a lot of navy blue streaks, a few streaks of greyish white, and a dollop of flickering red. She is aligned to ice, water, and wind with a medium alignment to fire.

Tracy: The stone turned a mixture of bright fiery red and golden yellow with a large amount of orange streaks, a large amount of warm brown, a large amount of muted grey, a group of pale yellow streaks, and a small amount of greyish white streaks. She is heavily aligned to fire and lightning with a high amount of Lava alignment, some light alignment, and a small alignment of wind.

Fred: The stone turned bright green and fiery red with a smattering of greyish white, soothing blue, and a small amount of muted grey. He is heavily aligned to plant and fire with a medium alignment for wind and water while only having a small alignment for metal.

George: The stone turned a warm brown color with a large amount of neon blue, a dollop of muted grey, and a small amount of flickering red. He is heavily aligned to earth with a good amount to ice and a medium amount of metal. He has a small alignment to fire.

Hermione: The stone turned a gentle mixture of fiery red, greyish white, muted grey, warm brown, and soothing blue. The stone had small amounts of neon blue, purple, and golden yellow. She has a balanced alignment to fire, wind, metal, earth, and water. She has a small alignment to ice, poison, and lightning.

I shook my head lightly at the results and chuckle causing them all to get nervous. I took out a scroll and quickly wrote down the list of their alignments. An uneasy silence had descended and Hermione asked, "Well? What are our alignments?"

I took a deep breath as I debated how to go about giving them the information. I hum lightly as I drew it out further causing Tracy to snap, "Kai stop being a bitch and tell us our alignments!"

I chuckled and relented, "Luna is aligned to the storm element with a small fire and earth alignment. Draco has a water alignment with some for wind, fire, and ice."

"What does that mean?" Draco asked with slight worry on his face.

"It means Luna is perfect for being a navigator," I smirk at the girl who grinned, "Draco you along with a few others will have to decide on your own as to what you will do. The water alignment means you are calm most of the time which is true," I turned to Neville and Blaise, "Neville is aligned to Plant, Earth, and Light. Blaise is aligned to metal, earth, fire, and a low alignment to water,"

"Meaning?" Blaise asked slightly impatient.

"Neville will definitely be able to help any plant grow no matter what," I grin at the happy boy, "Blaise will definitely work out as the shipwright so long as you get the proper training,"

"Awesome!" The italian boy cheered.

"Now," I turn to Hannah and Susan, "Susan you are aligned to Lava with a small amount of wind alignment. Hannah you are aligned to blood, fire, water, wind, plant, and poison,"

"So..." Susan trailed off.

"Susan you are in the same boat as Draco though I would suggest looking up Swordsmanship or Sharp shooting," I say causing her to nod before I turn to Hannah, "You are perfect for being either a healer or a torture expert...I can tell you'll be a healer though,"

"Damn right I will," She growled causing me to smirk, "Though...I think I'll brush up on some of those techniques I saw your friend Shi use. I think it's help me out,"

I nod to her with a small smile before I turned to the trio while leaving Daphne and Tracy for last. I spoke calmly, "Fred you are heavily aligned to plant and fire with a medium alignment for wind and water while only having a small alignment for metal. George you are heavily aligned to earth with a good amount to ice and a medium amount of metal. You also have a small alignment to fire," I turn to Hermione, "Hermione you have a balanced alignment to fire, wind, metal, earth, and water. You also have a small alignment to ice, poison, and lightning."

"What will we be good at though?" George asked as he linked his fingers together.

"Fred is in the same boat as Draco and Susan," I murmur with a slight frown, "George I would suggest looking into Archaeology...if not then you are in the same boat as your twin, Draco, and Susan," He nodded in assent, "Hermione you would be a good first mate because you are well rounded and can keep your head in most situations,"

She hummed, "I like that idea...now what about the other boxes?"

I chuckled and brought the one filled to the brim with miscellaneous items. I smile at them, "Inside of this box are a group of items I have no use for. I mainly got them out of either boredom or interest that faded quickly."

"So it's a load of crap," Tracy suggested causing me to shrug.

"It's going to serve a purpose for now," I shrug before opening it and lightly dumping the items on the table, "Have at it,"

"What's this?" Hannah asked holding up 50 1,000 beli notes.

"That is the currency of the world I call home," I answer while taking it from her, "I think I stole these from Nami when she pissed me off and shoved them in the box so she wouldn't know. Oh well,"

I put that with the other beli I have. I watched as Draco looked through the group of Eternal Log poses to islands such as Dressrosa, Dawn, and Sabaody. He looked at the wildly spinning arrows and I chuckled sadly at the sight. Hermione held up some dials I picked up in skypiea. She asked, "What are these?"

"Dials," I answer with a small grin, "They're found on Skypiea. Dials are strange, mysterious devices made from the remains of particular shellfish, which have the ability to store energy and matter. The shellfish remains are gathered from the shallows near the shore of the White-White Sea. Though they originate from Skypiea, some of them can reach and be used in the lower seas," I pulled one from the pile, "I personally like to use the Flame Dial,"

"What does it do?" Tracy asked as she got up and tried to snatch it from my hand though I easily kept it out of her reach, "Kai! Let me have it! C'mon it looks cool!"

"No," I say while handing the Dial over to Kiyo, "Dials can be dangerous so I'm not about to let you play with it. Flame Dial's can absorb and release fire; it is not to be confused with Heat Dials,"

"Heat Dials?" Hermione asked causing me to sigh.

"Heat Dials can absorb and release heat," I say causing her to nod.

Susan called my attention next, "Kai what's this?"

I look and saw that she held a lightning Crystal, "That is what is known as Crystal. It's a type of candy mages, devil fruit users, and to a lesser extent haki users can eat to increase their alignment to a certain element. It will taste like bad in the beginning, but it'll end up tasting nice once you get more intune with that element."

"Which element is this one?" She asked as she eyed the crystal.

"Lightning," I said causing her to hum, "Eat it if you want,"

She stared at it for a few seconds and popped it into her mouth. She grimaced causing me to chuckle in amusement. She took one of the drinks off the table and swiftly drained it. I let out a loud laugh as she shuddered, "Damn that...it..."

"Electrocuted your tongue?" I asked causing her to nod, "It happens anytime you eat one of those. Don't worry it'll get better the more you eat them,"

They sorted through the rest of the stuff before I opened the last box. Fred asked, "So what are those?"

"Wanted posters," I murmured with a cheshire smile, "Each is dedicated to a member of my Nakama and I. They follow our progression as pirates,"

They took one look at the top wanted poster and looked at me. I let out a loud laugh as Kiyo explained, "Eustass was very drunk when that was taken."

"I still can't believe Tsuki conned him into do that though," I snicker at the memory causing Yukina to lose it.

Everyone stared at me for a few moments before shaking their heads and looking through the posters. I laid back for a while until Tracy asked, "Kai?"

"Hmm?" I hum as I sit up a bit, "Something wrong?"

"Why do you look diffrent in these posters?" She asked causing me to hum.

"Oh!" I exclaim and took the illusion off, "Sorry I forgot to take the illusion off,"

"That still doesn't explain why you look older in most of these," Hermione pointed out.

"Didn't I put the memories as to why in the group I showed you?" I ask causing them to shake their heads, "Damn...well you know how I took control of the ocean at Marineford to prevent anymore deaths right?" They nodded, "Well that actually almost killed me because the sea can't be tamed. Lady Luna healed me by turning back my age once and then did it again about 6 months ago,"

"How old are you right now?" Daphne asked causing me to smirk.

"17 baby," I say with a grin, "I'm still older than you guys and can legally drink in the wizarding world," I saw a few jealous looks being thrown at me, "Since you're going to be pirates however," I gave them a grin, "I'll let you guys drink when we go to my island,"

"But we're only 14," Hermione protested causing me to shrug.

"I've been drinking since I was 10 Hermione," I deadpan causing them to stare at me, "Dedan wasn't very careful with her saki supplies," I then hum while scratching my cheek, "I didn't start drinking a lot until I turned about..." I look towards Yukina, "When did that start anyway?"

"When you turned 17," She supplied, "It was when you were traveling with Tsuki and the rest,"

"Ah," I murmur before looking at them, "So what do you guys wanna do now?"

"What can we do?" Tracy asked as I returned all the boxes and their continents to their rightful places, "I mean there isn't a lot that we can do,"

"Hm...Do you guys wanna go to my Island?" I ask causing them to look at me, "What?"

"How are we going to get there?" Draco asked, "Also what about our families? They wouldn't want us going to some place without adult supervision,"

"I'm an adult," I protest causing Yukina to snort.

"And I'm a fucking polar bear," She retorted, "You may be an adult in body, but you are _way_ too immature in mind unless the situation turns serious,"

I pout at her and then point at Kiyo, "She's the adult then so there."

I maturely stuck my tongue out at Yukina while Kiyo blinked and shook her head, "Hell no I'm not looking after anymore brats. I have enough dealing with you two."

"I'm not a brat!" Yukina and I bellowed before turning to each other, "Yes you are! Stop copying me!"

We then froze as we both felt something off. I blink before murmuring, "I feel a disturbance in the aura of the world."

"A great injustice has been done," Yukina nodded sagely.

* * *

><p>In some dark place<p>

* * *

><p>"Will it work?" A hissing voice asked.<p>

"It will my lord," A shadowy figure bowed deeply to a man wreathed in black.

"Good," The man hissed, "I will finally have my revenge on that girl that ruined my plan-"

_BOOOM!_

"What was that?!" The Shadowy figure whined.

"No my potion!" The man cried out.

The two ran off as a chuckle sounded. A feminine voice murmured, "Ah the chaos," Brilliant crimson eyes revealed themselves as a group of glittering shark-like teeth were revealed, "How glorious," The feminine voice chuckled, "My debt to Kaileara will be paid with this I hope."

* * *

><p>With Kaileara<p>

* * *

><p>Both of us simultaneously let out burps. I wave my hand in front of my face, "Nope it must be the tacos we ate for lunch."<p>

"Too many beans," Yukina added as everyone stared at us.

"Weird," Hermione deadpanned as everyone agreed, "So what are we going to do?"

"Hm...I could write a letter to each of your guardians saying that you would be taking part in a program to..." I pause, "Well whatever you think they would let you do. Anyway I would send them out and if they want to meet me, I could have us go to Diagon alley and pretty much bluff my way through. I would then take you to the island and everything would work out," I felt multiple stares on me and found everyone was staring at me in shock, "What?"

"That actually sounded like a good plan," George whispered causing me to puff out my cheeks.

"I can actually come up with a good plan that doesn't involve a prank or destroying shit you know," I snap while glaring at them.

"The plan could use some work, but all in all it sounds fine," George hummed lightly, "Let's get these letters drafted and sent out,"

We all agreed and set to work. I would be making liberal use of my powers and my debts to get them strong...why does it feel like this year school will be a pain in the ass?

**End of chapter!**


	7. Ch6

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

** Please Review guys. Tell me if you Prefer this type of Quote or the one I did in the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>"I never told you why I didn't become a marine, did I? Well I chose to become a pirate because I can be free...Freedom is so much better when you're with your Nakama,"-Kaileara to Akainu<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter six:<p>

I roll my shoulders as I walked into Diagon alley the morning after the meeting. I had sent letters to all the parents and made it so that the pureblood bigots would be dealt with first. I was currently using an illusioned version of my 26 year old form. I roll my shoulders again as Kiyo glared at anyone that stared at me. I really hated wearing these robes since they weren't as comfortable as my Mage robes, but I had to blend in unfortunately. Kiyo sighed deeply as we headed towards the bank before she whispered, "Honestly you would think it's not normal for a cloaked woman to be heading towards the bank."

"I don't think they expected it during the day time," I reply as I stealthily pick pocketed a few people without trouble, "It's a shame most people don't think to have anti-theft charms on their person. Honestly in this day and age,"

She snickered as I made my way into the bank. I went up to the nearest teller and waited for him to be finished. He looked up and his eyes widened as I move my cloak hood back a little. He quickly called something out in the goblin tongue and a new goblin appeared. The goblin quickly led me to an extravagant meeting room where he left me to my own devices. I took a seat on one of the large chairs as Kiyo jumped off my shoulder and onto the back of it. She looked around and muttered, "Honestly this is worse than the palace of the prick that tried to marry you."

"Don't remind me," I groan while shutting my eyes, "In all honesty, I would have gone with a less extravagant meeting room if it we didn't have to meet up with the bigots,"

She huffed lightly, "Let's hope this ends soon. I want to return to my greenhouse."

"Why do you like eating those bugs?" I murmur as I open my eyes.

"They taste like chicken," She replied with a small shrug, "And in all honesty they carry magic in them from the many beings they've devoured,"

"Are they like jeweled scarabs?" I ask in interest as I turn towards her.

"I believe they are a cousin of them, but they don't look beautiful at all," Kiyo said causing me to sigh in disappointment.

I turn back and cross one leg over the other while propping my head up on my chin. The door soon opened and in walked Draco with his parents. I silently smirk at the boy before rendering my face blank as I stand. I spoke in a soft, regal tone, "I bid you greetings lord and Lady Malfoy. I also bid greetings to you, young heir."

I saw Draco's jaw become slack from shock before he covered it up. Lucius malfoy walked forward and took my hand, "A pleasure Lady Ashferd."

He kissed my hand almost making my recoil in disgust. I'm going to drink myself silly after this. I gave him a pleasant smile, "A pleasure it is Lord Malfoy," I turn to Narcissa Malfoy, "A pleasure lady Malfoy."

She nodded and I gestured for them to take their seats. I took my own as Lucius spoke, "Now may we proceed to the reason for this meeting."

"Of course," I murmur before gesturing to drink and snacks, "If you wish, you may take something to eat. Now as for the reason I wished to meet with you," I used my magic to bring a drink to me, "I have been looking for apprentices to pass on the use of wandless magic and to teach various branches of magic that are only known to my family. I am the last of my great clan," Potters that is while there are a smattering of the others left, "I am getting too old," I struggled to keep my face neutral, "To find someone to be with, so I decided to search for students that I can teach,"

"And you've chosen Draco?" Lucius asked causing me to nod.

"Yes," I answer as they tried to get over their awe over my use of wandless magic, "I went through a very thorough screening process to discover which students would be able to use the magics of my clan," I then gesture to Draco, "Your heir has all the qualities of needed for a group of magics including wandless magics,"

"May I ask why we haven't heard of your clan before?" Narcissa asked causing me to breath a deep sigh, "If it is no trouble, that is,"

"It is no trouble at all," I reply and allow my face to take on a depressive look, "You see my clan has always been secretive, so you wouldn't have heard of us," I felt a small smirk weave it's way onto my face, "We mostly used proxies to keep our dealings from the general public of the wizarding world. We've funded many advancements in potions and such, but as the years have passed we've fallen in numbers until I am the only one left. I have been staying in japan since I was 13 years old, but it is only recently that I've returned to england,"

"I see," Lucius gave me a once over, "You do not seem that old,"

I gave a chuckle, "My family has a gift where we do not age after a certain point. I stopped aging at 26," I shook my head lightly, "I am 78 and will most likely live another 20 years."

I saw their shocked looks and let out a chuckle causing them to snap out of it. Narcissa spoke up, "How many other students will be there?"

"At this moment in time," I murmur softly, "I have been able to find 12 students,"

"So low a number?" Lucius asked with a bit of smugness.

"As I said, I went through a very thorough screening process to find my students," I felt Kiyo drop onto my shoulders, "I only found potential in 11 of the many children here. A single child from a region of islands that I visited for 26 years of my life. She has been able to do much with my clans magic, but alas she falls short in others,"

"I see," Lucius murmured as he gained a calculating look in his eyes, "How much will this cost us?"

"Nothing," I reply slowly with narrowed eyes, "I only wish for him to do his best to learn what I am teaching him,"

"Will you allow us time to decide?" Narcissa asked causing me to nod.

"I will allow you tonight," I say causing her eyes to widen, "Tomorrow if he will be coming, he is to be at the bank by 10 o'clock sharp,"

I watched the internal debate before they nodded. I watched as they left and Kiyo murmured, "I think you scared them."

"No," I reply with a small smirk, "I've put them in a position to where they must agree or lost out on the opportunity of learning another clans magic. They will come no doubt,"

She let out a laugh, "Law will be pissed that he missed you being devious."

"Probably, but he'll find out when they come here," I say as I got ready for another meeting.

* * *

><p>Time skip<p>

* * *

><p>I let out a sigh as I finished the last meeting. Hermione's parents asked a shit load of questions and it drove me up the wall to answer them all. I stretch out before standing up and deciding to head home for now. I went to the nearest goblin teller and gave him specific instructions for those that will arrive tomorrow. I made sure that everyone would arrive within a two hour time period with Hermione arriving last. I headed home to my island and immediately shrugged off my robes while heading into my bathroom. I decided to take a long soak in the tub while coating my body in a light amount of scales to prevent me from becoming weak. I sigh as my muscles relaxed and decided to see if I could contact Gabriel with my special mirror. I grabbed it and murmured in harsh enochian, " Trickster OL ZORGE OL desire OIAD gift OL MAD father DARSAR NOSTOAHOLANI desire OIAD gift OL OIAD IRCH OD MTIF flesh. Answer NIIS Gabriel!" <strong>(Trickster my friend you desire the gift of your father where as I desire the gift of the moon and her flesh. Answer me, Gabriel)<strong>

I watched the golden feather mirror I created a long time ago. I hope it's magic is strong enough to reach through the lines between the world. I felt immense relief as it began to glow brightly causing me to shield my eyes. I heard a gasp and opened them to see the face of Gabriel. His hair was a light brownish blonde and his eyes were a glowing silver. I grinned brightly at him as he stared at me for a few second before shouting, "KAILEARA?!"

I heard choked gasps but ignore it as I gave him an amused look, "Of course Gabe. Who else would I be?"

"Tell me something only Kaileara knows," He growled causing me to snicker.

"One time you and I went to out drinking and found ourselves in a cage together. Both of us weren't wearing clothes, The demons were going to sell us as sex slaves and you suggested we play dead. You however were found out rather quickly and ended up giving a certain yellow eyed bastard a-" I grin as he paled.

"Okay that's enough," He cut me off as snickers rang through the air, "I don't want Tsuki hearing about my faults,"

My shoulders began to shake with suppressed laughter as Tsuki shouted, "Too late you angelic prick!"

"I love my best friend," I say as laughter rang out from the mirror, "Where are you guys?"

"Heading to Lunarise Tsukio," Gabriel replied after a few minutes, "Davey and Luna are going to help us cross the lines between the worlds,"

I smirk and shook my head, "You do realize that the lines are already strained. With the amount of people and ships crossing over it..."

His eyes widen as curses sounded through the air, "Shit. You mean to tell me that we're going to be breaking them?"

"At least the ones between the world I'm in and the one you're in," I reply with a small shrug, "I can't be bothered to care since the fates really screwed up when it comes to taking me from you guys,"

Gabriel frowned and said, "You really don't give a shit anymore do you?"

"Nope," I say before sighing, "Honestly I'm tired of dealing with this shit. I'm going to be training 11 newbies in the ways of pirates,"

"Why would you do that?" He asked as an explosion echoed through the air.

"What the hell was that?" I ask in concern.

"Marines are trying to blockade us," He replied as he jumped into the air, "I'm going to be joining up with Luffy,"

"Alright, but be careful," I warn causing him to nod, "You may be an angel, but you can still die,"

"I know," He gave a bitter smile, "I think seeing some of my brothers die was a wake up call,"

I gave him a sorrowful look as I murmur, "I'll leave you to the battle then."

"Yeah," He gave me a strained smile, "I'll try to contact you afterwards,"

"I may be asleep, but okay," I say causing him to nod, "May the spirits watch over you,"

"And may Luna guide you," He replied and the mirror went black.

I stare at it before sighing as I quickly washed myself. I got out of the tub and changed into some comfortable clothes after drying off. I walked over to my desk and place palm sized mirror against the wall. I quickly set about practicing my sealing as I heard Yukina walk into the room. She curled up on the floor and from the scent I smelt coming off of her she was bloody. I pause and set my brush down as I turn around. Yukina was currently licking at her paws which were very bloody. I waved my hand and cleaned off the blood with an exasperated sigh as I gave her an amused look. She looked up and smirked at me, "I was hungry."

"You're getting the floor bloody," I say before standing up and walking over to her, "It's time to get a bath anyway,"

She looked at me with surprise before sighing as she stood up. We headed to the bathroom and I cleaned her up. She was silent for a while before commenting, "You seem lost."

"The marines are trying to blockade everyone to prevent them for going to Lunarise Tsukio," I reply to her unasked question causing her eyes to widen.

"That's why you have the mirror to contact Gabe out?" I nod causing her to sigh, "Damn I'm surprised the magic within it was strong enough,"

"The lines between worlds are weak," She looked at me in surprise, "When Gabe and the others pass through them,"

"They will either come close to breaking or begin to crumble," She finished with a smirk, "Damn it looks like Luffy's going to be breaking reality. I thought Pops was the only one able to do that,"

I chuckle as I clean off the last of the blood, "Pop's fruit can't break reality though it seems like it."

"Makes you wonder where he got it," I give her a grin causing her to say, "You already know where he got it, don't you?"

"We were talking one day," I told her as I help her out of the tub, "I asked about how he knew so much about kitsunes. He told me that he had encountered a clan of them on his home island," I shook my head in amusement, "He was intrigued by them and they decided to give the human a shot. He became close to them and when he was going to leave to become a pirate..."

"They gave him the fruit," She finished with a shake of her head as I dried her off, "Damn how did the little bastards get it?"

"We will never know," I murmur causing her to chuckle, "Even if I can turn into one, I don't even understand them. I doubt anyone that's not a kitsune could,"

She let out a laugh after I finished drying her off, "I'm glad because everything so much easier to understand."

I nod and headed back over to my desk. I began to practice my sealing once more. The lines were clear and defined for the next two hours before they began to waver. I struggled against the tiredness and wondered why it's creeping up on me. Damn it why does...it have to...happen...now...

* * *

><p>With Gabriel<p>

* * *

><p>Gabriel took a deep breath as the last ship was taken care of. He leaned against the deck of the sunny with Luffy. Luffy laughed and said, "That was fun. I'm sad Kai had to miss it."<p>

Gabriel nodded before his eyes widen, "Shit! I need to contact her."

"What do you mean?" Nami asked as Ace and Sabo got on board.

"I have a mirror that Kai created a long time ago," He answered as he took out the silver mirror with blue wolves running across it, "She made a group of them that allow us to talk no matter how far away we are. She managed to contact me a few minutes before the battle,"

"So you're going to contact her?" Sabo asked causing him to nod, "Can we say hi?"

"She may be asleep because when she contacted me she looked really tired," Gabriel shrugged before saying in Enochian(**The site I used before isn't working sorry)**, "Huntress my friend you desire the moon where as I desire the gifts of my father. Answer me, Kaileara!"

The mirror glowed and Kaileara's face was revealed. The sight proved to be amusing as Gabriel began to laugh. Luffy asked, "What are you laughing about?"

"Kai fell asleep while she was practicing her seals," Gabriel explained causing Luffy to reach for the mirror only to be shocked.

"Ow!" He shouted as he recoiled.

"Kai made it so only the owner of the mirror can touch it unless either she gives permission or I do," Gabriel said smugly, "Meaning you can't touch it,"

"Let me see it!" Luffy whined causing Gabriel to shake his head.

"Nope I'm heading back to my own ship-" Gabriel began only for Luffy to lunge at him.

Gabriel began to dodge Luffy only to end up having to dodge Ace and Sabo's advances as well. He ended up losing his grip on the mirror causing it to go flying. The mirror flew over the figurehead of the Sunny and onto the deck of the hearts pirates sub. Shachi looked at the mirror curiously and tried to pick it up causing him to yelp as it shocked him, "Ouch!"

"What's up Shachi? Where did you get that mirror?" Penguin asked as he came up.

"It flew off of the Sunny," Shachi replied while holding the hand that got shocked, "The damn thing shocked me,"

"Yeah right," Penguin rolled his eyes, "Stop being dramatic," He picked up the mirror, "See it didn't-OW!"

The loud cry of pain caused more members of the Hearts Pirates to appear. Each tried to pick up the mirror, but failed. Law finally came up to see why no one was working and spotted the mirror being dropped by Bepo. He stared at it for a few seconds before sighing. Ignoring the warning being shouted by his crew, he picked up the mirror. To the surprise of the crew, he didn't get shocked. He gave them an amused look before asking, "Where did it come from?"

"The Sunny captain," Shachi replied before asking, "How are you not getting shocked?"

He shrugged before turning to go to his room. He ordered them, "I want you all to return to your duties."

"But Captain," Shachi protested, "What are you going to do with the mirror?"

"I'll give it back tomorrow," Law replied with a slight glare, "Now get to work,"

"Yes Captain!" The crew roared.

He shook his head and headed to his room. He took a moment to look at the mirror and his eyes widen. Kaileara's sleeping face could be seen. Her face had smears of ink along with the tattooed skin that was visible. Her eyes were closed and her face was eased into one of serenity, but after a few moment she groaned. He theorized that her Narcolepsy had acted up causing her to fall unconscious. She let out a yawn as she stretched giving him a good view of her chest. He smirked at his unaware wolf. Oh when she noticed she would blush in that cute way she did when she was embarrassed around him.

* * *

><p>With Kaileara<p>

* * *

><p>I let out another yawn and finished stretching. Damn that was a good nap. I rubbed my nose lightly as I yawned again. I guess I'm still tired-A voice that I knew way too damn well spoke up, "While I did love the view of your chest Leara-ya, you really should be more careful-"<p>

"LAW?!" I shrieked in surprise before berating myself as I turned to the mirror and a blush quickly appeared on my face at the amused grey eyes of my lover, "How the hell did you get Gabe's mirror?"

"It came from the sunny though I believe Gabriel is currently on Strawhat-ya's ship," He replied with his damned smirk though the possessive look in his eyes caused me to shiver, "I don't appreciate other men seeing my wolf's body,"

I decided that in order to keep Gabriel alive that I wouldn't inform Law of the fact Gabriel had seen me naked on more than one occasion. Said occasions will never be spoken of to Law, I will not let him kill one of my best friends. I shook off my thoughts and said, "I didn't plan on falling asleep though I admit the nap was good. I'm still tired though."

"I see then I won't kill Gabriel-ya," He said causing me to sigh in relief, "How are things over there?"

"A bit boring, but I'm going to have my hands full starting tomorrow," I answer with a small grin.

"Oh? Are you going to massacre a group of idiots?" He asked causing me to shake my head.

"No though that sounds like a good idea for when I'm bored enough," I hum at the thought, "I'm taking on a group of students in the form of my wizarding Nakama. I'm going to corrupt them into becoming pirates," He snorted at that, "I'm going to have so much fun, but alas their killing cherries won't be broken for quite a while,"

He chuckled at the last part, "Just don't drive them too far into the ground, I believe that most of us will wish to help you train them."

"Good because you know I'm not the perfect person to train someone," I valiantly ignore the fact I did drive the idiots that joined my Nakama's crew into the ground multiple times, "Anyway how have things been going for you?"

"Fine though it's boring without you," He replied as he sat the mirror down to give me a good view of his room from his desk, "Strawhat-ya had a bar built within two days of you being gone in the center of the island,"

"Damn!" I cry out in shock, "How the fuck did that work out?"

"He happens to be very persuasive and everyone helped out," He answered causing me to give him a raised eyebrow, "Even I helped,"

I stare at him and tried to keep the mental images out of my mind, "I can't really see you doing that."

He smirked at me, "I needed something to do to get my mind off of you being taken away...it was much the same for everyone."

I hum and sigh, "I really hope you guys get here soon."

He grinned at me, "We will just remember my promise to you."

"I kinda can't with the way you beat them into my thick skull," I say causing him to chuckle.

"Only it wasn't your skull that I beating them into," He replied causing me to blush at the memories.

"Perverted Baka," I growl before yawning as my stomach growled, "I'm going to go eat something before I get some sleep,"

He gave me that tender smile that made me fall in love with him all over again, "Get some rest Kaileara-ya. You'll need it."

"Night Law," I murmur as my fingers reached up to grab my ring.

"Good night Kaileara-ya," He replied before the mirror went dark.

I smiled softly as Mipsy appeared. I quickly ordered something to eat before I went into my bathroom and cleaned off the ink. I stare at the tattoos that I had gotten Law to give me during my two years away from my brother...

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Law?" I murmured softly as I trace the tattoos on his arms.<em>

_"What is it Kaileara-ya?" He asked me with slight amusement in his voice._

_"Did you give the guys their tattoos?" I ask while remembering the tattoos of Law's jolly roger back on Anubis island._

_"Yes," He replied while moving one of his arms so he could grab the hand tracing his tattoos, "I use my hands for more then taking things apart and putting them back together,"_

_I hum lightly, "Can you give me one?"_

_He froze and looked at me in shock causing me to smile. I raise myself onto my elbows as he asked, "Why?"_

_"I've been meaning to get one," I reply with a slight smile, "Only I haven't found anyone that I would be willing to let them see my body,"_

_"What exactly do you want a tattoo of?" He asked while wrapping his arms around me._

_"It's more than one though," I say causing him to pull me closer to him, "I have a few drawings that I want on my body due to what they symbolize,"_

_"Show me them," He ordered causing me to nod as he loosened his hold on me._

_I stood up well aware of his eyes on me since I wasn't wearing much at the moment. I walked over to his desk and pulled open the third drawer on the right side. I pulled out a total of 11 sheets of paper. I shut the drawer and walked over to him with a small smile on my face. He couldn't keep his eyes off of me and that made me feel oh so pleased. I reached the bed as I waved a hand to brighten the lights a little as he sat up. I handed him the drawings and he looked through them. I sat down next to him as I murmur, "Ask me anything about them."_

_"What does the wolf curled around the moon and a sea shell in the shape of a skull stand for?" He asked as he handed me the drawing._

_"It stands for my bond with the moon and the loyalty I hold to Lady Luna and Lord Davey," I answer with a small smile._

_"And what is this black dragon flying with a phoenix that looks a lot like Marco-ya's form?" He asked causing me to smirk._

_"It represents my brother Ace and Marco," I reply as I ran my fingers over the dragon, "The jolly roger is Pop's though you already know that,"_

_He nodded and we went through the rest. I had a Straw hat wearing monkey with a wolf watching over it to represent my bond with Luffy. I had a hawk sitting with a panther next to a beautiful looking Nine-tailed Fox to represent Mihawk, Shanks, and Makino. I had a Wolf sitting with a Monkey wearing a Straw hat, A baby dragon wearing an orange cowboy hat, and a tiger wearing a black tophat with goggles to represent the day Luffy, Ace, Sabo, and I became siblings. The next was a Frost Wolf sitting with a black wolf wearing a hat that looked like Law's and a Polar bear to represent Law, Bepo, and I's bond. The next was a White 3-tailed kitsune sitting with a white wolf with angel wings and a Frost wolf to represent my bond with Kiyo and Yukina. The next was a group of 13 initials to represent my bond with Gabe and the others. The next was a howling wolf with golden eyes to represent Tundra. The next was the kenji for strength and the kenji for loyalty. The last paper held the jolly roger for the Straw Hat's and the Hearts Pirates linked together by a ribbon of Lunar lilies to stand for my loyalty to both crews. Law looked them over for a while before murmuring, "This will be a lot of work and will hurt quite a bit. Where do you want it all?"_

_I shrug, "It doesn't matter really, but I the last one on my chest," I point to the area right over my heart, "I want it there, so that I'll always have it to remind me of all my adventures with you."_

_He hummed lightly and nodded, "Are these the only ones?"_

_"For now," I reply causing him to nod._

_"We'll start tomorrow then," He said causing me to grin._

* * *

><p>End of Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>By the time he finished, I regretted getting them all in a short time frame. I am proud to say I didn't once cry out which made many of the guys pissed because it lost them a lot of money. I paused for a second and decided that I wanted one more tattoo. The tattoo would take some time, but it would take it's place in the center of my back. It would represent my Nakama for the wizarding world. I felt a smile appear on my face as I headed to my desk. Mipsy returned with my food and I ate while slowly planning out my last tattoo. I began to draw it only to stop and toss that idea away. I tried over and over yet nothing seemed right. I growled to myself in frustration causing Yukina to ask, "Kai what's wrong?"<p>

"I'm trying to figure out my last tattoo," I reply as I toss out my next idea, "But nothing fits!"

Kiyo looked at me in confusion, "Why do you want to get another tattoo? I thought you never wanted to make that special ink again."

I scowl at the reminder of how hard the ink that I had Law use was to make. It took me three months to perfect it and then I had to go through the process of having Law redo my tattoos in that ink. In all honesty, I didn't want to bother with it, but I had to because I had to make sure these tattoos would never be destroyed. My ink was permanently to the point that nothing could destroy the image not even having it repeatedly gouged at or doing what Nami did to her Arlong tattoo. I shook my head at my thoughts as I retort, "The recipe will be easy now that I finally have it perfected."

She snorted before asking, "What will the tattoo represent?"

"The bond I share with my wizarding Nakama," I reply with a small smile, "I think it's perfect since I have one to represent my bonds to everyone of my Nakama,"

"Except for the other Supernova," Yukina pointed out causing me to chuckle, "You..."

"Yup," I say as I reveal the tattoo on my left leg, "Each of their jolly rogers except for Law and Luffy,"

"When did you get that?" Kiyo asked causing me to hum.

"About a month or so ago," I reply while scratching my cheek, "Can't really remember all that well,"

"Why not?" Yukina asked only for me to blush, "You got drunk,"

"Maybe..." I trailed off and shook my head as I push away from my desk, "I'm getting some rest,"

"You're tired already?" Yukina asked causing me to nod, "How?"

"You forget that it has only been a short time since we traveled through the lines between the worlds," I remind her causing her eyes to widen, "Not to mention the new moon is drawing closer and the wounds I gained from Killer are still reeking merry havoc on my body due to the poison he coats his blades with,"

Kiyo looked at me in concern and asked, "Why have the outside injuries heal, but not the inside?"

"The poison is a unique one that I'm not sure how the fucker managed to get it, but my body is slowly beating it," I answer with a sigh as I head over to my bed and lay down on it, "It's almost gone now," I then lay down before giving the two an amused look, "Why the hell do you think I haven't been shifting lately?"

"Oh," Yukina looked away in embarrassment as Kiyo sighed and curled up next to me.

I grabbed my ring with a smile as I drifted off to sleep. I had to be well rested for tomorrow after all.

**End Of Chapter! Please REVIEW!**


	8. Ch7

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

** Please Review guys. **

* * *

><p>"Sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do, sometimes you have to do something supremely stupid, and sometimes you do some of the most amazing things that have a wonderful effect on the people around you," -My favorite teacher to me.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven:<p>

I sat on the edge of a chair in another meeting room. I had a clone acting as the adult me while I took my 14 year old disguise. Yukina sat on my lap patiently as Kiyo curled up on my clones shoulders. I felt extremely bored and struggled with myself to not blow anything up. It was a long and age old battle that I fought whenever I was bored out of my mind. I snapped to attention when the door opened. The Malfoy's walked in and my clone greeted them, "Greetings to all of you. I assume you've made the correct decision,"

"Yes we've chosen to allow our son to become a student of yours," Lucius stated as his eyes drifted to me, "I assume this is the current one?"

"Yes she is," My clone replied before gesturing to me, "Frost," A small nickname that I got called time to time, "Come here please,"

"Yes Master," I murmur causing the older Malfoys to get nervous.

My clone seemed to sense the danger as I stood up and walked over, "The people of the island that Frost is from usually call their teachers Master as they are masters of their craft."

"I see," The elder of the only men in the room replied, "It is a pleasure..."

"Ashferd," I murmur while taking joy in their taken aback expressions.

"Frost is an orphan with no last name to come by," My clone said causing me to want to roll my eyes, "As such I took the liberty of giving her my Mothers name,"

The Malfoy's seemed to come out of their shock before Narcissa extended her hand, "Hello. My name is Narcissa Malfoy and this is my Husband Lucius and our son Draco."

"A pleasure lady Malfoy," I reply in the same regal tone my clone did though I made sure to add a bit of a country accent to it, "I look forward to learning with Draco and the others," I turn to Draco, "You wanna meet my familiar?"

The two Nobles and my clones watch as we walk over to Yukina. I act like I'm introducing him to her for the first time and she played the part of slobbery wolf. I snicker at the look of slight disgust on Draco's face as he wiped the slobber off of his cheek. He muttered, "Never ever do that again."

I chuckle as I heard Lucius ask, "How did you both gain those rare familiars? I am aware that Kitsune's usually never allow themselves to be taken by a human while Wolves are almost always seen with disdain."

"The magic of my clan searches for the perfect familiar when a specific spell is uttered," My clone said as I exchanged a tender glance with Kiyo as we remembered the time we first met, "The user of the spell must earn the respect of the familiar as it is hard to gain most of the time," I gave a small snicker since that wasn't the case for Kiyo and I, "Frost and I bonded almost immediately with our familiars,"

I watch as the Malfoy's expressions change about. Narcissa looked pleased at the information while Lucius seemed to gain a calculative look in his eyes. I glared at him, but looked away before he noticed. I watched as Draco said his goodbyes to his family before taking a seat at the meeting table.

* * *

><p>Time skip<p>

* * *

><p>I leaned back as Hermione's parents finish giving her instructions on keeping her teeth cleaned and to stay away from the boys. I almost snort at that because Hermione would ignore that rule the moment they left. I watched as they left and let out a sigh as my clone set Kiyo on the table before bowing. I removed my illusion quickly as I stared at the clone. I felt the curious looked on my Nakama's face, but ignore it as I order, "Go make sure the chamber is ready."<p>

"Yes Boss," My clone said before disappearing in a flash of silver and blue.

"What's going to happen Kai?" Tracy asked after a moment of silence.

"You'll see when we get to my island," I reply before standing, "Come the goblins have agreed to give us a group of portkeys to my island,"

I stood up and walked out of the room with the others following me. I walked down the hall for a few minutes before stopping at a seemingly random door as Hermione asked, "Are the goblins okay with this? We aren't going to get in trouble will we?"

"Everything's fine Mist," I assured as I open the door, "Hearthfang!"

The goblin looked up with a smile as I entered the room. I felt the fear of my friends at the sight of the large dinosaur-like creature he was cutting up. It along with a few others had been on the island though were quickly driven to another island that sat closeby. I walk forward and greeted the goblin while my friends tried to stay away from the beast. Hearthfang spoke, "I see you've finished your meeting."

"That I have," I then turn to the dino, "What of this beast? Is there anything I can work with?"

"I've found that it's bones are stronger and thicker than that of a giants," My eyes widen and I let out a whistle since giants have very thick and strong bones, "It's blood appears to be warm though when exposed to the cold it seems to cool rapidly," Interesting concept, "It's teeth are much like a trees and show that this beast is at least 8 years old while the older one that we managed to down seems to be over 110," I let out a whistle at that, "The heart is bigger than a humans with stronger muscle tissue,"

"That explains why it took me slamming my scythe into it to kill it," I mutter causing the goblin to chuckle.

"It's hide is thicker than a dragons and has a high resistance to magic," Hearthfang continued as he gestured to the hide, "It seems that unlike dragons where the magic resistance appears once they hit their second growth spurt, the beasts seem to have it almost immediately after birth and it continues to grow after they age,"

"That explains why the old bitch would be taken down by my magic," I growled at the reminder of the slippery bitch as it took me three hours just to take her down.

"I've been able to discover that these creature can live for at least 300 years from the bones we were able to find," I hum at that and resolved to finding more later, "I did however come across something strange,"

"Oh?" I murmur as I tore myself from my thoughts, "The beast seems to contain a secondary brain,"

"So these beasts were actually intelligent?" I ask causing the goblin to shake his head.

"No it seems that the secondary brain is smaller and used less than the primary one," I hum at the thought, "I was able to discover that both of the beasts were female though for some reason they also possessed the same...equipment of a male,"

I heard shocked gasps from my friends as I cough at the last one. Interesting as it maybe damn I didn't need to know that. I took a moment to gain control of myself and murmured, "A little too much information Hearthfang. Can we get to why I brought my Nakama here?"

"Ah yes sorry," He replied with slight embarrassment, "I seemed to have been too caught up in my examinations of the beasts,"

"It is alright, but I would like to return in time to eat," I say causing him to nod.

The goblin quickly brought forth a chest and explained, "Inside of this chest are portkeys that will allow the user to go between your island, Avalon Alley, Diagon Alley, Athena's way in Greece, Osiris' Market in Egypt, Kurosaki boulevard in japan, and lastly Devi alley in india."

"Kai?" Daphne asked with wide eyes, "Why exactly would we need portkeys to go there?"

"So I can expose you to the cultures of the world as well as buy, sell, and trade the items I make," I gave them a cheshire grin, "Did you really think I wouldn't miss the chance to actually get some exclusive items from around the world?"

I heard chuckles as my friends ignore the half taken apart beast and Hearthfang opened the chest. He pulled out a medallion made of varnished silver. He handed them out and I grin at the shocked looks on my Nakama's faces. Tracy asked, "What is this symbol?"

The symbol in question was a howling wolf skull with a crescent moon taking up one side and a flowing lily underneath it. I smile gently at them and reply, "I believe that if my brother agrees...this can be our jolly roger."

"Really?" Draco asked causing me to nod, "What would we be called?"

"I was thinking the Lunar pirates," I murmur with a grin, "Can't exactly forget about my bond with the moon, now can we?"

"Nope," Luna wrapped her fingers around the symbol, "The nargles tell me that we will become feared,"

I let out a chuckle before turning to Hearthfang. He answered my silent question, "The password is One Piece."

I snort and ask, "Can we teleport from here or do we have to walk out of the bank?"

"I've lowered the wards in here for the moment so go quickly," He replied causing me to smirk, "Dumbledore has come to the bank,"

I nod silently and together with my Nakama we uttered the password. I felt the rush of energy and closed my eyes as I tried to keep myself from losing whatever is in my stomach. I barely landed standing up causing Yukina to grow and let me lean against her. I took several moments to get over the nausea from traveling by portkey and groaned. Yukina snickered as everyone looked at me in surprise. I shook it off and muttered, "I have to be weak in some points since I ain't a god."

I do not count my demigod blood at all. Ignoring the looks, I gesture for them all to look around. I grin at the gasps that left them and chuckled softly. Yukina rubbed her cheek against mine as she took one of her larger forms. She murmured, "They truly look like children."

"It's a shame that we must ruin it," I reply as I reach up and ran my fingers through her fur, "But we must if they shall survive," I then gave the awed group an amused smile, "It's beautiful I know, but we must be going. WELCOME TO ONE PIECE ISLAND!"

"I thought it was Potter island?" Daphne looked at me with barely hidden amusement.

"I changed it since One Piece island just has a ring to it," I say while making sure the portkey was in my pocket space, "Come let's go,"

They followed me and I could tell they wanted to explore. I would allow it, but that wasn't here nor there. I smile as I opened the door to the castle and Mipsy appeared, "Welcome back Mistress. Lunch is almost ready."

I nod before turning to my Nakama, "Everyone this is Mispy. She is the head house elf here. If you need something, call out and she or another elf will come to you," I then turn to Mipsy, "Please find them rooms to their liking, but make sure they're in the northern wing of the castle."

She nodded and I began to walk up the stairs. Hannah however stopped me by asking, "Where are you going?"

"To check on something that will help me train you," I reply before walking up the stairs.

I headed straight to my room where my clone from before sat. My clone stood up from one of the window seats and said, "The chamber is ready boss."

I hum in acknowledgement before walking over to my desk as my clone disappeared. I walked over to the balcony and threw open the doors. I took a deep breath of the air and murmured, "Is this right?"

"They are too weak to live the harsh life of a pirate Kai," Kiyo murmured as we walked to the edge, "If we do not do this, they shall not survive,"

She jumped onto the balcony rail and we stared out at the sea, "It seems almost wrong...what if they do not agree?"

"Then we train them as best we can," She murmured sullenly, "Opening their channels for Haki as well as the paths of true magic will be our best bet. Not only will the time displacement allow for us to teach them at the age of 7, but it will allow us to bond with them. They will find their perfect familiars as well,"

I bow my head with a sigh, "The chamber will take on the form of Dawn island among others, correct?"

"Yes the magic the spirits have weaved into it will do that," Kiyo replied before looking at me, "It will be fine Kaileara,"

"I know, but we too will be affected," I murmur causing her to nod, "The twin will be at age 10 correct?"

"As will you," She murmured causing me to sigh, "It'll be like growing up with Luffy, Sabo, and Ace again...won't it?"

"I suppose," I sigh once more and found I was doing it a lot these days, "They will have to keep up a constant illusion at Hogwarts since by the time we're done they will be at the age of 17. Luna will be 16, but still,"

"And the twins will be 20," Kiyo added causing me to smirk, "And you'll be 20 as well,"

"When do you think Law and the others will be here?" I ask causing her to shrug.

"I believe they may be here a day after we leave the chamber," Kiyo looked at me, "How long exactly will we be inside?"

"Inside is 10 years and outside I believe is a month," I close my eyes, "So we'll be exiting the chamber on the the 5th of august,"

"Which will leave us with 26 days to get ready for Hogwarts," She muttered as an elf appeared.

"Lunch is ready Mistress!" The elf cried causing me to smile.

"Thank you..." I gave him a regretful smile.

"House!" The elf finished causing me to nod.

"Thank you House," I say and the elf bowed before popping away, "How much do you bet Law will want to dissect one?"

"Losers bet," She replied causing me to laugh, "Let's go eat and tell everyone our plan,"

I nod and we headed downstairs. I bit my lip and hoped to hell that they would agree. I found everyone sitting at the table with their plates loaded up with random, but healthy food. I smile and shook my head lightly as I took my place at the table. Hermione smiled at me, "Kai this place is so-"

"Huge!" Fred shouted causing me to snicker and Hermione glared at him, "Ouch Mia! I was only saying it was big,"

"That may be true, but you could have waited until I finished speaking," She admonished him causing laughter to erupt, "Anyway," She turned back to me, "This place is very beautiful,"

"That it is," I say with a soft smile, "I think it'll be a good home for my Nakama,"

Agreements were given and we began to eat. Tracy spoke up after a few moments, "So how are we going to train?"

"By the looks of it," Daphne continued, "The world you call home is full of dangers that we aren't exposed to until we're adults,"

"Even then we don't have fucking sea monsters like that prowling around the ocean," Tracy deadpanned, "I mean those things would devour us in seconds,"

"Not to mention there is the fact that we haven't been training since we were 6 or 7 years old," Susan pointed out causing murmurs to erupt.

"Not only that," Hannah continued as she looked at her plate, "We haven't exactly been eating all the right foods,"

"And we only started really learning magic when we were 11," Draco pointed out, "Sure some of us had prior experience with potions and runes, but not wand waving,"

"Not to mention we haven't even started learning wandless magic," Blaise groaned, "From what we saw, magic can do so much without wands,"

"And we can't even use haki," Hermione pointed out causing me to sigh.

"That's why I've devised a way to train you like I was trained," I cut in causing them to look at me.

"Does it have anything to do with that chamber thing you mentioned earlier?" George asked causing me to nod, "Details. Now,"

I scowl at the order, but comply none the less, "I am aware of the fact you all lack the years of fighting and survival experience needed to become a pirate. I have come across a way to...get rid of that weakness," A smug smirk appeared on my face, "With the help of the spirits, I have created a chamber that will allow me to give you all that experience in a month."

"But how?" Neville asked, "That isn't possible,"

"Ah, but Neville you should have realized by now that anything is possible when it comes to me," I grin at them, "The chamber will allow for me to open up the pathways that were sealed off when the lines between this world and my home were created. Everyone has Haki in them, but it lies dormant,"

"How exactly will you be opening our pathways?" Hannah asked in concern.

"The way to do so is simple though because I am activating it along with your true magic pathways it will...hurt a little," Oh that's a lie, but they don't need to know that, "By doing so, I may efficiently train you,"

"That still doesn't tell us why you're going to be able to give us years of experience inside of a month," Hermione pointed out.

I close my eyes and took a deep breath, "The chamber is special because I called in a group of debts to weave a time displacement ward over the chamber," I wince slightly at their shocked looks, "The ward will allow for you to return to the ages of 6," I point at Luna, "7," I gesture to Neville and the others, "And 10," I point at Fred and George, "This will allow for me to give you that experience while also allowing us all to gain a deeper bond."

"That's insane," Hannah breathed, "What if we don't want to do it,"

"You don't have to," I told the healer of the group, "I will never force my Nakama to do something they don't want to. I'll try to train you as best I can, but some of the things I need to teach you will take years to learn,"

"Damn," Draco muttered as the others nod in agreement, "Can we have time to think about it?"

"I can only give you until tomorrow morning," I say after a few moments of calculations, "Anything past that and the door to the chamber will shut whether you're inside or not," They nod and I stood up, "Think about this carefully. You will be getting 10 years of experience out of this deal. You would be getting experience you really need and will have a better chance of survival than if you did not," I then began to walk out of the room, "Good Luck,"

I walk to my room and sat down on my bed. Yukina walked inside while Kiyo laid down next to me. Yukina commented, "That was kind of harsh."

"It may have been harsh, but it was needed," I reply with a slight scowl, "I can't play around with them if I want them to survive,"

"Daphne and Tracy will most likely agree to it rather quickly," Kiyo pointed out.

"They are more driven than the others due to their parents pressing various suitors on them," I murmur with a slight frown, "They are also more intune with the world around them due to being from neutral houses,"

"Blaise will most likely wait for Neville," Yukina looked at me with a slight smirk, "Their bond as mates is too strong for them to be separated. Neville's spirit is that of a bear. He is a fighter no doubt,"

"Blaise is a viper though I sense that he is also a panther," I felt a smirk grow on my face, "Neville has a second spirit though I do not think it will become visible until he matures,"

"Luna is a wolf, but also a fox," Kiyo looked happy about the last part, "She also has a bit of hawk in her,"

"She'll need it with what will come," I murmur softly, "Draco is a dragon through and through. He will protect her though I sense that he has the spirit of an elk within him,"

I close my eyes and took a deep breath. Kiyo and Yukina quickly lept onto my bed with me. I felt their minds alongside of my own as we slipped into my core. I felt the energy of the island around me, but ignore it for now as I slipped inside of myself. Something was wrong, but what could it be. I felt Kiyo's anger suddenly as she stopped. I slowed to a stop and followed the connection to find her glaring at a blackish shard of what looked like a soul. I stare at it silently as I made out a face I had the displeasure of seeing back in my first year at Hogwarts. A deep growl rumbled from my chest as Yukina followed my lead upon seeing the shard. Kiyo hissed, "The bastard Tom Riddle split his soul."

A group of deep sounded through my mind as we were joined by a giant golden dragon, a large Frost wolf, and a giant black tiger with bat wings. I spoke softly, "About time you showed up Bahamut, Tundra, and Black. What took you so long?"

"We were waiting for you," Tundra replied while glaring at the shard with heated golden eyes, "What shall we do with this thing?"

"Black?" I muttered while glancing towards the tiger, "Can you reap it?"

"Not without killing you," He replied with narrowed red eyes, "Bah?"

"Perhaps, but it would require us to mix our energy," Bahamut replied with his emerald stare, "I do believe that it will hurt a lot little one,"

"It will be worth the pain dragon king," I growl at the long dead dragon, "Just get this parasite out of my body, I do not need it's interference when it comes to teaching my Nakama,"

He nodded with pride at my declaration. I remember the day I accepted the dragon king's as one of my teachers and friends...

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>I lay with my eyes closed. We were closing in on Amazon Lily, yet Luffy and Ace had yet to awaken. Law was worried about me since I was still weak and hadn't gotten any better. My wounds had closed yesterday, but I still slept more than I should. I felt glad for his worry since it kept his anger at bay. I felt him leave the room after checking on me again. My eyes shot open as I felt the presence of a particularly strong spirit. I slowly got into a sitting position as my world turned on its head. I bit my lip to keep from groaning as my conscious mind was taken to another plane of existence. I look around and find that the area I had been brought to was that of a mountainous region that I had been warned away from by various spirits. They always said that only the strongest could survive coming here because the one that ruled this land would kill them just by appearing in front of them. The ruler was said to be a massive dragon of unknown origin that had died, but his spirit had decided to pass on its knowledge to anyone it found worthy. Lady Sora had spoken very little about it when I asked her other than that should I meet him I must be completely honest with him. She had looked lost in thought when she told me that. I shook my self to get rid of my thoughts when I felt his presence. It felt like I was being crushed by a mountain or in one of Pop's particularly strong hugs. I kept my cool and stood strong before the spirit as it appeared. The spirit was truly massive as he curled around the mountain. His eyes were like freshly cut emerald with a slitted obsidian center. His scales glittered like fine gold as it heated against a heavenly flame. His horns arched off of his head like a rams before branching outward like a bulls to end with a needle sharp point. His fangs were the color of pearls and about the size of Law. He radiated power, grace,<em>_authority, and honor. My breath caught in my throat as I felt like bowing, but I held myself firm. I bowed to no one until my brother became king and only then would I bow to him. I stared up at the dragon as it breathed it's magma hot breath on me. I spoke in a soft, yet unwavering voice as my heart beat against my ribs like a drum, "Why have you called me, Great Spirit of the mountain?"_

_He let out a hissing sound that reminded me of my dragon summons when they laughed. He spoke in a regal, yet soft tone that didn't threaten to make my ears bleed, "You amuse me little one. My name is Bahamut," My eyes widen as my mind ran through all the stories I had heard concerning the late dragon king, "I see even one so young knows of my fame."_

_"You are known to the world as either the greatest demon," I snort at the very thought of it, "Or the noble dragon king that sacrificed his life in survice to the great mage Merlin and King Arthur,"_

_"Finally someone who knows the truth," Bahamut chuckled and looked at me with something that could only be called pride, "How did you know little one?"_

_"I merely pieced together what I had heard and threw out the parts that sounded either wrong or idiotic," I reply with a soft snort, "You wouldn't believe how many people thought you were the first king of the world. No that honour belongs to your great grand father Archer, the world dragon," I pause as a thought came to me, "Did you truly bond with Merlin? You know as a rider and his dragon?"_

_"No I merely found him amusing and in time a dear friend," Bahamut replied with a soft chuckle, "He along with Arthur never used my powers for the sake of themselves..." He shook his head, "No they didn't. They were truly worthy of my blessing though those little brats Merlin took on as his students were not,"_

_"Little brats..." I trailed off before my eyes widen, "You mean the famous four? The ones that crossed the lines between the worlds?" I look at the former king in shock, "The mage archives can't even begin to tell anyone where they went to. It was assumed they had died in the aftermath,"_

_"No they survived and went on to teach others their craft," He said causing me to chuckle, "They along with Merlin had the annoying ability to travel between the lines with minimal damage though none are alive today. I believe that their ghosts wander the halls of the school they built,"_

_I shrug before asking, "Why did you call me here, dragon king?"_

_He looked amused at the nickname, "I have been wandering the worlds since my death," I nod since I already knew that, "I have been searching for those that I believe are worthy of my teachings, my power or at least a portion of it, and my companionship," My eyes widen and I gave him a shocked look, "I have been watching you since your soul entered this world little one."_

_"Why?" I murmured slowly, "Why watch me? Why not watch Luffy?"_

_"You're adoptive little brother as well as the flame one while they hold qualities I like," He looked amused,"They lack the true qualities needed for me to make this offer. You're younger adoptive brother comes close, but another spirit has chosen him. I do believe that he will make his offer soon," I look at the dragon in surprise as he spoke once more, "I have chosen to watch you because your soul is that of a wanderer. I have come across many such as yours, but none seem to hold a candle. Your spirit is strong even without your soulmate. You have battled with loneliness that most would fall to. You lost hope in humanity, but gained it once more because of the one that you see as king. You struggled with the loss of one friend while keeping your promise no matter how much it hurt," He looked at me sadly at the last one, but not with pity, "You ignored your want to survive in the face of sure death by running to save your brothers," He looked at me and to my surprise he raised one of his claws before touching the spot that __Akainu's magma fist had gone through, "You were willing to take a hit that would have kill you, killed anyone in order to save your brother. You were willing to sacrifice your life to stop the bloodshed and the loss of life when you saw your little brother almost die,"_

_I felt tears in my eyes at the words he spoke. I had done all that and stood strong, but it doesn't matter. I can feel it deep in my bones that I will probably not see Luffy become king because I took control of the sea. I took control of an untameable beauty in order to stop the war. I must pay a price and that price is death. I bow my head as I stare at my hand and bitterly laughed. I spoke in a choked voice, "Why does all that matter? I am not going to live long enough to fulfill my promise to Luffy or to find Isis...Why does all that matter? Why the hell does that make me worthy? I'm just going to die before you can truly teach me anything, so why does it matter?"_

_He used his claw to lift my head and meet his eyes. I felt like gasping at the sheer fire inside of them. It looked like his eyes were made of emerald fire rather than flesh, muscle, and blood. The fierce emotions in his eyes made them blaze hotter and even from this distance I could feel the heat, but it didn't bother me. I felt as if I was looking into the eyes of not a beast, but an aged man that had seen all the world had to offer and was ready to give what he had found to some lowly being that had lost hope. He spoke in a tone that made my heart burn with hope, "It matters because you are worthy. You are worthy because even now you are going to push yourself to live, to keep that promise you made your little brother. I can see it in your eyes and in your very spirit. You won't fall into the clutches of death until you've seen him become king. You will do whatever it takes to do it and I see you as worthy because of that!" The hope in my chest grew hotter and hotter, "I am willing to give you a way to do that."_

_"How?" I croak as I stared into those emerald flames, "How can you do that? What of the price I must pay?"_

_He looked at me not as a bug, but as if I was some priceless jewel. I couldn't believe it because I'm no jewel...I'm just someone unimportant nobody that Luffy decided to call family. Bahamut looked at me for a few moments and smiled a dragons smile, "The price you pay is not a hard one, but one that will allow me to finally meet my true bonded one."_

_"But...I'm just a nobody," I protest weakly, "I'm just a girl that's going to throw her life away for-"_

_"NO!" He roared causing me to look at him, "You are more than that. You are Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd! You are the Lunar Divide and Feral Frost Mistress! You are the Jack of all Trades to Monkey D. Luffy. You are more than a tool," His voice lowered, "You are so much more little one and I want you to see it. I am willing to give you a gift that none have ever had the pleasure to be given,"_

_I stare at the dragon for a long time. The shock of his actions and words rang through my mind. I felt something that had been cracked since I met Luffy and the others shatter into a million pieces. I looked up at the dragon and nodded, "What do I need to do?"_

_He smiled and let out a roar. The roar shook the very stone we stood on..._

* * *

><p>End of Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>We ended up bonding in a way I had only bonded once and that was with Black. He became a part of my soul, a guardian if you will and ever since then we have stood together. He helped me fight off the effects of what I had done long enough for Lady Luna to heal me. She ended up de-ageing me, but it was worth it in the end since I got to live and see Luffy being crowned. She did it twice due to the damage resurfacing. The first time she lowered my age to a year older than Luffy and then down to 17 years old. I really hate being de-aged since it keeps making the gap between Law's age and mine grow, but at least with the chamber I can actually be closer. Lady Luna even told me that it would actually finish healing me by doing this. I shook myself from my thoughts as Bahamut spoke again, "As you wish little one."<p>

Together, we gathered our energy together. It swirled in a rainbow of colors ranging from fiery red to cooling blue and finally to blackest night. Bahamut gathered the power in his chest where his flames began to build and we moved back a bit. He let out a roar as flames left his gullet and smashed into the shard of soul. It cried out as it was burnt to a crisp from the multicolored flames and the magic it had stolen from me was returned purified by the heavenly flames Bahamut created. I cried out as the magic swarmed into my body like a tidal wave. Pain raced through me as I was forcefully thrown from my mind with Yukina and Kiyo. Pain raced through our bond as we struggled to keep from crying out. Finally it ebbed away after what felt like hours. I slowly cracked my eyes open when only the aftershocks were left. I let out a groan which was mirrored by my companions and muttered, "Damn it feels like the time I let Kara use me as a test dummy...and the time I let Luffy cook dinner."

Both groaned at the very reminder. I sat up slowly and shook myself before looking to my side. I let out a gasp causing Yukina to open her eyes while muttering, "What the pro-Holy shit!"

"Yukina-" I was cut off by a gasp from Kiyo.

I stared at the Kitsune in shock. Her white fur now had symbols stretched across them. Swirls, dots, and lines covered her legs, flank, tails, and part of her face. She now had what looked like black lines extending from her eyes to end in points just above her muzzle. Her blue eyes now had an inner glow that hadn't been there before, but also gained a triangles of gold that extended from her pupils. Her eyes were wide and she stared at me in shock. I reached out to trace one of those lines when I paused. I look at my hand as I spotted something black. My eyes widen upon seeing a wisp-like mark on my hand that extended in a line up my arm. I got up and headed to the bathroom. I looked around and found a human sized mirror sitting there. I took off my clothes and stared at the mirror in shock as I heard gasps. The wisp-like black mark ran up both my hands and feet. A few other marks extended from the lines as they moved up my arms and legs, but didn't touch my tattoos. The wisps seem to make intricate patterns much like they did on my frost wolf form. They didn't touch any of my tattoos to my relief. They went along my back as well, but left spaces free to my relief. They even went over the scar on my back, but the ones there were light, almost grey in color. I looked from my body to my neck and found that no wisp-like mark could be seen. I did however discover that I had gained a black mark on each cheek. The mark looked like a wave and curled at the end in opposite directions. The wisp-like marks created a small fang-like mark under each eye. On my forehead, a trio of wisp-like marks rested. The marks created a moon with two elegant markings shaped like waves. The waves began with barely a quarter inch of white skin separating them from the moon to extend across my forehead and a little onto my temple. I stared at the marks for a few moments before I heard Yukina murmur, "Damn look at me."

I did so and stared at her. The same markings that adorned Kiyo's body appeared on her as well. Hers seem to be more graceful though whereas Kiyo's seem more jagged. I knelt down and gently ran my fingers over the markings causing Yukina to shiver. I felt curious and ran a finger over one on my arm. I shiver from the sheer pleasure it brought me. I stopped quickly and looked at Yukina and Kiyo in surprise as I mutter, "It feels..."

"The markings seem to be very sensitive," Kiyo pointed out causing Yukina and I to nod.

"But why?" Yukina asked, "Why did they appear?"

Bahamut's voice rang through our minds at that exact moment, "_I see you've discovered the new additions to your bodies."_

"Bah I think that's fucking obvious," Yukina growled only to stop as I ran a finger over her mark, "Damn it Kai...keep doing that,"

I snickered and stopped causing her to whine. I ignore the whine and ask, "Okay why the hell did they appear?"

Bahamut sighed deeply as an image of him laying down heavily came to mind, "_It seems that the parasite was not only draining your magic, but also the power you gained from eating your devil fruit and becoming an Ashferd."_

"Ah...what does that mean?" Yukina asked causing Kiyo to bonk her on the head with her tail.

"Be quiet so he can tell us," Kiyo hissed before say, "Go ahead Bah,"

I could feel the dragons amusement, "_You see the moment you ate the fruit you were marked as a being of the moon."_

My eyebrow twitched at that bit of information, "Why the hell didn't anyone tell me?!"

_"Because either they didn't think it was important, thought you would figure it out, or didn't have the time to tell you," _Black soothed causing me to sigh deeply.

"_Now because of that you gained that moon marking and Tundra became more than just instinct," _Bahamut said.

"_Yup!" _Tundra chirped happily, "_Thanks to you eating that fruit, I can talk to you and actually think for myself. Isn't that great?"_

A trio of groans met the question causing an image of Tundra scowling and glaring at us to enter our minds. We quickly blocked out the shouting wolf, who began to sulk, in favor of listening to Bahamut, "_Now the moment you became an Ashferd you should have gained those marks. They are the marks of the clan to show their bond to their wolves. The marks for a normal member of the clan would be few and only be visible on either the legs, arms, or head. Due to your mother being the head of the clan-"_

_"The Alpha Bitch!" _Tundra supplied causing all of us to growl.

"SHUT UP TUNDRA!" We shouted causing the wolf to go into some corner of my mind.

"_As I was saying before I was interrupted," _Bahamut gave Tundra a small glare causing the normally fearless wolf to yelp, "_Because you mother was the leader of the clan. You gained all three rather than one,"_

"Why are they so sensitive though?" I ask while remembering the time we visited my mothers island.

"_Due to the now intensity of the magic flowing through you increasing so dramatically," _Bahamut explained, "_The marks will be sensitive for a while..."_

"Bah...why do you sound so unsure?" I asked causing the Dragon to look a little sheepish.

Black took the reins, "_It seems that while the marks won't always be sensitive. They will be sensitive when touched by..."_

I frowned when a picture of Law entered my mind. I groaned softly as I slipped onto the floor and leaned against the mirror. Yukina and Kiyo looked at me with pity as I growl, "Great now the bastards going to be even more smug. His ego's going to be almost impossible to deal with."

Black chuckled as Bahamut spoke up, "_I wish to also inform you that your magic seems to have gained an almost sentient aura about it."_

"Please tell that it doesn't mean I'll have to deal with another Tundra," I whine causing said wolf to growl.

"_Hey I'm not that bad!_" Tundra defended.

"Tundra you make Tsuki look bad on her bad days sometimes," I deadpan causing the wolf to go back to her corner.

Amusement radiated off of Bahamut as Black roared with laughter. I chuckled softly as Bahamut replied, "_No, but it will be a little harder to control, but not by much. It seems that my influence on your magic as well as Black's is helping you there."_

"So..." I trailed off with a raised eyebrow.

_"You'll need to meditate and get more intune with your magic," _Black supplied.

"Damn it," I groaned softly, "Just what I need,"

I had thought I was done meditating for days at a time. When my magic was first unlocked, I had to meditate for days at a time just to keep it from overloading me. Shanks was the one to teach me to the shock of most. He happens to be a good teacher, but doesn't show it often due to it not being his nature. I think the only reason he did it was because of the danger it posed to me and because he loved me like a daughter...and Makino. I don't know what she did, but she helped me score a place as Shanks student. I ended up training for days with him until he was satisfied with my progress. I also trained more with him when I traveled with him and his crew during the months after my group broke up. I sighed softly as I dragged my clothes back on and settled into a meditative state once more. Yukina had decided to make sure I wouldn't be bothered and that the elves had food ready for when I was finished meditating because I was always hungry when I finished for some reason. Good thing I have a lot of money...

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Tell me what you think. Review please!**


	9. Ch8

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

** Please Review guys. **

* * *

><p>"In ten years, things happen, we change. We have to face each challenge head on and in the end we will meet our friends again...well what remains of them,"- Anastasia Ashferd to Garret Ashferd.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight:<p>

I walked downstairs with a sigh. I hadn't stopped meditating until late last night. I ate a lot more than I usually did, but it was worth it because my magic was at least usable. I wouldn't hide my markings from my Nakama since I'm going to wear them proudly. They are a symbol of my mother's clan and I am proud to bear them. I felt pride from Bahamut as the dragon slowly fell asleep. All of us were a little tired from destroying the shard, but it was worth it. I walked into the dining room and heard a group of gasps from my Nakama. They looked at me in shock and I chuckled as I sat down in my seat, "Surprised?"

They stared at me for a few more moments until Tracy blurted out, "What the hell happened to you?"

I chuckle softly once more as Daphne lightly smacked Tracy in the arm. I spoke softly as the food was laid before us, "I assume you noticed I was unreachable yesterday?'

"Yeah," Fred said as he began to butter his toast, "Everyone tried to speak with you, but Yukina sent us away,"

"Does it have to do with those marks?" Hermione asked causing me to nod.

"The nargles told me that you went through a big change last night," Luna added softly from her place on my right next to Draco, "They said that you would reveal some secrets in the morning,"

"Correct my dear fea childe," I murmur before turning to everyone, "Last night, Yukina, Kiyo, and I were drawn into the depth of my mind. We discovered that Tommy Boy had left more than a lightning bolt scar on my body,"

"Wait," Hannah looked extremely pale, "You mean to tell me that he..."

"Left a shard of his soul attached to my body," They all gasped in horror, "It seems that it was draining not only my magic, but also my power I gained after eating my devil fruit and becoming an Ashferd,"

"What do you mean by becoming an Ashferd?" Draco asked causing me to sigh.

"When Davey and Luna took me from this world and placed me in my home world," I really hoped I explained this well enough, "They couldn't only take my soul due to my powers and my ability to see spirits being taken away by doing so. They merged my body with that of a new vessel-" I stopped and raised a hand to stop Hermione, "Don't ask me how because I ain't explaining a complex amount of crap as to why it was possible so early in the morning. Just accept that they did it using their powers," I gave her a small glare causing her to nod though I knew I would have to explain it at some point if only to get her off my back, "Now due to merging my old body with my new vessel, I stayed a Potter and Evans. I also gained the blood of that bastard sire of mine and my lovely mother," I saw them roll their eyes since to them my mother was anything but lovely unless you count her outward appearance, "Because I became my mothers daughter, I should have gained these marks. They didn't appear because of the damned soul shard,"

"Oh..." Tracy looked at my marks hungerly with Daphne not far behind, "Can we touch-"

"NO!" I shout causing everyone to stare at me in shock because I don't usually shout and making me feel sheepish, "I mean you can't,"

"Why?" Tracy whined with a puppy dog face, "They look so touchable,"

"Because they're sensitive at the moment due to being new," I say and immediately didn't like the look that entered her eyes.

"Why do you mean by_ sensitive_?" Tracy breathed out the last word causing me to shiver slightly.

I was no stranger to being given looks like that nor having both men and women stare at me in lust. I will admit that I did find Tracy attractive as I did all women, but I felt no need to pursue even if Law had given me consent to continue my advances towards women. He always gained a look in his eyes as he said it was okay. I often times felt his lust spike at those moments. He was a jealous and possessive bastard, but when it came to me being with the same gender unless it was Andromeda he was happy to push me in that direction. I still don't know why he doesn't like Andromeda though the feeling is mutual. They often butted heads and my mind usually went to the gutter. I was usually able to pull myself out of it and fully blamed those times on Tsuki's influence. I shook myself from my thoughts and spoke, "Tracy I know what you're going to do when I tell you what I mean. You probably already guessed it, but you are not going to come across the table and tackle me just to find out."

"So," She gained a smug grin as she began to inch towards me, "They're very sensitive in a way that would cause you pleasure,"

I nod with narrowed eyes. She quickly stood up and ran towards me. I quickly created a barrier around myself causing her to crash into it. I made sure to focus on her since no one else would go so far. I retracted a portion of it that she wasn't aiming for and watched as she continually bounced off of it. I shiver suddenly as I felt someone behind me. I look behind me as Tracy stopped her advance with a grin. Daphne stood with a smirk on her face making me curse loudly. She reached out and lightly ran her fingers over the wisp on my right arm. I shivered as a small moan left my lips. She chuckled and pressed her lips to my cheek as her tongue reached out to trail over the wisp on my left one. She moved back and smiled at me as I struggled to stay in my seat. I reminded myself of her only being 14, but damn she acts older. I shook it off and commented, "Damn I forgot about Daphne."

She chuckled and dragged a whining Tracy back to her seat, "Sit down and I'll play with you later," Tracy shut up immediately, "You forget that Tracy and I both went enough because of our families to make us more mature."

I took a deep breath and calmed myself as Tundra groaned. I gave her a mental glare before shoving her into my memories to get her to shut up. Black hovered over the entrance and held up a scoreboard showing a 7.5. I shook my head and looked at my Nakama as I spoke, "Now that that is over," I gave a small glare towards Tracy and Daphne, "Have you all decided?"

"We have decided that we're going to go through the training," Hannah said causing me to smile happily, "But how will we get food?"

"I have 10 years worth of provisions inside my pocket space," I reply with a smug grin, "I have supplies sealed in various scrolls for us all including clothes, food, water, cleaning items, sleeping bags, pillows, blankets, and various training items we will need,"

Blaise let out a whistle as George commented, "You're actually prepared."

"I have to be ready for anything considering Luffy is my brother," I point out causing a few snickers, "With the impossible waiting to happen around every corner, I learned to be prepared. Hell I'm even ready for when Zombies appear,"

Snickers rang through the room as Kiyo and Yukina shuddered. We all remembered the events of thriller bark and the actions of Moriah, Dr. Hogback, Absalom, and Perona. I shuddered softly as Kiyo murmured, "They do not know of the events of thriller bark."

"I left it out, but during our time in the chamber I will bring up some of the things that happened," I assured causing her to sigh before I spoke up again, "After breakfast, I want you to send a letter to your guardians telling them about you not being able to contact them for a month. You have about an hour before we must be downstairs,"

"How will we send our letters?" Draco asked causing me to give him a deadpan stare, "Oh right clones,"

I roll my eyes and ate my breakfast. I watched as they wrote their letters and created a clone as each was finished. The twins wrote individual letters for each of their family members depending on how they reacted to them becoming my 'students'. The banshee of the family had been pissed off that Ron and Ginny had been left out. Percy was displeased by the fact he wasn't chosen. Ronald immediately owled me and asked to be a student because he was my 'friend'. Ginny had listened to the explanation and nodded. While I may not be on good terms with her, she is a very understanding child. Charlie had been proud of his brothers as had Bill. Arthur looked torn between pride and wanting to follow Molly. I sighed softly as the last letter was written and we all stood up. I led them to the basement before heading to the farthest wall of the dueling room. I heard their gasps as I laid my hand onto the warm stone and closed my eyes. I pushed my magic into the stone and it melted away. I smiled and led the way down the secret set of stairs that led to the belly of the castle. I spoke as we descended, "Down here, the true library of the potter clan rests. Magic from all over the world gathered in a single place. The library is so heavily warded that nothing can destroy anything inside of it."

"Wow," Gasped Hermione, "How is it possible?"

"It is due to the nature of the Potter clan," I murmur softly, "Potters wander by nature and as such they gathered various pieces of magic, weaponry, artwork, and the like. If you're impressed by the one here, you should see the one on Anubis island in Paradise and the Great library on Firnacu island in the new world," I allow my face to ease into bliss, "Those libraries have everything!"

"Damn Kai you're sounding like Hermione," Tracy complained causing me to chuckle as Hermione threw her a glare, "What else is here anyway?"

"Other than the library," I answer with hum, "The bones of almost every generation of Potter rests here," Whistles sounded through the stairwell to my amusement, "Also there is a particularly large underground lake and a large Hot spring," I felt the shock radiate off of them, "But the real draw is the chamber that we will be going to," I felt them tense, "The chamber is full of special crystals that absorb magic and runs across the whole of the island to create the wards. The keystone lies in the exact center of the island,"

"Shit," Neville exclaimed to my surprise and amusement.

"Indeed," I reply causing snorts to be heard, "The keystone is truly massive and beautiful. I will show you it after our training is done,"

"But won't we see it when we enter the chamber?" George asked causing me to shake my head.

"No," I say as we slowly leave the stairwell and enter a long hallway, "The chamber has been modified in such a way that the moment the door closes behind us, we will be 'teleported'," I used air quotes, "To another plane of existence. The only way for us to see it is for us to complete the 10 years,"

"I see," He said causing me to turn to him, "Kaileara can you promise me something?"

I nod as everyone looked between us and we stopped in the middle of the hallway. I looked at him seriously as I say, "Of course. If I can do it, I will promise you that it will be done. I keep every promise I can because to break them leads to dire consequences," The loss of Isis hit me again, "Ask what you will."

"Promise me that this training will help us," He looked me in the eyes, "Promise me that you'll do your best to train us and never give up on us. Promise me that when we leave the chamber, we will be stronger, wiser, and above all else, closer. Promise me,"

"I vow on my magic, my heart, my soul, my devil fruit, my haki, the styx, and all that I am," My powers rush around us, "That all that you ask will be given,"

A silent moment went through the area until a boom of thunder could be heard. George nodded and we continued on our way. My fingers gripped my ring as we approached the large opening in the wall. A set of large red and brown doors sat on either side of the opening. A stag stood proudly on one side with a large falcon on the other. I felt my friends tense as we stared at the opening before us. My heart raced as I realized that to me ten whole years shall pass before I see Law again. Ten years before I would see my Nakama from my home. I closed my eyes and drew strength from my ring as Bahamut spoke in my mind, _"Have heart, my little one. Ten years will go swift if you remember that your training to be stronger, better, and happier. You will be able to better protect your Nakama, love them more, and show them that nothing will stop you from protecting them."_

I nod in thanks before I turn to my friends. Each stood with pensive face and I spoke, "Alright it's time. If your going to back out, go now. The time you spend in here will be described as hell. I will not go easy on you. The moment you step inside, you will be mine. You will be mine to destroy and build back up. You will leave this place changed, wiser than you ever were, stronger enough to protect each other, and lastly closer to each other. You will be my students, my targets, my whipping boys, and above all else my grunts. Every order I give is to be taken without pause. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Captain," They replied to my shock and joy.

I smiled and led them inside. They jump as the doors close and the area around us swam. I ignore the cool burn of my body as I was deaged. My clothes shrunk with me due to the seals I placed on them. I turn around as Hermione shouted, "No fair! You're 12 years old!"

"I'm older than you all," I remind her causing her to pout, "Fred and George will be 10 as well..." I pause and looked at myself, "Well shit looks like I'll be 22 when this is over,"

Kiyo snicker as Yukina let out a bark-like laugh. A voice suddenly rang from one end of the area causing me to look and pale slightly, "Hello Kiddies!"

He may have taken on the form of Uncle Garp, but I could tell who it was immediately. I felt like running away as I stared at the bastard walking towards me. Yukina and Kiyo shivered against me as Yukina hissed, "What the hell is he doing here?"

"I don't know," I whine causing my friends to look at me in concern.

"Kai who is that?" Tracy asked as I tried to back up.

"He is-" I began as the bastard cut me off.

He launched himself forward and caught me in his arms causing me to scream. He clamped his hand over my mouth as his wolf grabbed Yukina and Kiyo by the scruff. I gave the wolf a pleading glance as a whine left my lips. The bastard spoke, "My name is Ashferd D. Passion Yi. I'm my dear nieces Uncle."

I struggle against his hold before biting his hand. He cried out in shock and dropped me. I landed on my feet and glared at him as I spat out his blood. I growled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We're," The heavenly voice echoed across the room, "Here to train you my daughter,"

"Mother," I shouted as I run towards the approaching woman, "You're here!"

The woman has ankle length snowy white hair with matalic silver tips. Her eyes are golden sapphire with a ring of crimson around the blue and a golden pupil. I slammed into her as her wolf moved to the side. She bent down to hug me properly since she stood at about 9'6. I only stood at 5'5 due to living with the bastard sire. I smile brightly up at her as she hugged me close. She whispered, "Hello my little moon."

"Mother!" I heard a third voice shout.

"Honey!" Another male voice shouted.

I blinked as she let go of me to stare at the two approaching people. I recognized them immediately from my visit to Sun Wolf island with Law. They were my step father, Garret and my younger half brother Talon. Garret has sunny blonde hair which Talon also had. He however had jade colored eyes whereas Talon had eyes like my mothers. His eyes are a deep jade color with a ring of sapphire around the jade and a golden pupil. Both walked with their wolves, Garret's wolf Jack and Talon's wolf Shang. Jack is a large grey wolf while Shang should be a truly massive black wolf. The reason Shang isn't massive is because Talon is 11 years old. The same could be said about Yukina because she came to about the size of my stomach. Kiyo stayed the same size due to her being a kitsune and experienced familiar. I stare at the approaching group of four just as Talon spotted me. I noticed very quickly as Mother and White moved away from me. I felt like twitching as Talong shouted, "KAILEARA!"

I had five seconds before a blonde missile slammed into my chest. I let out a cough as I was sent flying through one of the close by trees. I winced as I tasted the matalic ting of blood before I swallowed it and shoved the blonde off of me. He landed with a thump as I pulled myself out of the tree while giving him a small glare. I was about to speak until I smelt something. I sniffed the air as Yukina twitched from her place in Hakushi's jaws. Yukina shouted, "He ate the damn Sola-Sola no mi!"

I twitch as I stared down at my little brother. I counted back from ten as my twitching began to increase. I turned away before I did something stupid and I walked over to my currently captive partners. I gave Hakushi a glare causing him to wince and let the two go. I walked over to my Nakama as I buried my fingers into Yukina's fur. Kiyo took a larger form to allow my to do the same to her. I took a deep breath and calmed myself before asking, "Can you train my Nakama as well? I'm going to need all the help I can get."

They nodded though I really didn't like the look on my mother's face. At. All.

* * *

><p>1st year (<strong>You will get a bit of each year because this girl just wants to write the rest of the story without unneeded details)<strong>

* * *

><p>I slammed my Haki and Magic into my Nakama causing them to cry out as their channels were forcefully thrown open. I gave them a sadistic grin as I watched them wither on the ground in pain. I know it was wrong of me, but I wanted other to know what it felt like to have my channels forcefully ripped open by my devil fruit. I swear it hurt so fucking bad. It was like having pins shoved into every part of my body while they were as hot as the sun. I gave a smile as they slowly roused themselves from their stupors and said, "Alright get up Maggots. It's time for the second part of this exercise."<p>

"Which is?" Draco groaned as he slowly stood.

"Sparing against me," I took out a wooden staff, "You have to show me what you got,"

I toss them a staff with a grin as I held my rowan one. Hermione's eye twitched as she asked, "How in the name of all that is good are we supposed to show you what we can do when most of us haven't picked up a weapon before?"

"Do you think that the enemy will care?" I asked as my voice went cold causing them to shiver, "Do you think they'll wait for you to find a weapon you can use? Or come at you bare handed when they have a sword?" Ice began to gather around them, increasing their fear, "NO!" I roared the word causing them to jump, "Now come at me with the intent to kill. You won't be able to put a scratch on me other wise.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later<p>

* * *

><p><em>CRACK!<em>

"OWE!"

"MOTHER! I THINK I BROKE SOMEONE'S RIBS!"

* * *

><p>A few hours later<p>

* * *

><p>I stood across from a groaning group of children. I smile softly at them as I say, "Okay you guys..." I trail off causing them to perk up, "Suck ass!"<p>

I saw many twitching eyebrows as my Mother laughed. My step father spoke up, "Kaileara. You do realize that they only just started."

"I do, but they need to know where they stand," I say innocently, "They need to know how bad they are and I'm not going to sugar coat it,"

"What next?" Tracy asked as my mother grinned.

"Obstacle course," My mother practically sung causing me to snicker and her to turn to me, "Oh and your participating,"

I paled and asked, "Why? I'm already fast and can evade things pretty well."

"You need to be 10 times faster and you can dodge one of my punches," She replied causing me to pout.

"Yes mother," I reply as we were led to a wooden gate way, "Where did this come from?"

"I built it," Uncle Yi announced causing me to pale, "Enjoy!"

* * *

><p>A few hours later<p>

* * *

><p><em>Snap!<em>

"OWE!"

_Bang!_

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THOSE BULLETS?!"

_snicker. SLAM!_

"OWE! MOTHER FUCKING BITCH! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT KITSUNE COME FROM? WHY IS THAT RACCOON HOLDING A BALLOON? NO DON'T-"

_BANG! BOOM! SPLASH!_

"Brother I think you went a little too far with the gender change potion,"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY BOOBS? WAIT WHY IS THERE A FIN? AH SHARK!"

"Maybe the shark was a bit much...should I stop this?"

"No-"

_CHOMP!_

"MOMMY! THE SHARK BIT ME! WAIT WHY IS THERE A BEEPING SOUND? DAMNIT-"

_BAM!_

"Honey why are Kaileara's eyes gold? Is that a pitch fork? Where did she get that-"

"Yi?"

"Yes sister?"

"Let's go get my daughter before she kills that shark,"

"Yes sister dear...Where the hell did she get those markers?"

"Eris,"

"Oh,"

_AIAIAI__!_

"Did she just-"

"Yes...yes she did,"

"MOTHER I THINK I BROKE MY NEW TOY!"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later<p>

* * *

><p>I sat pouting at the dinner table. Mother took my new toy away. Hermione and the others stared at me while Tundra pouted in my head. I sent her an imaginary deer to console her. Talon spoke up, "Mother...Why did Kai get a toy shark when all you gave me was a toy duck?"<p>

"I didn't give her the poor shark," Mother replied as she ate her food, "Your uncle did,"

"Uncle why does Kai get a shark?" Talon whined causing Hermione and the others to stare at us.

"Because I love her very much," Uncle Yi replied while twitching, "And she was just so adorable,"

"Then why did Mother take it away from me?" I whine causing my friends to try and scoot away.

"What is wrong with this family?" Hermione whispered to Garret.

"It runs in the Ashferd Bloodline," He replied with an amused smile, "You'll get used to it,"

I felt intense amusement as Tracy replied, "I feel sorry for Law...he's going to have to deal with her."

* * *

><p>Second year<p>

* * *

><p>I smile as I stood across from my Nakama. Each were twitching slightly as the obstacle course burned behind me. Uncle Yi was crying as he asked me, "Did you have to burn my masterpiece?"<p>

"It was an affront to nature," I reply as Black held up a scoreboard with a 10 on it, "I had to destroy it before it got to the others,"

"But it was so beautiful!" He cried.

"It would have killed us all," I protest causing Hermione to stiffen.

"It was just a damn flamingo statue," She shouted.

"It deserved to die because it was wearing sunglasses," I deadpan while glaring at her, "Back to training!"

"NO!" Was shouted as I crackled.

"The hounds are coming!" I shouted as I summoned a group of hell hounds, "Run,"

"AH!" Sounded all through the area.

* * *

><p>Hours later<p>

* * *

><p>I stared at the group of panting Nakama. They had done well and avoided the hellhounds for a few hours. Training the last year helped, but now is the time to increase it. I spoke up, "Alright guys. Time for magic!"<p>

"Ah what will we be doing?" Neville panted.

"Familiars," I announced.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later<p>

* * *

><p>I stare at the group with a proud smile as they stood with their newly bonded familiars:<p>

Hermione: A large Fire ferret named Heather.  
>Fred: A large 5-tailed red kitsune name Kurama.<br>George: A large panther named Bas.  
>Tracy: A large Raccoon named Sneak.<br>Daphne: A large Snow Leopard named Haimati.  
>Luna: A large dark purple wolf with wings named Shadow.<br>Draco: A large white stag with golden horns named Cernunnos.  
>Susan: A sleek looking black furred tiger named Shira<br>Hannah: A large Badger named Greve  
>Blaise: a slim eastern dragon the color of the storm clouds named Gokhan.<br>Neville: a light, greenish grey furred Bear named Gaia.

I gave them a bright smile as I say, "Now we get to the magic!

* * *

><p>Three days later<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sizzle!<em>

"OWE! WHY ARE YOU LOBBING FIREBALLS AT ME?!"

"Training!"

_Shashink! Splash!_

"WHY ARE YOU THROWING DISKS OF ICE AT ME?!"

"You didn't like the fireballs,"

* * *

><p>A few hours later<p>

* * *

><p>"You guys did pretty good with evasion training. You need to work on it," I nodded to myself in front of a very...battered group.<p>

They were laying on the ground having long decided it wasn't worth it to complain. I always made the training worse when they did. Good playthings...I paused at that and shoved that thought away. They are my friends not my playthings. Tundra however whispered, "_We can play with them because we're training them. Just don't do any lasting damage...You are a sadist aren't you?"_

A grin slowly stretched across my face causing them to shiver in fear. Oh yes I'm going to have fun with my toys.

* * *

><p>A month later<p>

* * *

><p><em>Bang!<em>

"How is this magic training?!"

_Boom!_

"You have to create a shield,"

_Ba-Boom!_

"How can I create a shield when every where I step a bomb goes off?"

_Dap!_

"I don't like the sound of that,"

"You shouldn't,"

"Why?"

"It means you triggered the explosive that will blow up the others,"

"What should I do?"

"Run,"

"Meep,"

_BAABABABABA! BOOOOOOM! BOOOM! POP! BOOM! BANG!_

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Did I go too far?"

"Nope,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I dropped your brother into a minefield when he was six years old anyway,"

"Family tradition?"

"Yup. Let's go get some saki,"

"Sure,"

"Help...wait where did she-"

_BOOOOM! BARK!_

"AH WHY ARE THERE HELLHOUNDS?! AH!"

"Should I be worried?"

"Nope. They need to learn to create shields,"

"This is kind of cruel...oh well they did try to stick laxatives in my coffee,"

"You're defensive over your coffee...a little too much,"

"Coffee is the only thing that keeps me from killing people in the morning...other than sugar,"

* * *

><p>Third year<p>

* * *

><p>I sat across from a group of tired, beaten, and severely paranoid kids. I smiled at them causing them to flinch. I pause and cock my head to the side while asking, "What's wrong?"<p>

"When you smile like that, you have something planned to either kill us or destroy what little innocence we have left," Hannah deadpanned, "We are allowed to be scared,"

"Don't be this time we're heading to book work-"

"When do we start?!" Was shouted causing me to almost chuckle.

"Now," I toss the giant books at them causing them to pale, "Have fun,"

I stood up and began walking away. Draco shouted, "Where the hell are you going?"

"To learn about seals from my mom," I replied before pausing, "Oh and the runs with my hounds are now daily..."

"Kai?" Tracy asked weakly.

"Yes Tracy?"

"When does that start?"

"Now...oh and try not to get bitten,"

"Why?"

"One of them happens to have poison coating it's teeth,"

"I really hate you Kai,"

"Love you too," I chirp and walk away before calling back, "GOOD LUCK!"

I summoned my hounds and walked away.

"THIS IS SCREWED UP!"

* * *

><p>year four<p>

* * *

><p>Tracy stared at me causing me to sigh. I spoke up, "Tracy you will be training with me."<p>

"Why?" She asked causing me to sigh again.

"Because I need to teach you hand to hand," I reply.

"But you're just a clone," She pointed out.

"Your point?" I ask.

"Why can't Kai do it?"

"She's busy,"

"Doing what?"

"Being chased by White as Mother throws daggers coated with demon poison at her,"

"Will she be alright?"

"Boss is strong so yeah,"

"Why aren't the others here?"

"They're being trained separately by my sisters,"

"She created more of you?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"To train you all,"

"Why Separately?"

"Because boss wants to see how you do on your own for a year,"

"Why-"

"Is your favorite question why?"

"Yup,"

"You've finally gone insane haven't you?"

"No, but I'm close,"

"Boss is going to drop you off with her friend Kara after this,"

"Why?"

"Because your the same as her...well almost,"

"Oh,"

"Let's get started,"

"Okay,"

I stared at the girl before settling into a stance. Why do I have a feeling I won't be around long? Oh right the girl is another Kara in the making.

* * *

><p>Year five<p>

* * *

><p>I stood across from Hermione with a smile. She stared at me before asking, "Why are we here?"<p>

"You and I are going to be training your mind," I reply as I gesture to the many board games, "Neville, Blaise, Daphne, and George already did this last year,"

"When does this training end?" She asked with a sigh.

"After I find that you're ready," I reply with a shrug, "Just do your best,"

"Are you a clone?"

"Yup,"

"What's Kai doing right now?"

"Currently being used as a chew toy by her mother's favorite summon,"

"I thought all the summons loved Kai,"

"Not this one,"

"Why?"

"She turned his fur bright pink with glitter way too many times,"

"Who is he?"

"Asher the wild wolf,"

"I thought she had more respect for wolves?"

"She does, but he pissed her off...their doing a prank war currently,"

"I see,"

I gesture to the games, "Shall we?"

"Sure,"

* * *

><p>Year six<p>

* * *

><p>"Mother?" I ask as I sat across from her.<p>

"Yes little moon?" She asked as she pulled a chess board out of her bag.

"Should I be worried about Law?" I ask causing her to pause.

"What do you mean?" She asked me in curiosity.

I tug at my shirt and look away, "You didn't seem to like him that much when we came to this island all those years ago."

"I like him," She said to my surprise and joy, "I just treated him like crap because I wanted to see if he would break,"

"What do you mean?" I ask as I began to game.

"We Ashferd's are very...insane sometimes," She moved a piece, "Because of this, we must choose our mates carefully,"

"Why did you choose my sire?" I ask softly.

"I thought he was a good man, but he wasn't," She murmured softly with her eyes closed, "I regret everyday I spent away from you. If I had known, you wouldn't have been his daughter,"

"I probably wouldn't be me if you had," I replied as I moved another piece, "I'm glad you did because I met Luffy and the others,"

"I guess I can't be too mad then," She hummed lightly causing me to pause.

"Mother?"

"Yes little moon?"

"Do you have a problem with me calling Shanks and Mihawk Papa? Or a problem with me calling Makino Mama?"

"No,"

"Do you have a problem with Artemis being my other birth mother?"

"Yes...I want to kill her,"

"Please don't,"

"Why?" She looked at me in surprise.

"I actually like her as a friend,"

"Oh...I guess I could keep from killing her,"

"Thanks...do you have a problem with Loki being my Father?"

"No...He's a good man and a good father to his kids,"

"Why do you think they don't remember me?"

"The killing curse probably damaged their memories when they were forced out of their mortal shells,"

"Ah,"

"Little moon?"

"Yes mother?"

"How did you get me in check already?"

"Law's my fiance Mother...he's really smart and we play chess when we're bored sometimes,"

"Oh,"

"Yup...though it's only when we're really bored and don't want to have sex,"

"I really want to kill that boy now,"

"Don't touch him,"

"Why?"

"He's my Soulmate,"

"Oh,"

"Yup,"

"Damn...is he any good?"

"Yup though his ego gets in the way sometimes,"

"Damn...do you dent it sometimes?"

"Yup...I did when I didn't accept his first proposal,"

"Nice,"

* * *

><p>Year seven<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone!" I call out causing them to stand before me, "We only have 4 years in total left. 3 if you don't count this one,"<p>

"YAY!" Echoed through the area causing me to sigh.

"Now we're going to be doing things a little diffrent for the next six month," I told them causing many curious looks to be thrown my way.

"What are we going to be doing?" Tracy asked causing the others to flinch.

I felt amusement at that because Tracy was the one that always got the fun-torture-training started. I grinned a feral grin causing Daphne to hiss, "Thanks Tracy. Now we have to deal with the fucking sadist."

I chuckle softly as I say, "We are going to be doing..." I trail off causing the warning bells in their heads to sound, "FIELD EXPERIENCE!"

"Shit," Was muttered by everyone.

"Why only six month-" Tracy began.

"Be quiet you idiot!" They shouted at the girl.

"Because We're giving you a taste of what the last two years will be like," I say causing everyone to notice the we're in my sentence.

"By 'We're' do you mean..." Draco trailed off as my family appeared behind me.

"We're going to have fun boys and girls," Uncle Yi smiled brightly.

"Yup!" Talon chirped creepily.

"Try not to die," Mother continued.

"I don't really want to be a part of this," Garret told my Nakama causing them to get hopeful, but it's fun to watch their hope die, "But I have to agree that this will be a good experience,"

"Have Fun IN HELL FUCKERS!" I shouted as they were tossed like baseballs by the earth.

"Was that necessary Kaileara?" Garret asked.

"Wow they flew far!" Talon exclaimed to my amusement, "Nice Big Sis!"

"Yes it was necessary," I deadpan, "I needed to have some fun," I then turn to my mom, "Shall we go and have some fun,"

"Let's give them hell," She replied as everyone began to make our way to a control room.

We each took a seat and watched as the monitors we set up glowed. We would be throwing a lot of stuff at them for the next six months.

* * *

><p>With Tracy<p>

* * *

><p>Tracy groaned as she slowly got up. Sneak stayed inside her skin and wouldn't come out. It made Tracy very nervous as she noticed that she wasn't with the group. She suddenly felt the hot breath of something breathing down her back and stiffened. She slowly turned around and found a large tiger standing there. She shivered as Kaileara's voice echoed through the area, "Tracy! Welcome to Dawn Island. Try to avoid the animals and make it to Fuusha village!"<p>

The tiger looked at Tracy hungry causing her to shiver as Sneak whispered, "Run."

She did as her familiar whispered and took off through the trees.

* * *

><p>With Hermione<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione groaned as Heather curled tighter around her neck. She slowly rose from her place on the ground and found herself in a desert city. She stared at the buildings and notice the arabian-like designs. She was in Alabasta if Kai's memories were correct. She heard running and turned to see a group of men appear. Kaileara's voice echoed through the city, "Hermione you are currently in Alabasta. Alabasta in this exercise is at war with itself. You must help both sides while trying to find the cause of the war. Try not to die."<p>

Heather stiffened and muttered, "She's a sadist...isn't she?"

"Yes," Hermione replied as she noticed another group of men, "It doesn't help that Law is one as well,"

"I'm scared," Heather murmured softly as the two began to run.

"This is probably a way for us to gain knowledge on how to solve problems," Hermione said causing Kaileara to smile in the control room.

* * *

><p>With Fred<p>

* * *

><p>Fred looked around the rather large forest. He felt a deep cold sensation curl into his body as he stood there. Kurama appeared and wrapped his large body around him. Fred looked at the snow covered forest as Kaileara's voice rang out, "Fred! Welcome to Drum Island. Your goal in this exercise to gather ingredients while avoiding hunters from all sides. The list will be within the large castle on the mountain," Fred look at the large set of mountains and spotted the castle on the largest one, "I bid you good luck. Oh and don't die!"<p>

Fred groaned as Kurama patted his back soothingly. He knew that Kiyo's new master was insane, but this seemed a little too easy. Kurama murmured, "Fred this'll be easy-"

"Oh and before I forget!" Kaileara pipped up cheerfully though in the control room her eyes were narrowed, "I've taken the liberty of making sure each hunter would have a dog with them. They will be able to find you just by smell. Their bullets are also laden with a few types of poison...goodluck!"

Fred looked at his partner and deadpan, "You suck. You should know to never say something is too easy when you're given a task by a sadist!"

* * *

><p>With George<p>

* * *

><p>George stared at the large Marine base that he knew to be Marineford. Bas looked around silently as they waited for Kaileara's instructions. They would plan out how to complete them and hopefully leave this place early. Kaileara's voice rang out, "George. Welcome to Marineford. Your goal is to keep the marines at bay and find a specific treasure they will be guarding. Your base of operations will be the large ship you are currently standing on. The Marines are not yet aware of your presence so good luck. Try your best!"<p>

"Let's get to finding a good place to lay low before we try to figure out a plan," George announced.

"Good thinking," Bas growled as the two ran off.

* * *

><p>With Hannah<p>

* * *

><p>Hannah stared at the massive white building in shock. Greve spoke up, "I believe this place is called the Hunt...I remember living here with my first two masters."<p>

"What do you think Kai wants us to do?" Hannah asked causing the badger to shrug.

She stared at the white building as Kaileara's voice sounded through the air, "Hannah! You are currently on the island of Veral. Your goal is to keep your patient's alive for the next six months. You will be dealing with an array of injuries. You are the head healer of the hunt. Good Luck and hope no one dies!"

"Well...we do need the experience," Hannah groaned softly, "Let's get to work,"

* * *

><p>With Susan<p>

* * *

><p>Susan looked around the large desert city and wondered what she was supposed to do. Shira looked around and sniffed the air, "It smells of Jackal and Cat...I believe we are on the island of Anubis."<p>

Susan was about to speak when Kaileara's voice sounded through the air, "Susan! You are currently on the island of Anubis. Your goal is to keep from being caught by the cat beasts that prowl the streets. You are also to keep from being caught by guards of the palace. It seems they believe that you have stole a prized artifact of lady Bastet. I suggest you put your sharpshooter skills to use!"

* * *

><p>With Neville<p>

* * *

><p>Neville looked around from his place on Gaia's back. They were in a large forest with many plants. Gaia sniffed the air and murmured, "This island...it doesn't seem right."<p>

"I think we're on the island of Reverse Chain," Neville said as he looked at a large venus fly trap.

"Neville," Kaileara's voice pierced the air from above, "You are on Reverse Chain island. Your goal is to keep from being eaten by the plant life, caught by the deranged plant man that see you as his wife," Neville paled at that part as he remembered Kaileara's own experiences with this island, "And find a specific flower in the plant-man's garden which is inside of the large tree in the center of the island. Good luck and try not to be raped,"

Neville's mouth dropped open and he shouted, "Really Kai! Did you have to drop me into a place with a lunatic?!"

* * *

><p>With Draco<p>

* * *

><p>Draco stared at the area around him. Trees stretched overhead as bubbles floated around him. Cernunnos pawed at the ground lightly as Draco sat on his back. Cernunnos felt nervous being on an island that he had heard of from the various spirits he had encountered. Draco wondered what twisted thing Kaileara had come up for him. He really hoped she wasn't still made about the laxatives he put in her coffee. Kaileara's voice rang out from above, "Draco! Welcome to Sabaody! Your goal is to evade slave trades and celestial dragons while making your way to the ocean. From there your goal will be to meet up with a merchant and guide the ship through various trouble on the sea...try not to get eaten by the sea kings."<p>

"Well..." Draco looked around before looking at his familiar, "Shall we?"

"It's best if we do," Cernunnos, "Perhaps this will also prove if you're truly a dragon of the water or not,"

Draco nodded in determination as Cernunnos took off.

* * *

><p>With Luna<p>

* * *

><p>Luna giggled as she stared at the world around her. Shadow looked about him and recognized the island his dear one had talked of wanting to visit. The island was one of wonder, one of games, and one of incredible danger. He nuzzled his Dreamers side as Kaileara's voice echoed softly through the air, "Welcome to Wonderland Fea Childe. Your goal is to have fun while drawing maps of the various areas of wonderland. Remember the land is ever shifting, so be careful."<p>

Luna smiled brightly as Shadow looked at the massive castle in front of him. The glistening red stone made his hackles raise. He would trust his dreamers alpha to not harm her. She seemed to have a soft spot for the little dreamer though always made sure to push his dreamer to the breaking point. His dreamer saw her alpha as kin and kin doesn't harm kin irreversibly. He would trust the lunar woman's judgement on this.

* * *

><p>With Daphne<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne stared at the fish as they passed her by. She was on fishmen island and Haimati didn't look too pleased to be in a world of water. They stared at the area around them as Kaileara's voice echoed through the air, "Welcome to Fishmen island. Daphne your goal is to act as the advisor to a new queen. She doesn't have much knowledge on how to deal with nobles. You must deal with assassins and various other attempts on the queens life. I wish you luck and do be careful."<p>

"Well," Daphne's voice was slightly strained, "Looks like I have my work cut out for me. I don't see why Hermione isn't the one doing this,"

"Perhaps Kaileara see's you as an advisor or an assistant for Hermione," Haimati soothed while giving the area around them a glare, "I just wish we didn't have to deal with water,"

* * *

><p>With Blaise<p>

* * *

><p>Blaise looked around him with Gokhan curling his massive body around him. He recognized this as Water Seven and the place the shipwright of the Strawhats, Franky came from. Kaileara's voice echoed around him, "Welcome to Water Seven Blaise. Your goal is to build and fix up ships from various visitors for the next six months. I trust you to do this and do a good job. You will be working alongside a few others you may recognize from my memories so try to learn as much as possible while putting to use what I've already taught you. Good luck!"<p>

Blaise stared at the island with a smile as he headed towards where he needed to be. Gokhan floated on a cloud of mist he had created The dragon looked around the watery city and murmured, "This is going to be fun."

"I know," Blaise cracked his fingers, "I look forward to it,"

"Good," Gokhan murmured.

* * *

><p>with Kaileara<p>

* * *

><p>I watched as my Nakama worked hard at their goals. A chuckle echoed from me as pride entered my heart. They were strong and only going to get stronger. I bowed my head lightly. I could wait until next year because then I would be teaching them about animagus transformation.<p>

* * *

><p>Year eight<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright you guys!" I shout with glee, "It's time for something I've been waiting for!"<p>

"Please tell me you're not going to shove us into a pit of hell hounds again," Tracy pleaded causing me to chuckle.

"No that only happened during 5 year," I waved off their concern, "I think you'll actually like this bit of training,"

I waited for someone to speak and this time it was Neville. I gave the boy a smile as he spoke, "Okay. What are we doing?"

"Animagus training," Their eyes widen, "And more wandless magic training. I believe it's time,"

Cheers sounded and I smiled softly

* * *

><p>six months later<p>

* * *

><p>It took half the year, but they managed it. Their forms fit them perfectly.<p>

Hermione: a beautiful mist cat with mahogany streaked red and orange with light grey stripes .  
>Fred: A large jackal with dark black fur and bright golden markings.<br>George: A Great cave lion with dark blackish blue fur.  
>Blaise: A large king cheetah.<br>Neville: A large black bear with a white face and red markings.  
>Susan: A Lion-Lynx hybrid.<br>Hannah: A Fennec Fox with snow white fur and tan stripes.  
>Tracy: A medium sized leopard with white fur and brown spots.<br>Daphne: A large Snow Leopard with sleek fur.  
>Draco: A large Japanese river dragon with silver scales and cream colored mane.<br>Luna: A large northern dire wolf with mystic black fur and a few markings in pale moon coloring.

* * *

><p>A few months later<p>

* * *

><p>"Kai?" Susan asked.<p>

"Yes Susan?" I ask not even opening my eyes.

"Why do I have to sit on this magma rock?" She asked causing me to sigh.

"To get closer to the element you are aligned to my dear," I reply softly.

"Wouldn't it be better if I was in the lava?" My eyes snapped open and I stare at the girl in shock.

"Who are you and what have you done to my Nakama?" I snarl causing her to snicker.

"I thought you wanted us to experiment," She said causing me to cock my head to the side.

"I do, but what does that have anything to do with it?" I ask her.

"Wouldn't I be able to get closer my my element by diving right into the lava?" She asked.

"Susan?" I murmur causing her to look at me in confusion.

"Yes?"

"Did you finally go insane?" I ask her causing her to shake her head, "You do realize that doing such a thing is suicide unless you reach the level under master level?"

"No,"

"Then don't ask,"

"Kai?"

"Yes Susan?"

"Why is Luna allowed to stand in the middle of a lightning storm?"

"Because it's Luna," I reply before my eyes widen, "Wait...What did you just say?"

"Look," She pointed behind me.

I look and curse loudly as Luna stood with her arms open wide. I quickly rush towards her and push her out of the way as a bolt of lightning struck down where she had been...the spot I was in now. I lay there on my stomach twitching. Susan walked over and I rasp, "Get my Mother...and Hannah...and Garret..."

I slump against the ground as I breath out. Damn being hit by lightning when I'm not ready for it hurt like a bitch...not as much as getting a fist of Lava lodged in my chest though.

* * *

><p>Year nine<p>

* * *

><p>"Kai?" Draco asked me.<p>

"Yes Draco?" I replied as I sat on a cloud.

"You won't help us with this will you?" He asked.

"I will if there is a reason for it," I say as I look over at him, "Why?"

"Does the approach of zombies count?" He asked causing me to stiffen.

I look to where I saw him pointing and pale. I nod quickly, "Yup this qualifies...a lot!"

* * *

><p>Year ten<p>

* * *

><p>"Kai?" Fred asked as we sat around on a ship.<p>

"Yes Fred?" I ask as I laid on my back and tossed a ball into the air.

"Why can't we do something exciting?" He asked causing me to shrug.

"Because many times when Marines aren't attacking, we enter a period of peace," I say before blink at him, "You need to get used to it,"

"But it's boring," He whined causing me to sit up.

"Want to sp-" I didn't get to finish.

_ROAR!_

I look and spotted the giant sea king. I stared at it for a few moments before everyone turned to Fred as one. We all shouted, "REALLY? NOW WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH A FUCKING SEA KING!"

He looked sheepish, "At least it isn't raining,"

A loud boom echoed as clouds blocked out the sun. I twitch and look at Fred. I ground out, "Fred? You've forgotten I come from a family of sadists."

"Oh," He looked at me sheepishly.

"Oh is right," I glare at him as I looked at the sea king, "Have fun,"

I climbed up to the top of the mast causing him to shout, "Wait! WHAT?!"

"You deal with the sea king while the others and I deal with the storm," I replied with a sadistic grin towards him, "HAVE FUN!"

He paled as the sea king stared down at him. I would help him if he needed it, but for now I would watch and enjoy the show. I'm evil sometimes.

* * *

><p>End of 10 years<p>

* * *

><p>I hug my Mother around the waist and ask, "Do you really have to go?"<p>

"Yeah I left your cousin Jin in charge," She replied with a smile, "I need to return,"

I sigh and nod, "Let's hope she didn't drink all of the alcohol."

"Or eat all the sweets," Talon pipped up, "See ya shorty,"

I pouted at the now 8'6 boy. Shang was back to being his massive size and towered over us. I glared at him as he ruffled my hair causing me to swat at him to the amusement of my Nakama. Uncle Yi pipped up and said, "I hope they haven't eaten all the ramen."

I nodded as they waved and disappeared. The area around us wavered as the ward broke. I stare at the massive chamber of my castle and sighed softly. My fingers curled around my ring as I remembered that I would be seeing Law soon. I smiled brightly as Fred cracked his back and looked around before seeing the massive stone in the center of the chamber. He pointed at it and shouted, "MAN THAT'S HUGE!"

I chuckled softly before saying, "It's a Keystone for the whole island Fred. It needs to be huge," I then shook my head, "Come on we have to head up stairs."

Nods were given and we headed to the doors. Luna walked behind me with Hermione and Daphne walking slowly behind her. Draco, Blaise, and Hannah followed her slowly. Neville, Tracy, and Susan took up the next bit. George brought up the rear of the pack. I paused at the doors as Kiyo muttered, "Ten years...we're finally going to rest a little."

I nod and allow a smile to appear on my face as I push open the doors, "Ten years since we've been home...and seen everyone," I turn to my Nakama and shout, "Last one to the dinning room is a rotten dragons egg!"

I raced up the stairs as the others follow with laughs. We all settle at the table and began to eat. We partied as we celebrated the end of 10 years of training. I gave my Nakama a smile as I watched them before I headed up to my room. I walked to the balcony slowly and stared out at my island. Kiyo took a seat on the railing as Yukina sat on my right side. Tundra appeared on my left and we stared out at the moonlit island together. Kiyo spoke, "It's been ten years."

"But it seems as if we've only been gone for a little while," Yukina continued slowly.

"But...we're finally going to see them again," I murmured as a tear ran down my cheek, "Finally after ten long years...we'll be able to talk with them, sit with them, hug them, fight with them, and..."

"And be with our mate again," Tundra finished as we all nod.

Tundra returned to my mind as Kiyo and Yukina headed to bed. I would join them in a few seconds. I stare up at the moon and recognized that it would be at it's fullest tomorrow. I felt a soft smile appear on my face as I spoke, "Luna...it's been 10 years for me...please let them come...let this work. I need my Nakama with me even if it's only for 26 days. I need to feel his arms around me...hear his heart beating in my ears...smell his scent as he lays next to me...taste the coffee on his lips when he kisses me in the morning...see his face when I first wake up in the morning...please Luna...Davey...let them come tomorrow."

I turn and made my way inside. I pause suddenly as the scent of Lunar flowers drifted through the air. I spun around and came face to face with the head spirit of the moon. She wore a soft blue robe with silver stars and moons. Her hair was a bright silvery white with black streaks. Her skin was pale yet healthy. Her eyes were a bright gold with a silver pupil. I stared at her for a few moments before she spoke, "Hello Kaileara...it's been a while."

"Luna," I murmur and without pause I threw myself at the woman.

She held me close as I felt the emotions I had been holding in break through the walls I put up. Tears flowed from my eyes as I cried. She spoke softly, "Tomorrow my dear one...tomorrow my friend...tomorrow my great grand daughter..."

I felt heavy as I slipped into dreams filled with Lunar flowers and Nakama. Tomorrow echoed through my mind and I felt happy even as I felt Luna place me on my bed. Tomorrow...

**End of a long chapter. How did you think everything went? I think it went well, but I want to hear your opinions.**


	10. Ch9

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

** Please Review guys. **

* * *

><p>"Times change people and in the end we must be strong enough to face them,"-Anastasia Ashferd to Kaileara.<br>"Face who?"-Kaileara to Anastasia.  
>"Face..."<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine:<p>

My eyes snapped open as the sun slowly rose and the scent of the ocean seemed to intensify. I sat up and felt excitement burn through me at the thought of what today would bring. A cheshire smile appeared on my face at the thought of what my Nakama would think when they say me standing as a 22 year old rather than a 17 year old. Law would probably be both pleased and pissed off, but oh well. I stood up and stretched out my muscles before running out of the room. I ran across the balcony and threw myself off of it. I heard the wind scream in my ears as I approached the ground and quickly angled my body while sending magic to my limbs. My magic responded with ease and I slammed into the ground before taking off without so much as a scratch. I moved quickly down the path and into the city where I began to free run. I heard the sound of 11 pairs of feet following me and smirked as I glanced backwards. My Nakama followed me swiftly and I felt pride over the fact they were stronger now, but they still needed more training. I led them all around the city before running full throttle back to the castle. I was merely a blur of white and sometimes not even that. I entered the dining room and sat down in my seat. The others filed in while they panted a bit harshly. They definitely needed more work, but for now it was fine. We began to eat and Tracy broke the small silence that had settled, "So...Kai..."

"Yes Tracy?" I ask her as I finish taking a drink from my glass.

"Todays..the day isn't is?" She asked causing my eyes to narrow, "The one that you've been waiting for?"

"Yes," I reply after I swallow, "Today is the day my Nakama come to this place,"

I could see them tense and knew they were nervous about meeting everyone. I could tell they actually feared meeting a few people...Namely Kid because of their reputations. I wanted to ease their fears, but as it is their fears were justified when it came to a majority of the pirates coming here. Law would probably not try to kill them, but Kid...yeah I don't know about him. I closed my eyes just as I heard my mirror linking me to Gabriel ring. I took it out and answered it, "Hello?"

"Kai?" I could see the shock on his face upon not seeing my 17 year old face.

"Yup," I gave him a cheshire grin, "I kinda pulled in a few debts to help me train everyone with me,"

"Story. Now," He ordered causing me to sigh.

"Alright Mr. Angel," I grin at his scowl and told him all about the chamber, "And we spent 10 years inside of it while outside it would be a month,"

"Damn," He groaned softly as I spotted a moonlit sky.

"You're on Lunarise Tsukio?" I murmur causing him to nod, "What are you doing?"

"We're currently preparing to do the jump," He replied while scratching the back of his head, "We'll probably be there around Noon,"

"Can you tell everyone about what happened?" I ask him causing his eyes to narrow.

"Sure, but why?" I roll my eyes at the question.

"I don't want them to freak out on me," I reply with a soft sigh, "Can you do that for me?"

"Sure...anything else?" He asked causing me to nod.

"Can you tell Luffy that I need to speak to him after you all get here?" Gabriel nodded to my relief, "Thanks Gabe,"

"What's going on Kai?" He asked softly causing me to flash him a tired smile.

"Nothing to worry about," I try to put him at ease, "I just need to ask Luffy a few questions. Nothing big,"

Yeah right! I'm going to be asking my little brother to let me become a captain. I just hope Kiyo and Yukina are right about Luffy agreeing. I waved goodbye to Gabriel before disconnecting the mirror. I took a deep breath as Hermione asked, "What are you going to ask Luffy?"

"I need to ask him if he will allow me to become a captain," I replied softly, "I want to become a captain under his banner like how the Whitebeard pirates are structured,"

"That sounds like a good idea," George murmured while tugging on a piece of his now long hair, "By doing so, we would be completely under your command while Luffy would be the only one over you,"

"Yup," I gave the long haired twin a smirk, "It will also allow for us to act alone,"

"And have a ship of our own," Blaise looked like he was in heaven.

"Guys," I stopped them from fantasising, "You have to remember that we must deal with Hogwarts this year as well,"

"Damn I forgot we still had school," Fred groaned as he tugged at his short hair which had taken on a few black streaks due to the slight influence of his animagus form.

I smiled softly as they started to talk about the coming school year. I recalled that the quidditch world cup would be held on the 22 of this month. Perhaps a treat was in order, They had worked so hard and I could bring the rest of my Nakama as well. I needed to get into contact with Rookfang and see what can be done. I decided that it could wait as I looked over at Hermione. Hermione had really blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Her hair had become sleek rather than the bushy mess it had been before due to her animagus form influencing her. Her skin had gained a decent tan and her eyes had gained an amber sheen. She like everyone else had abandoned the wizarding world robes and chose something more appropriate. She chose a black t-shirt that hugged her form and accented her curves nicely, a pair of grey capris pants, a pair of combat boots, and a red sash that held her dual rapiers along with her twin 11'' stilettos. She had tapped my shoulder and spoke softly, "Captain."

"Yes Mist?" I ask her as I used her nickname.

"Fred and George...they..." She trailed off with a soft blush.

"They proposed?" I asked her in a soft voice as I looked over at the twins.

They were talking with Neville and Blaise. I took a moment to look at the two. Fred and George had both gone for a slightly diffrent look to allow others to the tell the difference between them even if everyone could smell the difference. Fred had gone with short hair while George gained long hair that fell to his shoulders and both gained a few black streaks in their hair. Their eyes had become a bit more Lupin, Fred, and Feline, George. They both had gained a bit of gold and green to their blue eye color as well. George chose a rich gold colored long sleeved shirt, a red half jacket, a pair of crimson jeans, a pair of dark red shoes, and a golden sash. Fred chose a dark red short sleeved shirt, a long gold colored trench coat, a pair of tawny jeans, a pair of dark gold shoes, and a crimson sash. Both the twins chose clawed gauntlets as their weapon of choice, Fred however chose an additional weapon of a khopesh. Fred had a slightly bulky frame due to his use of a heavy sword while George had a lithe build that he used to his advantage with his claws. Hermione spoke again as she noticed my eyes drift to the twins, "Yes, but they said that I could pick out the engagement ring if they got to choose the wedding rings."

My face softened as I reached up to brush my fingers against my own. I asked her, "Do you wish for me to make it for you?"

"Yes," she replied causing me to nod.

"I will, but you'll have to be with me when I make it," I told her sternly, "The basement has a blacksmithing room that I'll be using,"

"Alright," she agreed as I stood up.

I clapped my hands causing everyone to look at me, "I am aware that you all wish to speak to me this morning. I will be inside my room, so if you need me go there"

I turned and left the room without another word. I walked up to my room and over to my desk where I took out my ink brushes. I began to draw a seal to strengthen and make metal hold it's form better. I heard a knock on the door and called out for them to come in. I didn't turn away from my work as the person walked inside my room. I heard them gasp to reveal that it was Hannah. I waited for her to speak as I continue to draw. I didn't have to wait long as she said, "Kai...I need to ask you something."

I pause and place the brush into the ink before turning to her. Hannah had lost her cubby appearance and become curvy. Her hair now reached her waist in smooth waves of strawberry blonde with a few white streaks either due to stress or her animagus form. She now had excellent hearing which proved to be invaluable with her skills at healing. She had gained a few amber specks in her eyes and an almost fox-like aura to her. She had chosen to wear a nice soft yellow kimono top, a black combat skirt, a pair of yellow high heeled boots, and a black sash. She had chosen to go with Senbon and a small pair of daggers that could be used as scalpels. She also had a black bag with a badger stitched out in gold on it. I spoke after a few moments, "What is it you need to ask Hannah?"

"Do you..." She trailed off before clenching her fists and gaining her courage, "Do you think you could teach me more about healing animals?" I felt shock course through me and stared at the girl causing her to bite her lip, "I know it's a shock, but I want to learn it. I want to make sure I can heal our familiars as well as everyone else. I don't want any of my Nakama to suffer because I couldn't heal them," She looked down at her hands and to my surprise tears left her eyes, "I know I haven't been that supportive about all of this...about all the training to fight, but I...I can't just watch my Nakama die because you aren't available," She looked back up at me with determination, "PLEASE TEACH ME!"

I stared at her for a few moments and considered it before sighing, "Hannah-"

"Please Kai," She begged me, "I know that I'm asking a lot, but I-"

"Hannah!" I cut her off causing her to stop and stare at me, "I will do this, but-" I held up my hand to stop her from speaking, "This will be hard work because you are more intune with healing people. It's taken me years to get to the level of skill I'm at when it comes to humans and even now I still have trouble," I looked at her with complete seriousness in my eyes, "Are willing to sacrifice sleep? To stay up long nights reading? To spend as much as your time as possible to learn this? Knowing that you may fail? Are you willing to do all of that?"

She was silent for a while before nodding, "For my Nakama," I smile a feral smirk at that, "I will do anything! Teach me!"

"Alright Hannah," I say before turning back to my seals, "We will start in two days time,"

"Thank you Kai," She said before leaving.

I sighed softly as Kiyo appeared on the desk. She looked at me for a few moments, "I'm surprised you agreed."

"She is Nakama," I murmur as I focus on the seal, "And she is right. I won't always be available and it will be a good idea to train a second animal healer,"

"That girl," Kiyo murmured softly, "She's grown up and accepted that this is happening,"

"Training with me will do that," I told her as another knock echoed on the door, "Come in!" I put my brush down and looked to see Susan, "Hello Susan. What can I do for you?"

"Can you ask your Sharpshooter friends to help me?" She asked causing me to look at her with a raised eyebrow, "I know I'm more of a swordswoman, but I want to have a long range weapon to default to,"

I hum as I look her over. Susan's copper colored hair was now fell to her shoulders in curly ringlets. She seemed to have gained some spots of black among the copper as well. Her eyes had become cat-like and gained a luminous appearance. Her body has taken on a more lithe and versatile structure. She has chosen to wear a long white blouse with black flowers lotus flowers stitched into the fabric, a pair of white pants with black paw prints, a pair of white boots with black laces, and a white sash with black flowers and paw prints stitched into the fabric. She carried a pair of tanto on either side of her hips and a bow on her back. I stare at her for a few moments long before nodding, "I will see what I can do. Is there anything else?"

"No...not at the moment," she replied though she seemed unsure, "See you,"

I nod and watch her leave. I sigh softly and comment, "She wanted to say something, but wouldn't...Why?"

"Perhaps she doesn't believe it's time for her to speak of it," Kiyo replied causing me to sigh.

"I suppose-" I was cut off by a knock, "Come in," Neville walked in next, "What can I do for you bear?"

He looked at me with determination. He was now heavily muscled due to the long hours he put into working with the dangerous plants he encountered. His brown hair was now spotted with black. He has chosen to forgo a shirt and go for a green vest, he wore a pair of camo shorts, a pair of sandals, and a green sash with black bears stitched into the fabric. He now wielded a deadly hammer or an axe with a sharp blade. He spoke after a few seconds, "I wish to ask for some advice."

I gave him a look of surprise since he hadn't done anything like this in a long time. I shook off my shock and asked, "What is it you need advice on?"

"I need advice on where a good date would be and what foods I should cook," He replied causing me to chuckle.

"Neville," I shook my head softly, "You should go with your gut and with what you know,"

"I guess..." He looked away causing me to sigh.

"Nev try going to Avalon Alley," I suggest causing him to look at me with an incredulous look, "Fine bad idea I guess," I bow my head and sighed, "I guess you could find a meadow or something...maybe in the sakura trees,"

"Sakura trees?" He asked causing me to nod, "Where?"

I got up and took his hand before leading him outside. I ignored his gasp and walked to the edge of the balcony. I pointed to an area close to the city, but far enough away that it can't be easily seen by everyone. I spoke as he stared at the pink trees, "Those are the sakura trees. They should be wonderful when you add your magic to them. I heard from Mipsy that they are a special breed that went extinct almost everywhere in the world except in a remote region of Japan. They are known as the Sutārabu sakura or star love sakura. My great, great, great, great, great grandmother brought a small group of seeds with her when she left her home in japan to live here."

Neville was silent for a while before he pulled me into a hug. I hugged the bear-like man close before letting go. I watched him walk away and sat against the railing. Kiyo walked outside and sat next to me. She asked, "Why did you show him the sakura? It's unlike you to reveal such a place."

"Neville's bond with the earth will allow the last traces of the sickness within the sakura to be destroyed," I murmured softly, "After all, the legend of the Sutarabu sakura is that the lands shall be purged of the sickness when a kiss under the eldest sakura tree is shared between two lovers,"

"Not only that," Kiyo continued, "The kiss shall also ensure that the love between the two shall last for all time...their love shall be..eternal,"

I chuckle at that since I was planning to kiss under the sakura tree later. I was about to speak again when another knock echoed off of my door. I called out, "Come in," Blaise walked in and spotted me on the balcony, "What can I do for you?"

He looked at me for a few moments and I took the time to see how he's changed. He still had short black hair, but now it had a sort of mane at the end. He stood a good deal taller than before, but was still shorter than Neville. His eyes had stayed the way they were due to being cat-like before. He had gained the body of a runner and was all muscle. He now spoke with a slight pur to his words as well. He has chosen to wear a cheetah print t-shirt, tight fitting cheetah print pants, a pair of cheetah print running shoes, and a golden sash with a king cheetah stitched into the fabric using black thread. He used clawed gauntlets much like the twins only he went a bit farther and chose a variety of knives to back them up as well as coating each with poison. He was strong due to the weight seals he requested I place on his body, so he could carry a lot of stuff with ease. He finally spoke, "I wish to speak about the shipwright on the strawhats crew."

"What do you wish to discuss about Franky?" I ask while stiffening slightly.

"I wish to know if he could train me," Blaise replied causing me to frown.

"It is up to Franky not me," I tell him, "Franky is a good guy and if you give him a reason, you can be trained under him,"

He nodded and left without another word. I watched him go silently as Draco entered the room. I gave the blonde a nod. He wore his blonde hair long to show off the greenish sheen to it. His eyes had become serpentine and his body lither. He moved like water and held the grace of the river dragon that was his spirit. He wore a silvery green shirt with dragons embroidered in it, a long green jacket with the kenji for river on it's back, a pair of silky white pants, and a green sash with his animagus form embroidered on it in white. He spoke in a soft, flowing voice that made you want to listen, "Kai...I wish to speak about something...slightly embarrassing."

"Oh?" I murmured with amusement, "What do you want to speak about?"

"It's about my dragon form...or rather the sentient instincts I gained," I hum in acknowledgement.

"I was wondering if having a dragon for an animagus form would do that," I spoke carefully, "It seems that I was correct since dragons are notoriously uneasy about who they become the spirit beast of," Draco looked at me in surprise, "Tell me Dragon. What does he want?"

"He wants me to mark Luna," Draco whispered causing my eyes to widen.

I stiffen in surprise as feelings of anger crashed through me. Tundra growled, "_That damned lizard wants to mark our cub! Destroy!"_

I push back my rage and walk forward. Draco stiffened and I spoke in a deadly voice, "Why should I allow this?"

I knew he had come to ask me if he could. He knew that Luna was like a little sister or cub to me. He knew I would protect her as I would protect Luffy. He took a deep breath and steeled himself before he spoke, "Because I will never harm her. I will protect her to my last breath. I promise you that I will do everything I can to make her happy. Please Kaileara...Please let me mark my mate."

I bit my lip as I searched for any lies, but only found stone cold resolve and truth. I sighed and nodded, "I will allow it, but you must wait until Luna turns 17."

"I will," He promised as relief swept through him.

"Oh and Draco?" I say as he begins to walk away, "If you do harm my cub, I will hunt you down and happily torture you to the brink. I will then heal you and let Tundra take over. I'm sure Shadow will help as well,"

He nodded stiffly as he took off. I watched him go and took a deep breath to calm myself. I stared at the ground as Kiyo sighed, "A bit.."

"It was called for Kiyo," I murmur with a slight growl.

"True, but he showed a resolve that will do him well," Kiyo replied causing me to nod, "That boy will need all the strength in the world, Luna is very precious to us all,"

"Aye she is," I murmured as I felt Tracy enter the room, "What is it you need Tracy?"

She had grown a cool head, but still acted like the spitfire she was. Her brown hair had gained white spots while growing a bit wild. Her eyes stayed their unique shade of blue only they gain a cat-like quality. She had become a vixen and was proud of it. She has chosen to wear a white crop top, a black spotted white jeans, a studded white leather belt, a pair of black steel toed boots, and a white sash with a leopard embroidered on it. She used many diffrent weapons, but her favorite was a flintlock pistol, a spiked whip, Senbon, and of course daggers. In all honesty, she was an more of an assassin than a demolitions expert, but I'm still shoving her and Kara together. I'm way too curious about what they can cook up..what all three of us can cook up together. I felt a pleasant shiver go down my spine at the massive amounts of chaos I can cause with them. I shook it off as she walked forward until we were almost touching. She looked at me with lust, but also sadness as she spoke, "So...there's no chance in hell that I can be with you now that Law will be here."

I shrug and gave her a bemused smile, "Tracy you have Daphne with you and well..."

She looked at me with hope, "Well what?"

I had to shove down my nervousness as I murmured, "Law has said before he doesn't mind me going for girls-"

I didn't even get to finish as she kissed me. I stood there for a few seconds before kissing her back. She shivered pleasantly against me and whined when I pulled away. I gave her a look as she whined, "Do you have to stop?"

"Tracy," I growl causing her to shiver, "So you really want me to continue when your queen wishes for you?"

She froze and slowly turned around as Daphne chuckled. Daphne was in a single word:Hot. Her hair fell to her back like fine silk. It shined and the light and was as soft as a feather. Her eyes were like sapphire taken straight from the ground in the north blue. She had curves in all the right places and could rival Boa in looks. She had gained the grace of a cat from her animagus form. Her cat-like looks made her exotic and all around beautiful. She has chosen to wear a white off the shoulder top, a white combat skirt, a pair of white heels, and a white sash with a snow leopard stitched into the fabric. She used a few daggers that she could easily conceal, but mostly relied on her hand to hand skills. She went straight for the pressure points much to my mothers joy when she was teaching her. The girl was also very, very, very flexible. She walked forward and Tracy could only stare at her chest. I bit back a chuckle as Daphne tapped the girls chin with her fingers. She spoke in a husky tone, "Tracy...you've been a bad girl...neglecting me like that..."

"I'm sorry Queen," Tracy breathed causing Daphne to growl.

"Let's go to our room," She purred softly before looking at me, "I only wished to tell you that I plan on looking through the library to find books on ancient runes and such,"

I nodded and watched as she took Tracy out of the room. I breath through my nose and murmured, "That woman...she'll be the death of the perverts."

Kiyo chuckled as Yukina landed. I reached out to stroke Yukina's feathered head as Kiyo muttered, "Daphne is like Boa only she's attracted to the vixen wearing a cat's skin."

Nods were given as the twins walked in. Fred looked between us before asking, "Why is Daphne leading a pretty much catatonic Tracy to their room?"

"Punishment for neglecting her," I say causing both to nod in realization, "What can I do for you?"

"We wanted to know if you could make a set of three rings," George said causing me to nod.

"Alright," I agreed with a smile, "Hermione already told me, so I'm going to tell you the same thing I told her. You have to be in the forge with me when I make these rings,"

"Why?" George asked causing me to smile.

"Because of the way I make them," I explain in a soft voice, "I use a combination of magic, runes, seals, and various other things to construct items such as rings and necklaces,"

"Oh," Was all I got from them before they left.

I watched them leave before shaking my head. It seems that the twins have a lot to think about. I sigh and stare out at the ocean when I felt her appear. I spoke softly, "What can I do for you Fea Childe?"

"Did you mean it when you called me cub?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Yes Fea Childe," I murmured as I turned to her, "I meant every word. You are like a little sister or daughter to me. I see you as my cub," I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around the shaking girl, "I promise you that,"

Luna had grown during our time in a way that amazed me. She had grown strong and beautiful in a way that made me even more protective of her. She spoke clearly and still saw the spirits as Nargles, but that was okay. Her blonde hair had gained a distinctly wild appearance and with how it went down to her waist is made her seem like she was a wolf princess. She was in a way. Her eyes were a beautiful blue that just shouted for someone to love her. She now wore a light blue t-shirt, a large sky blue coat with white fur, a pair of blue pants, a pair of dark blue boots, and a blue sash with a howling wolf embroidered on it in white. She used a staff that I had created a while ago, katana, and a nodachi. I had forged the katana a long time ago while the nodachi was something I bought a while ago. I was going to forge two new ones for her, but that wait for a while. Luna spoke after a few seconds, "I'm...so happy."

I nod softly as I let go of her and shifted into my frost wolf form. I spoke gently as she stared at me, "Shall we go for a ride my cub?"

She nodded with childish glee. I lowered my body enough for her to get on. She easily climbed up and got into place. Kiyo jumped on my back to help Luna stay in her seat. Yukina looked at me as she shifted. She smiled and murmured, "This is life isn't it?"

"Yeah," I agree before crouching, "But we need Luffy and the others," I then shook my head, "Ready Little moon?"

"LET'S GO!" Luna shouted in a way akin to Luffy.

I let out a howl as I took off. The window screamed in my ears as I ran on the very air. I ran to the forest and touched down before taking off. Luna shouted with glee as I ran. Yukina ran by my side as we traveled all over the island until a large crack sounded through the air. I panted lightly as I paused and sniffed the air. I spoke softly, "The scent of the sea and the moon has condensed to the point I can practically taste it."

"Kai," Luna spoke up, "The nargles tell me that everyones coming,"

I nod and race towards the harbour. I spotted the ships as they slowly fell out of the sky like feathers. I jump over the tall wall and race across the buildings until I stood upon the closest one to the harbour. The last ship touched down and my heart swelled. I spotted my Nakama standing on the ships with awe on their faces at the sight of the city. I closed my eyes as I gathered my strength. My body fell into a crouch as Luna held on tighter. I felt the pressure building in my lugs as the ships sailed closer to the docks. When the pressure almost reached my breaking point, I let out a long, musical, mystical howling song for them. I heard gasps as my eyes close and my head was thrown back. The howl tapered off and I lowered my head to look at my Nakama. A grin stretched across my face as my eyes locked with my little brothers. Luffy raised his fist and shouted, "KAI! WE'RE HERE!"

Luna giggled and hugged my neck as I shouted, "THEN LAND YOU IDIOTS! I THINK I SPENT ENOUGH TIME WITHOUT HUGGING MY NAKAMA EXCEPT FOR KID! I DON'T WANT TOUCH THAT THING!"

Laughter echoed through the air and I shook my head as they each docked. The wards of the city activated and I sent my magic to let it know it was okay. I made my way across the roofs and easily lept onto the ground in front of Luffy. Luna giggled at the expressions on my Nakama's faces at the sight of her. I lowered myself to the ground and she slid off shakily. She leaned against me and said, "That was amazing! Can we go for another ride soon?"

"Sure Fea Childe," I promise her with a grin as we playfully ignored my Nakama, "We can go right now if you wan-"

"KAI!" Luffy shouted and cut me off.

I chuckled softly as I walked forward and stood across from him. He was quick to wrap his arms around my neck and squeezed tightly. I slowly shifted into my human form as I hug him back and whisper, "I...missed you so much pup...I...I missed my crazy, insane captain...I missed my little brother so much."

Tears steadily fell from eyes and dripped onto the ground. He hugged me tighter and said, "I know...I missed you too. I'm not going to let them take you away again. You're Nakama and my sister."

I nodded as he released me, "I know...I'm not going to allow anything to seperate us like that again."

He nodded with a smile when suddenly Ace shouted, "Hey Luffy! Move so Sabo and I can have a turn!"

I chuckle as Luffy turned and shouted, "NO! I want her all to myself. I'm her captain!"

"So what?" Ace shouted as he walked closer, "She's our little sister,"

"So little sister trumps being a member of your crew," Sabo added causing me to snicker.

I shook my head at those three before wrapping my arms around the other two's necks. I hugged them both and said, "I hope you two didn't get into too much trouble," I then released them and said, "And Adoptive parents trumps siblings any day."

I heard chuckles as I was wrapped into a hug by Shanks. I hugged the redhaired man before hugging Mihawk and Makino. I smiled brightly at the three as Shanks pulled me to him again and whispered, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Papa," I murmured and felt his joy at hearing that word, "I'm just so relieved to have everyone here,"

"10 years will do that to you," He muttered and I was reminded of the time we were separated causing me to wince, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I'm-" I began only to stop short.

I sniffed the air as I thought I had smelled something fishy. I cock my head to the side until I caught a scent. It was one that I didn't recognize, but felt like I should. I felt a hand on my shoulder as the scent began to grow stronger. I looked around trying to find the source when I was suddenly face to face with Mihawk. He looked at me in concern and asked, "What's wrong Kaileara?"

I frown and shake my head, "I...A scent. I feel like I should recognize it, but I don't."

I felt the concern of those around me when suddenly a loud laugh echoed through the air. Memories of a laugh like that echoed through my head and I quickly moved away from Mihawk. I felt my body transform and suddenly I was standing in front of my Nakama growling deeply. Anger seemed to fill me and I had to keep from losing myself. Distant memories tried to slam into my mind, but I held them off as a bone rattling voice spoke, "Well, Well, Well look what we have here. The little wolf found a family!"

I stiffen and a name came to mind that I spat, "Igore."

The bone rattling voice chuckled again as a cloaked figure appeared. I felt the memories press harder into my skull and dimly heard Luffy shout, "Who the hell are you?"

"Me," The cloaked figure chuckled, "I'm no one at all,"

"Bullshit!" I heard Tsuki shout, "What the hell have you done to Kaileara?"

"Done?" The cloaked figure cooed, "Nothing...yet!"

He let out a mad laugh as Gabriel appeared next to me. His skin was unusually pale as he hissed, "Igore you shouldn't be here."

"Oh dear angel I believe I should," The cloaked figure crackled, "I'm here to return some sorely needed memories of the past to the little wolf,"

"Touch her and I'll kill you," Gabriel growled as I growled as well.

"Trying to protect her from something she should know?" The cloaked figure, Igore chuckled, "Do you honestly think she'll accept that?"

I looked between Gabriel and Igore before turning to Igore. I growl out, "I don't know who you are nor do I think I care. I trust my Nakama and if Gabe thinks I shouldn't know something, then I'll accept that."

"Oh?" The cloaked figure purred, "What if it meant a way to bring your friend back?"

I froze and stared at the cloaked figure as rage filled me. I snarl, "You talk of blasphemy! The dead cannot be brought back to life!"

I felt my anger and Tundra rise as Igore pulled out something glowing. It was a spherical object and the pure feelings that radiated from it drove me insane. I tried to stand firm, but lost my grip on my anger as he purred, "Then I guess you don't care about her soul-"

A howl of rage echoed from me and I took off towards the bastard. Gabriel and the others cried out, but it fell on deaf ears. I jumped up and was ready to tear the bastard to shreds when my chest exploded into pain. I cry out as I was sent flying as he slammed that ball into my chest. I shifted back and the pain was so intense I cried out. I heard shouts and was dimly aware of a distant crackle before I lost consciousness. Memories of another life...a life of a demigod daughter from a forbidden pair...smashed into my head and I fell into them. I heard shouts, but I was too far away to hear them as I slipped away

**End of Chapter. Tell me what you think. Maybe a while before I post again depending on the day and school.**


	11. Ch10

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

** Please Review guys. **

* * *

><p>"To face our greatest friends, our oldest enemies, and our truest family, We must take what we learn during that time frame to rise, to fall, and to forgive the past, but never will we forget. An Ashferd never forgets as a wolf never will. We are wolves at the heart and as such we learn from the past to protect our future, our pack, and our lives,"-Anastasia Ashferd to Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten:<p>

Law sat staring down at his lover as she whined and whimpered. Her body was coated in sweat and yet he could find nothing physically wrong. Her body held no fever and yet her pulse raced like the feet of her favoured wolves. It worried him and yet he sat by her bedside, unable to help his lover. He clenched his hand tighter around her hand as he remembered the words that bastard had said before he had fled, "_When she wakes up, she will no doubt kill everyone there."_

He prayed that whatever it was that the bastard had done wouldn't cause that. He hoped that Kaileara-ya was stronger than that, knew she was stronger than to fall to some trick. He spoke softly as he looked at her ashen face, "Please Leara-ya...wake up soon."

* * *

><p>With Kaileara<p>

* * *

><p>Memories tore at my mind and I slipped deeper into them...<p>

* * *

><p>Memories<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Papa!" I cried as I ran to a white haired man, "Did mother send another letter?"<em>

_"Little moon," The white haired man cried happily as he picked my six year old form up, "Yes she did. How did you know?"_

_I giggled childishly as I puff up my chest, "I've been practicing like Mother told me to."_

_The man chuckled and held up a letter written in what could only be seen as greek. He read aloud to my enjoyment, "Dear Ram and Little moon. My hunters and I have tracked down and destroyed another pack of hell hounds. They put up a marvelous fight, but my girls were better. You should have seen the alpha of the pack. He fought like a warrior and died protecting the others. He was a true alpha-"_

_"Daddy?" I ask causing him to look at me._

_"Yes little moon?" He asked causing me to smile._

_"Why does Mother have all those hunters, but can't be with me?" I ask childishly._

_"Because they don't have daddies there to look after them like you do," He replied causing me to pout, "But your mother's father is also a man that's a very jealous being,"_

_"Oh...Daddy?"_

_"Yes little one?"_

_"Will Mother be here for the full moon festival?"_

_"I don't know little one, but I'll ask her when I get the chance,"_

_"Okay,"_

_"Now where was I? Oh yes," He began the story again, "He was a true alpha..."_

* * *

><p>Next memory<p>

* * *

><p><em>I was 7 now and staring at the burning house I had lived in with my dad since I was born. I stared at it with tears in my eyes as I ran forward. I heard a rasping voice and saw my Dad. I ran over to him and bent down as I whispered, "Daddy...Daddy what's going on?"<em>

_"I'm leaving my dearest moon," He replied sadly as he weakly reached behind him where 8 beautiful silver wings laid, "I'm going to give you something. You need to give one to a special Lady by the name of Hestia and tell her that He came. She'll take care of you,"_

_"Daddy, but what about Mother?" I ask with a whine, "Didn't Mommy say she was coming home tomorrow,"_

_"I know little one, but a bad man will come before she does," He said softly as he plucked out 3 feathers, "He's going to do something very bad so you have to run little one. Keep two of the feathers, but give one to Hestia,"_

_"Daddy where are you going?" I whine softly._

_"I'm going to meet someone very special," He murmured softly as he handed me the feathers, "She's going to send me to a special place that you'll be able to enter one day, but you have to be careful in order to do that. Okay?"_

_"Daddy," I whine as the fire grew stronger and my father winced, "Please don't go,"_

_"I have to little one," He murmured softly, "Just remember that I'll always be in your heart. Remember that your mother and I love you very much..."_

_"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" I cried out as he smiled and slowly faded away, "Daddy!"_

* * *

><p>Next Memory<p>

* * *

><p><em>I sat sniffling in the deep snow. It was so cold and I couldn't move that well. I shivered again when I suddenly spotted something not far away. A fire? Why would someone be in the cold place? Could mother be here? I slowly stumbled to my feet and made my way over to the fire. I looked around and saw that it was quiet large and easily warmed me up as I approached it. I looked around and soon spotted someone. She looked to be my age, but she felt older. She looked up and smiled upon seeing me. I walk forward and ask, "Who are you?"<em>

_"My name is Hestia little one," She told me causing me to freeze in shock, "I've been looking for you for a long time little wolf,"_

_"Are you the lady my daddy told me to find?" I ask her causing her to nod._

_I took out one of the feathers and handed it to her. She stared at it and her eyes glowed with tears as the feather shined. She spoke softly, "I am little one. I'm going to be taking care of you."_

* * *

><p>Next Memory<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I'm Kaileara. Who are you?" I asked.<em>

_"I'm Gabriel," He replied while wincing._

_"Are you okay?" I ask in concern._

_"Yeah," He replied causing me to snort._

_"Then why is one of your wings broken?" I ask causing him to stiffen._

_"You can see them?" He asked in shock._

_"Yup my Dad had a few like yours only his were silver and he had 8 of them," I told the boy._

_"What are you?" He asked causing me to laugh._

_"I...don't know. All I know is my daddy had wings, my mother wears silver, and I have weird powers," I told him before asking, "Can I heal your wing?"_

_"You can do that?" He ask causing me to shrug._

_"I've done it to birds wings so probably," I shrug causing him to sigh._

* * *

><p>Next Memory<p>

* * *

><p><em>I sat above a group of people and stared at them. I had only just fallen asleep with Gabriel by my side and I appeared here. I look around and saw my Mother sitting on a throne with the other 12 people. Mother glared at the man sitting on the golden throne when he demanded, "Has the brat not been found?"<em>

_"Father," Mother bit out causing me to wonder if the man on the golden throne is my grandfather, "I will not have you touching my daughter,"_

_"She is a threat to olympus Artemis," The man thundered causing me to dislike him, "She must be killed before she-"_

_"She will not destroy olympus father," A man that looked like Mother spoke up, "I would have foreseen it. Another will rise to destroy it, but it is not the girl,"_

_"I still want her found," Growled the man making me want to stay away for as long as possible, "She needs to be kept in a place where she can't interfere or where we can bend her to our will,"_

_I am so avoiding this place for as long as possible._

* * *

><p>Next Memory<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Kai?" Gabriel asked causing me to look up from my current project.<em>

_"Yes?" I ask him._

_"Why do you have a deer antler?"_

_"It's an elk horn dummy and I'm making a bow,"_

_"Why?"_

_"So I can hunt for our dinner easier,"_

_"Oh,"_

* * *

><p>Next Memory<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Kaileara?" A voice called out causing me to look up.<em>

_"Yes Gabriel?" I ask him as I pause in my sketching._

_"We're going to offer our help soon aren't we?" He asked as he plopped down next to me._

_"Yes Lady Hestia has contacted me and asked for aide," I told him in a light tone, "The olympians are being overwhelmed,"_

_"Can't they do more?" He asked stubbornly._

_"They are, but they've already lost so many demigods. Hestia tells me that the forces have joined up with the titans," I told him causing his eyes to narrow._

_"So it's time for us to destroy that bastard?" He asked causing me to nod._

_"He took Isis away, now it's time for us to kill the bastard," I growled as I sat up, "We'll even start with that narcissistic bastard Igore,"_

* * *

><p>Next Memory<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>So," Boomed the man staring down at me, "You are Kaileara,"<em>

_"I am," I replied without fear, "I am here only because of my friendship with lady Hestia, my revenge for my friend Isis, and my mother,"_

_"Then you know what you are?" The man asked causing me to snort._

_"It's not possible to not know lord Zeus," I told him before getting on my knees, "I swear on the styx that until the end of this war, I will not bring harm to olympus or do anything to cause it to fall,"_

_Thunder boomed in the distance as most stared at me in shock. Mother and Lady Hestia looked at me in pride as I stared at the shocked king._

* * *

><p>Next Memory<p>

* * *

><p><em>"So?" The trickster god asked, "You like to pull pranks?"<em>

_"I do, but I prefer the company of Eris to you lord Hermes," I told the messenger god as I walked down the street._

_"I know, but why?" the god whined, "I'm so much more fun!"_

_"I love chaos and women hold my eye lord Hermes," I rolled my eyes at the childishness of the man, "I thank you for your gifts none the less, but I cannot accept them due to what they represent,"_

_The gods face dropped and I continued to walk. He and many other males had tried to catch my eye, but none had succeeded. They all left me feeling either sisterly love or just friendship. Even Aphrodite couldn't hope to make me feel attracted to men. I am more like my mother than anyone thought possible._

* * *

><p>Next Memory<p>

* * *

><p><em>"So...what exactly are we hunting?" I asked my mother as we crept along the forest floor.<em>

_"A manticore," She reminded me causing me to nod, "I wish to see how well your aim is,"_

_I smirked and paused before taking to the trees. I ghost through them slowly as I felt my mother following me. I found the manticore and stared down at the beast before stringing my elk horn bow. I took out one of my celestial bronze arrows and notched it as I aimed at the beast. It turned it's head and my arrow left my bow. It sank into the monster's eye and with a dying screech it turned to dust. I turned to my mother and ask, "So? How did I do for a 15 year old?"_

* * *

><p>Next Memory<p>

* * *

><p><em>I stood across from Lord Aries boredly as the rules were explained. I had to last at least 3 minutes against the god in order to qualify as good enough for battle. I rolled my eyes and waited for the god to move. We stood across from each other and soon the god growled, "Why don't you move damn it?"<em>

_I stayed quiet and he snorted before lunging at me. I dodge back and continue to do so for the whole 3 minutes. I spoke up after a full five, "First rule I learned when fighting a stronger and older opponent, don't make the first move."_

_I soon clashed against him with my sword and admired how strong he was. He was holding back, but I'm proud that I stood tall. _

* * *

><p>Next Memory<p>

* * *

><p><em>I sat on the edge of a dock and stared out at the sea. I heard footsteps and didn't move as I felt someone sit down next to me. I heard Lord Poseidon sigh and say, "Staring out at the sea can cause one to wish to join it."<em>

_"I'm aware," I mutter softly as I stared forward._

_"My brother means well," The god tried._

_"Lord Poseidon I am aware of that, but I will not marry someone I do not love," I told the god in a soft voice, "Lord __Dionysus is not that bad, but I only see him as a friend,"_

_"Then who do you love?" He asked me causing me to sigh._

_"I love only women Lord Poseidon," I told him softly, "Please tell lord Zeus that for me. He doesn't have to worry about me falling in love with a man,"_

* * *

><p>Next Memory<p>

* * *

><p><em>I walked among the bloodshed with a scowl on my face. Gabriel followed me silently as we moved through the various fighters. The shouts of those I had come to care for reached me, but fell on deaf ears. It was time to end this. Gabriel spoke as we reached the place old blood had been spilt, "So this is it?"<em>

_"Yeah," I told him softly,"It's time to get revenge,"_

_"I'll deal with Igore and Nevu," He told me causing me to nod._

_"I'll deal with my dearest Uncle," I growled deeply in my chest._

_Gabriel looked at me in concern and spoke, "Kai...if this end up-"_

_"Gabe no matter what we'll move to the next life. I've seen it," I assured him, "Come we must hurry. The spell I place on them will fade soon,"_

_"Alright," He replied._

_We entered the chamber of the forsaken temple and there stood the three we were to fight. My uncle stood at the head with black streaked golden wings. I hissed at him and without a word we began to fight. I spoke after a few moments, "Why?"_

_"Because," He snarled, "The gods need to be taken down. My brother was foolish enough to fall for that tramp. She didn't even let him bed her!"_

_"My mother's vow was more important than love," I hiss at him, "The gods are needed for balance you fool!"_

_"You are the fool," He snarled, "I held out my hand to you and you slapped it away-"_

_"You killed the woman I loved," I snarl deeply in my throat, "The gods haven't,"_

_He scoffed and I slammed my sword against his. We battled for hours on end and soon the floor became painted with blood. Finally he managed to get into my guard and the sword went through my stomach. I however managed to slam mine through his heart. He gasped and recoiled as the black was slowly stripped from his wings. I smiled a bloody smile as he hissed, "How?"_

_"I used the feathers father gave me," I smile softly, "The grace in them will heal you of your sin. Go to Lady Sora with peace in your heart uncle," I reach up and allowed my palm to touch his cheek, "Rest now and know that you are pure once more,"_

_His face eased into a smile as the black left his wings. He spoke one final word as his body faded, "Peace."_

_I watched as he faded and fell to the ground. The doors banged open as Gabriel turned to me. Igore saw his chance and shoved his sword through Gabriel's side. Gabriel cried out as Igore ran like a coward. Gabriel stumbled over to me as the life drained out of me. I felt my chain break and knew I had done what I needed to do. I spoke as the gods rushed into the room, "Isis is finally at peace Gabe...and it's time for me to go as well."_

_"NO!" My mother shouted and ran to me, "Kaileara please no!" She turned to Uncle Apollo, "Brother please-"_

_"Mother," I spoke softly causing her to look down at me, "My chain had broken and it's time for me to go,"_

_"Please no...I already lost your father," She whined causing me to bring my hand to her cheek._

_"I will be reborn mother," I told her softly, "I will not be the daughter of a forbidden pair. Please mother let me go...rescue more girls and be happy,"_

_"Kaileara..."_

_I gave her a smile, "Please mother...please."_

_She nodded as tears drip from her eyes. My hand slipped from her face as I breathed my final breath. A smile bloomed on my face and I recalled a saying. When death comes, those that are ready shall greet her as a friend. I also remember: When someone makes peace with all that they had done, they smile because peace has finally reached them. I smiled and knew that as I died, I had done something great, so now I can leave this world without fear._

* * *

><p>End of memories<p>

* * *

><p>Where am I? Why do I feel so warm, yet so cold? I heard faint murmurs, but couldn't understand them. I felt sparks along my hand and wondered who was touching me. Didn't I just die? Wait more memories...Luffy and everyone...Why am I laying here? Shouldn't I be out partying with everyone? I heard a soft voice murmur, "Please Leara-ya...wake up soon."<p>

Law...wait how long had been asleep? I had to wake up. I had to see him. I had to do it! I struggled and shouted at Tundra to help me. I felt strength flow through me as the block of whatever it was cracked. I struggled and beat on it as I tried to wake up. I struggled and finally the block was destroyed. I sat up quickly as my hand when to my heart. My eyes stayed closed until I felt a hand on me. Sparks jumped from the contact and I opened my eyes. I looked into the eyes of my lover and felt tears stream down my face as I whisper, "Law..."

"Kaileara-ya," He murmured softly, "You woke up,"

I smile and nodded, "You reached me Law...you reached me."

A smile bloomed on his face as he pulled me to him. My arms wrapped around his neck as I bury my face in his chest. He held me close for a long time before he pulled away slightly. I looked at him in confusion until he asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

I quickly took stock of my body before nodding, "Yeah my chest hurts a little and I'm sweaty, but I feel fine otherwise."

"A little in my book or yours?" He asked causing me to chuckle.

"Yours," I told him causing him to smirk, "How long was I asleep?"

"Three days," He told me causing me to groan, "What's wrong?"

"23 more days until I have to deal with Dumbledore," I growl before whining, "I don't wanna,"

He chuckled before pulling me close once more, "You had us worried."

I smiled and told him, "I know..."

"What did he do to you?" Law asked causing me to frown.

"Show me memories of a past life," I shook my head, "It was actually kind of disturbing, but nice,"

"Oh?" He seemed amused.

"Yeah I found out a lot of stuff and figured out why I loved my bow so much," I murmur softly causing him to pull back.

"Why do you love that bow?" He asked with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I made in my past life. It was my first perfect creation," I felt pride swell in my heart, "My mother even blessed it along with Hestia,"

"Can you tell me about it?" He asked causing me to nod.

"Sure-" I stopped short before scrunching up my nose, "After I bathe...damn I stink," He chuckled and picked me up, "Hey I can walk you know!"

"I don't want you falling flat on your face," He replied with a smug grin, "Can't have you breaking your nose on me,"

"You are one smug bastard," I growl causing him to chuckle as we enter the bathroom.

The tub was already filled causing me to give it a raised eyebrow until I heard a giggle. I look and found Mipsy standing there. She spoke up, "Hello Mistress. I'm glad you're awake."

"Hello Mipsy," I told the elf with a smile, "Can you not tell everyone I'm awake yet?"

Mipsy nodded and popped away. Probably to get food because at that moment my stomach growled. Law chuckled before asking me, "Why don't you want everyone to know you're awake?"

"I'm selfish," I tell him as he set me down on the edge of the tub.

"You? Selfish?" He asked teasingly as he took off his jacket.

"I want to have my lover to myself for at least an hour or two," I told him before realizing he was undressing, "Why are you getting undressed?"

"Because I don't think you'll have enough strength to keep your head above the water," He told me with that damned smirk of his.

"Uh not to be a downer, but the water will most likely causing you to be unable to move," I reminded him causing him to chuckle, "What's so funny?"

"I had those elves of yours use their magic to make the water within the tub move slowly," He told me as I stared at him in shock, "You didn't think I wouldn't plan a head did you?" I look away from him only to feel his fingers touching my cheek causing me to shiver, "Kaileara-ya what's wrong?"

I froze as Tundra shouted, _"Law's ego is about to go up. Prepare for teasing."_

I sent a mental rock at her as Law ran his thumbs over the marks on my cheeks. I struggle to keep from moaning causing him to chuckle, "I see. The blonde spoke the truth."

I froze before asking, "Who told you?"

"The blonde you nicknamed Queen," He informed me causing me to curse, "I have to say this is an interesting development,"

I gave him a small glare before saying, "Don't touch them-"

His fingers slid over them again and I shivered. He looked at me with anger and hissed, "Don't order me around."

I sigh softly and grab his hands before pulling them away from me. I then murmur, "Please don't touch the marks. I don't want to jump you right now."

I froze when the words left my mouth. He chuckled and pulled me to his bare chest while asking, "Oh really? Care to inform me as to why?"

"Because I'm covered in sweat and stink," I remind him while placing my hands on his chest, "It can wait until after I bathe and eat,"

He seemed to consider it before nodding. He tugged at my shirt and I sighed before allowing him to take it off. It seems someone had put me in my nightclothes. Both of us finished getting undressed before sliding into the tub. I curled into his side immediately causing him to chuckle again. I seem to be making him do that a lot, but what I wanted to hear was him full blown laughing. We sat there for a while before cleaning ourselves and getting out. I immediately headed to my bed and took a seat as Mipsy appeared with food. I immediately began to eat as Law lazily made his way out of the bathroom. He chuckled and asked, "Why is it that every time you wake up after sleeping for a while you immediately head for the showers and then go to eat?"

I pause and swallow before saying, "Habit."

I continue to eat my food as he took a seat next to me and began to eat as well. We finished the food and Mipsy appeared to take everything away. I watched her leave before I remembered something. I quickly stood up and walked over to my desk before I began writing a letter to Rookfang. Law followed me in curiosity and asked, "Who are you writing to?"

"The manager of my accounts," I informed him, "I just remembered something I wanted to ask him,"

"What do you want to ask him?" Law asked as he leaned over me.

"Scheduling a private box for everyone," I told him as I focused on my letter, "It's for the quidditch world cup and I thought you all would love to see a bit of the wizarding world,"

"Any other reason?" He asked causing me to pause.

"Maybe," I say while looking over at him, "Why do you wanna know?"

"It makes me curious," He told me causing me to snort and finish writing the letter before summoning a phoenix to deliver it, "So what are your other reasons?"

I hum and gave him an amused look as the phoenix took off. I smirk at him as I stood up and told him, "I'm not telling you."

"Why not?" He asked causing me to snort.

"Because," I leaned forward, "I don't wanna,"

"So I'm going to have to force it out of you," He practically purred.

I gave him a cheshire smile as I murmured, "You can try."

He had me in his arms and on the bed in ten seconds flat. He began to kiss and nip at my neck causing me to shudder. He chuckled and looked down at me with lust filled eyes, "Will you tell me now?"

"Not yet," I teased causing him to chuckle.

He pressed a kiss to my lips causing me to moan at the contact as I became putty in his hands. Ten years I had waited to feel those lips on mine again. He tasted of coffee, sweet apples, salt from the sea, a hint of mint and the after taste of whiskey. I was drawn closer to him as he pushed me to kiss him back. I groan softly as his hands began to wander up and down my back. I had waited ten years to feel him against me and in me, but I could wait another day. I pushed him back causing him to look at me in confusion. He asked, "What's wrong? Does your chest hurt?"

"Law," I soothe as I reach up and cup his cheek, "I'm fine," I gave him a sweet smile, "But we need to wait until tomorrow at least,"

"Why?" He asked causing me to chuckle softly.

"I do not want my brothers walking in on us if they decide to check up on me," I told him before adding, "Or my Papa's," I shuddered at the thought, "That would be a horrible thing,"

He chuckled softly and moved to the side where I curled against him. He spoke as he lazily ran his fingers down my back, "I would hate to have that happen. Having Shachi and Penguin walk in once was enough."

I growled at the reminder since it had been two months after we had finally gotten together. I never wanted to turn both into a jackalope more in that moment then I had during my entire time with them. I swear it was one of the most embarrassing things to happen. Law chuckled again and I spoke up, "I swear they should of had the decency to knock."

"They did," He reminded me causing me to pout at him, "Several times and when they heard you gasp they got worried,"

"Don't remind me," I say burying my head in his chest as my face heated up, "I swear everyone on the crew made it their mission to get in the way,"

He chuckled and gently brought my head up to look into his eyes, "Maybe, but in the end we spent three days on the ship without them," He pressed a kiss to my cheek before asking, "Tell me why you wanted to go to this quiddiatch thing."

"It is pronounced quidditch and I wanted to spend time with everyone," I felt slightly sheepish as I added, "And it allows me to drink as much as I want,"

He snorted and murmured, "Of course you would say that."

"It's not my fault Shanks seems to have rubbed off on me in that area," I whine causing him to chuckle, "I still find fine wines better than some of the weaker things,"

"At least you have some culture," He teasingly said, "I'm glad thought that you were just a country bumpkin-"

I growl and roll onto my stomach before climbing onto him. I glared down at him as my body shifted into my wolfen form. I growled, "I am completely cultured you bastard. I just choose not to show it often."

He snorted before reaching up and scratching behind one of my ears. I immediately sank onto his chest as my body shifted mostly into human form. He scratched my lupin ears as my tail thumped against his legs. He chuckled and murmured, "I can't believe you are this easy to calm down."

"Only for you," I groan as the fingers of his other hand ran over the wisp mark on my left arm causing me to shudder.

"I wonder why?" He mused as he slowly sat up and I curled up in his lap, "I always seem to calm you down while your magic seems to dance against my skin everytime we touch. Even when you were controlled by Doflamingo, you seemed to gain control of yourself by just a touch from me. How is it that I can do that when all others have failed? Why is it that I could so easily slip past your barrier when it took Luffy months of work?" I stiffen causing him to ask, "Do you know why?"

I nodded as he withdrew his fingers. I let out a small whine as he pulled me from his lap and made me look into his eyes. Tundra spoke, "_It's time to tell him."_

I agreed and as he asked, "What is the reason, Leara-ya?"

I sigh softly and murmur, "You are my soulmate. The only one who can calm me from the deepest of rages," I reached out and placed my hand over his bare chest, "The sparks we feel when we touch is our energies mixing in a way only soulmate's can. The reason we both fell so fast, so hard was because of this..." I place my hand on his cheek once more, "The bond is the reason we found each other...why we can't harm each other vitally or irreversibly...it's why we can't kill each other."

He looked conflicted and asked, "Are our feelings because of the bond? Do-"

"Law," I cut him off, "The feelings we share are real. The bond between soulmates is one of choice," I smile softly at him, "If we wanted, we could still be close friends and not lovers, but we are. The bond can only amplify the emotions already there and even then it is only for a short time. Our feelings are something that cannot be forged because of a bond between our souls. They were forged by us and us alone,"

He stared at me before smiling the same tender smile he did before raftel. He spoke softly even if we were the only ones in the room, "Then I'm glad because that truly means you're mine."

I chuckle as I remove my hands and lay my head in his lap, "Magic also finds that true."

"What do you mean?" He asked as he maneuvered us around so that I was laying on his chest.

"You know that magic is sentient being...a fate if you will correct?" I ask causing him to nod, "Well Magic decided to make it so we were married in the eyes of magical beings,"

"So in other words, we don't have to have a wedding?" He asked causing me to shake my head.

"No we still do because I am not about to let you off the hook," I told him sternly, "I want to go through what other girls go through. I want to be proposed to correctly this time," I gave him a glare, "I want to go through planning a wedding, go through the ceremony, go through the whole wedding reception, and then be spirited away on some kind of honeymoon,"

"You've really thought this out," He commented causing me to shrug.

"Yeah, but I don't have all the details planned out like some little shits," I scowl at the thought, "You and I are going to plan the wedding together,"

"I get to decide where we go on our honeymoon right?" He asked causing me to look at him in suspicion.

"So long as it doesn't mean I have to deal with you showing me off to a bunch of idiots, then yes," I gave him a raised eyebrow, "Why?"

"I'm not going to do that," He said with a smirk, "After the honeymoon yes, but I was thinking more along the lines of a private island. Just you, me and a whole island to explore and fuck on,"

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Of course you would think with your dick."

He chuckled and murmured, "I am a male after all. Plus, I want to see what it's like fucking in every place on an island with no one to bother us."

I took a deep breath and sighed, "I swear with how you talk, I'll somehow end up pregnant before the honeymoon is over," He let out a hum causing me to groan, "You actually want that?"

"Perhaps, but after all this mess with Dumbledore," He said causing me to shrug, "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, but you'll have to deal with me being hormonal and very prone to wanting to kill things," I say seriously, "My mother said that all Ashferd women tend to become influenced by the wolfen side of us. I will however be more influenced because of being able to transform into one," I pause as I struggled to remember something else she said, "She also said something, but I can't remember it,"

"We'll deal with that later," He said causing me to shrug and curl closer to him.

I then remembered my inheritance test and the fact I had a copy. I got up and headed over to my desk to find it. I did so and walked back over to him before handing it to him while saying, "Take a look at that."

He took it and read through it before giving me a raised eyebrow. He asked, "How can Artemis not know that you're her daughter? Or Loki for that matter?"

"My mother said that it was probably the killing curse messing with their memories," I murmur as I sat down, "Since gods and goddesses have to shed their memories and a majority of their power when they wish to experience mortal life, the killing curse must have forced their souls out in a way that damaged part of those memories,"

"I see," He looked intrigued by that, "So what does this mean for us?"

"When my mother and the other gods learn of me, they will most likely come after me," I crawl across the bed and wrap my arms around his neck, "It will not help when they figure out I remember my past life as well,"

"Why's that?" He asked as he tossed the sheet somewhere in the room.

"I seem to have made myself a very precious person to them," I then scowl lightly, "Zeus saw me as a threat and tried to marry me off to another god," He reached over and grabbed me, "I managed to get out of that situation, but only because I liked only girls. I have no doubt that he will try something this time because while I am no longer the daughter of a forbidden pair; I am stronger than many other demigods. I am my mothers first natural born daughter and will have inherited all the gifts I had before minus the ones I had from my father,"

"So in other words," He looked at me with a possessiveness that made me feel warm, "I'm going to have to fight for you?"

"No," I told him while pressing my lips to his, "I am yours and you are mine. I'll kill anyone who tries to harm you or seperate us," I then grin sadistically, "If a certain goddess of love tries anything, I'll bring out some _presents_ I got from Anubis and Lady Sora,"

He chuckled deeply in his chest causing me to curl closer to him. He reached down and pulled my lips to his as he said, "That's my sadistic wolf."

I growled deeply in my chest as I reminded him, "Luffy is my king."

"I know, but your mine to love," He replied while bringing his lips to mine.

I let out a low moan as Tundra growled, "_Ours! Our mate! The goddess will die if she tries to take our mate! Ours!"_

I growled deeply in my chest and pushed Law away lightly as I say, "You are mine. You're my mate and no one elses."

He chuckled and nodded as we settled down to sleep. I curled into his side as I breathed in the ocean air and knew that everything was going to work out so long as I had my Nakama with me.

**End of Chapter. Tell me what you think! Oh and I'll add more memories as the story goes on, but for now what'd ya think?!**


	12. Ch11

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

** Please Review guys. **

* * *

><p>"Sometimes you just need to take a moment, It doesn't matter when or where, but you need to take that moment. In that moment, You can have angst, humour, happiness, sadness, death, life...just something! Take a moment and embrace those you have around you because it may not always be there...in the end everything ends in blood, bone, dirt, water, and ash..."-Kaileara to Law.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven:<p>

I let out a low groan as sunlight streamed into the room. I felt more than heard my pillow chuckle and froze as memories from last night streamed into my head. A smile slowly appeared on my face as I open my eyes and found grey eyes staring down at me. I shift my body so that I'm laying on my stomach and kiss him. He pulled me close to him and the kiss became heated before we both withdrew. I gave him a cheshire smile before slowly sitting up. I began to stretch and was well aware of his eyes following every movement as I got up and headed to my bathroom. I took a shower and headed into my room as I dried off. I felt his arms around me as I began to look through my closet and heard him ask, "Why do you have to tease me in the morning?"

"Because," I look back at him, "It's fun and you tease me during the day,"

"How exactly do I do that?" He asked causing me to pause and look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"All the touches," I murmur softly, "All the sadistic comments, being possessive, and just being yourself," I saw him smirk and roll my eyes, "Now go take a shower please, I need to get dressed,"

He sighed and pulled me into a searing kiss before heading into the bathroom. I sent Mipsy to get him a set of clothes before I began to get dressed. I decided to forgo my normal jacket and just wear a soft white t-shirt with torn edges. I chose a comfortable, but functional pair of ripped white jeans. I pulled on a pair of white boots with fur on them and smiled as I turned to see Law staring at me. I chuckle as I walk over to him and press a kiss to his cheek before turning. He wrapped his arms around my waist and asked, "Why are you wearing so much white?"

"I'm going for the frosty look today," I told him with a smirk, "I want to remind everyone that I'm a wolf,"

"I doubt anyone could forget, but is that why you're letting your hair stay in it's natural spiked shape?" He asked while tugging a piece.

"Why not?" I ask before turning to him, "Shall we head downstairs?"

"Let me pull on a shirt, don't want to let you become jealous when I'm being stared at," He teased causing me to roll my eyes.

He let go of me and pulled on his shirt before we began to head downstairs. He was wearing his old hoodie and his old hat making me ask, "Why the old hat?"

"What don't like it?" He asked causing me to shake my head.

"No I like it," I say while staring at the hat, "I still want to steal it from you. I'm just wondering why you're wearing it since you seem attached to the other one,"

"You like the hat," He said causing me to give him a raised eyebrow, "So I'm going to wear it today," He then kissed my cheek, "I wanted to go with the old clothes today,"

"I like it," I say with a grin, "You look hotter in this then in the other outfit,"

"Oh? I have to say you look better in that one then you do in your usual one," He commented causing me to roll my eyes, "That jacket hides way too much of you,"

"I don't wanna have my chest stared at by perverted men," I defend before adding, "Plus that jacket was a gift from Isis,"

"I see," He murmured as we began to reach the large dining room.

Even from this distance, I could hear the chaos of having everyone in the same room. A slow smirk weaved it's way onto my face as I began to walk faster. Law chuckled and followed at an even pace as my body began to tremble. I threw the door open just as Luffy, Ace, and Sabo began to charge towards it. I stared at the charging boys as Law wrapped his arms around my waist and moved me so they wouldn't crash into me. The three skidded to a stop while Luffy exclaimed, "KAI!"

"Yo Pup," I greet him while aware of the stares I was receiving, "Where are you going?"

"To get you," Ace said with a slight glare directed towards Law, "Mipsy told us you woke up last night, but didn't want us to know,"

I gave them a sheepish smile, "Is it wrong for me to say that I wanted some peace? I love you guys, but I wanted to spend sometime with Law...alone."

I realize where their thoughts went as Ace began to flare up. Sabo stared at us and Luffy shouted, "Tra-guy you did-"

"No! You idiots get your minds out of the gutter!" I shout while my face heated up a little, "We didn't do anything, so stop acting like idiots,"

Seeing Ace still ready to do something stupid, I created a ball of frost and hurled it at him. It slammed into his chest and put out the fire as I glared at him. I ignored everything around us as we glared at each other. With some unspoken signal, we charge at each other. Law had let go after I threw the ball at Ace. I slammed a Haki covered fist into Ace sending him through an open window and followed him outside. I heard the footsteps of the others as Ace stood up and wiped a bit of blood from his lips. He growled, "Haki won't help you Kai. I won't accept him-"

"I don't care if you will or not Pyro head," I growl as the area around me became coated in frost, "Hate it all you want, but I love him and that won't change,"

With a roar, he charged at me like the dragon I see him as. I dodge his advance and sent an elbow into his back. We began to move faster and faster as we tossed each other about. A feral grin appeared on my face as I created a group of ice wolves before sending them at him. He destroyed the first three due to them being level ones. The next two however took longer because they were level threes. I made sure to create at least 2 of each one level up to level 5 with one and five having three each. In the time it took him to destroy them, I had already created my newest construct. I heard gasps as he rose from the ground like the dead and Ace stared at him in shock. Ace asked, "Kai? What the hell is that thing?"

"Ace meet my ice knight construct Galahad," I gesture to the tall knight that stood over my head, "Galahad welcome my friend,"

"What is your wish my lady?" The knight asked as he knelt before me causing me to scowl.

"First do not call me, my lady. I may have nobles blood in my veins, but I will not be collecting any of those titles," I told him with a growl, "And I want you to show my brother what you can do. It's a spar so don't try to kill him, but be wary since he is made of fire,"

"Like a dragon?" The knight asked causing me to nod.

I smirked as Ace shouted, "When the hell did you learn to make that?"

"Over my ten years in the chamber," I chuckle at the gob smacked look on his face, "Think of it as a tilt of a hat to Bah and his friendship to Merlin. I had to spend hours putting together my knowledge of the human body and my knowledge of construct magic. It took me a full year of work before I could summon him, but I did it," I then decided to piss Ace off, "It's actually partially thanks to Law that I managed to summon him,"

Ace's fires flared up and I snickered as he growled. Galahad stared at Ace with his glowing vermilion eyes before asking, "Is it wise to piss of this boy? If he is like a Dragon, he will be very dangerous when angered."

"It makes things more fun my dear knight," I told him with a grin, "Let's play with my brother,"

The knight stood and brought out his ice sword. Galahad was in the armour found often in his legends. The knight spoke, "Then have at thee."

He charged forward and Ace met him in a clash. Galahad was one of my upper level constructs with a power level of 9-12. I gave him a medium of 10.5 this time. I watched as the two clashed and made sure to make it exceedingly difficult for Ace. Galahad soon had Ace on the ground with his sword at his neck. I walked forward and looked down at my elder brother. I spoke softly, "Ace...I know it's scary that I'm falling in love and seem to be changing before your eyes, but please brother...stop fighting this. It's tearing me apart," He looked at me in shock as I look away from him, "Galahad."

"Yes my lady?" My knight asked causing me to sigh.

"Let him up, he has lost this fight and you have won," I told the knight, "Return to your home and await my next summoning though it may be a while,"

"As you wish my lady," Replied the knight as he melted away.

I began to walk away from Ace. I was well aware of the stares I received from both the downed Mera-Mera user and the crowd of pirates. I ignored it as I headed inside and made my way to the top of the castle. I walked to the edge of the ramparts and stared at the island as a whole. I stood there for a while until I heard footsteps. I scented the air and found that it was Ace. I spoke softly, "I didn't expect you to come up here."

"Kai," His voice was uncharacteristically soft, "Why didn't you tell me? Tell Sabo? Tell Luffy? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because," I didn't look at him as I spoke, "I wanted you to figure it out by yourself...and I'm still getting used to having people around that care," I look sullenly at the ocean, "Luffy...he somehow saw it during the last month or so before I was taken away..."

"Kai I'm sorry," I could feel the frustration emanating from him, "Kai look at me," When I didn't, I heard him sigh and walk over to me, "Kai...I know I've been a crappy brother, but please understand. I didn't want the image of the girl I knew changing...I wanted to keep you from having to suffer anymore...I-"

"Ace," I cut him off as I turn towards him with tears slowly falling from my eyes, "You know how I feel now...You know what I felt when I saw you with Maria," He stared at me in shock, "But I bit my tongue because I knew you loved her...I saw that she somehow made you happy...and I...and I can't regret letting you be with her because she somehow made you happy,"

He stared at me for a while before asking, "You felt this way?" I nodded softly, "I...I feel so blind..."

"To be fair," I felt like teasing him so I decided to, "You were stuck in your emo corner,"

"I did not have an emo corner," He defended himself.

"Oh yeah then why did you always sulk in a corner with a black cloud over your head?" I ask him causing him to pause, "And will all the idiotic questions about if you had a right to live. Ace everyone has a right to live, but it's up to them how they live their life. Blood doesn't matter because if it did I would be some delicate flower married to a psychopathic blonde,"

He glared at me before sighing and chuckling a little. I smile and shook my head lightly as he asked, "Do you forgive me for acting like a dick?"

"Yeah," I gave him a cheshire smile, "I need another heater around me," He snorted, "Just keep the accusations to yourself, but if you ever feel the need to threaten him about keeping me happy and all that good stuff you can do that," I felt like I had just signed Law's death warrant as Ace gained a gleam in his eyes, "But the threats have to be reasonable,"

"Damn you take all the fun out of it," He fake pouted causing me to shake my head in amusement.

"C'mon I wanna eat," I placed a hand on my stomach as it growled loudly, "And soon,"

He chuckled and we headed downstairs. Everyone was in the dining room which was more of a dining hall with how big the fucking thing was. I slid into my usual seat and was pleased to note Law was sitting next to me. I ignored the people around me as I took my seat and began to eat with considerably more manners than Luffy and Ace. Law looked at me and was about to say something when Tracy pipped up, "Kai?"

"Yes Knight?" I asked her while ignoring the looks at the nickname.

"Why the hell do you get to break windows when you told everyone we couldn't break anything?" She asked causing me to snort.

"I said you couldn't break the furniture and various pieces of art," I reminded her with a slight smirk, "I didn't say anything about the windows, but now that you said it. You can't break any windows or it'll be three hours of hell runs with poison,"

"Fates Damn it Tracy!" Susan shouted to the amusement of everyone, "Now we'll have to be even more careful,"

"Oh and Fea Childe," Luna looked at me causing me to smirk, "You can break anything you want. Just tell me if it's art so I can fix it okay?"

"Yes Wolf," She said with a smile, "The nargles tell me that this would be a great stress relief,"

"KAI!" Tracy whined pitifully, "Why does she get to break shit?"

"Because I like her more than you," I reply with a self satisfied smirk.

"Why?" Tracy whined as she stared at me with large eyes, "Am I not hot enough? Do I lack the cute factor? Why?!"

"Because she doesn't annoy me," I deadpan in a completely serious voice as my face smoothed out.

"I don't annoy you!" She shouted causing me to snort.

"You are annoying Tracy," I say with a shrug, "Just admit it, cry some, build a bridge, and get the fuck over it,"

"Kai! You're the annoying one," She shouted.

"No I'm actually able to act intelligent," I struggled to keep my face blank.

"I am not stupid!"

"Oh then why do you always dig yourself a deeper grave?"

"I do not!"

"You do,"

"Do not!"

"Do to,"

"Do not!"

"Do To!"

"DO NOT!"

"DOO TOOO!"

"DOOO NOOOT!"

"DOOOOO TOOO!"

"DOOOOOOO NOT!"

"Tracy you are hot,"

"No I'm not! You are!" I barely kept my face straight as she paused, "Wait what?"

Everyone began to laugh as Daphne said, "You just admitted that you think Kai's hotter than you."

Tracy's jaw dropped as she stared at me in shock. I gave her a cheshire smile as chuckle bubbled up in my throat, "Wow Tracy I never knew you thought that way."

"Kai she has tried to jump you multiple times over the last few years," Hannah pointed out with barely constrained glee, "I think she's finally admitted it,"

"But I'm not a vixen," I protested as Tracy stared at me in horror, "How can I be more beautiful than a vixen?"

"Oh you are Kai," Daphne purred while Tracy's eyes went wide, "I think I'll switch my rooms to yours,"

"I think that would be a marvelous idea," I turned to Law who stared at us in amusement, "Law do you mind? We can have a three-"

"NO!" Tracy roared and threw herself over the table and crashed into me, "Queen is mine! Not yours, but mine!"

I stared at her in open amusement as laughter began to shake my body. She stared down at me with shock as I laugh, "Y-you a-actually t-t-think I-i w-would d-do that?" I couldn't stop laughing, "Tracy you fool. Daphne is yours and yours alone," I then gave her a curious look, "I thought you would actually want a three way between the three of us," I let out a fake sigh of disappointment, "But alas it seems you don't want that," I gave a dramatic gasp, "I don't think I can go on! My dear Knight doesn't want to jump me anymore! Oh the horror! The pain!" I place a hand over my heart, "I think I might die from the heart break!"

I lay flat as Tracy stared at me in open horror. Daphne got up and walked over before pulling her off of me. Tracy began to stutter, "B-b-but..."

I shake my head in amusement as I got up and placed the chair back where it had been. I felt the eyes of the entire hall on my wizarding Nakama and I. I chuckle as Daphne said, "I think we went a little far with the teasing."

"Ah but Daphne," I fake whine, "It was all in good fun,"

"Yes, but I believe she's broken," Daphne said as she gestured to a gaping Tracy.

"Oh well," I sigh dramatically, "It looks like we'll have to look for a replacement. Perhaps the little ginger? I'm sure we can have some fun with her," I ignored the stairs, "She is a firecracker and would make a wonderful addition,"

"Maybe, but perhaps we could do a bit of an upgrade as well," Daphne suggested, "Perhaps give her a few piercings,"

"Oh and a tattoo or two," I add while we both ignore Tracy.

"Perhaps, but we should also see if her breasts will be bigger," Daphne nodded to herself, "Yeah she will need bigger breasts,"

"Oh I agree since bigger breasts would look better," I then hum, "Perhaps a bigger ass as well-"

"NO!" Tracy shouted causing Daphne and I to look at each other before we broke out laughing, "You were kidding?"

"Of course," I assure her, "We need someone to fuck around with,"

"Plus I happen to like my toy," Daphne to her before looking her up and down, "Though your ass could be a bit bigger,"

"Daphne I thought you wanted her breasts bigger," I couldn't miss the chance to tease.

"Yes, but you brought up a good point," Daphne mused with a light smile, "Her ass could be a bit bigger,"

I let out a hum before shaking my head, "Nah I was wrong. Her breasts need to be bigger-"

"Please tell me you're joking!" Tracy begged causing the two of us to laugh again.

"Yeah we're joking," I shook my head at her, "We would never do that,"

"Unless you pissed us off," Daphne reminded her causing me to chuckle.

"Then I whip out the various potions book and find something fitting," I add causing Tracy to pale, "Perhaps a gender change potion,"

"I could use a new addition to my toy," Daphne mused causing me to chuckle.

"Please stop," She begged with a red face.

"Fine, but only because you said please," Daphne said causing me to nod.

I turned back to my food before pausing and looking up. The entire hall stared at us in surprise causing me to chuckle. I asked, "What's wrong?"

"How are you guys so..." Nami trailed off.

"Close?" I supply causing her to nod, "Well they were my first friends," I shrug lightly, "And we've spent 12 years getting used to one another,"

"Yeah going through that hell," Draco added with a shudder, "Got some of us real close,"

"What do you mean by 'hell'?" Tsuki asked causing me to snicker.

"Kai's version of 'training'," Hermione used air quotes, "Involves many things that are considered wrong,"

I pout at her while muttering, "I still want my shark back."

"What shark?" Shachi asked causing me to giggle as the others shook their heads.

"Uncle gave me a nice shark toy to play with," I say with excitement, "It was so much fun to play with, but Mother took it away,"

"Someone please explain," Tsuki said while shuddering, "Why do I have a feeling this will show just how insane you are?"

I gave her a cheshire smile as Neville took over, "Kai's Mother, Uncle, Stepfather, and Half-brother joined us during our training."

"It was so they could train Kai in the ways of the Ashferd clan," Blaise added calmly.

"We thought that it would actually be in our favor, but Sadism seems to run in that family," I gave an innocent smile that caused many to shudder.

"Yup!" I say proudly, "Mother even told me that it's more intense in the females of our clan,"

I saw many shudder while sending Law pitying looks. I ignore it as Hermione took over, "We ended up being put through a maze of what we thought was death when Kai's turn for the maze came up. She ended up getting the worst of it and ended up in a pool of water with a live shark her uncle somehow got."

"Sharky was awesome!" I exclaim while pumping up my fist.

"The shark and Kai ended up having a showdown," Tracy shuddered at the memories, "The shark bit her and she retaliated,"

I gave everyone my sharp tooth, fang filled grin as I say, "I bit him right back!"

"She then proceeded to torture the poor sod," Neville shook his head in sympathy.

"But it was fun!" I tried to defend myself, "Why did mother have to take Sharky away?"

"Because the shark wouldn't have survived much longer," Hermione informed me, "And I still can't believe your brother wanted one,"

I shrug, "What can I say? Having at least 4 members of the Ashferd clan together spells doom for everyone involved."

"Understatement of the century," Blaise exclaimed while rubbing at his side, "I still can't believe you let that poisonous hell hound bite me!"

"It was in the name of training," I defend myself, "Besides you shouldn't have put laxatives in my coffee! Coffee is a sacred thing and is the only thing that prevents me from kill you all in the morning when you piss me off," I shrug lightly, "Other than sugar," I then shake my head, "It healed anyway so it's no big deal,"

"I still have the scar on my side," Blaise growled causing me to give him a raised eyebrow.

"And I should care why?" I ask him.

He glared at me causing me to smirk at him. He snorted and looked away after a few moments. I shook my head as he muttered, "Bitch."

"Cunt," I counter.

"Shit head," He countered.

"Transy,"

He was quiet for a few moments causing me to smile victoriously. Law gave me an amused smile as Luffy asked, "Is this what every morning is like?"

"Yup..." Fred trailed off, "Well unless Kai is kind of dead to the world. It's better for your health if you stay quiet,"

"Why?" Kid asked causing me to fix him with a smirk, "Why the hell are you smirking at me bitch?"

"No reason," I turn to my wizarding Nakama, "Let them find out," I then stood up and stretched, "Training is off for today, so enjoy yourselves," I then look at Luffy, "Gabe told you that I wanted to talk with you right?"

"Yeah," He nodded.

"I'm going to be in the library so join me when you finish eating," I told him, "It's something serious,"

He nodded with a small frown, "I'll be up in a few minutes."

I gave him a nod and left the room. I headed into the library and grabbed a few books on medical things in the magical world as well as in the mundane. I placed them on one of the large tables before grabbing a few on runes. I took a few books on seals out and began to look through both as I tried to find a way to combine them. They should be able to mix together, but the problem lies in the how. Perhaps by reworking the sealing matrix, I can use the runes as stabilizing agents and maybe use them to add more power. It could work, but that would leave me in a bind to power them using both my magic and Haki at the same time while directing them into two or three diffrent area's instead of just flooding the thing with my energy. I looked up as a knock echoed through the room and Luffy walked in. I could feel his curiosity and said, "This isn't what I wanted to talk about, I just have these out for a few projects I want to start."

"Alright," He said before asking, "What's up Kai?"

"Luffy...You know how the whitebeard pirates have divisions right?" I ask him causing him to nod, "Well why don't we do something similar? I mean you don't have to do it in the same way, but it'll help out in the long run because people will want to join the crew now that you're pirate king-"

"Kai," He cut me off causing me to give him a sheepish look as I realized I was rambling, "You want to be a captain, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I still want to be a part of the Strawhats," I sighed softly, "I...I know that it's not something I should be thinking about, but I...with Hermione and the others...Tsuki and the others...It feels right being in charge of them,"

Luffy was silent for a while causing me to wince. I knew that it would come as a surprise and I hadn't wanted to reveal it like this. I wanted to make it easier, but I couldn't. What if Luffy says no? I mean sure I would be fine, but what about the others? I don't want to lose friends, but I don't want to lose my little brother. Would he say yes? I hope so, but would it cause problems with everyone? I mean decisions like this took months, years even and even then there wasn't a guarantee that others would be happy about this. Maybe I should tell him I was kidding? No it would just make everything look bad. Damn it-My thought process was cut off by Luffy saying, "Alright."

My mind went blank for a moment before I asked, "What?"

Luffy let out a laugh before saying, "I said 'Alright'. I don't mind so long as you're still a member of my crew."

I stared at my brother for a few moments before launching myself at him. He caught me and I hugged him tightly while shouting, "THANK YOU!"

He laughed and we hugged for a few more moments before letting go. I gave him a radiant smile causing him to smile his usual grin. He said, "I'll do anything to make you happy Kai. You're my sister after all."

I smile and shook my head, "You always make me happy Luffy. You make everyone happy somehow."

He snickered before asking, "So what were you and Ace talking about?"

"Oh just how he was a crappy sibling and how I went through the same thing when he was with that bitch Maria," I shrug my shoulders, "I chose to be passive even if I was against it because she somehow made him happy,"

"Oh...is everything alright now?" Luffy asked causing me to nod, "Awesome! So Kai what were you doing if you and Tra-guy did-"

"Luffy," I groaned softly as I facepalm, "All we did is talk. I mean sure things got a little heated, but I stopped us before it could go too far," I then smirk, "I'm not Tsuki after all. I would never do that shit when you guys could walk in at any moment. I mean sure I could lock the door, but you guys would have busted it down or something,"

He snickered, "Yeah. Law must have been unhappy."

"Yup," I say popping the 'P', "But his Ego could take a bit of a nose dive. He after all has a bigger Ego than anyone, so it has to be taken down a few pegs,"

Luffy let out a laugh just as the door opened. Law walked in and we looked at him before bursting out laughing. Luffy sobered up and said, "I'm going to find Sanji and get some more food. Tra-guy try not to touch my sister!"

I watched as Luffy left and shook my head as Law stared after him. I chuckle softly before saying, "Don't pay any attention to Luffy. We were just talking."

"I see," His eyes narrowed in thought causing me to smirk, "What are you doing?"

Seeing him point to the books, I gave a grin and replied, "New projects."

He walked over to the books and looked them over before looking at me, "Medical for both Magical and Mundane as well as Seals?"

"And runes," I add as I walked over, "I want to combine the seals and runes because in theory they should work together," I then gesture to the medical books, "I also want to see if I can combine multiple techniques. Plus, I want to see what adding certain runes and seals into the process will do,"

"Interesting," He commented before looking at me with a smirk, "I'm helping,"

"I knew you would," I smirk at him before turning to the runes and seals, "Let's get started,"

"Anything in particular you want to combine?" He asked as he took one medical book from both the mundane pile and the magical pile.

"Not sure about Medical," I murmur as I look through the seals, "I want to see what I can do with sealing scrolls. I want to see if I can mix a few runes and seals together without blowing up. They both use energy, so it should actually work out,"

"I see," He murmured as we both fell quiet.

We easily fell into the familiar pattern that came with researching certain subjects. Neither of us spoke, but it wasn't needed. When I heard my stomach rumble, I asked Mipsy to bring us food in here. Law was focused on the books he had, so he didn't notice the arrival of the house elf until she came back with food. I chuckle at the surprise on his face and say, "It's time for lunch. Let's take a break for now since this research isn't as important as the time on Kiri."

He snorted at that and placed the books down, "Of course not since everyone isn't about to die."

"Don't jinx it," I hiss at him as I took a seat at the table, "I would rather not have to deal with another crisis,"

He snorted, "I'm not trying to. It's not like you to be so..."

"Superstitious?" I supply causing him to nod, "Well now that we're in this world, I don't want magic to fuck me over again," I then growl at myself, "Damn it now I've jinxed myself for when school comes around,"

He looked amused at that and asked, "Oh why?"

"Dumbledore," I said simply.

"Dumbledore?" He asked in slight confusion, "What about him?"

"He'll probably come up with some scheme to kill me," I say with a shrug, "He always does," I then sigh, "I have to be careful this year with that tournament that I heard him and that greasy haired bastard talking about,"

"What tournament?" He asked about with narrowed eyes.

"I think it might be the Triwizard Tournament," I tried to think of any others, but came up blank, "It probably is, but that doesn't make sense,"

"Why not?" He asked causing me to sigh.

"The tournament was banned because of the massive amounts of deaths," I snort at the reason, "In one tournament, every one of the three champions died," I then remember another fact, "If I remember correctly, the tournament usually uses the elements that correspond with the schools to decide on the tasks,"

"What are the elements?" He asked with a calculating look in his eyes.

"Fire, water, and Earth...though with the location of the Beauxbatons academy it could also be air," I tried to remember, "Durmstrangs usually arrived by water. Beauxbatons has mostly arrived by air, but if I remember correctly there was one year they arrived through a portal made of trees. The spirits said that the headmistress of that time was a very promising Magician by the name of Kyo," I shook my head, "Hogwarts usually represented fire due to the guardian of the school being a phoenix,"

"Guardian of the school?" Law looked at me with surprise.

"Fawkes has been around since the stones were first laid down," I smile sadly at the memory of my phoenix friend, "He was a great friend to Bah and was convinced to guard the school. I believe he has a second form, but it is locked due to his forced bond with Dumbledore,"

"If this phoenix is what you say, then why hasn't he broken free?" Law asked causing me to sigh.

"Dumbledore used a very dark ritual to bind Fawkes to him...I think I may be able to break it, but it will take time and a shit load of magic to work," I sighed deeply, "I just hope I can free him,"

"You seem attached to him," Law murmured causing me to nod.

"He's the one that told me of Dumbledore's actions and those of Riddles," I bit my lip, "He has always been there for me," My fingers curled around my right arm, "He saved me from a basilisk in my second year after I foolishly ventured into the chamber of secrets without a teacher to help me," I felt a bitter laugh bubble up, "He did so much to help me. He sent me books, food, and even a few presents. I never understood why he showed me such kindness, but now I know that it's because I'm the heir to three houses of Hogwarts,"

I didn't realize tears were falling from my eyes until I felt Law's fingers wipe them away. I look at him as sadness curled around my heart. He wrapped me in a hug and pulled me as close as possible. I curl into him as he murmured, "We'll help him Leara-ya. We'll help him."

I nod as I tried to regain control of myself. When I did, I didn't remove myself from Law's embrace. I felt too comfortable to move and I knew he could tell. Five minutes later, he picked me up and made his way to my room. I used my magic to gather the books and put them in their proper place as he walked out of the door. I kept my arms wrapped around him until he shut the door to my room and went to my bed. I lept from his arms and curled up in the middle of the bed causing him to chuckle. I look at him and gave him puppy dog eyes,"Join me."

He shook his head and slipped onto the bed next to me. I curled up against him and wished Bepo was there because I wanted to be wrapped in warmth. I heard Law chuckle before he teased, "Should I get Bepo?"

I gave him a short glare before snorting, "I'll send a clone."

He chuckled and I did just as I said I would. Bepo came upstairs a few moments later and I jumped on him. He smiled and held me close as he walked over to the bed and laid down. I curled up between the two as Bepo murmured, "I missed you Kai."

"I missed you too Bepo," I look at both with a grin, "I missed both of you,"

He smiled and hugged me close causing Law to chuckle. We often laid on the deck of the sub together when nothing was going on. It felt amazing to have such a familiar feeling and I can't wait to be doing it more often. I curled close and closed my eyes to settle in for a nap.

**End of Chapter. I just had to add Bepo because you can't not add the cute polar bear into the story! Tell me what you think! Was it funny or what? I couldn't stop laughing. I hope you guys enjoyed it, so see you later! OH! Tell me if you want me to start adding Omakes and all that. I will be starting up the sequel to Silver Full Moon soon and it will be just before Sabaody unless the votes change. I am fine with it either way! SO SEE YA LATER!**


	13. Ch12

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**HEY EVERYONE! WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Please Review guys. **

* * *

><p>"I love waiting weeks on end before I spend a night with my lover. The sex is always better and even more mind blowing. People don't realize that often, but when they do they can't help, but want to wait,"-My best friend to me.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve:<p>

I leaned against the wall as I watch Hannah painstakingly heal a small bird with a broken wing. She was focused and I could tell she was getting tired, but to my happiness she pushed past it. I had started her on this a week ago and since then I've been too busy to spend time with Law. I could tell he was getting frustrated, but I couldn't do shit because I've been working with Hannah, teaching Luna about being a wolf as well as a Wanderer, and just general things that came up. We haven't had the chance to spend enough time to kiss let alone fuck. I mean sure I would be pissed off if I didn't fall asleep five minutes after I took a shower at the end of the day because of how tired I was. I could tell Law was up to something, but at the moment I could careless. The first week everyone had been here I was too busy helping them get a grasp of the world around them and catching up. Now the second week has come, I'm doing multiple things everyday that range from sparring with my brothers, teaching Hannah, giving my new crew members a work out, working on my project, spending some quality time with my cub, trying to spend time with my adoptive parents, teasing Kid at lunch, and preparing for the school year. I still had a shit load of paperwork I had to do after I finished up here with Hannah. I mean yeah it comes with being the heir to so many clans and I have been investing in certain things. I at least only need to send one last bit to Rookfang to secure my Nakama and I a box near the top of the stadium that would only allow for the sound of the match itself to be heard. I also forked up a lot of galleons to make it so we could see everything that was going on through a few screens. The goblins were amazing at doing stuff like this and I was incredibly thankful to my bloodthirst friends. I took a deep breath as Hannah finally stopped. I walked over and checked over the bird and was pleased to note she had healed most of the serious damage. I gave a hum as I healed the bird the rest of the way and said, "You did well. You managed to heal most of the serious damage while missing a few spots."

"Damn," She cursed softly as she panted, "I thought I had it this time,"

"Hannah you've only been working at this for a few days," I reminded her with a smile, "You did a great job. It's a beginners mistake for newbies when it comes to animals if they're used to working with humans. Humans are complex yes, but animals are as well. The wings of a bird a very complex for beginners, but I know you can do it,"

"Thanks Kai," She gave me a sheepish look, "I...guess I need to relax a little,"

"Yup, so go and see Susan," I say while leading her to the door of the infirmary, "She's been missing you, so go,"

"I'm going, I'm going," She giggled before asking me, "What about you and Law?"

"It'll work out," I tell her before holding up the bird, "I gotta return this lady to the forest,"

"See ya," She waved goodbye and headed off.

I shook my head and walked out of the castle before heading to the forest. The bird was calm in my hands and I spoke softly, "You should be more careful. Hawks are native to this area and will usually scoop a bluebird like you up."

"I know, but I really wanted to fly high in the clouds," The bird replied causing me to chuckle as I reach the forest and began to jump towards where I found her.

"Next time I go flying, I'll come by and we'll fly together if you want," I told her causing her to nod as I placed her in a tree, "See ya,"

"See ya!" She trilled after me as I took off.

I wave behind me and ran towards the castle. I decide to take a slight detour and walked through the city. Some of the pirates had decided to open up shop here, A few actual merchants sat here and there as well as a bank was being built by the goblins. I waved to a few before I headed to the castle. I easily reached it in five minutes and headed to my study. It was actually close to my room, but far enough away that I could walk through the halls and look at a few pieces of art. I opened the bloodwood door and closed it behind me as I stepped inside the warm room. A fire roared continuously in the fireplace while a large bay window sat on the opposite side and gave me a good view of the ocean. The room was decorated in warm reds and blues with a few spots of green and orange. The walls were covered in portraits, maps or weapons if they didn't have a cabinet, bookcase, or chest in the way. The study was medium sized and slightly rounded, but gave off a homely feel that reminded me of Hestia. A warm red with gold design rug sat before the fire place with a two comfy oak wood chairs sitting in front of it. The oak was stained a warm brown with a feathered backrest and seat. They were large with clawed feet and arm rests with small wolf heads on them. A table sat in between the chairs so I could set either a book or a glass of alcohol on it. My desk sat near the window with a high backed plush chair that allowed me to spin around so I could look out the window when I wished. My desk was made of elder tree wood and was stained as black as night with a few forest scenes etched into the wood. It had a big drawer on top with four on either side so I could store a lot in it. I lazily walked over to my chair while greeting the portrait, "Hello everyone."

I had chosen a portrait of my birth mother and father, my birth grandparents, a few nymphs, and a few portraits of animals. Each could move and speak since they were magical. My birth mother, Lily spoke, "Hello Kaileara. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, I just hope I can get this paperwork done," I glared at the large stacks that sat on my desk, "I swear it's trying to kill me even when I use clones,"

I rolled my eyes as they chuckle and took a seat at my desk. I created two clones and each began to attack one of the four large stacks while I took another one. My birth Grandfather, Charles spoke up, "It gets easier as the years grow on. You'll get so used to it that you finish this much in an hour because you know where to look."

I shook my head as I looked over the first paper and snort, "Honestly these idgits in charge of the ministry really should stop being so pompous."

"What are they demanding now?" My birth father, James asked.

"They're demanding that I allow them to send some Auror's here so they can make sure I don't have anything dark," I rolled my eyes at their stupidity.

"Magic isn't dark since it's all about intent," My birth grandmother, Dorea commented, "Everyone should know that,"

"Ah, but bigots with their pants too high seem to think they need so many regulations," I reminded her, "It doesn't bother me all that much since they can't do shit without a chance at losing their status's and money,"

Chuckles sounded through the room, James spoke up, "I have to say that I'm glad you have Lily's mind."

I snort softly as Lily chuckled, "Da," I had started calling him that, "It's not only Ma's mind that I have, but my mate's constant help as well."

"You are quite a pair," Charles commented with a shake of his head, "You have a sadistic streak that he amplifies with his own that you gained from both your Ashferd and Black heritage as well as your Slytherin heritage,"

"Don't forget the bloodlust," Dorea reminded him.

"Or the prankster," James added helpfully causing me to roll my eyes as I worked through my first stack.

"Or her prodigal Potions and Defense accomplishments," Lily added causing me to shake my head.

They continued to add things and I just drowned it out as I came upon a new letter. Hm it's from the Wizarding Examinations Authority. What could they possibly want with me? I shook off my surprise and open the letter. Reading through it, I smirk and let out a bark-like laugh drawing the attention of my portraits. Lily spoke up, "What's up Kai?"

"The Wizarding Examinations Authority wishes to send a representative to the castle," I told them with glee, "I can test in any subjects I want for both N.E. and O. ,"

"Really?" James whistled with pride, "That doesn't usually happen!"

"Are you going to do it?" Lily asked causing me to nod.

"For Potions, Defense, and History," I told them as I summoned a sheet of paper and some ink, "I want to get rid of those classes...I'll keep care for now since I actually like Hagrid,"

"Why only those three?" Charles asked causing me to smirk.

"Because Dumbledore usually has some idiot as the defense, Snape sucks as a teacher, and we don't learn much in History since Binns puts us asleep," I murmur while drafting my letter, "I want to use that time to actually plan ahead and train more,"

"It's a good idea," Lily murmured causing me to nod, "It will be nice to see Dumbledore brought down. I wish we had seen it while we were alive,"

I sigh softly and shrug as I finish the letter, "Things happen and he is a great actor, but," I gave a cheshire smirk, "So am I. I wonder what the old man will do when he realizes just how bad of an idea it was to take me from my home. With the world slowly changing, I can tell that things are going to heat up. The World Government will most likely try to take over."

"It will be interesting," Charles murmured since I had told them tales of my journey, "It seems that in the end the public will fear you as well as respect you for being a pirate,"

"I care not what the public thinks," I smile as Hedwig appeared, "Hey girl. Ready to deliver this letter for me?"

"Of course I am," She rolled her eyes, "Where is it going?"

"Wizarding Examinations Authority," I told her and opened the window before watching her fly off.

"She's a unique owl," Lily murmured causing me to chuckle.

"That she is," I turn back to my paperwork and continue to work through it, "I think she's been blessed by Lady Athena,"

"Really?" James asked causing me to nod.

"Owls usually are blessed by lady Hecate when they become post owls," I informed them as I read over a list of things Rookfang needed to know, "Lady Athena however blesses a few to have nigh immortal lives. She usually chooses Snowy Owls since they are the most intelligent along with Eagle Owls,"

I finished my stack of papers as we spoke of random things. I began to work on the last one while splitting it with my clones. We worked quickly and finished it all. I sighed in relief as I lean back against my chair while rubbing my right hand. I got up and walked over to the door while saying goodbye to the portraits. I headed straight to my room and sat down at my desk before beginning to work on my seals. I was happy to say I wasn't tired though I didn't go down for dinner. I had Mipsy bring some up and ate it before I turned back to my seals. After an hour more, I decided to draw something. I just started to doodle when I heard the door open. I sensed that it was Law, so I ignored it for now as I drew the shape of a tiger. I was just beginning to add in details when I felt his hand on my shoulder. I felt a shock go through me as I turned my head slightly to see his lust filled grey eyes. He spoke softly as I stood up and turned towards him, "Kaileara-ya," I shivered at the tone as he reached up and ran the fingers of his right hand over the mark on my left cheek, "You have been way too busy."

I chuckle as I gave him a smirk, "Maybe, but I had to do stuff. You now know what I always went through when you were busy doing captain duties."

He pressed his lips to mine and backed me into my desk. I let out a low moan as he trapped me against it. I sent a locking charm at the door as he ran his hands over my sides and I got up on the desk to make it easier on both of us. He pulled away so we could breath while making me whine. He chuckled and ran his fingers over the marks on my arms while murmuring, "Maybe, but I don't like being ignored."

"Attention whore," I told him causing him to glare at me.

He pressed his lips to mine once more causing me to wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He easily carried me over to the bed and kicked off his shoes as he set me on the bed. We broke away for breath and I removed my own while he began to unzip my jacket. I chuckled as I threw it off and gave him a smirk as he stared at my chest. I wasn't wearing a shirt underneath and I never wore a bra. I usually chose to wear chest wraps since they made fighting easier on me. I chuckle and tug at his jacket causing him to throw it off in the direction of mine. He pressed his lips against mine once more and I giggle softly as I tugged at his shirt. He growled softly at me causing me to feel a bit surprised since he never showed any animal-like traits. Tundra pipped up, "_Our bond has an influence on him and from what I heard being an Ashferd does as well. Our very presence brings out the animal inside of people."_

I filed the information away as I felt air touch my bare chest. I stare at Law in surprise as he tossed the wraps away only to let out a moan as he attacked my chest. A feverish feeling built up inside of me as I began to tug at his jeans. He chuckled and murmured, "Eager?"

I glared at him and hissed, "You started it. Strip!"

He pinned me to the bed and hissed, "You deserve a punishment for that."

I reversed our position and growl, "You need to stop acting like a fucking ass so we can get to the fun part. We'll tease each other later."

He easily agreed and soon both of us were naked. My magic seemed to surround us as we spent the night happily blowing each others minds repeatedly.

* * *

><p>Time skip<p>

* * *

><p>I let out a groan as sunlight filled the room and cuddled closer to Law. My body ached pleasantly from our actions of last night and I had to say that it was worth the wait. I open my eyes and look to see Law still asleep. His face was peaceful and the shadows under his eyes had lessened greatly. I turn my attention to his raven hair and reached out to tug at the scarcely seen spikes. His hair was soft and silky even though it looked like it should be coarse and sharp. I smile before turning my attention to his Tattoos. I noticed a new one and ran my fingers over it. It looked like a black wolf with yellow markings curled around a my Frost wolf form. The tattoo rested just under the heart tattoo he had on his chest. I moved down slightly and bent my head down to press my lips against it. I ran my tongue along the lines as I did with all his tattoos. I felt him shift and groan, "Leara-ya?"<p>

I raise my head and look up at him sheepishly, "Sorry Law. I just noticed your new tattoo."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. I felt him press himself against my stomach and shivered causing him to chuckle. I gazed at at him as He murmured, "It's you and I. I got it while we waited for the portal here to open."

I look down at the tattoo and decide to finish tracing it. He watched me with amusement and lust as I did this. I ignored it and smiled when I finished. He pulled me up to his mouth and pressed his lips to mine as he began the same dance as last night. When we stop, I pant lightly as I lay lazily against him. I murmur, "I don't want to leave. Can't I just send a message saying that I don't want to do anything today?"

He chuckled as he curled around me, "You could, but it would make them suspicious."

"So?" I whine, "I wanna spend the day with you and this bed,"

"Hm," He hummed at my comment before chuckling, "We can, but I need to give Bepo a list of what I need my crew to do,"

I blink before smirking, "I'll send a clone to get him."

I did it and made sure the clone went as a wolf instead of a human because she didn't have any clothes. The sad thing about clones is that they mirror you exactly the moment they get created. I shook my head as I unlocked the door and Bepo walked in. He paused and I felt no shame as laid without a blanket on. It was Bepo after all and he's seen me a thousand times already. Bepo ignored the scent of the room and asked, "Yes Captain?"

"Inform the crew that they need to make any repairs not done on the sub," Law ordered causing Bepo to nod, "Also I want Shachi and Penguin to clean the mess in the galley," Bepo snickered causing me to wonder how bad it was, "I also want you to inform everyone that Kaileara-ya and I aren't to be disturbed today,"

Bepo looked at us nervously causing me to stand up and walk over to him. I spoke softly as I hug the bear, "Don't worry Bepo. Everything's going to be just fine. You can come up here later if you want."

He nodded and left the room. Law's arms wound themselves around my waist as the door closed. I leaned against him for a while before I push him away and head towards the bathroom. I was very aware of his eyes staring at my ass as I walked and smirked at the very thought. I turned on the shower and was glad that the runes made it so the water would be the right temperature for the occupant. I jumped in and began to clean myself before leaning against the wall. I heard him walk into the bathroom just as I decided to get out. I smiled at his stare as he murmured, "I thought you wanted me to join you."

"I did, but I got tired of waiting," I reply before pressing a kiss onto his cheek, "Hurry up so we can spend some more time together,"

I moved towards the door as he grabbed me and spun me around to kiss me. I kissed him back before he let go and headed to the shower. I snorted in amusement before I headed into my room. I dried off and got dressed before I decided to open up the windows while lighting a few candles. The scent of the lavender and honeysuckle candles meshed well with the scent of the ocean. The overpowering scent of lust in the room slowly left while I took out my sketch book. I walked out onto the balcony and curled up in one of the wicker chairs. I began to sketch the island as I saw it and barely heard Law as he walked outside. He walked to the edge of the balcony causing me to turn to a blank page. I stared at him before I began to draw the scene. His face was peaceful as he breathed in the scent of the sea and stared out at the island. I smile softly as I finished before I placed my sketch book on the chair. I got up and walked over to him where I wrapped an arm around his waist as I stared out at the island. He spoke softly, "The view is amazing. I can see why you chose this room."

"That it is," I agree while staring out at the island, "The island holds so many things and with the worlds becoming one," I felt a grin work it's way onto my face, "I want this to be everyones home...the one place they can come back to without fear...where everyone can have families in a safe place..." He snorted at that, "Yeah I know pirates aren't exactly safe, but I meant safe from the marines,"

He hummed lightly as I unwrapped my arm so I could get onto the railing. I ran my fingers over the smooth stone as I supported myself. Law wrapped his arms around me as we looked around the island. He spoke softly, "Maybe we can make it so this is neutral territory much like with the mages."

I gave a hum as I thought about that, "It's a good idea and it would mean that you could spend time with your siblings without having to deal with all those rules."

He chuckled as he muttered, "You would probably spend more time with my sister then you would with me."

"What can I say?" I ask him with a smirk, "She's hot and awesome. She's easy to talk to,"

"And I'm not?" He asked causing me to grin.

"Not about some topics," I remember some of our meetings and smile at the memory, "I'm glad I got to meet her without having to deal with too many marines,"

"The place was swarming with them," He reminded me causing me to roll my eyes, "The only reason they didn't attack was because you were with me,"

I shrug and snort, "I meant the ones that tried to shoot me. I really can't bring myself to care too much...Luffy and the others will need to be told...I'll end up having to use my family name and a whole buncha other shit to get the World Government to realize it would be a bad idea to piss us off. I'll need to get in touch with the Council of Mages as well."

He chuckled and pulled me closer while Mipsy arrived with food for the both of us. We sat down at the table she set up and ate our breakfast. I relished in the moments of quiet I had, but I knew it couldn't last. I was right as I heard a loud crack coming from the harbour. I sigh as I stood up and walked over to the railing. I spotted the ship that sat innocently in the water and snorted in amusement. I turned to Law who now stood behind me. He looked at the harbour and asked, "Who here?"

"I assume you remember Veral?" I ask him causing him to nod, "Well a ship just arrived. Shall we go and greet them?"

He chuckled and nodded while wrapping his arms around me. I created a cloud under us and floated us over to the harbour. Luffy and the others were already there when we arrived. I gave a nod to everyone as we landed and walked to the front of the group. I felt my magic slowly begin to surround me as I noticed a few people and animals. Luffy spoke up, "Kai? Who is that?"

"They are some of the mages from Veral," I answer with a smirk, "I can't wait to see how this work out,"

The ship slowly docked and a gang plank was lowered. I could feel the eyes of everyone on me as I walked forward. My magic became visible as it created a life-like dragon standing behind me with a wolf. I watched as the first mage walked off and felt a feral smirk appear on my face at the sight of Master Valkyrie. She walked with Cain and paused as she got off the ship. We stood across from each other as her magic rose as well. I could feel the surprise of those around me as he magic created wings on her back. She looked at me with a smirk as her 9'10 height easily dwarfed my 5'5. Her pale black hair shone brightly as the light of the sun reflecting on the short locks. Her pale green eyes glittered as she looked me over. She spoke with her arms crossed over her chest as Cain sat at her side, "So Brat. You haven't grown at all."

My eyes narrowed and I hiss, "Shut it old woman. At least I'm not starting to sag."

I heard a few choked gasps and ignore it as she snorted, "No manners whatsoever."

"You never did get that through my thick skull," I grin at her as Yukina and Kiyo came to my side, "Whatcha doin here, Master? I thought you of all people would still be on Veral,"

"Mission from the council," She replied as she took out a scroll, "We needed to find you, set up a new outpost somewhere, and set up shop with the local government,"

"So the usual?" I ask causing her to nod, "Why are the looking for me now? I shouldn't have reached a new rank just yet,"

"Your little disappearing act combined with your use of the time displacement field have caught their attention," She shook her head in amusement, "Can't you stop getting in trouble brat?"

"Nope," I rely with a large 'D' grin, "I'm an Ashferd and a D. We always get into trouble and are more than a little insane," I giggle softly, "So am I in trouble?"

"Not really," She replied causing Kiyo to snort.

"Seriously?" Someone from the ship asked causing me to scowl at seeing that it was Jessica Rosa, "She bent time to her will, she took control of the sea, and broke the lines between the worlds! How in the name of the fates is she not in trouble,"

I glare at her while saying, "I didn't break the fucking Lines Rosa. It was my Nakama," I then turn to master Valkyrie, "So what do they want?"

"Pendant," She held out her hand causing me to reach into my pocket space and toss the desired object to her, "_Covuiru Nomarus Dico Nomico sirus micra shivika!"_ The pendant glowed brightly before dying down as she tossed it to me, "Congratulations Brat. You once again broke the record,"

"Which one?" I murmur as I held the pendant in my hand.

"The one for becoming the youngest member of the council," She deadpanned causing me to freeze.

"WHAT?!" I shriek as I stared at her.

She gave me an amused stare, "You now are a member of the council. It's about time since you keep taking all the rules, tearing them to pieces, making them into statues and tossing them into the fucking ocean."

"Mother fucking bitch!" I curse and proceed to curse using all the languages I knew which was quite a lot.

"What's the problem?" Luffy asked causing me to stop and stare at him before twitching.

"I now have to do more paperwork!" I shout as anime tears ran down my eyes, "Why are the fates so cruel to me? I can't go drinking as much now!"

"Oh hush up brat," Master Valkyrie told me, "You don't have to do more paperwork,"

"Really?" I asked with stars shining in my eyes.

"Nope, but you have to manage the new guild of mages," She said causing me to scream in frustration.

"Fuck that," I growl after a few minutes of mindless cursing and all around showing off a side of me that caused many to back away, "The council can go fuck themselves. I ain't doing it,"

"You do realize that you don't have much of a choice right?" She told me causing me to smirk, "Why do I have a feeling you're about to fuck everyone over?"

I gave a chuckle as I purr, "Oh I'm only fucking over the council. You see they can't really force me to do that since I have the spirit of Bahamut," Many mages pale at that, "I have the black scythe of judgment as a weapon," More pale faces, "I can destroy an island with ease," Some people faint, "And I only bow down to Luffy," I gave him a wink, "So the council can't do a fucking thing to me unless they want certain information made public."

"You didn't-" Master Valkyrie cut herself off at seeing my self satisfied smirk, "How did you..."

"Gather blackmail on the entire council, have a way to strong arm them into submission, and pretty much ruin their chances of ever controlling me?" I supply causing her to nod, "Master I'm me and I can do that. I've always been doing the impossible so why not do it again," I then smirk a feral smirk, "I'm a master at gathering blackmail, I can turn anything they use against me back onto them, I don't have the limits of normal mages, I don't listen to the council because I see Luffy as my king, and I'm too fucking good at my job for them to complain," I gave a chuckle, "So they can't do shit or they'll end up in a hole so deep, dark, and scary that it makes my 'Happy Place' seem like paradise,"

I felt like laughing as Master Valkyrie buried her face in her hands as most curse loudly. I giggle as she groaned, "Damn it. You've gotten better."

"I have to in order to stand tall Master," I told her with a grin, "Can't change that about me," I then gave her an amused smile, "So shall we go and get you all set up in town? The castle is off limits because its my Nakama's and I's home,"

She nodded as Luffy spoke up, "I like this idea!"

I grin as many facepalm. Oh how much fun this will be! I can already tell that I'm going to be enjoying myself.

**Well that's the newest chapter. Tell me what you think and I'm almost ready to close the poll, so vote if you haven't. I'm giving it two days! See You later guys! **

**Omake:**

**Yes:  
>NO:<strong>

**this is a review poll, so please review...All *Checks number of followers* 55 of you! Or 39 of you if you favorited it!**


	14. Ch13

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**HEY EVERYONE! WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Please Review guys. **

**The poll has finished. The deadline was set for two days and now I have the results for when I will begin the story...though I may choose to follow a diffrent path after I finish this sequel. The sequel of Silver Full Moon shall start...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...Right before Sabaody! I will be working on it after I finish this wonderful story. And Today is my Birthday! January 10th!**

Angel: Thank you for the review and I will add it to the poll

* * *

><p>"Sometimes we have to deal with shit popping up, I personally hate it when it's so random because I can't prepare for it,"-Kaileara to Law.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen:<p>

I sat lazily at my desk with a glass of greek summer wine in hand as I finished my paperwork. The goblins had finished the private box and now I only needed to write the last letter to my Nakama's families to assure them that everything is fine. I will also be informing them of the Quidditch world cup and the fact we will be appearing there. I felt a lazy smirk appear on my face as I sipped my wine with a feeling of contentedness. The trading between my island and the areas of the world had gained me both gold and prestige as well as more materials to play around with. Hannah was settling into her studies well and was actually to the point where I could safely leave her to heal some of the low level wounds. I laid my hand on my fist as I heard the tapping of something against the glass. I turn my head slightly as I finished penning my letter and found to my delight a hogwarts owl. I gave a small laugh before using my magic to open the window. The owl swooped in and landed on my desk carefully. I used my magic to take the letter off of the barn owl before murmuring, "Will you allow me to check you over? The flight couldn't have been easy on you."

The owl hooted, "Finally someone that respects the messengers of our lady."

"I happen to like owls and I've met Athena before," I muse causing the owl to stare at me in shock, "I rather like her though her children..." I trail off with a grimace, "Could use a lot of work in the manners department,"

"How do you know my lady?" The owl asked as he hopped over to me, "Why have you never show such knowledge before?"

"I am diffrent now as are those that I call Nakama," I gave the owl a kind smile as I looked him over, "Your lady had become a dear friend of mine once upon a time. She and I used to speak of many things..." I felt a fond smile cover the kind one as I remember the blonde with stormy grey eyes, "I saw her a member of my family and I do so miss our talks," I then thought of something, "Can I ask something of you?"

"What is it that you wish?" the owl asked in suspicion.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind giving her a message from me," I murmur softly with hope in my heart, "I only wish to tell her of my remembrance and wish to meet once more,"

The owl sighed softly and shook his head, "I am sorry, but I cannot. Only those blessed by the council of the 12 can enter that domain."

"I see," I sigh heavily and shook my head, "You are all healthy," I ran my fingers down his head causing him to hoot in surprise as energy filled him, "Consider it a blessing for your journey. Go swiftly and may your lady watch over you as the moon rises above the land,"

The owl nodded, "And to you child of the moonlands."

I watch as the owl took off and stared after it for a few moments. I sighed softly before turning to my newest letter and scanning it for anything. I quickly destroyed the portkey, loyalty, and command magics the letter held before I opened it. I closed the window behind me as I look over the list and felt slightly puzzled over the addition of some very...interesting items. A dress as well as a new uniform? Perhaps my suggestion to professor Minnie during one of our many talks over the course of my detentions passed through? Interesting.

* * *

><p>Small time skip<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you that I saw it!" Screeched a man causing those around him to chuckle.<p>

"You always say you see things," One of his companions rebuttled.

"I swear that I saw the Black Wolf of the Frost!" The man from before shouted causing me to snort.

I smirk slightly under a scarf that hid my face from view. I had begun to run on the english country side during the night when I wished to get away from my Nakama and Law's Ego. I had quickly gained the name the men spoke of due to my black fur. No one had gotten close enough to see the grey markings in my fur, but I doubt they ever would get the chance to speak of it if they had. Frost trailed around me because I let myself become immersed in the run while allowing Tundra to control where we went. I passed the conversation and sent a subtle pantsing spell towards the trio causing their drawers to drop. I snicker lightly as Kiyo snorted, "Was that really necessary?"

"Yup," I told her as I walked towards the bank, "Any idea why Rookfang wants to see me? In Diagon no less?"

"No, but it can't be good," She muttered causing me to nod as I walked up the stairs.

I was drawn into the memory of this morning when his owl had arrived just after Law and I had finished getting dressed...

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>I pulled on my jacket and was about to speak when an owl flew in. The owl was a great black beast of unknown breed that belong to my favorite Goblin. I frowned at the beast and walked over to where he had settled hiss 6 foot form on the back of my chair. I took the letter from his grip as I ask, "What are you doing here Thirll? I thought Rookfang wouldn't be speaking with me until next month."<em>

_The owl looked at me with his odd red eyes and hooted, "My master looked very concerned when he sent this. I suggest you look at it quickly."_

_I nod as I gave the owl energy and watched as he flew off. Law walked behind me as I opened the letter and read it aloud:_

_Dear Kaileara,  
><em>

_I wish to inform you of something that was brought to my concern. I trust Thirll to bring you this letter, but I cannot disclose the reason for our meeting. I ask that you come to see me today as quickly as possible. I do not know how it is possible, but you must come quickly. I will be at the Diagon alley branch._

_Sincerely,  
>Rookfang manager of the Ashferd vaults<em>

_I stared at the letter in my hands before sighing. This can't be good._

* * *

><p>End of Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>And now, I'm walking into the bank in Diagon alley. I went to the first open teller and brought down my scarf before murmuring in gobbledeegook as he finished his current task, "Mr. Goblin I request that you bring me to lord Rookfang. He has asked to see me."<p>

The goblin stared down at me causing me to sigh and take out the letter. He took it from my hands and hissed a spell that I couldn't quite understand. I needed to work on my goblin language it seems. The letter glowed a light bronze color before the goblin before me bowed his head, "I apologize for the inconvenience lady Ashferd. If you can follow Mr. Griphook to your account manager."

I nodded as said goblin approached, "Mr. Goblin I request that you call me Kaileara. I find no reason for you to not," I then gave a careful bow to the goblin before turning to the new one, "Thank you for your help Mr. Goblin. I bid you goodbye and hope that the blood of your enemies has flowed while your treasures grew larger."

I walked behind the goblin well aware of the gaping faces of the others. I ignore it as I moved silently behind the goblin leading me. He was shorter than most and lacked the muscles I saw on the warriors...a youngling perhaps? Or maybe he's grown too old for the duties of regular goblin. He didn't have the grey air I had seen on other old goblins, but if the scent was correct it wouldn't be long. He had a slight lip and his hand looked a little deformed. Perhaps a past encounter with a great beast? I shook my head of those thoughts as we stopped before a greenish grey door. My eyes narrowed as magic seemed to swell off of the room. The door swung open as Griphook tapped it with his hand. I gave the goblin a thankful smile as I subtly sent my magic to wrap around him and heal him of his pains. I walked inside as I ignored the shocked look he threw me and closed the door behind me. I eyed the room and found my bank manager standing next to four large crystals that created the swell of power. Each were about the size of a large desk with dragons engraved on them. The first was a ruby red one with a golden dragon. The second a brilliant emerald one with a silver dragon. The next a subtle navy blue with a bronze dragon. The last a honey colored yellow with a black dragon. I stared at them as my manager turned to me. Kiyo jumped off of my shoulder and walked towards the crystals with surprise on her muzzle as she muttered, "Dragon riders."

Bahamut growled in my mind as he muttered, "_Those damn brats actually managed to do something good? Damn I owe Mer money."_

_"Wait! What?!" _Tundra shouted causing me to bite back a groan, "_Sorry Kai?"_

_"What do you mean Bah?" _I murmur in my mind as I walk over to the crystals.

_"Merlin's four students managed to become dragon riders," _He told me causing me to blink before my eyes widen, "_It means they're still alive,"_

_"Well damn," _Tundra and I echo causing the dragon to nod.

I sighed lightly before looking at Rookfang, "So...What's going on?"

"I have found out that the founders are alive," He told me causing me to curse loudly...in multiple languages.

I heard the door open while I was cursing the fates for throwing in another curve ball, but couldn't bring myself to care. Kiyo finally had enough and jumped onto my shoulder before biting my ear. I curse loudly once more before stopping as Kiyo let go. I gave her a small glare before looking around the room. Rookfang and a three other goblins stared at me with wide eyes and red faces. I felt a small blush appear on my cheeks, but force it down as I cough and murmur, "Sorry."

Rookfang coughed and said, "It is fine Kaileara. I would like to introduce you to the account managers of the Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor accounts."

I gave them an apologetic smile as I bow lightly, "I apologize for my rather coarse language as I didn't expect something like this to happen. I bid you greetings and hope that the blood of your enemies has flowed while your treasures grew larger."

The first to speak was a goblin decked out in red with gold lining, "Apology granted lady Ashferd. I hope your scythe has torn your enemies asunder as your treasures flowed like their blood. My name is Lionroar."

The second was a goblin dressed in silver with green lining, "My name is Viperbite."

"And I am Windseeker," The last goblin dressed in navy and bronze introduced.

"May I ask of you what it is that you wish to speak to me about?" I ask in a light tone as Kiyo licked the blood from my wound causing it to heal.

"We wish to inform you that our lords and ladies will be taking over their accounts," Lionroar informed me causing me to nod, "I apologize if this has caused you any inconvenience,"

"It has not," I assured the goblin, "I'm just relieved that I didn't use any of the money or objects bar a book from the accounts,"

"Have you returned the book?" Windseeker asked causing me to nod.

"I have," I answered with a smile, "I only wished to read a little of my ancestors journal if only to learn more about her. I put it back last week,"

"If you could sign these," Viperbite said as he took out a trio of papers and set them on the desk off to the side, "We would be grateful,"

"Of course," I murmur and walked over before reading them, "I am curious as to what they plan to do with Hogwarts and if they know of my circumstance,"

"They have been informed by Mr. Dumbledore," Rookfang told me with a fang filled smile, "I had the pleasure of informing them of everything the headmaster has forgotten,"

I hum in amusement as I signed the paper and the trio of goblins left. I sighed softly and gave Rookfang a smile, "Perhaps we can speak in a more comfortable setting?"

He nodded and led me to his office in this branch. We both took a seat next to a rather large fire place with a glass of wine. Kiyo curled in my lap as she spoke, "Rookfang. Tell us of what has happened since last we spoke."

The goblin sighed deeply as he stared at the crimson liquid in his cup, "The founders appeared not even a week ago. They went to Hogwarts first and then to this bank just this morning. I am sorry for not informing you of their arrival, but even I couldn't have known until this morning."

"It is fine Rookfang," I gave the goblin a smile before I took a sip of the wine, "I merely wonder what you told them,"

"I told them everything I could," I hum at that and gave him a grateful look, "They still request to look over your complete memories when they get a chance. They will allow your Nakama and you to complete the year,"

"I see," I murmur in a soft voice as I stared into the fire, "I wish to see what they can do,"

The goblin let out a chuckle as I smirk. I can't wait to see what the legendary four can do...Dragon riders...who would have thunk it?

* * *

><p>Small time skip<p>

* * *

><p>"Kaileara!" Hermione shrieked causing me to chuckle.<p>

"Come now Hermione," I smirk at her, "It's only a bit of water,"

"It's cold!" She shouted as we stood on a platform.

Everyone else was watching us, but I ignore it in favour of taunting one my first mates. Daphne was the second and stood not far from me. Platforms of ice, rock, and sand floated in the pool of water I had created a few hours before for this training session. I was bored and decided that I wanted to see how they did working together. Daphne spoke up, "Grow up Mist. It's Kai. Nothing seems cold to her."

"Not true," I created a ball of water in my hands, "I can feel it, but I'm not bothered by it,"

"How is that possible?" Hermione asked as I tossed the ball at her.

"I dunno," I shrugged as I jump onto a new platform to avoid the needles of ice Daphne had thrown at me, "Must be an Ashferd trait amplified by my Devil fruit and magic," I then threw a ball of lighting at the girl, "You two aren't working together,"

Hermione glared at me as Daphne snorted, "It's not like we aren't trying, but we're too diffrent for us to work like you want us to work."

I snort at her and say, "Hermione Law and I are diffrent in the same way, but we can work together with ease. It may have take a few years, but we are fluid in our style. All you need to do is trust each other."

Daphne jumped next to Hermione and I waited for their next attempt to get the better of me. I didn't have to wait long before Hermione began throwing fireballs at me. I dodged back and was surprised to see Ice needles heading towards me. I jumped to the side again and felt pride as the two follow my movements. They were beginning to get it, but their technique needed work.

* * *

><p>Small time skip<p>

* * *

><p>I gave a gentle smile as I watched Luffy and Ace argue with Sabo standing next to me. We were the first to arrive and the ones to set up the tents for everyone. The quidditch world cup had come and everyone was rearing to go. We had gotten up early and now we were setting up the tent. I had made sure to grab the biggest spot I could while the goblins had handed me a group of tents. I would be in a tent with my crew, the strawhats, The redhaired pirates, Ace, Sabo, Mihawk, and Makino. I snickered as Luffy and Ace argued over how to set up the tent before Sabo asked, "Do they realize that you can set it up with a flick of your wrist?"<p>

"Nope," I snicer again as the two pause in their argument to look at me, "I'll set up the tents boys. Just try to find us some firewood,"

They ran off and Sabo shook his head as he muttered, "The things I do for these idiots."

"Just make sure Ace doesn't light another tree on fire," I gave him a smile, "And keep Luffy from bringing back anything dangerous. I love our little pup of a brother, but sometimes..."

Sabo chuckled and nodded before leaving with a wave to follow the two. I turn to the tents while Kiyo and Yukina arrived with Law and his crew. I flicked my wrist and each tent rose from the ground as Law wrapped his arms around my waist. He looked them over and asked, "Expansion charms?"

"And a few others," I smile over the fact he was listening when I went on a rant over the magic the wizards can do, "I also added a few seals to all of them to make them comfortable,"

"Good," He murmured while laying his head on mine, "You'll join me?"

"Later," I promise as I gesture to the tent next to mine, "That one is yours,"

He nodded and I felt his amusement at the fact his jolly roger was all over the damn thing...it was also yellow. I smirk lightly before hearing the arrival of the others. Each spotted the tent they had been given and went to explore it. I turn around in Law's hold and stood on the tips of my toes to kiss him on the cheek. I then leave his arms to head to my tent. I entered the tent and found the strawhats already looking over the various rooms though each of the female members of the group had their own rooms. I decided to let Makino choose where she rested and went into my room. The boys complained as the redhaired pirates came in, but were shot down as we replied that girls get better things than boys. Makino giggled as she stood next to me and murmured, "Always treating the girls better than the boys Kaileara."

I gave her a wicked grin as I reply, "I have to Mama. Girls are prettier and deserve more pleasant things in life," I heard snorts from the males as the girls laugh, "Also because we actually care about how we smell," I made a show of scrunching up my nose, "The boys smell nasty."

"We do not!" Usopp defended causing me to stick my tongue out at him.

"You do!" I shot back, "When was the last time you took a bath?"

Upon not receiving an answer, the girls in the room backed away from the sniper. I grimace as Kiyo muttered, "This is why Law is a much better choice."

I gave a hum of agreement before giving an excuse and leaving the tent. I dance past everyone and made my way through the various crowds. The tents were separated in green and red sections to my amusement, but I felt no need to bash anyone. I didn't care for either quidditch team even though I enjoyed the sport. I walked towards the bazaar that had been set up and looked through the various objects when I heard a giggle. I look to the side and felt the air in my chest freeze. The reason was a beautiful looking blonde with dark blue hair. I shook off my amazement when I realized she was at least part Veela. I decided to speak with her because I had only encountered one during my time back. The meeting had been rather interesting and I decided that I liked the creatures. I made my way over to her and she looked at me in surprise along with her friends. I spoke in perfect french, "Greetings my dear. I couldn't help but notice you as I walked along. May I have your name? Mine is Kaileara. Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara."

"It is a pleasure Ms. Ashferd," I twitch at the use of my last name, "My name is Fleur Delacour. May I ask how you can speak such perfect french?"

"I learned it with a help of a french contact," I smile at the girl, "I wished to not make a fool of myself when I ventured there, so I decided to learn,"

"I see you speak it so well," She murmured with a light smile, "Which team are you rooting for?"

"Neither," I smirked at the surprise in her eyes, "I merely came to give my Nakama a chance to see the sport I happen to love. I really don't care for the team, but I do love the adrenaline it brings,"

"I see," She gave me a pleasant smile, "Which country are you from?"

"I was born in England," I allowed my distaste to show, "I however lived somewhere else for a long time with the help of the spirits,"

"You are in contact with the spirits?" She asked in shock.

"Aye though the moon and sea are the ones I am closest to," I tell her with a grin, "I was forced back here though I am glad for I have Nakama that I had lost due to my leaving of this place,"

"Do you go to school here?" She asked causing me to nod.

"Yes though this is my last year as it is my Nakama's as well," I told her before feeling Law's arms around my waist.

"Who is this?" Law asked causing me to chuckle at the surprised look on Fleurs face.

"Law this is Fleur Delacour," I told him before switching to french, "Fleur this is my lover Trafalgar Law or as the english say it Law Trafalgar,"

"What language are you speaking?" Law asked causing me to chuckle.

"French," I told him before turning to Fleur, "It seems that our time has been cut short," I then turn to Law, "Let's go. I want to show you around," I turn to Fleur and lean forward to press a kiss to her cheek, "See you later Ms. Delcour. I advise you to call me Kaileara and to be wary of a few girls that are a part of my Nakama. They are very...drawn to beautiful woman,"

I wave to her as Law directed us away. Bepo followed with ease under the glamour of a large man with white hair and muscles. I reached out and took his paw in my hand causing Law to chuckle and me to give a grin. Bepo cocked his head to the side and asked, "Why is every drawn to her? Captain wasn't."

"She must be at least part Veela," I told the bear with a smile, "Veela are a race of semi-human, semi-magical humanoids reminiscent of the Sirens of Greek mythology. Little is known about their biology; they appear to be young, beautiful humans. Their looks and especially their dance is magically seductive to almost all male beings, which causes them to perform strange actions in order to get nearer to them," I felt a feral smile appear on my face, "They can turn into harpy-like creatures if I remember correctly,"

"Why wasn't Captain affected?" Bepo asked in confusion.

I hum, "It's either the bond between us or," I felt my smile turn into a grin as I stage whisper, "Because Law's gay and just won't admit it."

Law's grip on me tightens and he bent down a little to growl, "You're going to be punished for that remark. I am not gay."

I giggle at that statement and gave him a smirk as I turn around in his arms, "Oh then why were you staring at Kid this morning when he was walking around without his shirt on? Or the time you couldn't take your eyes off of Cheshire during that time on Wonderland islan-"

He cut me off by pressing his lips against mine much to the surprise of the witches and wizards around us. I could feel the jealousy of the men and women as the kiss continued for a few minutes. We separated due to lack of air and I licked my lips lightly as Law growled, "Don't mention that."

"So..." I trailed off as we began walking again, "You're bi?" I heard him growl in annoyance as Bepo snickered, "I'll take that as a yes!"

He leaned his head down and hissed, "Yes, but don't tell Eustass."

"Fine, but you owe me chocolate," I murmur causing him to groan softly, "Or you won't punish me,"

I waited for him to speak as I led the two around the bazaar. Finally, he sighed, "Fine I won't punish you."

I gave a fake groan of disappointment, "Damn I was hoping to have someone buy me more."

"You're already out?" He asked before seeming to stop, "Oh wait it's you after all. Of course you're already out,"

I rolled my eyes and smacked him in the chest before continuing on our journey for a few hours. We soon headed back to the tents and gathered everyone up before heading to the doors. I showed off the tickets and we headed to the private box. I could hear the gasps of amazement as we walked up the stairs. Pops even fitted because of the goblin hands in this. I really love those greedy bastards. We all settle in the box and I sat against the wall with Law next to me as we waited for it to start. When it does, I observe the game with a practiced eye as everyone stared at it in amazement. Hermione approached me and asked, "So who do you think is going to win?"

"The Irish," Fred and George cheered as everyone looked at me, "But Bulgaria will get the snitch,"

"How do you know that bitch?" Kid asked causing me to snort.

"The difference between the skills the players have," I wave my hand as the irish scored yet another goal, "The bulgarian's have only gotten this far because of their seeker. The Irish seeker, Aiden Lynch is rather new to the professionals. He's never actually done a dive which is why he keeps crashing," I grimace at the lack of finesse the players showed, "I do not think he will last long as a seeker. He lacks the correct build for it,"

"What do you mean by correct build?" Draco asked causing me to snicker at him, "Is that why I couldn't beat you back in 2nd year?"

"Yup," I affirm with a smirk as the blonde began to curse, "You have more of a chasers build. Both need to be slim, but the chasers have a slightly more muscled build while we seekers have lither, skinnier builds. The reason is that we have to be much faster due to our need to catch the snitch while chasers need to be both fast and able to hold the quaffle,"

"You really got involved with this game," Sabo summarized causing me to nod with a grin.

"Yup," I felt pride over my years of playing both at Hogwarts and during the 10 year training session, "I was one hell of a seeker...I did it mostly for the adrenaline rush...I wonder is Professor Minnie will let me be on the team again,"

"I dunno," Fred rubbed his chin, "You were gone for a year, so maybe not,"

"But I've already caught up," I complain causing the group to chuckle.

"Who knows, but maybe things'll be diffrent with the founders around," Tracy mused causing me to smile as I laid my head on Law's shoulder.

"Yeah." I close my eyes lightly

I could only hope. I ignored the cheers and boos of the crowd as I allow myself to fall into a small state of unconsciousness.

**Well that's the newest chapter.**

**Omake:**

**Yes: 3  
>NO:<strong>

**this is a review poll, so please review...All *Checks number of followers* 61 of you! Or 41 of you if you favorited it!**


	15. Ch14

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**HEY EVERYONE! WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. Are my chapters getting shorter? Anyway they will pick back up later or do you want them smaller?**

**Please Review guys. Sorry everyone just adding something to the bottom.**

* * *

><p>"When we wake up, we are either in danger, feeling like shit, needing to fuck, or all of the above,"-Tsuki to Kaileara.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen:<p>

I found myself jerking into consciousness as loud booms sounded outside. I got up quickly as a pair of hunting knives slipped into my hands from my pocket space. I race outside and found myself standing outside of Law's tent while everyone raced out of their tents. I quickly ran to the front and slipped beside Law and Luffy as I growl, "What the hell is going on?"

"Men in black cloaks and bone masks," Law informed me causing me to freeze just as Tundra reared up.

_"Kill them all!" _She shouted as I felt rage fill me.

I spoke in a deadly voice, "We need to capture them. We can give most of them to the authorities, but I want to have three of them."

"Kai?" Luffy asked as many stared at me, "What do you mean? Who are they?"

"The followers of the reason I was brought back here," I snarl as I fought against Tundra, "They are the followers of the snake bastard. I managed to get that information from the goblins during my meetings with Rookfang," I took a deep breath to calm myself before summoning a scroll, "We need to subdue them. Remember dodge all the beams of light they throw at you. The green ones especially,"

I heard murmurs of agreement as I grab a bone white mask from it before tossing it to Hermione and I shot off into the fray. I ignored the shouts of those around me as I moved through the crowd with my old wolf mask on my face so no one would know it was me. I quickly realized that the civilians would only get in the way, so I decided to get them out of here. I kicked and slashed at the bastards as I helped the civilians out of this place. I soon reached the arrival point and felt my eyes narrow. I felt a growl rip through my chest at the sight of the non-magical beings being held in the air. Hermione met my eyes as we met up with Daphne and Blaise. We all nodded to each other and focused on rescuing them. A man cried out as I sent him tumbling and made sure they couldn't escape. I grabbed him by the shoulders as I got ready to knock him unconscious. He asked, "Who are you people?"

A grin appeared on my face as I hiss, "Your masters worst nightmare. We are pirates and will destroy you bastards. Be glad you do not die today."

I knock him unconscious before tying him up. Hermione and Blaise were helping the Non-magicals down and erasing the memories of the engagement. I quickly created a clone to repair their home and keep them safe. The clone disappeared with them as we quickly tied up the men. No words were spoken and I decided to scan their memories and placed the one that started it into a part of my pocket space. I felt a hand on my shoulder as the chaos continued. I look and found Hermione staring at me in concern. I gave her a reassuring smile as she asked, "Kai? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I reassured her before turning to the tied up men, "Let's get this over with,"

She nodded though she didn't look too pleased. I quickly painted the jolly rogers of the pirates with me on the men and around them before running towards Luffy. I slammed into a Death Eater and knocked him unconscious as he was about to sneak up on Luffy. I stood back to back with him as we clashed with the Death Eaters. Time passed quickly and soon all of them were subdued. I grabbed three of the bastards and shoved them in with their friends. I made sure to cut off their sleeves while putting magic canceling runes on them to make sure they couldn't do anything and took all their portkeys off. I then got everyone to the tents and packed them up before taking out my scythe. I opened a gate for everyone and once they were through I followed them. I fell face down on the ground as waves of tiredness bit at me and the portal disappeared. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to fall asleep even as I felt myself being picked up.

* * *

><p>Small time skip<p>

* * *

><p>I slowly became aware of my surroundings as the darkness of my mind slowly receded. The sound of waves crashing against sand and the sound of the forest put me at ease. The feeling of smooth silk underneath my arms and legs told me that I was in my bed since it was really soft. The feeling of my favorite night-shirt, one of Law's old shirts and my fluffy night pants told me that someone had gotten me cleaned up. The lack of warmth caused me to open my eyes and look around. The sun was up, but not touching me. I felt relief over that, but I looked around as I scented the air. I soon found Law staring out the window as he sat at my desk. I slowly sat up and immediately let out a groan as my head began to show me it's displeasure over such a movement. I heard a sigh of relief as I gripped my head while muttering various curses and various languages. I heard some small clanking, but ignored it as I tried to stop my head from feeling like it was going to explode. I heard a chuckle as I felt the glass of a vial pressed against my lips. Law spoke softly, "Drink this. Andromeda said it will help."<p>

I didn't even hesitate as I downed the liquid. I sat in the same position until my head stopped pounding causing me to breath a sigh of relief as I grimace at the after taste. It hadn't tasted like anything, but now it tasted like camel piss...I still have to kill Luffy, Ace, Zoro, and Usopp for that one. I let out a groan as Law got up and walked away. I ask, "What the hell was that vile thing? It tasted like camel piss."

"It was a hangover relief potion," I froze at that before cursing, "Leara-ya?" I pause in my curses and look at him, "How do you know what camel piss tastes like,"

I froze for a second as I mentally debated telling him since he may try to kill the four. I decide that it was fine as he walked over and I murmur, "It happened in Alabasta when we were helping Vivi," Law sat down next to me and pulled me to him, "I was resting in the sand..."

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>I laid panting in the sand. Why hadn't I agreed to sit on the camels back? Oh yeah pride and wanting to feel the sand under my feet again. I kept my eyes closed as I ignored the group around me. Sometimes...I miss Law and the others. It would have been much easier to travel with them, though the camel would probably have died by now. I almost snicker at the fact when suddenly there was a loud noise. I sat up to shout at the boys to stop acting like idiots when something wet hit me in the face and ended up going into my mouth. I had five seconds before I began puking up whatever was in my stomach, it wasn't much. Once I finished heaving and got the taste out of my mouth, I eyed the boys with rage as I took a deep breath, "Who the hell did it?"<em>

_The camel pointed to the boys while shouting, "They did!"_

_A creepy smile appeared on my face causing those around me to shiver. I turn to the boys and hiss, "Five seconds."_

_They take off and I summon a pack of hell hounds after four. The hellhounds listened to my orders and ran after them. I quickly created a bath and was joined by the girls as I rose stone high above our heads. I cleaned myself up with the help of Vivi as Nami asked, "Will they be okay?"_

_"Yup," I say as I turned to grab something causing both to gasp, "They'll be exhausted and have a few wounds, but they should be okay,"_

_"Kaileara?" Nami asked causing me to pause before I curse softly._

_"Yes Nami?" I asked the girl while feeling slightly irritated._

_"Where did you get that scar?" She asked causing me to sigh._

_"No where that needs to be spoken of," I felt rage fill me, "I suggest you leave it Nami. It was before I met Luffy and it doesn't matter,"_

* * *

><p>End of Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>"And Nami tried to question it, but I didn't budge," I told him and shook my head.<p>

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. He spoke softly after a few moments, "What were the masks about?"

"To keep the identities of my Nakama and I secret," I smirk softly, "I can't allow the bastards to figure out who I am yet,"

"So explain the meaning for them," He said causing me to chuckle.

"Wolf is me," I say while using my magic to collect it from the desk, "To show my role as the leader and the loyalty I have to my Nakama. Hermione has the tiger. It shows her fierce determination to prove herself as well as her ability to think in intense situations," I smile at that one since it had take a week to craft, "Fred is the fox. It shows his playfulness, but also his intelligent side for when its needed. George has the lion due to his mind, but also his fierce need to protect what is his," I smile in a soft way as I remember the week I spent on those two, "Neville was given the bear. He is strong, but also gentle. He is one with nature as he is supposed to be. Blaise is the viper. Quick to strike, but also to observe and find weak points," I grin at the two weeks I spent on those, "Susan is the Lynx. She is careful and fluid in her fights, but can also fight from a distance through observation. Hannah the badger. Her heart is kind and she is a healer, but she will fight if she must," I grin wildly at the three weeks I spent on those, "Daphne is the leopard. She is a leader and observant. She is the opposite of Hermione, but will fight for her friends. Tracy while she is a vixen she was given the mask of the Racoon. Her skills at spying are top notch and she can almost sneak up on me now," I grin a giant 'D' grin at the month I spent on those, "Lastly we have Draco the Dragon and Luna the other Wolf. Draco was given the mask of the dragon for the core reason that, though in the beginning he was no dragon, he has become one," I smile at the month I spent on that mask, "Luna is my cub and is a wolf. Her spirit is wild and free while she follows the path of the wanderer. Our paths cross and thread with no way out. She embodies the spirit of the wolf just as I do, but she lies in the dream land whereas I lie in the land of snow, ice, and the coming winter. We both fall under the guidance of the moon and the sea," I gave a gentle smile over the year I spent on her mask, "All of the masks reflect the person that bears them,"

"I'm surprised you gave her the black mask while you wore the white one," Law mused causing me to chuckle weakly, "Are you alright?"

"Tired," I murmur as I smile, "I gave Luna the black wolf because it suits her. I have the white one because it suits me. Yin and Tang,"

"Ah," He murmured softly as my stomach growled, "Go take a shower. I'll call Mipsy,"

I nod and got up only to find my legs feeling too weak to support me. Law chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist before lifting me into his arms bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he moved to the bathroom. Mipsy appeared and looked at me causing me to say, "Can you get me something to eat and drink?"

"Yes Mistress," She replied and disappeared with a crack.

I laid my head on his shoulder contently as he moved into the bathroom. He spoke softly as he turned on the shower, "Andromeda told me that you would be weakened due to the amount of power you used. Is it really that hard to open a gate from where we were to here?"

"Yes," I murmur as he set me down on the rim of the tub, "It takes more energy than it seems. I can usually ignore it, but it seems the new moon is playing merry hell on my powers,"

He chuckled and proceeded to help me shower before taking me into our room. I got dressed using my magic and quickly ate my food before sitting against my pillows. Law sat on the edge of the bed and we just sat there for a while. Tundra growled softly, "_Remember we still have to interrogate and torture those idiots."_

I felt a smirk appear on my face as I murmur, "I have an idea for something to do until I have to go to Hogwarts."

Law looked at me and spotted the smirk, "And what do you suggest? My sadistic wolf?"

"A round of torture and interrogation for the idiots I have in my pocket space," I grin with a sadistic edge to it, "Shall we enjoy ourselves tomorrow?"

He let out a laugh rather than a chuckle. His laugh was rich and soft on the ears causing me to smile. I loved it when he laughed like this because it filled me with warmth every time I was able to. He stopped after a few moments and asked, "Why are you smiling like that?"

I felt my smile grow as I murmur, "I love it when you laugh rather than chuckle...it sounds a lot better."

"So I should laugh more?" He asked causing me to shake my head.

"A little, but not too much," I murmur before teasing, "Everyone would have a heart attack,"

"Really? Everyone?" Law asked as he smirked.

"Yup you don't laugh and everyone would think something is desperately wrong if you did," I continue before shaking my head, "How long have I been out?"

"About two days," He told me as he got up and moved towards the desk.

"That's not as bad as last time," I sigh lightly causing him to stiffen.

"Last time?" He asked causing me to freeze.

Oh shit did I say that out loud? He's turning towards me so yes, yes I did. I need to come up with something to get it off of his mind. I can't let him know about the incident on Wonderland. I bit my lip and shook my head, "Nothing."

"Kaileara-ya," I shiver at the way he said my name, "Tell me,"

"Nope," I shook my head, "Not telling you,"

"You will tell me," He began to walk towards me with anger.

Yeah I need to leave...NOW! I shifted into the form of a fox and took off. I ran to the door and shoved it open with some magic. He called after me, but I ignore it as I ran towards where I felt Luffy and the others. I enter the room where they were talk and jump onto Luffy's shoulder before hiding in his hat. Luffy lifted up his hat causing everyone to stare at me. I hiss, "Don't let him find me."

"Did Law do something?" Ace demanded causing me to shake my head.

"NO!" I growl in anger, "He didn't do anything,"

I then froze as I sensed his approach and jumped from Luffy's head to Cheshire's. Cheshire yelped as I then slid down his back to hide behind him and Sabo asked, "Then why are you hiding from him?"

I shiver and murmur low enough so that only Cheshire can hear, "Wonderland incident."

Cheshire froze and hissed, "Mother fucking shit!"

"What's going on?" Luffy asked causing me to try to burrow into the couch cushions.

"Let's just say a lot of shit happened and because of it we do not talk about it," Cheshire informed everyone as he shifted into his animal form causing me to yelp, "We're going to run before Trafalgar finds us,"

"Why?" Luffy asked as Cheshire grabbed me by the scruff of my neck.

"Let's just say it'll piss him off..._badly!" _I made sure to put an emphasis on the badly, "Chess lets go,"

He didn't say a word as he took off. Just in time to because Law had run into the room. I shuddered at the look on his face as I urged Cheshire to go as fast as possible. We really don't need to deal with this right now. Me and my big mouth. Wonderland island...that part of it is to never be spoken of again. Cheshire growled softly once we get to a safe place and let me fall to the ground causing me to look around. Ah we're in the sakura trees. I quickly went to the closest tree and shifted into human form as I curled up at its base. Cheshire growled softly, "What the fuck happened? I thought we all agreed to never speak of it again!"

"It slipped out," I murmur softly, "And I didn't actually speak about it. I only said last time and well..."

Cheshire groaned as he shifted back and buried his head in his hands, "I really, really, really need a drink."

"Agreed Chess," I close my eyes softly, "I never ever thought it would just slip out like that,"

"I know you're usually the one that can keep secrets," Cheshire groaned, "Even Shi and Gabe kept it! For the sake of the fates that man is going to kill me,"

"Gabe will be in the same place when that happens," I murmur causing Cheshire to pause.

"What do you mean?" Cheshire asked causing me to groan, "Didn't mean for that to slip out?"

"Nope," I then paused before I begin to curse in every language I knew.

"KAI! What's wrong now?" Cheshire shouted causing me to stop.

"Andy slipped a truth potion into the fucking Hangover potion," I groan causing Cheshire to freeze, "We're fucked. Badly,"

Cheshire growled deeply in his throat as I opened my eyes, "Can't you combat it?"

"Not for another three hours," I groan softly and laid my head on the bark of the tree, "Remind me to kill her later,"

"Why would she do that?" Cheshire asked as he began to pace, "You haven't done anything to her yet,"

"I think it's revenge for choosing Law," I murmur causing him to hum.

"That would do it," Cheshire nodded to himself, "What now?"

"Prey that Law doesn't get help to find me," I murmur as I snatched up a stick, "Or hope to hell he can't track me yet,"

"What do you mean?" Cheshire asked causing me to look at him.

"The Ashferd clan has a habit of bringing out the animal in those around us," I supply with a sigh, "Our 'Mates' get a deeper influence and due to my magic being what it is..."

"He's gaining the senses of the animal he's close to," Cheshire supplied causing me to nod, "Which one?"

"Wolf," I twirl around the stick in my hands.

"Shit...we're screwed," Cheshire began to beat his head against a tree.

"Yup, but at least he hasn't gained a partner yet," I felt hopeful that he would be happy.

"When will that happen?" Cheshire stopped banging his head against the tree and looked at me, "I thought only Ashferd's and those of the clans close to them get a wolf,"

"It should happen whenever a group of clan members come by or I summon a group of wolves...or his partner will just appear," I shrug lightly as I stare at the stick in my hands, "Can't really tell you when," I then look up at him, "Wolves can be bound to anyone, but they have to prove their worthy. Law did and because he is my chosen he gets one,"

"Damn...will Luffy?" Cheshire looked at me with dread.

"Nope...unless he somehow manages to impress the wolves of the clan," I added the last part with a shudder, "Let's hope that doesn't happen,"

"Why?" Cheshire asked with something akin to disturbed fascination **(1)**.

I shudder again at the very thought, "I love my pup of a brother with all my heart, but that boy plus a similar minded wolf? Oh fates the apocalypse will be upon us. The amount of damage they could do together alone is..."

Both of us shudder at the thought, yeah that is a no go. I resolve to make sure Luffy will never gain enough respect from my clan to be allowed a wolf. Cheshire spoke again, "How exactly is he going to track us?"

"Due to being around me and his experience as a doctor," I really need to figure out a better way to get away from him or distract him, "He has an enhanced sense of smell..."

"So he will most likely be able to track us down?" Cheshire asked causing me to shake my head, "Then how can he do it?"

"Bepo," Cheshire froze just as I looked to the side and spotted the bear walking towards us, "Chess?"

"Yes Kai?" He asked as I slowly stood up.

"Run," I began to move away from the tree as Bepo walked towards us.

"See ya," Cheshire waved and disappeared.

I curse lightly before heading off while hoping to hell I can use the sakura blossoms to keep Bepo from being able to smell me. I quickly reach the center of the little grove and jump into the branches. I vaguely recognize it as the eldest tree in the grove and mentally smirk as I heard footsteps. I stayed in my tree as I watched Law walk into the clearing with Bepo. Bepo sniffed around and said, "She's somewhere inside this clearing."

"Which tree?" Law demanded while stalking around the clearing with darkened grey eyes.

"I...I can't tell," Bepo looked at Law with dismay, "I'm sorry Captain!"

"It's alright Bepo," Law groaned before waving the polar bear away, "Go back to the castle. I will be there shortly once I find my lover,"

"Yes Captain," Bepo saluted Law before heading off, but not before looking into my eyes.

I felt mine widen as I promised myself to give the bear as many fish as he wanted and a good brushing. He kept Law from finding me! Go Bepo! I must have made a sound because Law's head shot up and I found myself looking into his eyes. The scent of the sakura made my mind feel heady as he ordered, "Come down here."

I did as he asked and landed in a crouch. Law's hand found it's way around my neck and I was pinned against the tree. I was happy that the bark wasn't rough against my back. I stared into his eyes as I murmur, "Don't ask me any questions...please."

"Why?" He asked with slight concern in his eyes.

"Andy added a truth potion to the hangover cure," I murmur while looking away from him, "I don't want you to find out something that would make you want to kill two of my best friends...or hate me,"

"Kaileara-ya," His voice was soft and I could hear the pain in it, "Please tell me what happened,"

I took a deep breath and murmured, "You remember how Cheshire, Gabriel, Shi and I went missing?" I felt him nod, "We ended up getting captured by the Red Queen. She did something to us. Cheshire and I were thrown in a room together...our instincts took over...I...we..."

"You had sex," He supplied causing me to nod.

"Yes," I admit while feeling my ears change into those of a wolf and a wolf's tail appear behind me, "We couldn't control ourselves. I see Cheshire as a best friend! He's Alice's not mine," I bit my lip, "Please Law...don't hate me,"

He was silent for a while before letting me go. I felt fear go through me as he did. Was he leaving me? I can't deal with that happening. He's my one and only! All those thoughts left me as I felt his lips on my own. My body curled close to his as my tail moved to wrap around his waist and my arms around his waist. He released me and spoke softly as our foreheads pressed together, "I would never hate you. I'm not happy that you kept this from me, but I can understand why. So long as you and Mr. Cheshire do not do it again, I will be happy."

"I promise we won't," I grimace at the very thought, "Trust me I can only see that man as a brother...it was the worst experience possible,"

Law chuckled as the scent of the sakura increased. I close my eyes in bliss as Law murmured, "The sakura..it's glowing and pulsing..."

I open my eyes and smiled upon seeing the pinkish gold light emanating from the flowers, "It's the legend of the sakura," A pulse of warmth spread through me, "When the kiss between two lovers is shared under the eldest Sutarabu sakura, the lands shall be pured of taint and their love shall be eternal."

"So...our love is now eternal?" He asked teasingly causing me to nod, "What happens if we fuck under it?"

I felt my eyes widen only to close as he pulled me into a heated kiss. The scent of the sakura increased and I fell into a haze of gold and pink. I couldn't stop myself as he kissed along my neck and pulled me as close as possible, "I don't know, but I wanna find out!"

He laughed softly causing me to pull him into an aggressive kiss. Without further adue, we began to dance.

* * *

><p>Time skip<p>

* * *

><p>A deep red blush covered my face as Law carried me towards the castle. We spent longer than necessary under the sakura...much longer. It was now dark with the moon high in the sky. I smelt of sex, sakura, dirt, and Law. I felt pride in the number of marks I left on his skin and the fact that only mine would be there tomorrow. We reached the castle and headed inside. We passed a smirking Tsuki and a fuming Andromeda. I flipped both off as Law carried me up the stairs and out of sight. Law chuckled and asked, "Was that necessary?"<p>

"Yup," I murmur as I bury my head in his neck, "Did you really have to make it so I couldn't walk?"

"Yes," He practically purred, "Can't have you walking around when I only have so much time to keep you in my arms,"

"Why do I have the feeling that you're going to make it harder than hell to walk around when we finally get back from Hogwarts?" I asked causing him to chuckle, "Stop chuckling. I don't know what the sakura did, but all it's doing is making me feel like jumping you,"

He chuckled causing me to growl and bite him in the shoulder. He chuckled again as he opened the door and walked towards the bathroom, "We'll continue this in the bathroom."

"I won't be walking tomorrow will I?" I asked him as the tub began to fill.

"No," He said point blankly, "I can't allow it,"

"Pride?" I ask.

"Pride,"

"Right I need to dent it later along with your ego,"

He let out a laugh that caused a pang of heat to hit me. Whatever the sakura has done, I can't get enough of him. I needed to be touched by him...damn Hogwarts will be hard.

**Well that's the newest chapter.**

**Omake:**

**Yes: 3  
>NO:<strong>

**this is a review poll, so please review...All *Checks number of followers* 64 of you! Or 45 of you if you favorited it!**

**(1)-Like finding Yaoi videos about Kid and Law being together for the first time...that's just disturbing...when you're looking up music videos...damn.**


	16. Ch15

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**HEY EVERYONE! WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. Are my chapters getting shorter? Anyway they will pick back up later or do you want them smaller?**

**Please Review guys. **

* * *

><p>"Torture is rather easy when you have someone to bounce ideas off of,"-Kaileara to Tsuki.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen:<p>

I laid across Law's shoulder as he walked down stairs. I couldn't walk and we had to go to Avalon Alley for our supplies. I felt like cursing, but it's my own fault and I can't bring myself to really be mad. Last night was amazing and I want to do it again. I can tell Law agrees from the fact he was radiating pride. I nuzzled his cheek as I laid in the form of a fox on his shoulders. He chuckled and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Not wrong," I murmur as I look at his neck and found my marks, "I'm just thinking about last night,"

"We're repeating that," He stated causing me to hum.

"Yes, but not too much," I told him, "Can't get me pregnant and it wouldn't be as special. Let's do it again when we come home for christmas,"

He chuckled and reached up to run his fingers over my ears. I lean into his touch as he walked into the dining room. Everyone wasn't here yet so I didn't have to feel embarrassed about not being able to walk yet. I slipped off his shoulder and into my seat once he had sat down. I shifted back and wince lightly before reaching into my pocket space. I pulled out a chest and looked through it before humming as I pulled out a vile. I shut the lid of the chest and put it back into my pocket space before picking up the vial. A crimson and black colored liquid sat innocently in the vial, but I knew it would taste like shit. Law looked at it as I pulled off the stopper and asked, "What is that?"

I gave him a small smile as I say, "It will help me walk around. I used it a few times back when I was traveling with you and the boys."

He gave me a raised eyebrow as I quickly downed the shit. I toss the vial away from me as I grimace at the insanely bitter taste. Mipsy appeared and gave both Law and I our coffee. I took a cautious taste and grimaced before switching our cups. He gave me a raised eyebrow as I took a long drink from my cup, "What's wrong?"

"She mixed up our coffee," I sigh happily as the warmth from the coffee traveled down my neck.

He shook his head in amusement before drinking his coffee. Breakfast was brought out and we both ate while the others slowly made their way into the room. Tracy looked at me before she spotted the marks on Law's neck. Her eyebrow twitched causing me to snicker. She pointed at him as she hissed, "What the hell did you two do last night?"

"Oh a little bit of this and that," I say with a smirk, "Why? Feeling left out?"

She blushed causing me to chuckle. Daphne wrapped her arm around Tracy's waist as everyone filled in. I hum softly as I thought of everything I needed to do before Hermione asked, "Kai? What's going to happen today?"

"We're going to Avalon Alley for supplies," I told her with a smirk, "You also need to return to your individual places of residence tomorrow around midday,"

"Damn it!" Draco growled causing me to snicker.

"Oh and before I forget," I turn to Luna and Hermione, "Fea Childe, Hermione you two are staying with me. Hannah I have also contacted your mother so you will be as well,"

The three cheer as the others growl. I snicker and ran my fingers across Kiyo's fur as she appeared in my lap. Yukina slowly made her way into the room and I scrunch up my nose at the scents coming off of them. Susan caught the look on my face and asked, "What's wrong Kai?"

I point at Yukina and Kiyo as I say, "They need a bath...badly," I then give the two an unimpressed look, "You will be taking a bath before we go."

Both nod and I stood up since I was done breakfast. I lead the two out of the room and up the stairs. Yukina spoke as we walked, "Sorry Kai. We were searching for the idiot Igor. I thought I had scented him, but it seems that I was wrong."

"Did you find anything interesting during your search?" I ask as I open the door to my room.

"I found a small group of Brownies, a herd of unicorns, a smattering of earth golems, and a flock of Twilight Eagles," I froze at the last one since those birds are so rare.

"Where?" I ask causing both to look at me in concern.

"The mountain on the north end," Kiyo informed me, "Why?"

"I wish to see if a friend of mine is there," I murmur softly as memories of my days with Hestia echoed through my mind before I shook my head, "Come we must get you two cleaned up before we head to Avalon,"

Both glanced at each other, but followed me none the less. I ignored it as I quickly lost myself in cleaning them up. Words so faint, yet so clear echoed in my mind, _"We'll see each other again! I promise! I'll return to you Kaileara! I promise it on the styx."_

A laughing voice and the flash of yellow/amber eyes filled with determination appeared in my eyes before I pushed them away. I bit my lip and steeled myself as I tried to keep from falling into those memories. I couldn't lose myself just yet. I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them once I felt my memories fade into the background. I helped both of them dry off before we headed downstairs. The only ones going would be my magical Nakama and I because we just didn't have much time. I gave them a smile just as Luffy walked out of the dinning room with a pout on his face, "Why can't we come?"

"Because we don't have time to let you gawk like children," Daphne answered causing me to roll my eyes.

"But-" Luffy protested causing me to sigh and hold up my hand.

"Pup I know you want to come, but at this moment you need to get used to the world around you," I gave him a kind smile and held up two fingers, "I'll get you two presents if you're good while we're away," I gave him a stern look, "You can't break any of my shit,"

He pouted, but nodded, "The presents will be cool right?"

"Yup," I gave him a grin, "I'll even get some messenger hawks so we can talk while we're away at Hogwarts,"

"Awesome!" Luffy shouted causing me to shake my head in amusement.

We left without another word and headed to In/Out Hill as we've taken to calling the magical transport sight. We all grabbed out portkeys and shouted, "Avalon!"

A whirlwind and feeling like passing out later, we began to shop. I headed to Gringotts first to pick up the 15 messenger hawks I had bred before sending over to the island via house elf. I made sure that each knew what duties they had before I went on my way. I picked up all my books and some extra's first before I headed to the supply shops to get everything else. I then headed to the broom shop and picked up the latest model before heading to the clothes shop to pick up 12 diffrent uniforms for Hogwarts. The uniform was a coal grey tunic, a black pair of trousers that made movement easy, and a pair of dragon hide boots. We also needed gloves and a jacket of any kind, but I already had those. I waved goodbye to the clothes person and headed the wizarding toy shop to pick up something for Luffy. I hummed softly to myself as I looked through the various toys when a voice on my left spoke up, "What are you looking for?"

"Something for my pup of a little brother," I say before looking to my side, "He's very rough on his things and I don't want to have to replace something. He's new to the idea of magical items,"

I found myself staring at a woman with honey blonde hair and black eyes. She had a lovely smile as she gazed at me. She chuckled softly and said, "I see. Are you a muggle born?"

"Fates no," I chuckled at the thought, "I'm just returning from a long trip where I gained a new family. They haven't seen magic like this before,"

"Ah," She hummed softly, "I think you might want to look on the next section over," she began walking towards it, "I'll show you,"

"Thank you kindly miss," I told her as I followed her, "I'm not that good at finding toys and such due to not knowing much about them,"

For some reason, I felt like I could trust her. It made my guard go up, but also lowered it. I felt wariness as I moved behind her. She chuckled and pointed, "I think those would be a good choice," I looked them over and smiled upon seeing that she was right, "Did you not like toys as a child?"

"No," I shook my head as both childhoods made me wince, "I never got any really,"

Kiyo popped up on my shoulder as I choose a ball for Luffy to play with. It would turn into anything he wanted so it was a great choice. It was also indestructible, but in time the magic would wear off, but that would take years. I smiled as I picked it up and Kiyo looked at it in curiosity, "Good choice Kai."

I hum in acknowledgement before turning to thank the woman again only to find her gone. I frown softly as I puzzled as to where she could have gone before sighing. It was probably for the best. I paid for the toy before heading to the meat shop since Luffy would probably want something plus I still needed to reward Bepo.

* * *

><p>Time skip<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into the castle with a sigh as I shook my head. The others trailed behind me with just as weary expressions. Damn that was draining since it had been a mad house to get our potions supplies which had been left for the last possible moment. We were lucky that we met that odd man with the white snake on his shoulders. I let out a sigh as we headed into the dining room to grab some lunch. I ate slowly as I tried to soak in as much peace as possible before I went to the library where I found Law scanning through various books. I stared at the sight for a little while as a smile appeared on my face. It seemed so...normal. I shook my head at the thought as I was reminded of another doing the same thing. Only difference was that the last person was a woman and she had been looking up various strategies. A flash of grey eyes and blonde hair flashed through my mind and I felt a pang in my chest before shaking it off as I walked forward. I walked to the table and he didn't even notice me causing me to smirk. I walk behind him and wrap my arms around his waist as my height grew until I could lay my head on his shoulder. He stiffened causing me to murmur, "What are you so focused on my love?"<p>

He relaxed and spoke, "I'm merely trying to figure out a way to mix magical and mundane healing."

I hum in acknowledgement before murmuring, "Perhaps it's time for a break?"

He turned around and looked at me with a raised eyebrow as I let him go, "What do you suppose we do?"

I gave a smirk as I purr, "Torture the idiots for information...we have four."

He gave me a smirk as he reached out and cupped my chin, "I suppose that's a good idea."

I gave a small giggle before grabbing his hand, "Come I know of the perfect place for this."

I led him into the bowls of the castle, past the chamber and great library to another hallway. I led him past three doors and he asked, "Where do they lead?"

I pause and look at the trio before pointing to the first one you would come upon, "A study room for the lord/lady of the castle that fell out of use a century ago," I then point to the one about three feet from it, "The next is a private duling area for the lord/ladies family," I then point to the last one that was on the other wall, "This one leads to a private potions laboratory. It has a storage room attached to it."

I then began to lead him on once more until we reached two doors that were far away from the others. One on each side and each had a diffrent color door. The one on the right had a warm, oak door with a gold handle. The one on the left had a cold black door made of elder wood with an obsidian handle. Law looked between the two and I head for the elder wood door as he asked, "Where do these two lead?"

"The oak one leads to the private hot springs," I smirk at the contemplative look on his face, "We'll check it out after we get rid of these four idiots," I ignore the slight frown as I kiss his cheek before gesturing to the Elder wood door, "The elder wood holds the torture chamber. Every tool imaginable lies behind there..." I trail off as he smirked, "Shall we?"

He chuckled softly and we made our way into the room.

* * *

><p>Torture scene (<strong>Warning this is not for the faint of heart. Gore, various torture related things...I'm not good at giving warnings)<strong>

* * *

><p>I took the first one out of my pocket space. We quickly stripped the unconscious guy of his robe and mask. Law helped me strap him down to one of the random tables before I took a good look at him. His hair was a muted brown color and slightly wild. His skin was pale, but not sickly. He wore a pair of nice white pants and a green shirt over them. Law asked, "Do you recognize him?"<p>

"No, but even if I did it doesn't matter," I felt a grin appear on my face, "They'll all be dead and we'll send them to the ministry when we're done. I have a few things that will erase any trace of us touching them,"

Law chuckled darkly, "I'm glad I have you then," He then looked over the various tools, "What shall we do first?"

"Wake him up and see if we even need to touch him," I reply as I waved my hand over the unconscious man, "I want to see if he's a coward,"

The man jerked as his eyes opened to reveal unique sapphire eyes. Theodore Nott flashed before my mind and I smirked down at the pureblood as he shouted, "Who the bloody hell are you?! Let me go! I am a pureblood lord!"

Law snorted causing the man to look at him, "Pureblood? What kind of idiocy is that?"

"The kind that leads to inbreeding," I told him with a scrunched up nose, "Usually marriage between first or second cousins now a days,"

"Who the hell are you people?" The man shouted causing me to sigh.

"We're your worst nightmare," I told him with a bloodthirsty grin, "Now we want you to give us some information. If you give it to us, we'll give you over to the ministry, but if you don't...well we'll just have to _play _with you,"

The man paled as I practically purred the words out. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously. He soon stiffened his features and hissed, "What do you want from me?"

"Where is Voldemort?" I ask causing him to pale.

"Why would you think I know where he is?" The man demanded causing me to snort.

"You were at the quidditch world cup Mr..." Law trailed off before looking over at me.

"Nott. He's a fourth year slytherin's father," I hum softly, "I remember their eye being the same shade of sapphire,"

The man paled further before asking, "How do you know my son?"

I chuckle coldly as I say, "Because I went to school with him for two years, I left for a few reasons, but I'm going back this year."

He paled as he realized how fucked he was and hissed, "I don't know where he is. None of us do except for that bloody fool...Crouch."

I pouted at the fact he talked before Law asked, "Who are the ring leaders of your little group?"

"I don't know," The man hissed though I could tell he was lying.

I felt happy at that as I hiss, "You're lying! I can smell it!"

"Filthy halfbreed!" The man snarled causing me to glare at him.

I went over to the small tray that sat next to the table and picked up a scalpel. I examined it as I walked over and glared down at the man as Law growled, "She isn't a halfbreed you fool. You don't even recognize the one you expect to be a mytre."

The man's eyes widen as he whispered, "Potter."

I snickered as I looked at the scalpel in my hand, "That was one of my fathers names, but it doesn't matter anymore."

"Listen to me Potter," The man hissed as he stared at the scalpel in my hands, "I'll give you anything you want just don't do anything rash-"

"Rash?" I cut him off as I extended my hand until the blade of the scalpel touched his cheek, "How is this considered rash when you and your friends attacked innocents?" My eyes darken as I hiss, "And don't call me Potter. It's Ashferd,"

"They were a bunch of blood traitors-" He didn't finish that sentence as I cut into his cheek lightly.

He hissed at the sting and I snorted as Law muttered, "No pain resistance."

I smirked down at the man and ask, "Who are the ring leaders in your little group?"

"I don't know," He insisted causing me to drag the scalpel downward a little and he hissed as it dragged from the top of his cheek down to his chin.

"Tell me the truth and this will stop," I say as I pulled back on the scalpel a little and set it over his cheek just a few inches away from the last which was just a little bit away from the end of his cheek, "Who are the ring leaders of the Death Eaters?"

"I don't know-" He didn't even get to finish as I dragged the scalpel down again causing a well of blood and him to hiss again.

"Tell me," I demand causing him to glare at me and once again I repeated the process just a few inches away from the last.

He didn't answer and I did it again until I reached his lips. I moved to the other side and did it again and again until he finally caved, "The inner circle are Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, the Lestrange brothers, and me!"

I hum at the information and placed the scalpel down before looking at Law. He nodded and went to the tray to grab a few other instruments. I patted the man on the head, "Good boy. Now tell me who are the other Death Eaters?"

"I don't know!" He cried causing me to shake my head.

"Now, now don't lie," I told him with a sigh before Law walked over with a dagger, "We're going to have to hurt you even more,"

"Kaileara-ya," Law spoke up causing me to look at him, "He's going to die from blood loss if we move onto more _creative _forms of torture,"

"Ah, but you forgot we've encountered the blood devil fruit user," I reminded him with a smirk, "I can use that power to prevent his death from blood loss,"

Law smirked before looking at the man while handing me the dagger since this one was mine, "Tell us who the other Death Eaters are."

"NO!" He shouted causing me to giggle.

I cut into the mans shirt and discarded the garment with the robes we had thrown somewhere. I placed the dagger over the mans chest and began to carve the Hearts Pirates Jolly Roger into his skin. Blood welled up from the thin marks. He soon cried out in pain as I looked at Law. I paused in the middle of drawing the face as Law asked, "Will you tell us now?"

"No!" He shouted causing me to hum.

I relished in the sounds of his shouts of pain as I finished my carving. I went back over it to make the marks deeper. Blood ran like a river and I used my devil fruit to shove it back into the bastards body. The blood turned into snake-like streams that seemed to hiss. The blood snakes shifted and moved back towards the places they came from. He cried out as his blood forced it's way back into his veins. It must feel like thousands of knives were drilling through his veins. I made the dagger move deeper into the skin and paused mid carving as I stared down at the man. Law spoke again, "Will you tell us now?"

"Yes!" He shouted as his cheeks stretched, "Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, Barty Crouch Jr, Gibbon, Igor Karkaroff, Jugson, Mulciber, Peter Pettigrew, Selwyn, Thorfinn Rowle, Travers, Walden Macnair, and Yaxley! They're the only ones I know about!"

I hum softly before asking, "Who was the secret keeper for the Potters?"

"Sirius Black!" was the immediate response causing me to growl.

I moved to his right hand and shoved the dagger into the middle of it. He screamed as I growled, "Who was it?!"

"Sirius Black!" He replied.

I dragged the dagger down the middle of his hand while using my power to keep him from bleeding out. He cried out as I continued to savage his hand until it was a bloody mess. It looked like it had gone through a meat grinder with bone shards sticking out of it at random angles. Veins and various other things could been seen as it twitched. A few fingers managed to survive though they were cut off in a few seconds. I looked at the man and asked, "Who was it?"

"Sirius Black!" He shouted causing me to growl.

"Try again," I say in a pleasant voice as I did the same to this hand.

This time I cut off the whole hand once I was done causing him to scream bloody murder. I cut off the other one as well he continued to scream. I used one of my powers to dull the pain as He finally caved, "Peter! It was Peter!"

I felt confusion over that fact before I asked, "Was he an Animagus?"

"He's a Rat animagus!" The man confirmed causing me to hum.

"What are you planning?" I asked causing the man to close his mouth.

I growl softly and move to his lower body. I began jabbing my dagger into various places while I enhanced the pain. He screamed as I did this, but didn't give me any answers. I slowly began to peel the skin off of his right leg using a saw blade. I went layer to layer until I reached the muscle. I began to hum as I began to take off portions of muscle while ignoring his cries for mercy. I allowed some blood to flow to flow out for amusement purposes and watched as he paled drastically. I had to provide some sparks of electricity to keep him from fainting. I smirked brightly as I reached the bone of his leg and was about to do more when he shouted, "I don't know! I don't know!"

I growled again and glared at him as I walked to his other side. I skinned his leg very slowly until I reached his nerve endings. I brought each one up before I slowly began to draw x's into them. He screamed and screamed yet I continued as his screams rang in the air like music to my ears. I made the pain numb before I asked sweetly, "Will you tell me now? Lie and you'll just make it worse."

"I don't know anything," He sobbed causing me to pout as I sniffed the air and found he was right.

I tapped the blade of the dagger against his nerves before asking, "Where is Voldemort?"

"I don't know!" the man shouted causing me to sigh.

"Another lie," I began to cut each nerve ending, "So many lies and barely any truth,"

I slowly cut the nerve endings until all of them were mere stubs. I began to dig the dagger into his leg and straight into the bone. His cries were soon reverted to whimpers of pain and I growled softly as I realized he was done for. I stopped and grabbed him by the throat causing him to whimper as I held the blade against it. He pleaded, "Stop...please stop. My son-"

"Did you listen to the pleas of the innocents you killed?" I ask as I slowly dug the dagger into his skin, "Did you listen to the pleas of the women you raped? The children you left parentless? The families you tore apart for some sick sense of supremacy?" My eyes were cold as I glared down into his eyes, "What did you achieve from it all? From a man that you thought was pureblood and wasn't?" I chuckled at the look of shock on his face, "I've done my research on Voldemort. Do you know that he was really the half-blood son of a squib and some mundane?" I glared at the man, "How does it feel knowing you bowed down to a liar? A half-blood son of a bitch that killed more pureblood families off than the mundanes?" I jerked the knife across his throat and straight through his jugular, "When I release this power, you will die. May Lady Sora have some form of pity on you because I have none!"

I released my power and his blood flowed like a river. It spurted out of him like a fountain and splashed against my face. I ignored the coppery taste of it as wiped off my face even though it got into my hair. The blood was warm and dripped down my face. It trailed down my neck and onto my white jacket. I watched in satisfaction as the bastard died in pain. I smirk as I stared at the lifeless corpse before I moved the table slightly so we had room for the next one. I gave Law a raised eyebrow as I took out the next bastard. He was staring at me and Tundra murmure,_"We're going to have some fun tonight...maybe like last night?"_

_"Perhaps," _I replied before asking him, "Law? Where do you want him? On a table or hanging?"

"Table," He replied causing me to nod and once again we stripped the guy.

I gave the man a once over before shaking my head. He had dull brown hair and wore dull colored clothes. He had the same features as Nott, but they also held a slightly pugish quality that reminded me of the Parkinson girl that I went to school with. I hum lightly before looking at Law, "How do you wanna wake him up?"

"Electricity," He replied causing me to smirk as I tied the man down.

"You or me?" I asked as I felt slightly giddy.

"You can do it," He said causing me to grin, "But I'm waking up the next one,"

"Unless it's someone I know," I stated causing him to nod with a smirk and without a word I charged up some electricity, "Electroshocker!"

The electricity arched from my hand as I pressed my hand against the mans chest. He cried out as he jerked awake. I smirk down at him before I backed away to give Law the stage. I couldn't look away as I watched the surgeon of death tear apart the man. Blood flowed freely and dripped from the table like rain clouds. I kept the idjit from losing too much, but I kept my eyes on the scene before me. His body was take apart. Legs and arms separated with the torso headless. The man stared at Law in horror as he used his devil fruit to take out the mans heart. Law spoke with his smirk full force, "Now Mr. Death Eater. I am aware that you are very confused as to why you are here. As you can see," Law gestured to the dead body of Nott, "We have captured you to gain some information you have. If you tell us what we want to know, we will let you go."

"What the hell do you want to know?" The man asked as he stared at his heart.

"We wish to know what your plans are," Law said as the man swallowed thickly.

"I will never tell-" The man was cut off as Law gave the heart a light squeeze, "AHGRA!"

Law paused and spoke, "It's a shame that I have to put you through that pain. Please tell me what we wish to know and I'll stop."

"I-I can't," the man gasped out causing me to roll my eyes, "M-my l-lord h-he'll k-k-kill m-me,"

"And you don't think we will?" Law asked in his polite jackass way that makes me wish Tsuki was here, "Tell us and I won't let him touch you,"

The man was silent and Law sighed before he began to further seperate the mans body. The man finally shouted, "I'll tell you anything! Just-just stop!"

Law's eyes narrowed and I shook my head at the wording of the man's sentence. If we had been planning on letting them go, he would die because of his poor word choice. I sigh softly as Law squeezed the mans heart once more and hissed, "Don't order me around!"

The man whined and Law stopped as the man said, "I don't know what the higher ups are planning. All I know is that something big is happening. It concerns that Potter child."

Law glanced at me and I nodded at the truth of the mans words. Law turned back to the man and asked, "What are your other plans?"

"Nothing-" The man screamed in pain as his heart was squeezed.

I felt so bored as I watched the interrogation. Law was getting pissed off and me being bored was just a bad idea. I finally sighed and said, "Law. He won't give us anything else, so just kill him."

Law's eyes narrow at the wording and I rolled my eyes. He none the less used shambles on the guy. He became a twisted version of Law's jolly roger and I snickered at that. He also gained a new addition to his forehead as he bled out slowly. He screamed loudly until he died. I gave the twisted thing a small glare at the scent of urine in the air before turning to Law. He grabbed me by the neck and pushed me against the wall as he growled, "You ordered me around Leara-ya. I'm going to have to punish you."

I shiver at the tone he used before murmuring, "You can do that later. We need to finish up with the other two idiots."

Law smirked and let me go before I walked over to the chains hanging down from the wall. I quickly took out the newest one and felt a shock go through me at seeing that it was a woman. I hum lightly as I look her over. She had long blonde hair, but it was a dirty blonde rather than Hannah's honey colored blonde. Her skin was pale and she had the features of a Malfoy, but also of a Black and those of a Crabbe. I looked her over before shaking my head. I looked at Law and gestured to the woman. He walked forward and said, "Perhaps we can work together on the last two?"

"Sure, but how are you going to wake her up?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm perhaps you could do it," He said causing me to give him a raised eyebrow.

"What don't want to hit a woman?" I ask while a cheshire grin appeared on my face, "Or are you too scared?"

Law stood there frozen for a few seconds before the sound of a slap echoed through the room. I stare at him in surprise as the woman jerked awake with a startled cry. I snort as she shouted, "Who the hell are you? Where the hell am I?"

"You are in the belly of the beast," I say with a sadistic smile, "And we are your torturers,"

"I-I'm in hell?" The woman squeaked causing me to roll my eyes.

"You will be if you don't give us the information we want," I say and reached out to run my fingers over her cheek, "I don't want to hurt a pretty face like yours, but you see," I gesture to the bodies behind us and watched as she paled while squeaking, "Your_ friends_ wouldn't give us all the information we wanted. If you could tell us what we want, we won't hurt you,"

She shivered and stuttered, "W-what d-do y-you w-want t-to k-know?"

"What are your plans?" I ask as Law went over to the tray and grabbed a two scalpels before handing me one.

The woman was silent and I sighed before reaching forward. I placed the tip against her stomach causing her to pale even more. I gave her a smirk as Law said, "I suggest you do as we ask you Ms. Death Eater. My Lover here is very bored and will no doubt do everything she can to cause you pain. I suggest you answer her question lest you make your friends rather," Law glanced behind him towards the bodies,"Grievous mistake."

The woman nodded, "We plan to use the tournament to get close to the girl. At least, we were planning that. With the founders appearing, we weren't sure. Nott hasn't informed us of anything. Neither has Malfoy."

I hum in acknowledgement before asking, "Do you know where Voldemort is?"

"No," She said though I could sense her fear increase.

"No? Then why are you feeling scared?" I coo softly before I dug in the tip of the scalpel a little, "Do you know anything?"

"Lucius knows where he is," The woman squeaked out in pain, "I managed to hear that in passing when everyone gathered together,"

I hum at that before asking, "Why use the tournament? Why not grab the girl off the streets? What girl do you speak of?"

"Potter," The woman hissed causing me to lessen the pressure on the scalpel, "We're after potter. We can't grab her off the street because the damned headmaster has guards all over her family home," I bit back a sigh, "The tournament was supposed to be the easiest way to grab her,"

"How were you going to use the tournament?" I ask causing her to shake her head and I sighed before applying more pressure, "It's a shame you aren't being a good little girl. I'm going to have to hurt you,"

I dig the scalpel in a little bit more before dragging it down. She screamed in pain as I slowly began to carve my jolly roger into her skin. I paused as she whimpered out, "Someone was going to go into the school under disguise. They were going put her name into the goblet under the name of a fourth school while charming the goblet into believing that a fourth had entered. They were going to impero one of the champions to attack the other two. The girl would make it to the trophy and be whisked away to my lords current location. They were going to use her in a ritual to give my lord a new body. He was supposed to kill her."

I hum at that little tidbit before looking at Law. He smirked and asked, "What are your other plans?"

"I...I..." The woman shook her head.

I frowned and continued to carve my jolly roger into her skin. She cried in pain and I ignored it while murmuring, "Your own fault."

The woman continued to cry out and I finished my jolly roger. I thought about what to carve next before looking at her face. She stared down at me with pale green eyes. I cock my head to the side and she murmured, "I can't tell you...please let me go...I can't tell you..."

I shook my head and stabbed my scalpel into her stomach before looking at Law, "Play with her while I go find a new toy."

He chuckled and I headed deeper into the room. A few doors sat on one side of the large hall-like room. I walked to the closest one and opened it. Inside the room, there were a few blades. I scrunched up my nose at their bad condition before heading to the next of the four door. Inside this room, A group of whips and various other things rested on the walls. I went to the next one and made sure to mark the door in my mind so I would come back to it. Inside the next room, a group of hammers and various nails rested against a few tables, a group of iron spikes, and a few spiked items like a spiked club and such rested around the room. I scrunch up my nose and went to the last one. Inside this room, a group of various liquid rested in cleanly marked jars. I moved about the room and grinned at seeing the mass amounts of poison. A few acids sat here and there along with a few other liquids that would cause various types of pain. I hum and picked up a few before walking to the whip room. I grabbed a spiked whip and then walked back over to Law. I felt my mouth drop open at the sight as Tundra murmured, "_Amazing...fucking beautiful."_

The woman's body was arched against the chains in a crescent moon shaped style. Her legs were bent at awkward angles while replacing her arms. Her arms were now her legs and were bent in an impossible angle. The left leg was bent into the shape of an S. The right leg was bent into the shape of Z. Her arms created a the image of a bow tie. Her neck was at an awkward angle as if someone had decided to kick it. Part of her spine stretched out the front of her neck while her head hung limply. The bones were a bright white and pointed at the top. Her chest was ripped open and her ribs looked like they exploded inside of her. Her heart lay squashed in it's place. Her stomach was left untouched so my jolly roger could be seen. Her cheeks were split open in such a way that it looked like she was grinning. I whistle as Law turned towards me with blood covering him, "Damn...where did you learn to do that?"

He ignored me and wrapped his arms around my waist before pulling me into a kiss. I felt his emotions and wondered what the woman had said. Anger, Rage, Disbelief, and..._fear?!_ What the hell did that bitch say? Law spoke softly, "Promise me that you won't ever touch another man. Promise me."

"Law," I murmur and look at him in confusion, "You know I would never willingly do that. What did that bitch say to you?"

Law took a deep breath and shuddered against me. I felt worry rise high in my chest as he held me close. He spoke after a few moments, "She said that her lord was going to turn you into a his wife. She said that they could use someone like you to lead them...that you could be better than-"

"Law," I cut him off and gave him a fierce look, "I will never do that, so don't pay attention to bitches like that," I reach into my shirt and pulled out the ring, "This shows that I will never do that to you, I am yours. I am yours Law and no one can change that,"

He stared at me for a few moments before sighing and nodding, "You're right...I think that losing you again filled me with doubt."

I chuckle and press my lips to his before turning to the woman, "Maybe, but did you get anything out of her?"

"No," He replied causing me to sigh.

"Looks like we need to get to the next one..." I trail off before muttering, "We'll have to be more careful with this one. It's our last one,"

* * *

><p>End of Torture<p>

* * *

><p>Law chuckled and I walked to the next set of chains that hung from the ceiling. I pulled out the next one and we set the Death Eater up against the wall. I stared at the face in shock. Hanging from the chains was one, Rodolphus Lestrange. I felt like doing a little dance causing Law to ask, "Who is this?"<p>

"Rodolphus Lestrange," I answer with glee, "He helped to torture Neville's parents. I think we'll leave him for Neville to deal with,"

"Are you sure?" He asked softly causing me to nod, "What shall we do with him?"

"Hmm," I hum before calling for Mipsy.

She appeared with a crack and ignored the tortured people as she asked, "Yes Mistress?"

"Can you put this man," I wave at Rodolphus, "Into a cell or something? I don't want him to be able to escape or anything,"

"Yes Mistress," the elf replied causing me to smile, "Anything else?"

"Yes make sure he knows he's in deep shit when he wakes up," I say causing her to nod, "Tell everyone that we'll be busy for a while and may not be up for dinner,"

"Yes Mistress," The elf replied before popping off with the chained man.

Law looked at the bodies and asked, "What shall we do with these?"

"Send a message to the ministry," I reply with a grin, "I'll be doing that so no worries,"

He snorted before looking me over. He grabbed me by the waist he pressed his lips to mine before murmuring, "Do you know what seeing you covered in the blood of those we tortured does to me?"

I snort and reach down to brush my fingers against him. He hissed lightly and I grin, "Yes, but come we need to get cleaned up."

I detached myself from him and pulled on his hand to follow me. I pulled him out of the room while sending the items I had pulled out back into their places. We went to the Hot springs and I grinned as I opened the door. Steam billowed out of the door and we walked inside. I heard him murmur, "Amazing."

I hum in agreement since it had surprised me as well. Glowing crystals made the water glow in a crystal blue light. Rocks jutted out of the water in various platforms with glowing crystals forming natural shelves. Platforms of rock created places for us to sit and relax. Water falls created a constant flow of water as caves and the like helped get rid of the excess water. I walked forward and over to one of the nearby shelves. I stirpped off my clothes and walked over to the water before glancing back at a staring Law, "Well come on. The clothes will be washed by the time we're done. The water is constantly moving so we have no worries."

I then began to wade into the water. I smiled upon seeing the water spirits that swam around and waved at me. I giggle as a dragon spirit wrapped itself around me and licked off some of the blood on my cheek. I reached up and ran a finger down it's spine causing it to purr. Tundra snickered and murmured, "_Law isn't too happy about you paying attention to the dragon spirit."_

I snort at that just as Law wrapped his arms around me. The dragon hissed at him before it licked my cheek again before floating off. I smile softly before murmuring, "Let's get cleaned up before we have some fun."

Law chuckled and murmured, "Always wanting to be clean."

I rolled my eyes and led him over to one of the nearby shelves. The shelves I led him to were packed full of jars, bottles, and various other containers. I reached into the alcove and picked out three bottles. Law gave me a raised eye brow and I waved towards the shelf, "Pick anything you want."

He reached into the shelf and looked through the various items. I open the bottles I had chosen and smirked at the scents. I quickly bathed and smirked as he picked out a few bottles. I walk deeper into the hot spring once I had finished cleaning up before I took a deep breath and dived into the water. I swam around for a while until I found a nice place to curl up under the water. I felt my body change and I looked down at my legs to see a black tail with shimmering white markings. I laid against the warm stone and hum softly. I felt Law coming closer as Tundra murmured, "_Sing."_

I close my eyes and began to sing:

_Do you hear the waves crashing against the moon?  
><em>_Do you hear the wind washing over the mountain?  
><em>_Do you hear the silent victory?  
><em>_Do you hear the silence?_

_Do you hear the voice of the moon?  
>Do you hear her singing a song?<br>Do you hear her sullen words?  
>Do you hear her silent cries?<em>

_Do you hear the mountains cry?  
>Do you hear the wind screaming your name?<br>Do you hear the wind rushing?  
>Do you hear the wind?<em>

_Do you hear the silent warriors?  
>Do you hear their cries?<br>Do you hear their aching heart?  
>Do you hear the victims cry?<em>

_Do you hear the silent wind?  
>Do you hear the silent cries of the children?<br>Do you hear the child's cries as her tears as wept?  
>Do you hear the tears fall from a childs eye?<em>

_Do you know the pain of silence?  
>Do you know the pain of victory?<br>Do you know the silence of the star lit sky?  
>Do you know the silent pain of the moon as her child dies?<em>

My voice died in my throat as I felt Law's fingers on my cheeks. I created a bubble around us that still allowed water in it, but also made sure we could breath. I looked into his eyes as he asked, "Where did you learn to sing like that?"

I blush lightly as I try to look away, "I've always been able to sing...it's one of the reasons the blonde bastards were trying to get me."

He growled at the reminder and pulled me close as he laid his head on top of mine, "You're mine!"

"I know," I lean against him as he ran his fingers down my back.

"Where did that song come from?" He asked causing me to shrug lightly.

"It's a song that I created a while ago," I murmur as I closed my eyes, "I created it after I killed my first wolf..."

"When did that happen?" He asked causing me to open my eyes.

"When I was just a little over 11, my brothers and I encountered a wild wolf," I murmur softly as my mind went back to that day, "It was raining and we needed a place to rest. We chose a cave and the wolf was there...I tried talking to it, but something was wrong," I shuddered lightly, "I couldn't get through to it and it kept coming at us...I didn't know what to do...I just acted on instinct," I shuddered as flashes of surprise filled eyes filled my mind, "I threw my hand in front of me and a spike of earth rose up and speared it. I...I killed it..." I bit my lip, "But...But it had pups with it...so young...I...I didn't know what to do,"

"What happened?" Law asked gently causing me to look at him.

I sighed and murmured, "I spoke to Luna and she made sure they got transported to the Ashferd Island...I don't know what happened to them."

He smiled at me in a tender way while murmuring, "You did a good thing for them, but did you ever find out what was wrong with the wolf?"

"No," I shook my head, "Luna wouldn't tell me anything," I then shook myself, "Let's focus on why we came here,"

He chuckled and pulled me into a searing kiss. I felt his hands move around my body and mentally smirk as he paused. He released me and looked down at my tail. He ran a hand down the scales on my front and asked, "How?"

"I can mimic the beings around me," I shrug lightly before shivering as he touched a particular part of my anatomy, "It's rather easy with mermaids because they're beings of the sea,"

He ran his fingers down the scales and followed the groves that were barely there. He murmured, "They're so warm...not like regular mermaid scales."

I chuckle softly, "That's because I chose a specific type of mermaid that rests in a rather deep part of the ocean. They're cousins to sea dragons only they don't have a well...the reptilian features other than the tail," My memory flashed towards the day I found them, "They're very...beautiful because their scales have an actual jewel quality rather than the dull quality of the other kinds. They also live much longer than humans and are very pleasant."

He hummed in acknowledgement before asking, "Shall we experiment?"

I gave a low chuckle and nodded, "Why do you think I've taken this form?"

He pressed his lips against mine and we began to dance. It wasn't that diffrent from the regular way at all...just had to get used to the tail...and not having legs...

**End of chapter**

**Omake: Yes I will be doing them. The next chapter will have one**


	17. Ch16

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**HEY EVERYONE! WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. Are my chapters getting shorter? Anyway they will pick back up later or do you want them smaller?**

**Please Review guys. **

* * *

><p>"Sometimes you have to leave before you end up never doing what you have to,"-My mother to me.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen:<p>

I gave a faint sigh as I looked back at the castle as the new day dawned. Luna, Hermione, and Hannah stood with me as we stared at the castle. We were leaving early so we wouldn't be tempted to stay. I am unashamed to say that I almost decided not to do this because of last night. Damn Law and his ways of distracting me. I close my eyes just as I heard, "KAILEARA!"

I chuckle softly as Hermione murmured, "Looks like Luffy was trying to find you."

"Seems like it," I murmur as I watch every room in the castle light up, "We should go before they come here,"

Everyone nodded and grabbed the portkey that would take us to Gringotts. I watched as a few trees fell down and Kiyo muttered, "Luffy is like a cannon ball,"

"But that's why we love him," Yukina muttered as a few more trees fell.

"Let's go," I murmur before shouting, "SEE YOU ALL COME THE HOLIDAYS!" I then whisper, "Gringotts, Diagon,"

I grimace as I was whisked away just as Luffy charged into the clearing with many others on his tail. I managed to stand my ground, but cursed harshly as I waited for the room to stop spinning. I took a deep breath just as the goblins at the front nodded to me. I walk inside with the others following and we headed to the nearest teller since the bank was actually empty. The goblin's attention was on me the moment I approached and he asked, "How may I help you Kaileara?"

"We wish to gather a few things from our vaults before we head to Hogwarts," I then began to smirk, "Is the thing I asked for ready?"

The goblin gave a bloodthirsty grin as he chuckled, "Yes Lord Rookfang made it clear that it was to be finished today. It will be here when you come back up."

"Thank you," I murmur before Griphook appeared to take us to our vaults.

Hermione spoke up as we walked towards the minecarts, "Kai? What exactly did the goblins do for you?"

"I may or may not have been planning something for a long time," I felt my cheshire grin slide onto my face, "Let's just say it will be something awesome,"

Hannah and Hermione shuddered as Luna hummed softly. I had a soft spot for her and didn't make her go on hell runs. She usually went on them for fun because I gave me hounds and various other beasts a warning of not to bite her. She was amazing my cub and I will do anything to protect her. A chuckle sounded from the depths of my mind as Bahamut murmured, "_You act much like Mer did with his students...Only he was a sadist."_

I gave the great dragon a mental middle finger with a mental grin before paying attention to my surroundings. The ride of the mine carts were awesome! I let out a whoop and shouted for it to go faster. The goblin chuckled and did as I asked before we slowed to a stop at Hermione vault. She had been pissed off when she found out that I had made one for her, but I got her off my back by telling her that it was nonrefundable and she was one of my best friends. The books she used to try and beat her anger into my head still hurt dammit! Oh and that was before she learned Haki...I really hate teaching her that. I shook off my mental berating as we stopped at the Abbot family vault. Hannah went inside and gathered a bunch of money, a few books, and a few pieces of jewelry. Luna's vault was up next and I went inside with her. I whistled at the mass amounts of books, gold, treasures, wands, and various other odds and ends. She giggled and I went over to a few of the book shelves. Luna followed soon after and we picked out a shit load of books that I sealed up in a scroll. We headed deeper into the bank and the others gathered around me because it was turning freezing cold. The goblin ignored it because the goblin species has thick temperature resistant skin that's second only to dwarves. It comes from their rather unique relationship with Hephaestus...and Ares...bloodthirsty fuckers. I bit back a grin as I unwrapped them from me causing whines as I stepped out of the cart once we reached my vault. The vaults for all my clans had been merged except for the founders and the Evans for obvious reasons. I heard gasps behind me, but ignore it as I stared at the vault doors that glittered in the flames of the nearby torches. Yukina mutter, "Fuck."

I hummed in agreement as I stared at the door for a few moments longer to take it all in. Doors the color of obsidian decorated in gold, silver, bronze, and a pearl colored metal that made my hands itch the longer I stared at it. The door held the potter house symbol on the top of it. The Peverell house symbol on the bottom of it. The Ashferd clan symbol rested in the middle of the door. They symbols were as follows:

Potter: A large golden colored deer with a bronze wand crossed over a silver sword between its antlers.  
>Peverell: The symbol of the Hollows in the pearl metal with a ringer of gold shaped like flames surrounding it.<br>Ashferd: A howling wolf in silver with the four main symbols of the moon over it's head, a lunar flower tree at it's back, a wolf pup curled up at the howling wolfs side, and a swirling wave in the background of it all. The symbols of the moon were in silver and outlines in gold. The lunar flower tree was completely made out of silver. The wolf pup was made of bronze. The swirling wave was made of a sapphire colored metal that again made my hand twitch with want.

I took a deep breath to steady myself before I walked forward. I placed my hand in the center of the door and felt the prick of blood before the door opened without a sound. The chill left the air as heat seemed to billow out of the now open doors. Gasps were heard from all but Yukina, Kiyo and I. The Vault had piles of gold, silver, bronze, and various other treasures all on the left side of the room. On the right side of the room, bookcases towered overhead with various books that I had taken the time to copy and put the originals in the library back on the island. In the center of the room weapons, wands, and various other things laid on raised pedestals. I ignore it all as I head to the very back of the room where a statue was set up. The statue was of the very being that had founded the clan that I truly belong to...The founder of the Ashferd clan, Romulus the wild wolf of the north and his partner Kiya the beastal angel. I fell to my knees before the statue made of metals so mixed their origin couldn't be discovered. Yukina and Kiyo follow my lead, so together we bow before the statue. A hush fell around us as we bowed our heads and a humming filled the air as my energies rose up. I murmur, "Lord Romulus the blessing of the first wolf is needed for what we are about to do. Lady Kiya the blessing of the first partner is needed. Our hearts, minds, bodies, and souls are about to begin a journey that will be full of pain, bloodshed, happiness, pleasure, and many other things we cannot describe. We ask of you to bless us for what we shall do, for the strength to do as we must, for the hope of the future, and for all that is and will be. We ask this of you as all others before us have come to ask. Please give us this blessing so that we may go upon our journey with clear minds and hearts. Please watch over our pack as we bound forth to do our duty."

I felt incredibly cold suddenly, but ignored it as I kept my head bowed. Only when I felt a warm hand under my chin, I look up. A glowing woman bathed in silver and blue looked upon me. By her side stood a wolf bathed in black and gold. The two stared at me and the woman spoke, "Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara you have come before us seeking not glory or fame, but a blessing for you to make it through your duty and to protect your pack."

"Explain to us," The wolf growled deeply in his chest, "Why we should allow this of you?"

I steeled myself and growled in the language of the wolves, a language in which no lie could be told, "Because I only wish for this to end, I wish to stand tall when I feel weak, I wish of this so that I may protect my pack, my Nakama! I will do anything to protect them and this is the best way to do it. I ask for no more and no less. Do as you wish to me, but please give my pack this protection. My duty may be calling, but I cannot leave my pack defenceless. Do as you wish to me for I care not of my fate," I then bow my head and show my neck, "But please give my pack protection."

A long silence enveloped me before a deep chuckle sounded through the air. I felt my body relax as Romulus spoke, "I give you my blessing and the protection for your pack. It has been too long since one such as you have called upon our very spirits."

"Aye it has my wolf," Kiya murmured softly causing me to look up at her as she looked down at me with eyes that showed so many things, "I will ask of you nothing other than to bear the name of our clan with pride,"

I nodded as she let go of my chin, "I will lady Kiya."

She placed her hand on my forehead and heat flowed through me. I almost cried out as Romulus placed his nose over my heart and even more heat flowed over me. I struggled to remain in my bowed position as the same feeling echoed through my bond to Kiyo and Yukina. We held in our cries and soon the heat decreased before flowing into the core of my being. I shuddered softly and barely heard as Kiya murmured, "Be swift in your fight young one, it will be hard, but if you hold your Nakama in mind, body, and soul all shall prevail."

"Regret nothing," Romulus growled deeply in his chest, "Kill all who stand in your way of protecting your pack. Leave none behind as you run like the wind. You are a wolf and nothing shall change that,"

A deep howl filled the air as a humming sound mixed with it. I slowly rose from my bowed position as the sound echoed through the air for a while. I shook off my shock and Yukina muttered, "Well damn...looks like I owe Shang a buck."

A laugh burst from my throat faster than I could stop it. I felt immense relief fill me and was soon joined by Kiyo and Yukina. We soon stopped though chuckles bubbled up randomly. We stood up and gathered everything we needed before walking out of the vault. The door shut behind us and we walked to the cart without a word. The ride back up was silent as my Nakama and the goblin took in all that had transpired. I knew I would be questioned later, but for now it was fine. I took a deep breath and leaned back against the hard seat of the cart until we reached the surface. I felt amusement fill me as Rookfang stood in the middle of the bank as a few wizard and witches milled about. I felt their curious eyes, but ignore it as I spoke softly, "Greetings Rookfang. I assume you have what I requested?"

"Indeed," He said before handing me a box, "Everything is inside. I hope you have fun this year Kaileara,"

"Oh I will," I gave a bloodthirsty grin that caused many to shiver, "We must be going,"

"May the fates, the damned, and the spirits watch over you," Rookfang murmured and I gave him a nod.

"And may they watch over you as well," I murmur and we left the bank.

We were silent as we made our way through the alley before heading towards the train station. We had about an hour before we had to be at the station due to the amount of time it took to visit the vaults. I hailed the night bus and we payed before sitting down. Luna took a seat next to me as Hannah and Hermione took a seat across from me. I leaned against the seat as Kiyo curled around my shoulder. Each of my companions looked at me in blatant curiosity that made me sigh as Yukina muttered, "Guys stop looking at us like that. We'll give you an explanation later."

They nodded though the look in Hermione's eyes told me it wouldn't be a subject I 'accidentally' forget about. I gave a small sigh as Hannah asked, "So Kai...what do you think Hogwarts is going to be like?"

"I dunno," I shrug as I had been wondering that same since I found out the founders were alive, "It'll be interesting. Dumbledore will probably be a normal professor or something. All in all it will be diffrent,"

"Haven't you been contacted by the founders yet?" Hermione asked causing me to shake my head.

"Nope. I'm actually glad they haven't," I allowed a smirk to appear on my face, "It allowed me to focus on what was needed rather than some idiocy," I held up a hand as Hermione looked ready to disagree, "I will admit that it would be nice to get to know them, but since everyone came to the island we've been busy. I didn't have time to do much other than send a letter through the goblins to the founders,"

"What did you tell them?" Hermione asked causing me to grin.

"I merely told them about what happened during my years of Hogwarts schooling," I shrug lightly at the surprise on their faces, "I also gave them ideas I had about the curriculum and other such things," I then give them a soft smile, "I want to give the young ones a chance to have fun at school, a better chance at survival, and perhaps a chance to make friends in places that would seem impossible," My mind went back to when I befriended my Nakama, "After all it's not impossible, we did it,"

"Yeah," Hannah murmured with a soft smile, "We managed it and kept our friendship for years...even when your sadism got bad,"

I chuckle softly as two of my three companions shuddered. Luna just giggled and I laid my head on the back of the seat until it was time to get off. We all got off the bus and headed inside the train station. I felt particularly happy when all three looked at me in surprise when they found themselves De-aged to 14. I chuckle softly and did the same to myself as I said, "Bonney showed me how she does it. It's a really useful power."

"Damn it feels weird," Hannah muttered as she shook herself, "How long does it last?"

"Due to the amount of energy I put into the process," My finger scratched at my cheek as I calculated it, "We'll be stuck like this for about the whole school year,"

"WHAT?!" The trio yelled causing many stares as we paused in the middle of the train station.

I gave them a dark look and dragged them through the gateway, "Be quiet you idiots," I then push them forward, "Go say goodbye to your families if they're here. I'm going to find us a compartment."

They nod and slid into the crowd. I slipped past everyone and went straight into the train. I marveled at the mass amount of spell work once I'm inside. I had never noticed it before, but then again I didn't have master Valkyrie as a teacher. A melancholy smile appeared on my face as I dimly wondered what she would say about being here. She would probably try to disassemble the fucking thing just to figure out how it all fit together. I shook my head and moved to the end of the train to find us a compartment. I found one and quickly began to make it big enough to fit all of us, make sure no one could see who we were, not be bothered by anyone other than the trolley lady, make sure it wouldn't collapse from the amount of magic used on it, and a bunch of privacy wards. I settle against one of the seats before growling and making all of them comfortable. I pause in what I was doing when I heard a faint chime. I quickly went through my pocket space and winced upon seeing that it was Andromeda's mirror. The mirror was a pale white color with black dogs running across the frame. It glowed slightly and I bit my lip as I wondered if I could avoid it before sighing. I would be in deeper shit if I didn't, so I answered it, "Hello-"

"KAILEARA YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Andromeda shouted causing me to wince at the volume, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE BEFORE WE COULD SAY GOODBYE?"

I glared at her causing her to wince, "Andy never shout like that when I can fucking hear you."

"Sorry Kai," She gave me a sheepish smile as a bit of laughter could be heard, "But please answer my question,"

"I just," I grimace and sighed, "I...You guys...it's just..."

"Kai," She looked at me in concern, "Just tell us,"

"I didn't want to you guys to see us off because it would have made me want to stay," I sighed softly as I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, "Having you all around me after being separated for so long made me realize just how painful it is to be apart from you all. I left early because it would have made me stay..." I look away from her, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you angry,"

It was silent for a little while before Andromeda spoke once more, "Kai...Why didn't you tell any of us?"

I took a deep breath before murmuring, "Because I just...I just thought it would be best if I didn't mention it."

"Kai..." Andromeda's voice was coated with amusement causing me to look at her, "You are always acting like this," She gave me a smile, "Just be careful alright,"

"I will," I promise and gave her a smirk, "You be careful as well. I need you to give me reports of anything happening while I'm gone,"

"No problem," She gave me a mock salute, "I was a spy for the fucking Revolution,"

I rolled my eyes and murmured, "Sure Andy," I chuckled at her mock scowl, "I'll see you guys later,"

"Yeah," She then gave a giant grin, "Give those bastards hell Kai,"

"Oh I will," I give an equal grin, "See ya later,"

"Bye!" Andromeda chirped and I chuckle.

The mirror disconnected and I put it away. The door opened and Hermione walked in with the others. I smiled at them only to see the twins missing. I scowl at that and ask, "Okay who is keeping the fucking twins?"

"Their mother," Hermione scowled darkly causing me to bite back a sigh, "What should we do?"

"We can do nothing yet," I shook my head sadly.

"Kai?" Draco asked causing me to look at him.

"Yes Draco?" I ask.

"Why do you look like Hermione, Hannah, Luna, and you look like you're 14?" He asked as the others nod.

"I used Bonney's power to turn us all to our 'correct' ages," I used air quotes, "Everyone will be going through the same so we have an easier time among the students at Hogwarts,"

"But we're mentally mature," Blaise scowled causing me to chuckle.

"We must do this whether we like it or not," I say causing him to scowl, "It is needed unfortunately,"

"Damn it," He groaned causing me to chuckle as I De-aged everyone, "How long will this last?"

"For most of the year," I say before remembering something, "Well unless we head back to the island,"

They sighed and I chuckled just as the twins ran into the room. They slammed the compartment door shut and sank into a seat next to Hermione. Hermione spoke, "What happened?"

"Mother wanted us to stop being friends with you," Fred scowled darkly causing me to sigh.

"She wanted us to push you towards Ron," George growled darkly causing me to scowl.

"Never going to happen," I snarl even as I De-aged the twins, "I hate that bitch and the troll," I then smirk at them, "Let's see how they deal with my soul bond to Law,"

"Oh man Mother's going to fucking flip," Fred smirked wolfish grin.

"Oh she's going to have kittens," George shouted causing me to chuckle, "She's going to have puppies too,"

"She'll have the whole barnyard!" Fred added causing all of us to laugh.

"Other than that," George said as he noticed everyone's states, "Why are we all...young?"

"We need to have an easier time at Hogwarts since it's the last year," I then give them a grin, "Let's have fun this year,"

Agreements were given and we began to plan for everything.

* * *

><p>Time skip!<p>

* * *

><p>I felt an amused smirk form on my lips at the amount of people staring at me. I kept my marks visible as we left the train. Hagrid called out to the first years and looked among the students, but seemed disappointed. Ah yes, I haven't seen him since I came back. I settled into a lazy stance as I walked with my Nakama to the carriages. The thestrals seemed wary of me as I approached them, but I ignored it as I walked to the lead one of my chosen carriage and pulled an apple from my pocket. I held out the pure white apple and the lead thestral ate it. I chuckled softly and murmured, "Please get us to Hogwarts my friend."<p>

The thestral nodded it's head and I got into the carriage with Luna, Hermione, and Hannah. We settled down together and Hermione asked, "Why did you give that thestral an apple?"

"It is better to give something minor when it can give you something major in the long run," I say with a shrug, "Thestrals are horses in the end and can fly as swiftly as the breeze. In one night, they can cover three quarters of the earth,"

"Damn," Hannah muttered as we slowly drew closer to the castle, "Makes you wonder what other amazing creatures are out there,"

"Thousands of diffrent beings," I murmur as I look out the window, "In an island deep within the north blue, a five thousand year old dragon made completely of frost and moonlight," I grin upon remembering it, "It is said to sleep within a cave so deep that nothing can reach it," I shook my head, "She's a very nice lady once she stops being cranky. I can summon her anytime I want, but usually choose not to,"

"How the hell did you meet her?" Hermione demanded causing me to chuckle.

"Let's just say it was when I still lived with that bastard," I grimace at remembering the fucker, "Let's just say it was one of the only nice things he did for me,"

"What's she like?" Hannah asked.

"Well after she stops being cranky," I chuckle upon remembering how much damage she did, "She's actually pretty nice and helped me out a lot," I smile softly, "She's the one that taught me about dragons,"

"Awesome," Hannah breathed.

"Can you teach us?" Hermione asked causing me to chuckle.

"Perhaps," I agree causing them to smile, "Now be ready,"

The carriage slowed to a stop and we all got out. I stare up at the castle as the wards reach out to me and embrace me like a mother welcoming her child home. I smile softly as my magic reached out and embraced the magic of the castle. The wards glowed brightly causing gasps from those around us and a giggle bubbled up in my throat as the warmth it brought me rushed over me. I shook myself as Yukina settled on my shoulder in her hawk form. Kiyo took a seat on my head causing me to roll my eyes. She murmured, "The magic that surrounds this place...it...it..."

"Feels like a mother watching over her children," I murmur causing her to nod, "The magic emanates from the very stone,"

Bahamut rose up in my mind and murmured, "_Merlin's magic surrounds this place. It feels...,"_

_"As if you've come home or at least you've found a place to be close to him,"_I murmur softly causing him to hum.

_"Correct little one," _He replied before giving a dragons smile, _"When you enter the Great Hall, I shall rise up in your aura. We shall see if those brats remember me,"_

I chuckle softly as we headed into the castle. Oh this was going to be fun!

**End of Chapter! Here's the Omake! Roll the clip!**

* * *

><p>Omake: Meet up with disappointment<p>

* * *

><p>I sat against the mast of the Sunny. Luffy and the others were acting like idiots as usual causing me to chuckle. I blink when I heard the beats of wings. I hum softly and held out my arm. Yukina landed on my arm and held out her leg so I could take the letter attached. She jumped off and landed next to me while shifting back. Luffy looked up and exclaimed, "Yukina's back! Kai what did Traffy say?!"<p>

I chuckle and say, "Luffy. I haven't even opened it yet. Give me a few moments."

He pouted and I chuckled before opening the letter. I decided to read it aloud:

_Dear Kaileara-ya and Strawhat-ya,_

_I believe that it would be beneficial for us to meet up at the nearest island. I would like to further discuss the arrangement of our alliance._

_Until we meet again,  
>Trafalgar Law.<em>

I chuckle softly and Luffy shouted, "AWESOME!"

"Kaileara," Nami said causing me to look at her, "Which island will the Hearts pirates be on?"

I hum before looking over the letter. I turn it over and found it, "They'll be on the winter island of Yuki."

"We aren't that far," Nami mused causing me to nod.

* * *

><p>Time skip<p>

* * *

><p>I flew overhead and landed in a crouch on the snow covered ground. Snow came down harshly and it made me smirk. Yukina chuckled and I shook my head as Kiyo muttered, "Always going ahead of everyone."<p>

"Luffy knows I can find the best places to stock and stay at," I remind her with a grin, "Now lets find a place for us to stay before heading to a bar,"

She snorted and snuggled against me causing me to chuckle. Honestly it wasn't that cold, but of course everyone was going to disagree with me. I shook it off and headed towards the inns. I soon found the perfect one and headed to the bar nearest to the port. I entered the bar and Kiyo groaned, "Damn it's so cold outside."

I chuckle softly and shook my head, "Nah it's not that cold."

"Says the one that's a fucking heater," Kiyo growled causing me to snort as I head to counter.

"Not my fault," I retort before taking a seat, "Vodka please," I take Kiyo from my shoulder and set her on the counter, "My devil fruit and magic make my body temperature rise or did you forget that,"

She growled things under her breath and I snort just as I heard, "Kaileara?"

I pause before chuckling as I turn around to see the Hearts pirates staring at me. I shook my head, "Damn it looks like we keep meeting up randomly."

"What are you doing here?" Penguin asked causing me to give him an amused look.

"Awe does that mean you don't like me anymore?" I ask causing him to shake his head.

"No it's just-" He stopped himself as I chuckle, "You're just fucking with me,"

I shook my head in amusement, "No I'm doing that with your captain," Gasps and laughter explode around me, "In all honesty, I came ahead with Luffy's approval because I can find the best places to stay," I look around before noticing two people missing, "Where's Law and Bepo?"

"Book store," Shachi answered causing me to curse.

"Damn," I groan as I took a drink from my vodka, "I was hoping to spend some time with him before my brother comes along,"

Chuckles explode just as the door opened. Law walked inside with Bepo causing the room to fall silent. He paused and looked around before his eyes focus on me. I smirk at him as Bepo spotted me and in moments I was in the arms of a very happy polar bear. I smirk as I hugged him around the neck. Bepo murmured, "Kai you're here!"

I chuckle and nod, "Of course I'm here."

Bepo smiled and let me go as Law walked forward. He cupped my cheek as Bepo moved to the side. He stared down at me as he murmured, "I missed you."

"I know," I say with chuckle, "I missed you as well,"

He grabbed my hand and without another word led me outside. I smirk as Kiyo muttered, "Damn. They work fast."

I snort and Law muttered, "Ignore her. I want to have some fun before your brother arrives."

I felt the Sunny arrive and mutter, "Too late."

"DAMN IT," He growled causing me to snicker.

* * *

><p>End of Omake<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of the Omake. Review!<strong>


	18. Ch17

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen:<p>

* * *

><p>The entrance hall of the castle looked the same as it always had, but a lingering scent floated about. Hannah paused and asked, "What's that smell?"<p>

"Dragonfire," I answer as Bahamut chuckled, "They used dragonfire to clean up the castle,"

Hermione gave me a look of confusion, "Wouldn't that burn everything?"

"No," I answer as I headed towards the great hall, "Dragons can control what their fire burns. It is a rather amazing trait, no?" They nod causing me to grin, "However that control comes with time. The same could be said for their ability to change their sizes. I estimate that four diffrent types of dragonfire was used,"

Bahamut used my senses and hummed, "_A water dragon, a nature dragon, a high level fire dragon, and...interesting."_

_"What is it Bah?" _I ask as I pause.

_"One of them seems to have a high level storm dragon," _Bahamut murmured to my shock, "_It will be interesting to how they react to me,"_

_"We shall see my friend," _I felt a smirk weave itself onto my face as I walk to the door and place a hand on it before turning my head towards my Nakama, "Let's have some fun shall we?"

They grinned at me and I shook my head as I pushed the door open. I felt the air around me change as I walked inside. Bahamut's presence surrounded me like the warmth of an embrace. My eyes went to the head table and I had to keep my mouth from dropping open in shock. Sitting in front of the Hufflepuff table, The woman from the toy store stared at me. Sitting in front of the Ravenclaw table, The woman from the bookstore. Sitting in front of the Slytherin table, the man from the apothecary. I shook it off as four pairs of eyes stared at me in shock as I took a moment to examine them. The woman from the toy store had honey colored hair and eyes the color of obsidian though her eyes shone with warmth. The woman I had encountered in the bookstore had deep raven black hair with streaks of white. Her eyes were a deep silvery blue that held mysteries and secrets. The man from the apothecary had dark brown hair with silver streaks. His eyes were a bright emerald with small flecks of grey. In front of the Gryffindor table, the last of the four sat. His hair was a deep red and his eyes a deep gold. All three radiated power much like the older pirates, but it seemed tempered like Pop's. The woman from the toy store radiated an aura much like Makino's, but it seemed a bit more..._homely?_ The woman from the bookstore radiated a mystic aura much like Luna does only she doesn't have the same Wanderer feel about her. The man from the apothecary held a careful, yet playful aura. The last man radiated the same aura as Luffy only with a bit more sense and a bit more calm. I hum as Bahamut muttered, "_It seems they remember me."_

I chuckle softly before turning away from the tables and looking at my Nakama. I spoke softly, yet with power, "I want each of you to be on your best behaviour tonight...well at least until the fun starts," All of them grin, "Now get your asses to your tables and Fea Child," She looked at me, "If you are bothered tonight, just use your mirror and I'll come."

She nodded and I gave her a kind smile. I turn and head for my table with a lazy posture even as I glare at Dumbledore. I felt a severe amount of amusement upon seeing him not in his golden throne, but on a rather plain looking chair next to Flitwick. Hermione, Neville, and the twins follow just a few steps behind me as I gave a lazy salute to professor McGonagall. She smiled at me and I nodded at her before taking a graceful seat. Hermione took a seat on my left with Fred on her left. George took a seat on my right with Neville on his right. We watch as the other students file in while giving us curious looks, but I ignored it until I scented something in the air. I look up and found an elegant looking green dragon with silver markings to make it look like water. It must be the water dragon. The dragons silver eyes lock onto me and I smirk up at her as Bahamut murmured, "_Ah she must be a silver river dragon."_

Upon hearing that, I hum as and stared into the dragons eyes. They narrowed slightly as I allow my eyes to take on a draconic appearance. She seemed to recoil slightly before giving me a look of curiosity. I watched in fascination as she disappeared from sight and asked, "_How did she do that Bah?"_

_"The older a dragon gets the more tricks it learns," _He reminded me with a chuckle causing me to blush slightly at not remembering, "_She just performed a rather unique ability of older river dragons. It allowed her to become one with the water in the air," _He hummed lightly in my mind, "_I believe the dragons here must be around 1200 years old to have learned that trick. After all, it takes until a dragon reaches the age of 1190 to gain that ability due to needing a complete mastery and understanding of the element they are born from,"_

_"Can I learn it?" _I could already see the benefits of learning it.

"_Perhaps, but it will take a lot of time," _He warned me causing me to grin.

_"I'm always up for a challenge,"_ I remind him causing him to chuckle.

He fell silent as the other students fully file in and take their seats. I watched with the others as newest additions to the school were brought into the Great Hall. A murmur swept through the gathered students about which would now become a member of their house, but I ignore it as I focus on the group. Each held the potential to become great, but among them three stood a part from it all. All three wore the new uniform and seemed indifferent to everyone around them. One however seemed to have a leader-like air about him while the other two seemed content to follow him. All three had black hair though all three had a colored tint added to their hair. The leader-like one had a sea green tint. The sole girl had a bright gold tint. The other boy of the trio had a grey, almost deathly tint to his hair. I felt a shock go through me as their scents wafted over to me. The leader held the scent of the ocean. The girl held the scent of storms and the very sky. The other boy held the scent of death. Demi-gods! Tundra rumbled in my mind as we stared at the trio that stood close together, "_Look at the girls head."_

I did as she asked and noticed that it was hard to focus on the center of it. I narrowed my eyes and felt them widen as I spotted the silver circlet. I mutter, "_Shit she's one of Artemis's hunters...what happened to Zoe?"_

_"I dunno, but it must have been bad for her to be the lieutenant," _Tundra murmured causing me to feel bad for not being there since Zoe had been like an older sister to me when I had traveled with Artemis during my first life, "_We need to watch out because those three will probably tell the gods everything,"_

I nodded and looked to the hat. It didn't sing this year, but instead it spoke, "This year shall be one to remember. The daughter of four has returned now the daughter of six. The world shall blend with one not it's own as the sea tries to reclaim it's own. The tournament of the forgotten shall rise once more as four champions take the plunge. One of air, one of water, one of fire, and one of freedom. The champion of freedom shall be plunged into the tournament with no want simply because of the idiocy of two men..."

The hall was silent as we tried to absorb the information. I grimace upon hearing the last lines and growl softly. Mother fucking bitch! I'm going to be dragged into the fucking tournament now matter what. My eyes narrow slightly as the three demi's tense and drop into a slight battle stance. I sigh as the names were read out, but listened as Professor McGonagall called out, "Di Angelo, Nico!"

The one that smelt of death went up. I could tell the three had been de-aged as well by the scent of ichor and magic surrounding them. The boy sat under the hat for a long time before it called out, "RAVENCLAW!"

Cheers erupted from the ravens and I gave Luna a look. She smiled serenely as the boy walked over and sat down next to her. She had sat down where the first years usually sat, so it wasn't too odd. I watched as she welcomed him and turned back to the sorting. McGonagall soon called out, "Grace, Thalia!"

The one that smelt of sky and storms sat down on the stool. The hat took as long a time with her as it did the boy before finally calling out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I clapped softly and stood up to welcome her. I held out my hand and smirked as she gasped the moment she took it. My magic brushed against her playful as if to welcome home a family member and I leaned forward brush my lips against her knuckles while murmuring, "Welcome to the lions den my dear. Perhaps we can speak after this is all over with those two friends of yours."

"Yeah," She muttered weakly causing me to smirk at the surprise radiating her.

"Good," I told her before retaking my seat.

She slowly snapped out of it and walked to her own while sending searching glances towards me. I gave her a small wave just as McGonagall called out, "Jackson, Percy!"

I watched with interest as it took almost an hour for the hat to sort the boy. He must have many traits that seem to echo one house or the other. Finally, the hat cried, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I smirk and watch as the boy made his way over to the table. He looked between Thalia and I, but seemed to decided that it was better left unspoken for now. I felt amusement rise in me as I manage to snag a golden Drachma from the boy as he past me. I moved the coin around in my hand before shoving into one of my white jacket pockets. I would use it later to contact Hestia. I just hoped her reaction to me remembering things wouldn't be too bad. I could almost imagine the disappointed look on her face for not contacting her soon and winced at it. I hated disappointing her because she had always been my role model for the most part. I closed my eyes and only opened them when I heard people stand. I look to see that it was the Founders and sat straighter. The one to speak was the one that sat in front of the Slytherin house banner, "Welcome all of you! My name is Salazar Slytherin!"

Whispers broke out throughout the area causing me to growl in annoyance. Deciding to stop this shit before it got out of hand, I held my palm up towards the ceiling and whispered, "_Carmina_!" Sparks shot out of my hand and exploded into the sky causing the room to fall silent as I stood up, "I know it's surprising, but for the love of the Fates shut up!" I gave the hall a glare that caused many to flinch, "We want to find out what's going on, so be quiet and respectful," I watched as many looked down sheepish, "Honestly if these are the founder, then you are making yourselves look like idiots. We may be children," You guys, but not my Nakama, "But now is the time to act like proud wizards and witches. Like we're meant to learn under these amazing people," I turn to the founders and bowed to them, "I would like to offer an apology for the actions of my fellows. It is a shock for all of us to see you standing here."

"It is alright young one," The one in front of the badgers said causing me to nod and sit down, "Now my name is Helga Hufflepuff,"

"I am Rowena Ravenclaw," The one in front of the ravens spoke in a whispery voice.

"AND I'M GODRIC GRYFFINDOR!" The one in front of the lions practically roared.

Oh Luffy would just love this fucker. I wonder if I should introduce them sometime. I shook those thoughts from my head as Slytherin spoke, "We are indeed the founders of this school," A glare directed towards the crowd silenced them, "We are known as Dragon riders and bonded with our dear partners a year before we constructed this school," Awe filled gasps ran through the room, but Slytherin continued, "We left because our children needed to take over and lead this world to light."

"You may think that Sal was all about blood purity and all that crap," Gryffindor said with a smirk, "WRONG!" The hall jumped causing me to chuckle and plan to introduce him to my brothers, "It was actually our grandson that started that crap,"

"Wait!" Ronald Weasley interrupted, "Are you saying that you're related to that slimy snake," He pointed at Slytherin, "How can someone-"

"I'm not related to Sal through our children marrying," Gryffindor informed the red haired troll as the founders looked at the boy with disapproval, "We married each other,"

I felt a snicker build and decided to introduce those two to Marco. Maybe the blonde can get their help to keep Ace outta his emo corner. I turn back to the conversation as most stared at the founders slack jawed. Helga spoke up, "Now isn't the time for this boys," She glared at the two founders as I made the decision to introduce her to Mama Makino and Boa, "We need to get onto why we decided to come back," Her eyes narrowed at the two, "Unless you want me to transfigure you into a pair of jackalopes again."

I felt my eyes widen as I decide that I love that woman. The two male founders immediately backed away from her and shivered while agreeing, "Yes Helga. We'll be good."

She gave them a sweet smile as I decided to keep Mother away from her. They would probably get along like a house on fire. I shiver at the very thought and vowed to never let them meet. I tuned back into the real world as Helga spoke, "Now, we're here to inform you that your former headmaster," She shot an acidic glare at Dumbledore causing my respect for her to go up, "Has done many things that are not right. In order to protect our students, it's time for us to teach once more. New classes have been added as have new teachers."

"Due to the newest ones not arriving yet," Rowena informed, "We have decided to put off classes for the next week to judge your progress in various subjects," Many grumble at that, "If we find that you aren't up to snuff with a majority of your year, you will be placed in the year that suits you," Cries of outrage echo through the hall, but were silenced as lightning boomed through the air, "The test shall begin in a day starting with the seventh years,"

Relief flooded off a majority of the school, but the sorry sods being tested soon cried anime waterfalls. I snickered as Godric slammed his hand on the table and shouted, "DINNER TIME! BRING OUT THE MEAT!"

Yup Luffy will love him. Food appeared on the tables and I felt my mouth water at the sight of various dishes. I quickly grab a bowl of ramen and dove in as my table mates stared at their food. My Nakama and I immediately began to eat, but stopped as cries of shock rang through the air. I snickered as everyone gained animal features. I made a mental note of the troll gaining donkey ears while Dumbledore gained ram horns. My ears twitched as I heard someone stand up in the direction of the staff table. I look up and found Professor Minnie giving me a look that shouted trouble. Her cat ears and tail twitched as she growled, "Kitsune Court front and center!"

Lazily, I stood up and made my way to the front with my Nakama following me. I heard whispers mostly directed towards me, but ignore it as Godric asked, "Mcgonagall what's going on?"

I noted he had lions ear and a lions tail. I also noted that each of the founders represented their house symbol except for Salazar. He had a pair of grey leopard ears and a slim leopard tail. I shook it off as Professor Minnie answered, "These students," She waved her hand at us causing me to wave much to the amusement of those around me, "Happen to be a prankster group known as the Kitsune Court. This is most likely they're doing," She turned to me and held out her hand, "Wand."

I handed her my wand while yawning, "Is this completely necessary? I've been gone for awhile. Mia and the others have been tutoring me, but do you really think my Nakama and I could do this?"

"Yes I do Miss Potter," I gave her a glare, "Miss Ashferd?" I nodded and she looked over my wand and went over the spells used on it, "Interesting. You seem to only have a mass tickling charm on this wand,"

I shrug as I got thrown dirty looks, "Anything to win a fight."

She went down the line and came up empty until she reached Draco. Draco paled as she asked, "Mr. Malfoy why do you have a mass gender switching spell as the last spell you used?"

Draco struggled to come up with a reply as my Nakama turned to him with anger. Seeing their anger, he took off causing my Nakama to chase him. I didn't move as I watched the merry little chase through the great hall. I blink and turn as Salazar asked, "Aren't you going to chase after your little friend?"

"No," I answer with a smirk, "He deserves it even if I didn't really mind,"

"You didn't mind being turned into the opposite gender?" Helga asked causing me to nod.

"I have an odd power of being able to change my gender after coming into contact with two odd men," I shudder at remembering the two, "It's an odd ability that I don't touch often, but I have at some point in time,"

"Interesting," Salazar comments as Hermione began to throw fireballs at a running Draco, "Is that girl a Veela?"

"No, but she loves fire when she pissed," I reply, "It's probably a potion or something,"

"What is?" Rowena asked as we watched Susan pull out a mallet, "Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine," I answer the second question before saying, "The thing that caused us all to gain animal parts," I gesture to my ears and tail, "I tasted something weird while I was eating, but I pushed it off as something like calming potion,"

I sigh upon hearing Draco yelp and pulled out my wand. Kiyo gave me a raised eyebrow, "Kai? Whatcha doing?"

I didn't answer her as I sent a freezing spell at all of them. They froze and I say, "I know your pissed off at Draco, but leave it for now," They grumble as Draco looked at me in relief, "You can play around with him during training tomorrow," He looked at me in horror as the others grinned, "I'm going to release the spell and you guys are going back to your seats," I did so and they headed to their seats before I turned to the head table, "I apologize for anything they did to annoy you. They're usually much better behaved," I heard shouts of denial and snort before heading back to my seat, "Good Doggies."

I dodge Hermione's swipe as I took my seat. I ignored the looks and soon the feast started again.

**Short I know, but I wanted to get back into the swing of things**


	19. Ch18

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen:<p>

* * *

><p>I stood up as the students began to leave the hall only to stop as Professor Mcgonagall called out, "Ms. Ashferd."<p>

I stop along with my Nakama and turn to the head table. The other students glance back at us before continuing on. My guess is that they're still in shock over the animal features they gained. The potion I used should wear off by next week, so it will be fun seeing how everyone deals with their animal instincts for the week. I look up at Mcgonagall and ask, "What is it Professor Minnie?"

She twitched at the nickname, but seemed to decide the reason she called out to me was more important for now, "I wished to inform you that you will not be staying within the dorm rooms you have the previous years."

"WHAT?!" My Nakama shouted as I chuckled.

"Let me guess," I say with amusement coating my voice, "You believe that I am too dangerous to sleep in the same room as my roommates," I wave my hand at my Nakama, "And by extension you believe the same of my Nakama," I could feel the shock radiating off of the many Professors in the room, "The reason being that due to my _record_ of doing the impossible," I chuckled at the very thought, "You believe that I used the summer to get my Nakama to become just like me or as close to it as possible," I gave them my D grin, "Well you are correct in that regard," I gave her a raised eyebrow, "Am I correct in thinking that?"

"Yes," She answered while giving me a raised eyebrow, "I assume you won't be hiding your potential now?"

"For the most part," I nod causing her to chuckle, "I do have to keep some secrets after all,"

"You never do things by halves do you?" She asked causing my grin to grow and making me thankful that I could use Luffy power.

"Oh no. I wouldn't be me if I did," I reply, "You should meet the rest of my Nakama...My Captain/Little brother...You would understand how I could never do things by halves," My face returned to a smirk as I look up, "Nothing is impossible with him...With the will to dream...The strength to continue...Hell if you told him that you wanted to take on the world..." I look back at the Professor with a soft smile, "He would do anything to help you so long as you were Nakama. He is the definition of not doing things by halves..."

"Who is he?" She asked causing me to chuckle.

"He is..." I began with a smirk.

My Nakama shout with me, "MONKEY D. LUFFY!"

I look at the gathered professor and say, "It is actually for the best if you seperate us from the rest of the student body when it comes to sleeping quarters."

"It seems that Potter has her fathers arrogance," Snape sneered causing me to give him a smirk.

"Oh it ain't arrogance," I say as my magic slowly began to swirl around me, "No it's knowledge of what the fuck I can actually do. It's knowledge of what my Nakama can do," I gave the bitter man a glare, "You may think that I take after my father, but you are wrong. James Potter isn't my father," I snort softly as he opened his mouth to argue, "He may be biologically, but he ain't the man that I see as my father," I gave the bitter man blood thirsty grin, "That title belongs to two men that James Potter could only dream of being, so don't call that man my father,"

"Who do you consider your father than?" Godric asked causing me to look at the man.

"The first is a man named Shanks," I answer with a slight smile, "Shanks Le Roux. He is a man that few could consider a threat, but if his Nakama is in trouble he will move the world for them," Shanks filled my mind before Mihawks image did, "The second is Mihawk Dracule. He is known as the greatest swordsman in the world," I ignore the looks I'm being given by people that didn't know them, "Shanks is a fucking drunk and party loving idiot, but he's one of my fathers regardless. Mihawk may act cold towards people, but underneath those cold Hawk-like eyes lies a man that will protect those he loves. Both of them may not seem like it, but they're amazing parents,"

"My guess is that the same could be said for Lily," Flitwick said causing me to nod, "Who do you consider your mother?"

"I consider two women my mother," One of which is actually my mother, "The first is Anastasia Ashferd. She is a hard ass and could be seen as insane, but that's only because she wants to protect her pack. She the leader of the Ashferd clan and has to be harder on those she loves because of the problems that can arise," The image of Mother filled my mind before Makino's image took it's place, "The second is Makino. Makino is a kind woman that doesn't seem too strong, but beneath the exterior is a pillar of strength that only comes out when it's needed. She takes care of those she loves and let's us go through with our dreams. When we get hurt, she helps us heal, bandages us up, sits by our bedside taking care of us when we're sick, and gives us a shoulder to cry on," I tilt my head slightly as my eyes mist over, "Makino...Even if my brothers and I don't really act like it...She is our mother,"

I allowed myself to get lost in my memories before pulling out of them to look at the gathered people. I may have Lily and James Potter's portraits in my office. I may call them Ma and Da, but they aren't really my parents. They accepted that and gave me advice when I needed it, but never tried to replace the people that I do consider my parents. I shook myself from my thoughts as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look to the side and found Hermione looking at me in concern. I gave her a sheepish smile as she asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I reply before looking at the gathered professors, "Can my Nakama and I go to our new rooms now? I would like to unpack and get some rest before tomorrow,"

My words seemed to have broken whatever spell held them there and nods were given. We began to leave the hall with Mcgonagall leading us. She led us up the stairs and through the castle towards one of the unused towers. I knew that Hogwarts had two completely unused towers in the east wing which faced the lake, so I guess they put us in one of them. We soon stopped before a large portrait between two statues. One statue was of a white wolf and the second of a curled up river dragon. The portrait brought a bemused smile to my face. It was of a green haired mermaid that looked much like Camie only with longer hair. The Mermaid looked at us and asked, "What is the password?"

"Ice," Professor Mcgonagall answered causing me to snort, "You can change it later, but lets get inside shall we,"

I nod and we walked inside as the mermaid swung forward. We walk through a rather short tunnel before entering a large circular room. The room was decorated in tasteful blues and green with a few other colors splattered about to remind those inside of the ocean. The furniture was all made of dark brown colored wood while the chairs all had green or blue upholstery. A great fire sat within a large fireplace on the far side of the room. I took a deep breath and almost groan as the scent of the sea came from all places around the room. I turned slightly and gave the Professor a look, "Sea...Why does this place smell of the sea?"

"With some information provided by the goblins and in the letter you sent the founders," The Professor answered as she walked further inside with everyone, "We made the tower feel like a place you would feel comfortable in,"

I nodded slightly before asking, "I assume now that you've led us here, you are leaving?"

"Yes," She answered while waving a hand towards the center coffee table, "The parchment on the table has the spell used to change the password on it," I nodded to her and made my way over to it, "Kaileara," I pause and turn slightly to look at her, "I do not know of what you plan for this year nor what Albus was thinking when he summoned you here, but I want you to know that you can always come to me," I felt a spark of happiness at that, "I am your head of house and I never approved of what he did all those years ago, so please come to me when you need to,"

I nodded before asking, "You're still a head of house?"

She looked at me in amusement, "Yes. The founders have decided to allow us to continue being heads of houses, but have also implemented a second head of house. Each house has a male and a female head."

"So each gender has someone to go to when they need to speak of things that would make them uncomfortable in the presence of the opposite gender," I observe and at her nod I smirk, "An interesting concept. Who is the male head of Gryffindor?"

"He has yet to arrive, but his name is Sirius Black," I hummed softly at that since the James portrait had a lot to say about that man, "He will be the secondary professor of Defense,"

I nodded and filed the information away, "What of the other houses?"

"Flitwick will be joined by Septima Vector," I nodded seeing as Arthrimacy required one to be very knowledgeable, "Sprout will be joined by Remus Lupin," My eyes narrow slightly since James has talked much about him, "Snape will be joined by Aurora Sinistra,"

An interesting choice, but better than it could have been. I wonder if Dumbledore had two of James Potters friends planted in positions of power to sway me somehow in his favor. Guess he didn't realize how far my loyalty to Luffy and the rest of my Nakama stretched. I would have to be careful however with how I interacted with the staff to figure out just who was loyal to Dumbledore and how far their loyalty stretched. I would also have to include the founders in some of the more risky plans, but I would definitely meet my deadline of having this down by summer next year. I nodded to myself at those thoughts and gave the Professor a smile, "I thank you for that information. I bid you goodnight Professor."

She smiled, "Have a goodnight Ms. Ashferd."

She left the room without another word. I watched her go and threw up a silencing spell once she was gone. I turned to my Nakama and said, "Search the room for anything that would allow people to listen in, see what we are doing, and anything else that would allow them to know what is going on inside of this room. We're going to go through a thorough search of the whole tower."

"Aye Aye Captain!" My Nakama replied and we went to work.

Within an hour, we cleared the place of twenty-six charms to monitor the place. I scented Dumbledore's magic on all of them and thanked the fates for their removal. We all sat down as I had my clones work to clear the rest of the tower. I spoke softly as I sat in front of the fire with Yukina at my back and Kiyo laying her head on my lap, "Now what should the password be?"

"It has to be simple enough for us to remember, but also something most wouldn't think of," Hermione reasoned from her place in between the twins on a loveseat.

"It also needs to be something we all agree on," Daphne chimed in from her place in an armchair with Tracy perched on one of the arm rests, "It wouldn't do to choose something someone doesn't like,"

"It can't be Shanks, Mihawk, Anastasia, or Makino," Neville said from his place on one of the couches with Blaise leaning against him, "You just said their names and gave their relation to you,"

"Yeah not the smartest idea Kai," Draco piped up from his place on one of the loveseats, "Why did you do that?"

"Spur of the moment," I shrug lightly.

"It can't be something someone would say accidentally like One Piece or Pirate," Hannah added causing me to groan softly.

"It can't deal with the Hearts Pirates, Law, My Name, or the Lunar Pirates," I say causing all of them to look at me sharply.

"Why?" Hermione demanded causing me to wince.

"You know those Death Eaters we took from the World Cup?" I ask causing them to nod, "Well let's just say that we used all, but one of them to send a message with after getting all the information we could from them,"

"How the hell did you send that message?" Tracy asked causing me to wince slightly before I projected the image in the middle of our circle.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>Soft footsteps echoed in the middle of the Ministry of Magic <em>_Atrium. I sneered at the statue in the middle of it as my magic carried the bodies of the Death Eaters behind me. It was disgusting how the wizards think they're better than others. I felt a smirk appear on my face as I began to move the bodies around and bathe the place in the blood of the idiots I carried. I transformed the statue into a wall and used a permanent sticking charm on the bodies to make them stick. I then used their blood to write, 'This is what happens to those that fuck with us. We're coming for the ones that caused so much pain for one of us. No one will be able to stand against us. We are the Hearts Pirates and the Lunar Pirates. We are just one of many. WE ARE COMING!"_

_I hummed under my breath and decide to add a bit to it. I carved Law's initials and Mine into the stone before deciding to join Law in our room. I had left him with a clone while I went to do this. I carefully erase all traces of my magic and decided to leave a few more surprises._

* * *

><p>End of Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>"And that's the message," I say as many of them began to twitch, "So yeah..."<p>

"Kai?" Hermione finally said.

"Yeah?" I murmur as I began to arguement my body with magic.

"Are you an Idiot?!" She shouted causing me to wince.

"No," I reply while trying to ignore the sinking feeling I was getting, "I leave that to Luffy. I will admit that I really shouldn't have left that kind of message, but I had to leave something," I gave her a lazy look, "It will make things much more intense when Voldy finally gets around to showing himself," I lean back against Yukina, "I was bored anyway,"

Everyone, but Luna facepalmed at that. Luna being Luna said, "The Nargles tell me that you just increased the probability of us gaining large bounties just from being associated with you."

"Probably Fea Childe," I gave her a smile, "How about we choose something that we're all familiar with? It will only be temporary after all"

"Like what?" Fred asked causing me to hum.

"How about, 'Our King is a monkey while his queen is a snake'?" I ask causing nods to be given.

"Sure, but we'll have to switch it up every three weeks or so," Blaise said causing nods to be given.

"I'll go and get it set," I say while getting up and using my magic to fetch the parchment for me, "Go to your rooms and get unpacked,"

They did as I bid and I walked down the tunnel. I found that I needed to go outside and did so. I quickly summoned a silencing ward and changed the password. While I was out, I decided to add a sealing matrix and rune matrix to keep people from hearing the password being given. I gave the Mermaid a nod and slipped inside. I headed into the common room and made my way over to the stairwell. My clones disappeared and I took in the information before going to the 7th floor of the tower. I wasn't very surprised to find that the tower had seven floors, but I was surprised to find that the tower had a few unused rooms and an entrance to the top of the tower which would be used by me a lot. I entered my room and smiled upon seeing that it was the size of a dorm room. It was clearly decorated with me in mind since it was decorated with moons, stars, and a few pictures of the ocean. It was mostly a dark navy blue with the ceiling decorated to resemble the night sky filled with constellations. I had a king sized bed in between two windows. I had a desk located not far from the bed that was big enough to suit my needs. It was a made of oak if my sense of smell was correct. I spotted a wardrobe on the other side of the room and a door to what I assume was the bathroom if the scent of water meant anything. I saw my obsidian colored trunk at the edge of the bed and set about to unpacking it for the most part. Once finished, I undressed and put on my night clothes before curling up in my bed. Yukina and Kiyo curled up around me as I pulled out the mirror I had made to link with Law. Kiyo looked at it curiously and asked, "Who's that one connected to?"

"Law," I murmur softly before saying, "From across the distant sea, I call to you and ask for my heart. Answer me Law!"

The mirror was larger than the palm of my hand. The reflective glass was surrounded by a border of obsidian and decorated with running wolves and leopards. A large S and D sat on either side of the mirror with T and L on the opposite sides. I watched as the mirror glowed before revealing Law looking at me with the sounds of what is likely dinner echoing in the background. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Kaileara..."

I gave him a slightly sheepish smile, "Hey Law...How are things over there?"

"Fine, but it would be better if you hadn't left like you did," He drawled out making me wince since if he got his hands on me shit would hit the fan.

"Yeah, but I had to leave like that or I wouldn't've been able to resist staying," He sighed softly, "Can you forgive me?"

"I suppose," I felt a smile stretch across my face, so maybe he isn't too pissed, "But you have to do something for me in return,"

And he's still pissed off. Hopefully we won't have a repeat of what happened after Anubis island **(Which you will find out in Streaks of the Moon when I get to that Arc!)**. I shiver at the mere thought before asking, "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to tell everyone that you belong to me if asked because I won't have any of those little boys thinking they can claim you when you're mine," Law answered causing me to smirk and nod, "I also want you to show me around Hogsmeade the first weekend your allowed there,"

"Law you do realize that I'm in the same position as you in that regard?" I ask causing him to shrug.

"How about I book us a room in the three broomsticks and we fuck?" He asked causing me to nod.

"Sure, but I want to buy some candy there," I then gave him a smirk, "You do realize that I'm going to have to deage you to at least 16 years old to fool people right?"

"I don't really mind but when we get into that room we can assume our regular ages," He pointed out causing me to nod.

"Deal," I say causing him to smile at me, "It already feels like shit being here,"

"I know Leara," He sighed, "I hate not having you in my arms again,"

"Just wait until Hogsmeade," I tried to sound upbeat, "Just try not to kill anyone until then," Upon seeing his raised eyebrow, "Right that's something I would do," I tried to think of something for him to do, "Why not try to find a way to be at Hogwarts?" I gave him a grin, "If anyone can find a way for us to be together, it's you since I can't exactly appear over there during the weekends,"

He looked contemplative before nodding, "I'll see what I can do. I'll bring Robin-ya with me. Goodnight Kaileara-ya."

"Night Law," I reply and watch as the mirror went dark.

"Well it looks like we maybe seeing them sooner rather than later," Yukina commented.

"Yup when Law finds a reason to do something, he'll find a way to do it," Kiyo piped up.

"Yup, so let's have faith in Law," I let out a chuckle after a few minutes, "It's weird saying that,"

"Yeah it's usually 'have faith in Luffy'," Kiyo mused causing me to chuckle again.

"Night," I murmur softly.

"Night," They reply.

It would be interesting to see how Law managed to get everyone a chance to visit, but what most people don't realize is that while Law is a lazy motherfucking sadist; He will do anything for Nakama. The way he acts when Bepo and the others get hurt is proof of that.

**End of chapter and because it is Valentines day...**

**Modern Omake**

* * *

><p>Omake: Trouble with today and one very late Valentine's present<p>

* * *

><p>I sat against one of the trees in the park with my sketch pad laid across my lap. I was drawing a certain dark haired man when a brightly wrapped present was dropped in my lap. I look at it for a few moments before looking up to see Shachi and Penguin. I gave them a raised eyebrow and asked, "What the fuck is this?"<p>

"It's valentines day," They chorus causing me to sigh, "We got you a present!"

I gave them a slight smile as I say, "Thanks guys," I opened the present to see a polar bear plush, "Guys..."

"We know how much you miss your old one, so we got it for you," Penguin grinned at me, "It's name is Bepo!"

"Like Law's youngest brother?" I ask causing the two to nod, "Why?"

"We both know you miss that little depressed idiot since he went away to that boarding school with Lami, so we named it after him," Shachi answered causing me to chuckle and lift the plushy from the box.

"Thanks both of you," I hug the soft plushy against my chest, "It's best gift I've gotten so far,"

"Huh?" Shachi looked at me in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Penguin asked causing me to sigh.

"You two are the only ones other than Luffy to get me a gift," I answer as I removed the box from my lap and stood up.

"Wait Law hasn't gotten you a gift?" Shachi asked causing me to nod.

I picked up the box and put the bear into it before grabbing my sketch book, "Nope, but he's been busy lately at the hospital," I handed Shachi my sketch book, "Can you give that to him since your more likely to see him than I am?"

"Sure," Shachi agreed as I began to walk away, "Where are you going?"

"To meet up with Nami," I reply with a soft groan, "She seems to think I need a new outfit for the party," I wave at them, "See ya later,"

"See Ya!" The two chorus as I walk away.

I exit the park and all I could think was that Nami was totally going to kill my poor wallet. Why could Law have today off? Why?!

* * *

><p>Law P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I sat at the desk in my office with a sigh. Why did I decide to take a shift today? I swear my last patient was the tenth person to have an arrow that needed to be removed from their ass. I look up upon hearing my door open. I gave the idiot duo that I called my second oldest friends a raised eyebrow, "Shachi, Penguin what are you doing here?"<p>

"First Kai asked me to give this to you," Shachi handed me Kaileara's sketchpad.

"Why did she give you her sketch pad?" I ask since it isn't often that she gave it to people much less Shachi.

"I dunno," Shachi shrugged causing me to sigh and open it.

I began to look through it as Penguin asked, "Law do you know what day it is?"

"It's the 14th," I answer without looking up, "Why?"

"What month is it?" Shachi asked causing me to pause as I turned to the next drawing and look up at him.

"February," I answer only to pause, "Shit!"

"It's valentines day Law," Shachi growled and gave me a glare, "And you forgot to give Kai a gift,"

"I forgot that today was valentine's day," I murmur before looking at Penguin as he gasped.

"Look," He pointed at the sketchbook.

I look down and my breath caught in my throat. The drawing was of Kaileara and I standing under the doorway to our apartment building. It was the place we first saw each other again after so long apart actually. It was raining and Kaileara's hair was drenched, but she was smiling at me. Above us was the sign that held the name for the building only the words didn't say Pirates Place. The letters formed the words Meeting Again. I flipped to the next page and then the next. Each drawing was of the two of us together and the various milestones of our relationship. The last one was of me sitting at my desk working while Kaileara was sitting in the park with a frown on her face. The words above the drawing were, 'Always working while I'm alone,'. I felt dread fill me and looked at my friends, "You guys have to help me. I forgot what today was because I've been working more than usual. Please help me out."

They looked at me in surprise before nodding. I stood up and took off my lab coat. I pulled on my hat before grabbing my jacket as the door opened up and my dad looked inside. He looked at me in surprise and asked, "Going somewhere?"

"It's valentines day and I forgot," I reply causing him to look at me in surprise.

"Damn. I'll take over for you," He said causing me to give him a surprised look, "I was going to work a few more hours anyway since your mom already got her present,"

"Thanks dad," I gave him a relieved look.

"Just make sure you don't make the same mistake I did," Dad replied causing me to pause in my movements and look at him, "I forgot it once as well and we ended up with Minx nine months later,"

"Too much information," Shachi and Penguin chorus as they pushed me out of my office.

"Have Fun!" My Dad shouted after us as I was pushed into the elevator.

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V Four hours later<p>

* * *

><p>I laid my head on my arm as I stood on the deck outside of Shanks house. The party was in full swing and Nami had forced me into a red dress. It wasn't that bad, but it was cold outside. I would go inside if it didn't mean getting hit on by every male that wasn't family or drunk. I sighed softly just as I heard the door open and say, "Sanji I don't give a crap about it being cold. I'm not going inside nor am I going to let you touch me. If you try, I'm going to kick you."<p>

"Then it's a good thing I'm not the chef," Came the smooth voice of my lover.

I spun around to stare at Law, "What are you doing here? I thought you had work to do."

"Dad took over for me," He replied and walked over to me.

"Oh..." I turn to look out at the wide expanse of grass Shanks mansion had as its backyard, "I'm glad you made it,"

He was silent for a little while as he stood next to me. I heard the shifting of cloth, but ignore it until his jacket was placed around my shoulder and he wrapped an arm around my waist. I leaned against him as he sighed, "I'm sorry that I forgot today was valentine's day."

"It's fine since I knew you were busy," I shrug lightly, "Did Shachi and Penguin give you my gift?"

"They did," He replied causing me to smile, "How long did it take for you to draw all of those moments?"

"Three months ago," I answer with a slight blush, "I started drawing them the first of december,"

"They're very accurate," I grin at that just as he pulled something out of his pocket, "Here,"

I took whatever it was out of his pockets and gave him a raised eyebrow at the box. I opened the small box and felt my breath catch in my throat as I murmur, "Law..."

He spun me around and got onto one knee while grabbing the box from my hand. In the box, a ring sat on crimson red velvet. The ring was black in color with a few small sapphire and amber gems in the shape of paw prints and snowflakes, but the real draw was the diamond in the center. It was in the shape of a lunar lilly with the perfect shade of white and a golden center. I stare at the ring until Law's voice drew my eyes to him. He looked me in the eyes as he said, "Kaileara you've made me happier than you could ever know. You've annoyed me. You've pissed me off to the point I wanted to kill something. You've done so many things that made me angry, but you've also done so many amazing things that made me happy. You kept me interested and opened my horizon. You've made me fall in love with you by just being yourself," His voice was nearly silent, but the sounds of the party seemed distant enough that I could hear him, "I know that I haven't been paying much attention recently due to pulling extra shifts at the hospital and that I'm a complete and utter asshole for forgetting valentines day. I know that I've done so many things that pissed you off, made you sad, and hurt you, but I need to ask you this question. I want you to say yes even if I don't truly deserve it," He took a deep breath and locked eyes with me, "Will you, Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd-Le Roux-Dracule marry me?"

I was silent as I stared into his eyes. They showed so many emotions, but the biggest ones were honesty, love, and hope. My mind went to everything that happened between us and my mind was made up. I fell to my knees before him wrap my arms around him as I murmur, "Yes. My answer is yes."

He hugged me close as he buried his face in my neck. We sat there for a few minutes before he moved away. He helped me up and slipped the ring onto my finger before looking at the door to the party. He asked, "Do you want to go inside?"

"No," I answer before asking, "Want to head back to our place? We could spend our night in a _better_ position,"

"Sure," He agreed quickly and we headed to the front where his car was parked since Nami drove us here.

* * *

><p>Time skip<p>

* * *

><p>I leaned against Law as we sat in his mother's office. She looked at me in amusement before say, "Well I know why you've been sick as a dog for the past few weeks."<p>

"Is she going to be alright Mom?" Law asked in concern.

"Oh she's going to be just fine," She answered with a smile, "You'll only have to deal with it for another four weeks,"

"Mother fucker," I groan softly, "What the hell is making me sick?"

"Did you do anything on Valentines day?" Law's mom asked me causing me to nod.

"Yeah why?" I ask only to stop short, "You don't mean to say that..."

"You are pregnant," She finished causing me to twitch.

I turn to Law who was staring at his mother in shock, "Law?"

"Yes Kaileara-ya?" He asked as he finally broke out of his shock.

"This is your fault," I deadpan.

"It is my fault," He agreed causing his mother to giggle.

"It seems the Trafalgar family tradition of forgetting Valentines day strikes again," She smiled at me, "Don't worry I'm sure the ladies and I can help you out with this pregnancy,"

I groan softly and mutter, "Don't tell the males of my family for a while...I don't want to deal with them until I stop throwing up everyday."

She nodded as the door opened and Law's dad popped his head in. He looked at me and asked, "How does it feel to be pregnant?"

I twitch as shouting filled the air along with crashes. I groan softly as Law looked at me and murmured, "Too late."

I sigh softly and gave him a smile, "You gave two amazing Valentines day presents at least."

* * *

><p>End of Omake<p>

* * *

><p><strong>How was the chapter and the Omake? Happy Valentines Day everyone!<strong>


	20. Ch19

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen:<p>

* * *

><p>I laid my head on my arm as I picked at the food on my plate. Things had been going rather well since the school populus only thought we came out of our rooms during meals. In the space of the last three days since our arrival, we found a nice training area in the room of requirement and also set up a few places to play around in outside of the castle. I had also been locked in my room creating new sealing arrays and runic arrays for privacy. When I did make an appearance during meals, I caught the rumors many were spreading about me. They mostly centered around where I had been, why had I left, and why I looked like I did now. Here were the biggest ones:<p>

1) I had discovered some lost family magic and had locked myself away to learn them.  
>2) Dumbledore had sent me away for my protection when Sirius Black had broken out.<br>3) I had run away for a selfish reason and had come back a pampered bitch.  
>4) I had been forced to undergo rituals to make me stronger which altered my appearance.<p>

In truth, the rumours amused me greatly. It was a running joke among my Nakama about when someone would finally ask me if the rumors were true. I blink when a piece of paper landed in front of me and looked up to see Godric standing there. I felt my lips twitch at the slightly excited, puppyish expression on his face before I composed myself and asked, "Yes Mr. Gryffindor?"

"This is your time table for the tests you'll be undergoing," He answered causing me to hum, "I expect you to do well on them,"

I chuckle softly and nodded, "I'll do my best Mr. Gryffindor."

He seemed to pout, "Call me Godric."

I nodded and watched as he walked away. I could feel the stares of the hall, but I could careless. He may be a founder and a Dragon rider, but Bah gave me more than enough memories of the guy covered in odd substances to see him as human. Honestly some people are idiots because while they may only age as much as their dragons, they're still human. I shook my head and took a look at the list before nodding myself. It seemed that I would be tested on my knowledge of magical plants after breakfast. I put the list in my coat pocket and spoke as I turned back to my food, "What do you want Ronald?"

"I want to know why you haven't spoken to me yet," He said in a haughty voice, "I am your-"

"You are not my anything you bumbling fool," I say while I began to eat, "You are an annoyance more than anything. You are not my friend nor anything important to me,"

I could practically smell the anger and embarrassment flowing off of him as a few snickers resounded through the silent hall. I wonder how long it would take for him to blow and it seemed I wouldn't have to wait long. He uttered a groan and I look up to see Kiyo glaring down at him from her place on the table. His arm was outstretched as if to reach for me. I snort and gave Kiyo a look that shouted she was going to get a bath as soon as possible since I didn't want any troll germs on her. She nodded as someone shouted, "What the hell is a dark creature doing in school?!"

"For you information," I drawl out lazily, "Kiyo is known as a kitsune which is a creature that is revered in the japanese magical community," I glance over at the teachers table and saw many looking at me in surprise, "They are often held in the same regard as phoenix's due to how difficult it is to bond with them," I reach out and stroke Kiyo's head, "Kitsune's are not dark creatures, but some people will see them as such due to the lengths for which they will go in order to protect their masters and bonds," She closed her eyes and leaned into my touch, "As such, Kiyo was merely protecting me. If she wished to, she could have used her magic on him and cursed him. Getting knocked down is nothing short of forgiving in the eyes of a kitsune,"

"Ms. Ashferd," Rowena called out from the head table causing many to look at her, "You seem to have a vast knowledge on these creatures. Do you know more about any others?"

"Aye I do Ms. Ravenclaw," I answer and felt slight amusement at the shock on most faces, "I know many things about many diffrent creatures due to a specific interest," And needing to know a lot about said creatures in order to transform into them, "As such, I happen to know more about creatures most obscure than many would,"

"I assume that the same could be said for certain branches of magic?" She asked causing me to nod, "I assume you learned all of this while you were away?"

"Correct Ms. Ravenclaw," I say and I could see the amusement in her eyes, "I discovered many things during my time away, but I digress this isn't what you truly wish to ask. Is it?"

"No it is not," She replied with a slight smile, "I want to know if the rumor of you having two familiars is correct,"

I chuckle softly and shake my head, "No it is not," I wave a hand at Kiyo as Yukina appeared next to me, "Kiyo is my only familiar."

"Then what is your wolf then?" She asked causing me to hum.

"Yukina is my Guardian, my Partner in soul," I laid my hand on Yukina's head, "In the Ashferd clan, we gain a wolf as our companion. We are linked directly at the soul and will be able to sense each other. Emotion, injuries, location, and everything else are shared between us. If she get hurt, I mirror it much like how I mirror when Kiyo get's hurt," I look out at the hall, "I am bound to these two in a way that is diffrent from most. They suit me as I suit them and will always be by my side in times of need," I look at Rowena, "To answer the question that will most undoubtedly pop up, I cannot be separated from these two for long if it is unwanted. If they wished to wander around without me, it will not hurt. If they're taken from me, it will kill me within a week,"

"A connection that is deeper than that of a rider and their dragon," Salazar murmured as the hall broke into whispers, "We will not seperate you, but I ask that you keep them from attacking students,"

"Oh we won't attack them," Yukina growled causing most to stare at her in shock, "We'll wait until they attack us. We won't allow any of you fuckers to touch our master,"

"Yukina," Kiyo said sharply causing the wolf to look sheepish, "This is a school. The warning is good, but the curse words are not,"

"I have to agree with Kiyo on this one Yukina," I say causing her to look at me in horror, "There are children and they weren't raised like we were,"

"Fine," Yukina bit out before glaring at the hall, "The threat still stands. Harm any of us and you'll find yourself feeling the pain ten fold," She huffed lightly before rolling her eyes at the stares, "Honestly it's like they think we're dumb beasts,"

"In the magical community here in britain," Hermione began causing everyone to focus on her, "It is rather uncommon for most magical creatures to be sentient," See that she had so much attention, she fell into lecture mode, "The only sentient creatures are House Elves, Goblins, and Centaurs. Every other creature is considered a beast and those three are just above them. Centaurs if my memory serves correct are slowly being seen as lesser beings due to the bigotry of the english population,"

"It's one of the reasons many magical creatures such as the Veela and the Naiad left this place around three hundred years ago," I add on causing Hermione to nod, "It's also why certain creatures have developed a type of cloak that will only allow certain people to see them. It's rather sad seeing as this is causing the downfall of magic here in Britain,"

"WHAT?!" Many of the purebloods shout.

"It's true," Draco said causing many to look at him in shock, "Magical creatures give off natural magic due to their deeper connection to the earth," He began to fidget slightly under the weight of everyone's gaze, "In communities surrounded by magical creatures, more babies with magic are born. Plus the magic increases birthrates,"

"You see," Hannah began with a slight grin since this was apparently right down her alley, "The magic radiating off of them is usually absorbed by the fetus about a month into the pregnancy due to it's magical core beginning to form. After the baby is born, their core begin's to reflect that magic. The more magic reflected means a stronger core from which to cast magic,"

"The fact of the matter is that Britain is seen as the magical equivalent of Hillbillies in America," I saw many pale and almost laugh at them, "In the eyes of the magical communities around the world, Britain is seen as the worst place to live in," I felt a laugh bubble up in my throat, "It's one of the reasons I left when I did,"

"Then why come back?" Someone demanded.

"I had multiple loose ends to tie up," I gave them them a cheshire grin, "Let's face it people, you got thrown into the toilet and it's going to take your founders to get you out of it," I stood up and my Nakama followed me as I turned to the founders and bowed, "I apologize if the information we've given causes any problems, but I cannot find it in me to regret my actions thus far," I turn and began to walk, "Come let's find a nice place to rest before our tests,"

We left a deadly silent hall behind us as we moved towards the doors and outside of the castle. Fred and George had told us what the tests would be like and for now, we are ready for them. We walk down to the lake and I took a seat at the edge on a raised rock platform. Yukina laid down behind me in one of her large hybrid forms while Kiyo laid her head across my lap in her horse-sized 6-tailed form. I idly scratched behind her ear as Fred asked, "Now what? Everyone, but Luna will be testing, so what can we do?"

"Do as you wish, but leave the tests alone," I say causing the twins to nod, "I have a feeling that we will all be in the same classes very soon," Murmurs of agreement rang in my ears, "Which year level did you end up testing into?"

"7th," George answered causing me to hum, "Are you prepared?"

"Aye," I murmur as I felt Hermione's nervousness, "Mist do not fear. You will do well on these tests as you have on every other," I tried to soothe her nerves and only felt them increase causing me to sigh, "Very well,"

I took a deep breath and began to hum softly. I felt those around me stiffen before slowly relaxing as the sound rang through the air. I continued to hum for a few more minutes before I stopped because I didn't want anyone falling asleep. Kiyo curled closer to me as Neville spoke in a breathless, relaxed tone that made my heart swell, "Amazing."

"What was that?" Draco asked in the same tone.

"An ability of mine. I didn't want Hermione stressed and I figured you were all nervous about something," I murmur softly as I looked out at the lake and spotted the giant squid swimming towards us, "I merely wished to help get rid of that stress and remembered one of my more obscure powers,"

"What is it exactly?" Hermione asked causing me to smile at the curiosity that flooded her voice.

"In truth?" I ask while holding out a hand to run my fingers over the squids extended tentacle, "I do not know what it is. I discovered one night when Luffy and the others wouldn't go to sleep, but needed to in order to be prepared for something Garp was going to throw at us. I felt an intense need to help them relax enough to get them to sleep before my devil fruit and magic reacted," I wonder what the squids name is because if it lived as long as it did, it had to have a name, "In the end, I began to hum and they were soon out like lights,"

"Wow," Hannah said as I sent out my magic to investigate the squid, "What a way to discover your powers,"

"Yup," I nodded as I hummed upon getting a response from it, no him, "Interesting,"

"Okay what are you doing with the squid?" Hermione asked causing me to feel the intense need to fuck with her.

"What squid?" I ask causing her to point at the tentacle in my hand.

"The squid that tentacle belongs to," She said as everyone gave me a 'wtf' face.

"Oh this?" I point to the tentacle, "This isn't a squid,"

"Wait what?" Draco asked causing me to nod, "How?"

"The squid you are all referring to is actually a Kraken," I say causing them to look at me in surprise, "It actually makes sense because unless the squid was a familiar, it couldn't have lived that long. He's a rather nice fellow named Jerald with a crooked sense of humour. He's actually met this world's version of Blackbeard and let me tell you something. I prefer this world's version of the bastard to my own. Honestly the one here had more class," I scoff at the idget that almost got my brothers killed, "I can't wait until the lines between this world and my home shatter completely," My smirk darkened as I began to grin a darker version of my cheshire cat grin causing everyone to shiver, "It will be fun hunting that bastard and torturing him,"

"Scary," Blaise murmured causing most to nod in agreement.

"Hot," Tracy countered with a slight nose bleed, "Too bad Law's your soul mate and vetoed the idea of Daphne and Me,"

I felt slightly relieved because while Tracy is beautiful; Kara and her got along a little too well. The mix was amazing when we all worked together, but otherwise it was slightly creepy. Considering the number of explosions coming from the room I delegated to their research it was a valid reason to be slightly scared. It's coming from me, Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara. A member of one of the most insane, sadistic, explosion loving, and just out there clan in the world I call home. I inwardly shuddered at the thought of what my cousins would do once they met the duo. I shook myself before saying, "Law didn't veto Daphne."

"WHAT?!" Tracy shouted causing me to wince.

"You heard me," I growl while rubbing at my ears, "Do. Not. Shout,"

"Yes Captain," She squeaked before asking, "Why didn't he veto Daphne?"

"One: did you even look at her lately?" I ask causing Tracy to blush slightly as Daphne looked at me in amusement, "Two: He trusts her to not go too far," Tracy pouted at me, "Three: She actually takes the time to think about what I want before encouraging me to do things," Tracy looked away from me, "Lastly: She is one of my first mates and first friends,"

"Oh yeah," Tracy deflated a little causing Daphne to giggle and pull her over to her.

"Don't worry my dear kitten," Daphne purred causing most of the males in the group to shift around slightly as I easily ignored the tone of voice to their shock, "I'll make up for it in spades. I spend every minute I can pampering you since you are my kitten," She nuzzled Tracy's neck, "Can't let my little knight go hungry for affection after all,"

I chuckled softly before checking the time and humming, "Come it's time for us to begin our return to the castle. The tests begin in ten minutes."

Nods were given before see ya's were said. The twins and Luna were off to pull some pranks, so they would be very entertained.

* * *

><p>Time skip: After Exam<p>

* * *

><p>I laid my head on my hand as I watched the student body sit down for dinner. The exams had been like the end of the year exams, but held more information. It was a rather curious group of runes that allowed us to spend the needed amount of time on each exam during a rather short, one hour period. My Nakama and I had stuck to seventh year level with the edges of being past that in our chosen specialties. I chose to do a mix and match of Defense, Runes, Magical History, Care, and Potions as my higher levels because while I rather enjoy learning and using runes, I was already past what most knew. I felt slightly frustrated about having to deal with those like Ronald that barely scraped by. I hope that the idiot ends up in second or perhaps first year since it would save me so much trouble it wasn't even funny. I glance up as I felt someone stand in front of me and found my eyes locking with the fiery eyes of a sun phoenix. I gave it a raised eyebrow as the hall fell quiet and asked, "What can I do for you, Alistair?"<p>

"Lord Talon," The phoenix answered in a noble and kind voice that belong to an aged king, "Has asked of me to deliver this message to you," He held out his leg and I reached forward as he dropped the scroll, "Other than that, I merely wished you well for the trials that you are to go through. Know that you will always find yourself with allies among the phoenix tribes regardless of the element for which you are close,"

"Thank you my friend," I murmur softly as I produced an apple, "Give my thanks to the other phoenix's and know that I will not abuse this privilege as others has. I know what it is like to be used and wish for none to experience the same pain," I mentally wince as some memories tried to rise, but beat them back for the moment, "Farewell for now brother of the sun. May the spirits watch over you during your journey home,"

"Farewell for now daughter of moon and sea," The phoenix replied as he opened his wings and began to rise off of the table, "May the spirits watch over you through the perils you shall face," He held himself before me and laid his forehead on mine, "May you fly as high as the stars and may the winds always lift the strain from your wings," I felt a soft heat and sent my magic to meet his, "Farewell Lunar Divide. May we meet once more,"

Our magic's met and coiled slightly before returning to their places. I could feel the burning spark the phoenix had gifted me with. I knew that a small shard of my own magic rested within him as well. I knew that I had just formed a new summoning contract and that I had just met a new friend. I spoke softly as the phoenix rose and flashed away, "May we meet once more brother of the sun...Flaring Wind."

The hall was deadly silent before Tracy spoke up, "Who and what the hell was that?"

"That my dear was what is known as a Great Beast," I murmur as I clutched Talons message in my hand, "His name is Alistair...The Flaring Wind. A phoenix that is a king among phoenix's with the blood of the very sun in his veins. His twin, Alexandria, the Soaring Star can match his power because she is a queen among phoenix's. Among the Great Beasts, they are the only phoenix's as such they are both on the council of the twelve, but they only count as one," I allow my grip on the message to relax, "And that was me making a summoning contract with the phoenix's. I can call any to my side if I so wished, but I wish to gain their trust and friendship first,"

"What are Great Beasts?" Someone asked, a fifth year Ravenclaw if I remember correctly.

"Great Beasts are familiars who have lived longer than most," I began softly as Kiyo appeared at my side, "They have reached a level that most only dream of reaching. Kiyo," I gesture to my familiar, "Is one such being. Familiar's in the place I call home are called forth using a special ritual which is needed for most to access their magic," I felt amusement at the raised eyebrows I was being given as Neville snickered at me, "I however began using my magic without the ritual,"

"You never do anything the regular way," Blaise commented causing me to pout at him before shrugging.

"I do things the regular way," I protest causing him to give me a raised brow.

"Like what?" He asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Like with sealing and medical procedures," I defend myself causing him to shrug.

"Maybe, but you usually disregard regular and even give it a middle finger most days," Hermione added causing me to pout at her, "And don't go denying it! We have more than enough evidence and even if we didn't, we could just ask Luffy and the others,"

I continue to pout for a few minutes before sighing, "Can't argue with that," I shook my head before remembering my explanation, "Anyway!" Many sweat drop over my sudden change in personality, "The reason familiars, such as Kiyo and the other Great Beasts, are summoned is because rather than use wands as a focus, "I saw many surprised looks, "Our familiars act as a..." I puzzled over how to explain it before deciding to make use of my magic and projected a large circle filled with blue liquid, "How about I explain it this way?" I saw nods and stood up, "This circle shall represent our magical cores, okay?" I saw nods before I created a smaller circle with silver liquid, "This circle with represent our familiars," I saw nods and smiled, "You see a focus, like a wand, is just that. A way to focus our magic; however, in the place I call home, we don't use them. We can make them, but we don't. Focus' are fragile and with the constant state of the world in the place I call home, they would be either lost, broken, or stolen pretty easily," I saw many nod even if they didn't look too happy or thought the idea was ludicrous, "In order to have something to help us focus our magic, we summon our familiar. Our familiar suits us perfectly even if you have to earn the right to form a contract with them,"

"Wait what contract and why would you have to earn their respect?" One of the Purebloods from Slytherin asked, "Aren't they perfectly suited for you?"

"They are perfectly suited for you," I agree while giving Kiyo a smirk, "However due to that perfection, pride and other things will get in the way. Would you," I point to the girl, "Willingly listen to an animal? Even if it was sentient?" She shook her head no, "That is the problem many prideful people face when they summon their familiar. It ends up being a long, drawn out process that honestly sucks," Kiyo snickered as Tract grumbled lightly under her breath as Fred nodded, "However some of us, me for example, are lucky enough to not face that problem," I held out a hand and Kiyo rubbed her cheek against it, "I will not go into how to earn their respect since it's diffrent for everyone," Again Tracy and Fred nodded or scowled, "The contract you form with your familiar is a very special one. You all are aware or somewhat aware of magical contracts such as marriage contracts?" Nods were given, "It is actually much like that, but also diffrent,"

"How do you form the contract?" Rowena asked causing me to hum softly.

"You face each other and speak an exact set of words," I answer causing many to face fault, "I won't tell you what they are exactly, but the jist of it is that you, the magic user, are willing to give up a portion of your magic to help your familiar sustain their physical body," Many looked at me like I way crazy, "Your familiar is going to say that they will help moderate your magic, keep you from magically exhausting yourself, and generally being helpful,"

"Wait what do you mean by 'Help your familiar sustain their physical body'?! It sounds like their ghosts or something," One Hufflepuff asked causing me to chuckle.

"Our familiar's are not actually of this world," I saw many wide eyes, "They come from a world that mirrors our much like the world of dreams. They live off the energy within that world and if they're summoned..."

"They can't live off that energy anymore," The Hufflepuff continued for me.

"Correct," I say with a small grin, "In order to keep their physical bodies, you must provide a portion of your magic to tie their spirits to their bodies,"

"What if you don't have enough magic to sustain them?" Rowena asked causing me to hum softly.

"Two things will happen at that point," Kiyo answered causing many to look at her, "The first is that the familiar will enter what is known as the 'Spirit State'. The familiar will allow it's body to fade out of existence while it waits for it's master to regain the energy necessary to sustain their form. In this state, they either sleep, watch the world around them, or simply walk around," She looked around and once she saw everyone looking at her she continued, "The second thing will be for the familiar to merge. The Merge will basically have our physical bodies become magic that will circulate through our masters body until it's time for us to return to the physical form. Our consciousness however goes into our masters mind and simply rests there," Seeing the looks she was being given, she huffed, "Our mind stays completely seperate from that of our master. It's actually how we recharge our energy regardless of the state our master is in. Sleep and food can only do so much for us since we aren't truly of this world. It also allows our bond to strengthen and allows our masters to see into our memories,"

"Wow," Was the general thought.

"Does that mean they get more knowledge and can use more magic?" Someone, a first year, asked.

"No," I answer with a kind smile on my face as I gaze at my partner, "While the memories will show us new abilities and help us gain an understanding, we won't truly understand nor be able to use the information we gained without practice and actual effort. Take a subject, runes for example," I dismissed the floating objects seeing as I wasn't going to use them, "I could take the advanced knowledge Kiyo possessed," She huffed and gave me a playful glare, "But I couldn't actually put that knowledge to use. I wouldn't have the necessary skill or practice to use them and thus would just cause either nothing to happen or have it blow up in my face," I grimace at the reminder of the one time I tried, "Trust me, I've tried to use that short cut. I ended up getting a broken arm and several severe burns on my face and arms not to mention the tool I was using kind of blew up in my hand. It took my teacher a whole day getting rid of the shrapnel and healing the damage,"

"So it isn't a shortcut?" Ronald asked causing me to nod, "It seems like a waste of time!"

"It isn't," I say with a roll of my eyes, "Only idiots see it like that. Practice makes perfect after all," I shook my head lightly, "Our familiars are a boon and the longer you are together, the more you realize that you need them. They become your confident, your best friend, the one that always there, your shadow, and many other things," I felt a soft smile stretch across my lips as Kiyo gave me a tender gaze, "If I lost Kiyo right now, I wouldn't be able to function. It's just not something that can happen,"

"I have a question," I turn slightly and looked to find a Gryffindor, Katie Bell, looking at me, "You said that Kiyo is a Great Beast right?"

"I did," I agree while scratching my cheek lightly, "Why do you ask?"

"You said that they're really old, but is there more to a Great Beast?" She asked causing me to nod, "Then why is she so...small?"

"Great Beasts can come in many sizes and you are right that there is more to them than age," I murmur as Kiyo moved from the table and onto my shoulder, "Great Beasts are old, but they also hold a power above many of their species. Magical power, strength, agility, wisdom, heart, and so many other traits are higher than any other. As it is, only 21 Great Beasts currently exist in any world," I took a deep, fortifying breath as Kiyo rubbed her cheek against mine in silent support, "Great Beasts have evolved over the need or want to actually travel between worlds...They've become something _more_ I guess you could say," I struggle with my explanation since there was simply too much information and too little of it, "They've pretty much gone to the point of only being called upon once in a century or more. The only reason they bond with anyone is because that person is going to do something to change the world...Something that has the Fates and the Spirits watching them," I shook my head slightly, "I will not say that I know everything because I do not. Kiyo may be one of the Great Beasts, but I haven't tried to understand them. If she want's to tell me, I'll listen," I shook my head slightly, "Anymore questions?"

"You said that only 21 Great Beasts currently exist," I look to see that it was a Ravenclaw that spoke, "Does that mean that familiars can die?"

"More or less yes," I answer and mentally wince at the lack of information, "Familiars when they either reach a certain point in their life or can simply not bare with this existence any longer, they can fade. It usually happens around 300 to 400 year old familiars or those that have never been summoned to become a familiar. It is sad actually for a familiar to die, but it is rare since their population is only just maybe ten or twelve above the number of magic users alive,"

"How are familiars born?" Someone asked causing me to look at Kiyo.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Familiar's are born from magic since she is our mother," Tracy snickered causing Kiyo to bare her teeth at her and Tracy hissed and hid behind Daphne, "However there is a bigger component to our birth. We are born simply from either a strong magical event like the solstice or an intense emotion much like phoenix's are born."

"Does that mean that phoenix's are naturally familiars?" Someone asked causing me to shake my head.

"No only five maybe six phoenix's are actually familiars," Whispers were being spread as the words left me, "Any other questions?"

"What kind of emotion was Kiyo born from?" Godric asked causing me to look at Kiyo with a raised eyebrow.

She sighed and leaned against me while whispering, "Best get it over with Kai. It's better if they know now than find out from someone like Dumbledore."

I sighed and nodded as I ran my fingers through her fur, "Kiyo was born from a powerful mix of emotions along with the winter solstice," Sadness filled me as Kiyo's memories of her birth filtered through our bond, "I've seen her birth and it wasn't pretty," I saw many fear filled gazes, but ignore it, "Kiyo was born as a kingdom was fell. Born from pain, hatred, fear, lust, rage, Blood lust, greed, Grief, Jealousy, Envy, Vengeance, and so many more negative emotions," Gasps rang through the room as gunfire filled my mind, screams of horror, blood splashing against the ground as fire burned at the living, "It was horrible, but," I pushed away the memories and held my partner close as I filled our bond with love, "Hope, Love, Happiness, and Trust influenced her birth even more," I look out at all of them now and spoke softly in a silent hall, "You must remember that there are two sides to every story. Kiyo may have at first been born of negatives, but she was gifted with positives. I do not care of birth nor past only present. I give everyone a chance and, if they deserve it, two. I will never give a third or a fourth, but I will give you a chance," I felt tired and slowly stood with Kiyo hopping onto my shoulder, "Think of that as you move through the year and remember that any chance to make a friend is a good one. See not through rose tinted glasses, but with your own eyes," I held the letter from Talon in my hand and made my way out of the great hall thought I paused at the door to glance back at them all, "You've seen what doing that gave me. I have my Nakama and you could to. Do not look at the parents nor of childhood annoyances. Look upon those with you and see them for who they are. They just might surprise you,"

I left the great hall in it's stony silence and walked up the steps before heading towards the tower. I wanted to be left alone tonight and Kiyo agreed with me on that. Yukina appeared behind us and asked, "What now?"

"We hide ourselves in my room and see what Talon wants," I answer as we slowly made our way to the tower, "I feel as if I need to rest and with the last few minutes we really need it,"

"Things will be diffrent won't they?" She asked as we moved in near silence.

"Aye," I murmur softly, "Dumbledore was there and no doubt someone will inform Mr. Flight-From-Death of the events that have passed. We will need to plan things carefully, but it shouldn't be too hard," I gave a giant grin as I reach the portrait and we enter it, "I am a D after all,"

**End of chapter! An Omake will be available in the next one. **


	21. Ch20

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty:<p>

* * *

><p>I took a seat on my bed and Kiyo decided to make a mountain of pillows with Yukina. I indulged the two and called for Mipsy. She appeared silently because of a few accidents resulting in one or more elves ending up needing healing. All House Elves learned that loud noises plus sensitive ears equals pain and lots of it. She smiled at me and handed me a plate of cookies with a glass of what I could only assume was sake as she said, "Master Shanks asked me to deliver this to you. He thought that it well deserved treat. Master Mihawk added that it was well deserved because you would be annoyed a majority of the day due to the fact you can't kill the annoying children and hormonal teenagers you're stuck with."<p>

"Thank you Mipsy," I tell the house elf with a small smile, "Please tell them thank you for me," She nodded, "I need you to bring a bunch of pillows for those two," I point at the two that were looking at me with slightly puppyish expressions on their faces, "They need them for a reason that I will not say," Her lips twitched causing my liking of this elf to go up, "If asked, say that I'm indulging Kiyo and Yukina because they deserve it,"

"Yes Mistress," Mipsy bowed and disappeared with a soft, almost nonexistent pop.

I yawned slightly giving the two on the floor an amused look before summoning one of my wolf summons. The wolf I summoned was a large grey wolf with a black star on her shoulder. She gave me a raised eyebrow prompting me to ask, "Mind acting like a pillow for a while, Cole?"

She considered it for a few moments before nodding and jumping onto the bed. She padded behind me and made herself comfortable before allowing me to lean against her. I looked at the letter in my hand before opening it. Cole looked at it with a raised eyebrow before shrugging and closing her eyes. I snorted before reading the letter aloud, "Alright let's see what my little brother wants..."

_Dear Kaileara,_

_If you're reading this, you got the letter I gave to Alistair. Do you know how hard it is to find a summon that can move through the lines between the worlds? With no trouble unless they're summoned into the world? It's so fucking hard and only dragons and phoenixes can actually do it unless they have permission from the Fates or a majority of the spirits. It's so...You're laughing at me aren't you?_

I snicker softly as Yukina commented, "What gave you a clue Talon? Everyone that uses magic knows that information," She huffed from her place in between two body sized pillows, "It's a shame that a little fucker like that has so much power."

"Talon is young," Kiyo scolded causing Yukina to pout...if a wolf could pout that is, "He doesn't have as much experience as Kai has with the outside world. He's only been receiving magical training for what? The past six years?" She looked at me for confirmation and at my nod continued, "Allow the boy some slack,"

Yukina huffed again before I ask, "Shall I continue?"

"Sorry," Both say.

I rolled my eyes and got back to reading, "He goes on to say..."

_You know what I don't care anymore. I need to tell you about what's going on here. Everyone noticed the disappearance of some of the most powerful pirates in existence right now. The public and the Government are freaking out. The Marines are mobilizing because everyone thinks you guys are going to do something. The revolutionaries have actually stalled in their activities and are currently training themselves. Everyone, but Mother, Uncle, Dad, and me think you have something to do with it. Rumors about your disappearance spread and everyone thinks your planning something that's going to change the world._

"Ain't that the truth," Yukina commented causing me to give her a deadpan look, "Hey it is!"

"How so?" I ask causing her to give me a deadpan look.

"Think about it Kai," She said as she balanced on two pillows, "You have a habit of causing chaos, changing people, hell even destroying things because of your boredom or because you were driven to do it. Remember Marineford?"

My chest began to hurt and I placed a hand on it as I gave Yukina a glare, "How could I not? It's the reason I almost lost my brothers and took control of the sea in order to protect them. How could I forget that I almost died in order to pay the price for doing that? How could I forget how I had to be de aged just to stop my body from collapsing on itself because taking control of a fucking primordial spirit was too much for my mortal body to handle?"

Yukina looked away and I felt regret fill me. I let my sorrow at lashing out at her fill our bond as well as my forgiveness for her asking the question. She replied in kind and spoke softly, "Sorry Kai. I was just trying to make a point," She shook her head softly, "What I was trying to say was that you change the world without thinking about it Everyone knows you dislike the government and it's actions, so it's going to be common belief that your planning on taking out the government on some scale," She gave me an amused look, "And not on some small scale either," I pointedly look away from her at that because she was right in that regard, "Just one action of the World Government or one of it's nobles towards our Nakama..." She trailed off, but everyone in the room knew what she meant, "So just accept what they think and don't try to prove them wrong. You're going to do something regardless when the lines between this world and our home shatter completely."

"True," I murmur before shaking my head, "Lets continue. As I was say..."

_Considering what you did before, they are right in a way. You did get Luffy and the others to break through the lines between the worlds in order to be with them, so they aren't really wrong on that front. Anyway, I thought you would like to know of what was happening on another front. The magic of the world is shifting and the spirits are assembling. Everyone with some sort of power, devil fruit user, mage, or other, are on edge because they can sense something happening. The sea is getting restless and the random weather of the Grandline is even more random. It actually snowed in Alabasta and not a light snow either. From what our cousins over there tell me, Vivi was snowed into the palace!_

"Well damn!" Yukina exclaimed loudly causing me to wince as Kiyo gave her a glare.

"I agree that it is quite shocking," Kiyo murmured before closing her eyes, "It seems that the lady of the sea wishes for her 'children' to be back on her waters. With the gods here, it will prove amusing to see what their reaction to Thalassa trying to take over,"

"Trying?" I ask with amusement clear in my voice, "She'll take control. She is a primordial spirit and thus above the gods. It will be amusing to see their attempts to reclaim what they cannot,"

Laughter filled the room before Yukina said, "Let's get back to the letter."

I nod and said, "He goes on to say..."

_The only places not affected are those that are tied to the spirits. I'm glad to say the islands that we Ashferds live on are alright. Hell better than alright! We've actually experienced an increase in pups, food, and raw materials. Shang has sired a few pups and they're going to be massive since they're already the size of an adult fox. It's awesome! Anyway! I wanted to tell you all that and to tell you to be careful. The Seers have told me that our world will collide soon..maybe by summer next year for you. I'll have to talk later. Mother wants to introduce me to some really nice girls.  
><em>

_Love you,  
>Talon.<em>

I felt my lips twitch as Yukina groaned, "Oh man now there's going to be more of that bastard of a giant."

"At least you can change your size and your pups will be strong," I tried to soothe my partner and got a grin in return, "Anyway, we need to start making a stockpile of potions,"

"Why?" Yukina asked as I grabbed a cookie and began to eat my snack, "Did you, Andy, Hannah, Daphne, Draco, Neville, and the others make a shit ton the last few months?"

"You do realize that with Luffy and the others they will be gone within a matter of weeks, right?" I ask causing her to pause and roll her eyes, "It will keep us busy for the next few days while everyone gets tested and we get placed into a suitable year,"

"Won't it be amusing to see how Voldy acts when he realizes just how strong you are?" Yukina asked causing me to chuckle.

"It will be, but that's before I dump him and Dumbledore into my pocket space with Shi's enemy," I say causing the trio with me to stop and stare.

"You aren't serious," Yukina deadpanned only for me to flash her a grin, "You really are a sadist,"

"You will be taping it right?" Kiyo asked causing me to give her a surprised look, "Please I'm bound to you remember. I have to have a sadistic streak in order to be somewhat sane,"

I chuckle and nod before eating my cookies. I drained my drink and smirked upon seeing it refill. Ah I love my family!

* * *

><p>Three days later<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into the Great Hall to receive my schedule and eat a little breakfast before I got ready for the day. Hermione and the others walked slowly behind me due to the rather intense training session they just went through. A light sheen of sweat covered my body after about three hours of constant exercise. Only Luna walked easily next to me and we all took a seat at Gryffindor table. I could feel some curious eyes on us, but ignore it as I say, "Alright guys. Eat something and get your schedule before going to take a shower. We are starting classes today after all."<p>

I got groans in response and cluck my tongue, but otherwise ignore it as I dug into my food...well after making sure it was safe to consume. Once I found and switched the tainted food out, I ate slowly and listened to the scant few conversations going on around me. Very few were up after all since it was only around 6:45 in the morning. The sun was barely peeking past the mountains at this time, so a few candles were lit for us to eat by. I pause in my next bite before turning slightly. The man standing there had grey streaked black hair, grey eyes, palish-tan skin, and a slightly haggard appearance. The scent of death and cold lingered around him making wonder what exactly had caused it. I scan through my memories before coming upon the memory Hermione had shown me of my 'year' of absence. Sirius Black, the convict that didn't kill, the one who was blamed, and so many other titles appeared in my mind, but didn't need to be said. I eyed him for a few moments before scenting the air once again. He had the slight scent of the wind, but a majority of it was of dog and the slightly archaic tint of magic. Kiyo spoke from her place on my shoulder, "Can we help you Mr. Black? We are trying to eat our breakfast while waiting on our schedules."

"Are you Kaileara?" The man asked in a slightly haggard voice that bore the tone of a noble, "Are you Kaileara Potter?"

I gave the man a blank look causing hurt to flash in his eyes. I ignored it for now as I looked further at the man. His aura was that of a dog, but also of a prankster. He however had a slightly mad streak that could be from his time spent in prison with those creatures called dementors. I wonder what they're like and if what Hermione said was true. They bore a slight resemblance to Frost Wolves if only in their ability to cause frost to cover the area close to them, but not able to call winter storms to themselves. Perhaps it has potential, but that could wait for now. I looked further into the man and allowed my eyes to focus on the magical aspect of his aura. It seemed to be like fire, but also like water and earth. Perhaps a Lava element? I shook that off as I took a closer look at him. Not a lave element because while his magical aspect of his aura bore similarities it didn't have the exact temperamental flavor to it that Susan had. I would have to check using one of the stones to actually figure it out, but that is not here nor is it there. I came back to the world around me and spoke softly, "My name is Kaileara," He perked up, "But I am not Kaileara Potter," He seemed disappointed, "I was her at one point, but I am no longer Mr. Black."

"What do you mean?" He demanded as another man walked up.

He moved slowly as if wary of the world. His eyes were green, but every few seconds they shifted to a lupin amber. His hair was a shaggy light brown flecked with grey. He had a tired air about him. He looked older than he was, but I could sense something within him. A beastial presence that reminded me of a wolf, but not fully. Was he a were? It would explain many things, but why was he so haggard? Did he reject his beast? Did he not see that it was needed for him to function fully? I felt disgust fill me and gave the man a glare before I answered Black, "To tell you the truth Mr. Black, I was Kaileara Potter at one point, but I changed. I once was the girl you seek, but now I am diffrent. I am neither her nor do I wish to be. Weakness filled her as loneliness scratched at her mind and depression killed her. I am what was left, I am what was changed, I am what was moulded, I am what is, I am what she could never be, and I am many thing, but one thing. I am simply me."

I felt the amusement of my Nakama and mentally vowed to do it more often. The confusion that filled the man before me and the hall gave me more amusement than I thought I would get here. I allow my Cheshire grin to spread across my face as Black said, "That doesn't make sense!"

"It doesn't?" I practically purr as I heard Hermione taking out one of my mirrors and calling Andromeda, "It makes perfect sense or at least in my mind it does. Perhaps it doesn't only in your mind while others understand it," I heard a few giggles and laughs making me realize that Andromeda is with most of my Nakama or a good portion, so it will likely be recorded, "Or perhaps they don't understand it and only I do? Perhaps it's an anomaly created by me to confuse. Or perhaps it's a simile that I crafted to keep you on your toes. Perhaps the Spirits only understand it while everyone is left grasping for the meaning. Perhaps we all understand it, but can't put our understanding into words," I look at the man with an innocent expression, "So many possibilities and yet so many impossibilities," I decided to further throw everyone off, "Would you like an apple?" I pulled two apples from my pocket space and offered him the red one, "They're really delicious and I've heard the dead love apples,"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Black shouted causing a giggle to escape me.

"That," Hermione said causing me to look at her with a pout since I knew she was about to ruin my fun, "Was Kai's way of saying that she's changed. The one you may have known before is gone or at least mostly," I turn away from Hermione and took a vicious bite out of my Dumb Apple, "She's been through more than most could imagine and has quite the tale to tell," I used my magic to grab my mirror and waved at Andy before ending the call, "To put it bluntly, Mr. Black, Kaileara Potter no longer truly exists no matter how much you wish she did," I put my mirror back into my pocket space where it belong, "All that exists now is Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd. No matter what people may wish to think it's who she is now,"

"Mr. Black," I cut him off as he was about to speak, "What Mist says is true. I stopped being that girl the moment I met Lady Luna and Lord Davey," I shook my head at the memory of the two, "I owe them more than I will ever be able to say, but it is thanks to them that I am here," I looked him in the eyes as I spoke my next few words, "You may have expectations, wants, needs, and many other things anchored to who I used to be, but understand this Dog," I could see the surprise in his eyes, "I will not be swayed from my path by the likes of you. All that matters to me are my Nakama and if any should harm them," I allowed a bit of my magic to come out and affect the world around me, "I will kill every last person that was involved. Only children and those I see as innocent shall be spared my wrath," I felt his fear as I pushed a small amount of conquerors haki towards him causing him to almost crumble under the weight of my already intense gaze, "Do you understand Mr. Black?"

"Y-y-yes," He stuttered causing me to give him a rather lupin smile.

"Good," I practically purr, "I assume you have our schedules?" He nodded, "Then give them to me," He did as I asked, "Now I suggest you take that were with you and go sit down,"

He turned and grabbed the other many by the arm before rushing over to the head table. I felt an intense amount of amusement at the sight before Hermione asked, "What did you do just now?"

"I used my minor amount of conquerors haki plus my magic and my alpha-like presence," I say knowing that those around us were listening in, "And focused it onto him. By adding that to my already intense wolf-like stare, I made entrapped him in my gaze and forced him to listen to me," I smirk at my Nakama as I handed them their schedules, "And that's the reaction I get without adding my devil fruit, Black, or Bah into the mix,"

"What would happen if you did that?" Tracy asked with a slightly disturbed look on her face, "And why don't you do it often?"

"I would probably be able to create an army and take down a country without any arguments," I answer with a slight shrug, "I don't really know since I've never tried using all my abilities at once and that's without adding in my negative emotions into it," I shrug lightly, "As for why I don't use it often, why should I?" I ask her with slight amusement, "I have no need of it because I can use other ways to get people to listen to me. Plus, Law is good at intimidating people not to mention Papa Mihawk, Pops, Shanks, and everyone else. Even Luffy is good at it if he wants to be. I'm happy just acting like I usually do without needing to add intimidation techniques into it,"

I saw a few nods before Blaise decided to sum up everyones thoughts, "We're absolutely fucked if we piss you off and that's not counting your sadistic ways."

I gave the italian boy a smirk that caused him to twitch, "Yup!"

"I think I would prefer it if we got off this topic," Neville cut in before anyone could say anything else.

"What did everyone get as a schedule?" Hannah asked causing us all to look.

"Okay," Draco said, "I have Potions first period with Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw's next period for History of magic. Gryffindors after lunch for Care and Charms with Hufflepuff last period of the day,"

"Same except I have Arithmancy with multiple houses when you have Care," Daphne said causing many to nod.

"Interesting," I hum softly before murmuring, "It seems that tomorrow will be a time for us to try out the new classes. Tuesdays and Thursdays with one class on friday will be spent trying out new classes. If you'll excuse me, I need to speak with Professor Minnie,"

"Why?" Hannah asked as I stood up.

"I didn't choose to go into Divination and would like to be pulled from it before I decide to kill someone," I answer before heading towards the head table.

I saw a few of the Professors tense, but ignore it as I focus on Professor Mcgonagall. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and asked, "Yes Ms. Ashferd?"

"Professor Mcgonagall," I could feel the surprise radiating off of her and was pleased to see she didn't show it, "I would like to formally request that I be pulled out of the class known as Divination,"

"May I ask why?" She asked though she didn't seem too displeased as I handed her my schedule.

"I did not request it nor do I wish to take it," I answer with a slight shrug, "I may have something of an affinity towards it, but I do not wish to go any farther than I have," I pause before shaking my head, "To put it bluntly, I have no need nor any want of the subject in question,"

"I see," She waved her wand over my schedule and smiled at me, "You have a free period then. Use it well Ms. Ashferd,"

I bow to her as I say, "I thank you for your help dear Professor. Perhaps I was wrong in my thoughts."

"And what thoughts were those?" She asked with slight amusement in her eyes.

"I thought that everyone, except the founders of course," I nodded to the four before focusing back on the Professor, "Were sheep. I thought that they all had their heads stuffed up Dumbledore's ass," I saw many glares aimed at me, "Perhaps I was wrong or perhaps not, I will save my views for now and if proven wrong, I will change them accordingly," I then gave them a pleasant smile, "If you'll excuse me, I must be getting ready for my Charms class with the Ravens. Good Day to you all,"

I turn and made my way towards my Nakama. It would be fun seeing what everyone could do.

**Chapters will soon speedup. The next two or three chapters will be for classes so you guys can get a feel for them. Now Omake!**

**Modern or not? Which do you like more?**

* * *

><p>Omake: Saying Goodbye<p>

* * *

><p>I perched on one of the Sunny's railings and stared out at the sea. The moon was high in the sky and bathed the world in an ethereal glow. Spirits of water and wind floated around the area as the few nature spirits on the ship played together. It was quite odd to see nature spirits on a ship, but thanks for Franky they were there. It was interesting seeing Luffy and the others reactions to the New World, but it still left a lot to be desired. I laid my head on one of my hands and spoke as I felt his approach, "You should be asleep Law. We will be reaching Zo soon."<p>

"I couldn't sleep without knowing that you won't be able to," He replied causing me to sigh softly.

"How can I?" I ask him without looking away from the open ocean, "I just lost one of my first Nakama, so forgive me if I can't sleep,"

"Kaileara-ya," He sighed as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "I know,"

We didn't speak, but just having him there made it slightly easier. I spoke after a little while, "Whenever I close my eyes, I can only see her face as she dies. I can't understand it..."

"She died smiling," He murmured causing me to nod, "She died knowing what she was doing,"

"Yeah," I nod before growling, "But she knew I could have survived it,"

"There's no telling if you could have Kaileara-ya," He replied causing me to look at him with slight confusion, "You forget that your body isn't as strong as it used to be,"

I froze before sighing, "I know, but..."

"But you can't help it. You'll always wonder about what would have happened had she not done that," He finished for me causing me to grimace, "I know what it feels like Kaileara-ya, but you need to push past this," I felt anger fill me and was about to speak only for him to stop me with a glare, "She would have wanted you to be happy. She died, yes, but she did it for you to live," I felt my anger slowly being sapped from me, "Don't taint her memory by acting like this. Live happily and know that every day could be your last,"

"You're one to talk," I say causing him to scowl playfully at me, "You spent every day since you escaped that flamingo trying to take him down,"

"Yes, but I still tried to live my life," He replied as he let go of me.

I slid around and looked at him with a smirk, "You may be right."

"May be?" He asked causing me to snort, "I'm always right,"

"No you're wrong most of the time," I say as I slid off my perch.

"Name one time," He demanded as we stood across from each other.

"Remember that time when Bepo got sick?" I ask causing him to give me a raised eyebrow, "You thought it was because of the shrimp when it was actually because of the type of sauce I cooked it in. You ended up throwing out all our seafood because you thought it was tainted,"

"So?" He asked and I saw the mental image of chibi Law in my mind, "It could have been!"

"Nope," I say with a grin, "What about that time when Shachi tried to tell you about the squid?" I felt an incredible amount of amusement at the blush that spread across his face, "It ended up-"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT!" He shouted as he moved towards me.

I moved to the side with a laugh and grabbed his hat to fuel the fire. He began to chase me and I couldn't help it when I began to smile. My eyes went to the sky silently as I ran and I murmured, "I'll try Isis...I'll try to be happy. Just make sure you're waiting for us when we end up where you are."

I pause as I felt a warm wind blow across my face and a soft hum filled the air. The scent of sakura blossom mixed with a calm lake and a forest of rosewood trees. I slowed to a stop and felt Law's arms around me, but ignore it as tears began to gather in my eyes. Soft, wordless murmurs filled my ears as a hazy image appeared before my eyes. A smiling brown haired woman with acid green eyes stared at me. Her form covered in a grey kimono. It did nothing to hide her figure nor the pointed, elf-like ears that peaked out from the side of her head. A voice as soft as silk, yet soothing as the rain on a hot summers day, _"I'll be waiting my dearest one. I'll be waiting for you all. Stand tall, love long, and forever know that I love and wait for you in our ladies embrace. Good Bye for now my friend and know that I am proud of you."_

I spoke in a watery voice, "I will Isis. I will. Good Bye my friend...my dearest sakura. I'll do my best to continue making you proud."

She smiled at me and nodded before walking towards me. Her hands cupped my cheeks and she kissed my forehead. I felt warmth flow from the contact even if I couldn't feel anything other than a breeze from her touch. The warmth flowed through me and touched my very soul. I felt my legs give way as she turned and walked away. Her image swiming before finally bursting into a thousand sakura petals. They shifted in the wind and climbed high into the air until I could no longer see them. My heart ached even as Law asked, "Kaileara? What just happened?"

"I..." I felt my throat tighten as tears ran down from my eyes, "I'm finally letting go...Isis said her last goodbye...It's time for me to move on..." I felt as Law sat us both on the grass covered deck and turned towards him before burying my face in his neck, "I...I..."

He held me close and let me cry. I knew he didn't really know how to comfort me, but just being held by him was nice. Isis may be gone now, but at least I have him.

* * *

><p>End of Omake<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of the chapter and the Omake.<strong>


	22. Ch21

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-One:<p>

* * *

><p>I watched silently with Hermione sitting next to me as we watched the other seventh year Lions and Ravens walked in. My nakama sat around me in a tight unit while watching the eldest students walk in. It was a surprise to only see 3 lions and almost 26 Ravens in the room. I felt many curious eyes, but chose to ignore them as I sat on top of the desk. Balls of magic danced around my fingers and shimmered in the light. They were mostly balls of lightning, fire, ice, water, and a curious element known as Ether. I never truly experimented with it because it was Isis's element not mine, but lately I've become fascinated by the element that my dear friend had used and loved so much. Her love for ether and thus spirit was on the same level of mine for ice. Ice was one of my favorite elements in any situation and the best answer I had other than lightning. I let out a sigh and let the balls of magic fade as Professor Flitwick walked inside. I moved off of my perch on my desk and sat down as the diminutive Professor stood up on an enchanted platform rather than the stack of books. He went through roll call and spoke, "Hello everyone! I'm pleased to see those of you that made it into my class even if it is a sad day to see so many having to retake their past year or years. I would like to first welcome Ms. Ashferd back to Hogwarts."<p>

I gave the Professor a warm smile, "I thank you Professor. I...Did miss the school while I was away."

Hermione snorted causing me to roll my eyes. She already knew I loved the school almost as much as I loved the Sunny, The Moby Dick, The Red Force, The Sub, Dawn, and One Piece Island. I really need to get working on that ship design anyway. I filed that into the back of my mind in the file for things to do before focusing back on Flitwick. He smiled though it didn't truly meet his eyes. It seemed he was sad that I only missed the school rather than the people. I felt a burst of warmth towards the little man and decided to speak to him as soon as possible since he seemed to be one of the few that actively cared for his students...Even if Luna had been bullied. I almost scowled at the thought, but held it back as Flitwick said, "I'm...Pleased to hear that. I have to ask what type of magic did you learn that was like charms?"

I hum and went through the various magics I learned before shrugging, "I believe that I learned a little, but I learned so much it will be difficult to decide which falls into the category you wish to speak of."

Flitwick looked at me with a delighted smile, "Can you show us at least one of these magics?"

I hum and nod before creating a ball of ice in my hand. The ball began to swirl as magic slowly began to build in the middle. I closed my eyes and slowly added the influence of my healing magic causing gasps to echo around me. I shaped the magic slowly so as to not disrupt the flow and cause an explosive collapse. The magic slowly took on the shape of a rather large sheep and I slowly opened my eyes to see it. I looked around myself before humming softly causing the room to fall silent. I felt a presence on the edge of my sense and called it forth as I hummed louder. I felt my lips twitch as a glowing air spirit appeared before my eyes. It looked at the construct in my hand then at me before nodding. It danced towards me and placed a hand on the sheep's head before being absorbed into it. I slowly withdrew my magic and the sheep began to dance in my hand. I created a golden colored road of wind causing the sheep to dance along it as I allowed the wind to rise into the air. The class whispered and let out gasps of delight as I created a few more animals. I felt a soft smile appeared on my lips as I watched the faces of the students look at my creations in awe. It had been a long time since my work was seen as such. I had forgotten the feeling it brought me when someone who hadn't known of my ability to do this saw it for the first time. It was a lovely feeling and I was already adding it to my plans. I soon allowed the animals to disappear much to my classmates dismay as I say, "I hope that is a good enough example."

"Who taught you to do that?" Flitwick as causing me to hum.

"The various spirits that inhabited the island that I spent much of my time on," I answer softly causing gasps to ring through the air.

"But the spirits left the wizarding world behind thousands of years ago!" Someone protested causing me to snort.

"They did, but I encountered them on an island that's far away from here in the east," I answer since it wasn't actually a lie with Dawn being in the East Blue and a few months months away from the Grand Line, "In fact, Every island around it was full of spirits,"

"Where the fuck is this place?" One of the lions asked causing me to sigh.

"In a place that I will not inform you of," I say while smirking at the ravens as they tried to protest, "Try looking up the names Devil Fruit, Haki, Grandline, and Poneglyph," I saw the uneasiness in their movements and smirked, "Now shall we get to the lesson Professor?"

"Ah Yes," Flitwick agreed, "Today we will be working on..."

* * *

><p>Potions<p>

* * *

><p>I enter the room with a smirk and found Salazar standing at the head of the room. Snape glared at me as he stood next to Salazar. My smirk widened and when Salazar turned I flipped him the bird while giving an innocent smile to Salazar as he turned around. I took a seat at one of the cauldrons and listened as the various students made their way in. Salazar quickly gave us a syllabus and explained what we would be doing this year. I looked through it and noted that each of potions were high level potions. It made me smirk wildly as Neville banged his head against the table. I pat his back comfortingly as he groaned, "Damn it! We're going to use ingredients that I almost always end up blowing it all up."<p>

I shook my head as Salazar gave us a raised eyebrow, "Will everything be alright Ms. Ashferd, Mr. Longbottom?"

"Yes Professor, but I must request that I be partnered with Neville for the majority of the potions we shall brew," I informed the man with an almost cheshire grin, "Or we may not have a classroom by the time to tournament starts,"

Salazar looked between us before sighing, "Alright just try not to cause any trouble."

"Aye Aye," I gave a lazy salute.

Neville gave me a smile of thanks as the class quickly passed with Salazar talking about what we're going to be doing. I was pleased to note that Snape would only be watching us rather than actually teaching. It was going to be fun watching the bat try to hold in his anger.

* * *

><p>Lunch<p>

* * *

><p>I leaned against the table as I nibbled on a piece of chicken. The cry of a hawk caused many to look up and I gave the hawk a raised eyebrow as it landed before me. It had cole grey feathers with slightly red tint to it's wing. I reached out and took the letter from it's back as Luna fed it some fish. The hawk flew through the window as I opened the letter and Hermione asked, "Who wrote you?"<p>

I looked over the letter and hummed, "Luffy. You can tell from the hand writing."

"What does he want?" Neville asked causing me to shrug.

I look it over before snorting, "Luffy's whining about not having me around. Sanji is preventing him from eating more than breakfast, Lunch, after lunch snack, and Dinner. He's bored from not play fighting with me," Snickers rang from my Nakama, "He also informed me that Law and Robin are spending hours in the library together."

"Kai-" Tracy began only for me to glare at her as I threw up a silencing ward.

"Law is looking for a way to come here for a day or two outside of Hogsmeade," I say causing her to yelp, "Law would never, ever do what you were about to suggest," I turn away from her, "I know him better than you do,"

"Sorry Kai," She apologized causing me to glance at her, "Please forgive me,"

"Only if you willingly stand up and announce that you love Daphne to everyone in the Great Hall," I say while taking down the silencing ward.

"Damnit," She cursed before rising and shouting, "I, Tracy Mikari Davis love Daphne Kwoeniz Greengrass and will do anything for my queen," She sat down and gave me a glare, "Happy now?"

"Very," I say with a smirk, "Lets eat. We have class soon. Make sure you eat enough to hold you over, but no more than that,"

"Yes Captain," Was the reply I was given.

* * *

><p>Care for Magical creatures<p>

* * *

><p>I ran a hand through my hair as I looked at Hagrid from my place in one of the trees. He held a leash in his hand which was connected to a collar wrapped around a crup's neck. The other seventh years looked at the dog with curious eyes, but were unwilling to approach. I sighed and jumped out of my tree causing Luna to whine softly since she didn't have class at the moment. I gave her a soft smile, but didn't do anything because I would be back for her soon. I quickly walked over to the Half-giant and spoke softly, "Hagrid? May speak with this one?"<p>

"Ya can unda'nd 'im?" Hagrid asked causing me to nod.

"Aye I can," I answer causing whispers to echo from everyone, "Can I?"

"Go a'ead Las'," He said causing me to smile.

Hagrid moved away slightly and I crouched down to look into the crups eyes. They were a curious shade of grey that reminded me vaguely of Law. I felt my lips twitch as I wondered if I should look up a spell to reveal someone's spirit animal. I really would love to see if Law was a wolf or a leopard like I thought he was. I shoved those thoughts into the back of my mind and spoke softly, "Little one. Speak with me please."

"_Who are you?" _The crup asked in a clearly feminine voice with a scottish accent, "_You smell of moonlit nights crested by snowfall during deep winter. Ink and blood follow that scent as well as the scent of the children of moon and winter. The scent of the sea is strong, yet an archaic scent flows around you as well,"_ The crup took a deep breath, "_You also smell of the flower of the moon, yet it is faint...The scent of death overshadows it," _The crups eyes were sharp as they stared into my own, "_Who are you and why do you smell of such things?"_

The information would not do well if the wrong person heard it, but the ones that could do something were in the world I call home. I felt my lips twitch as I murmur, "My name is Ashferd D. Lunar Kaileara. The scent of that you smelt were due to both my blood, my devil fruit, and my magic," The crup looked at me in surprise, "What of you, young Crup. What is your name?"

"_My mother called me the one who walks in lightning," _ The crup answered softly, "_My brother called me Lightwalker," _I felt my lips twitch at that, "_Are you the one they call Moon divider, mistress of the frost, and the true wielder of deaths favored scythe?"_

"They call me the Lunar Divide and the Feral Frost Mistress," I answer with an amused smile, "But the true wielder of deaths favored scythe is not one that I am familiar with," I shook my head lightly, "How did that name come about?" I paused before asking, "May I call you Raito?" At her curious look, "It means light in japanese,"

She nodded before answering my first question, "_The name began with the warriors descended from the brute of war and the fiery master of the forge. It was carried by the elves and the fey while the spirits that still live here passed it on to those born of chaos," _Raito looked at me with sharp eyes, "_May I see him? May I see the one that brings judgement upon all tainted souls?"_

I nodded and stood up while murmuring, "As you wish Raito," I felt for Black's handle and once found, I brought it out of my pocket space, "This is the Black scythe of judgement. Forged by lady Sora and imbued with the power of the fallen archangel Lucifer," Gaps rang around the clearing as I buried the but of my scythe into the ground to lean against him, "He has never tasted the blood of an innocent even with the thousands of other wielders," I allow my trademark cheshire grin stretch across my face, "Any who he finds unworthy of even touch him will find themselves dead within an hour unless they are innocent. Any below the age of 11-13 will be unharmed except for a small scar and a warning to never try to touch him again."

Whispered exclamations of fear at the sight of the gleaming white blade, but I ignored it as I focused upon the young crup. She stared at my scythe in awe before walking forward and coming close to me. She leaned forward and touched the long shaft causing light to glow between the two. I felt a strange warmth flow through me and tug at my magic. My eyes widen and I knelt down to stare into her eyes as she removed her nose from the shaft before she murmured, to my shock, in ancient greek, "_A true bond to one of my eldest friends. Treat him well young one. You will need it."_

_"Who are you?" _I whisper as shock filled me, "_What are you?"_

She gave me a mysterious smile as she moved away from me as light shined brightly around her. I shield my eyes as gasps filled the air and a scent that I had not smelled since my first life flooded my senses. The scent of death and anguish, fire and magic, the night breeze upon an open grave, and the scent of souls left unguided to lady Sora. I opened my eyes and gasped in shock. Kiyo spoke softly, "A Goddess."

Hair seemingly spun from darkest night. Eyes the shade of purest, ever shifting jewels. Skin as pale as death itself, yet shone with an inner light. A grey cloak covered her body with a few green skulls stitched into the border. A beautifully crafted obsidian colored staff with a bright blue jeweled dogs head sitting a top of it. I whispered a name that I never thought I would say before they all came, "Hecate...W-What are y-you doing here?"

Gasps resounded through the air as she grinned at me brightly. She didn't speak aloud as the world suddenly turned grey and slowed to a stop. Hecate spoke in her whispery, yet flowing voice, "Hello again dear little one."

"What are you doing here Hecate?" I asked again with strength in my voice.

She chuckled and replied, "I came to see the one that wielded Black. It's been years since that blade made it's appearance not to mention the stir something powerful made crossing the lines not once, but two times."

I growled softly as I facepalmed, "I knew Dumbledore would cause something like this to happen, but fucking hell!"

"You were the center of the first one?" Hecate asked causing me to nod, "How is that lame excuse for a wizard involved?"

I frowned as Kiyo gave Hecate a look from my shoulder. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "I for some reason was chosen to be the 'girl-who-lived'," I used air quotes as she stared at me, "And I ended up being born to the Potters who happened to be Artemis and Loki," I growled under my breath, "Now I'm almost like a fucking forbidden child, but that doesn't count the fact that I was taken to another world by Luna and Davey due to not being able to handle the abuse my so called uncle put me through," I began to pace, "I was fucking reborn to a noble turned marine and the alpha bitch of the Ashferd clan, Anastasia Ashferd," I ignored the goddess as I let out steam and explained all the fuckery that was my life, "...and then my Nakama managed to get through the lines with the help of Luna and Davey. I've spent the time since then with my lover and my Nakama," I frowned deeply, "And that's my tale," I pause as I began to blush, "Sorry for going off like that. I can usually talk with Law about this shit, but for the last week I've been away. It hurts Hecate. I've found my place in the world I call home and yet I've been brought back here for a fate that I did not want," I turned to her with a deep frown on my face, "I'm stuck here with my Nakama and soon the lines between this world and the one that I love will collapse completely."

"That's what we've all been feeling, hasn't it?" Hecate asked causing me to nod.

"The sea's between the two will collide as the worlds lines shatter," I felt a soft smile appear on my face, "Poseidon and the others will worry for their domains as Thalassa will never give control of her domain to anyone," Hecate looked at me in shock, "She is too strong to bow to one such as them. She is a being of freedom like a wolf and she will never give up her children,"

"You speak as if..." she trailed off causing me to nod, "You are one of her children,"

"Aye I am," I say while bringing forth my devil fruit powers, "I am one of her children. I ate a fruit known as a Devil fruit. I am bound to her as I am bound to the moon. I can not live without the sea, but if I even touch it I feel weak. The legend is that Thalassa created the fruits to give those she favors the ability to become her children. The fates however said that she had to make a choice: Either her children can never walk on dry land or forever be weak to the sea," I close my eyes as the memories of the story filled me, "She spent years trying to decide and tried both ways, but in the end she could never truly take away her chosens freedom," I took a deep breath, "Her chosen walk on land and are barred from the sea unless they use a special coating or a special vessel like a submarine...Or a specific type of magic," I gave her a sheepish smile as I opened my eyes again, "I usually can ignore the drain being in the sea brings if I am in animal form,"

Hecate looked at me in amusement before frowning, "Artemis has gained memories from that time, but never knew that you would be her daughter reincarnated. If what you say is true, then Zeus has truly lost control of you."

I snort as Yukina muttered, "As if he ever had control of her, he does realize that she only stuck around to keep those she loved safe and Hestia happy."

"True," Hecate murmured before pausing and looking at the sky, "Damn it seems my time is up," She turned to me and walked over to me, "It seems that my time is up,"

I nodded with a smile, "I ask only that you do not reveal who exactly I am just yet. I have no wish for Zeus to come here and causing trouble for me...Well more trouble then I'm in at the moment," She chuckled and nodded, "If you must tell someone, tell Hestia and Eris. They're the only ones that I can actually trust at the moment except for you and perhaps Thanatos."

"What of Hades?" She asked causing me to shake my head.

"No," I answer with a deep sigh, "In an argument with his brothers, information could be let slip unless I get a vow out of him," I ran a hand through Kiyo's fur, "I guess this is goodbye for now?"

"Yes," She smiled at me and pulled me into a hug before letting me go, "If you ever need it, whistle with your magic and my hounds will answer you call," She place her hand on my cheek and rubbed the mark that sat there, "An Ashferd and a D. You sure do know how to change things up," She shook her head, "I'm happy that you've finally found your one. Keep him close,"

"I will," I murmur softly, "May the spirits and the fates watch over you Hecate,"

"And you as well," She murmured softly.

I watched as she disappeared and the crup from before appeared. She winked at me and I rolled my eyes as the world unfroze. I snorted softly and muttered, "Always disappearing with disguises."

* * *

><p>Defense<p>

* * *

><p>I walked inside and took a seat at the back of the room. Luna sat next to me and we looked at the front of the room. Helga stared at me with amusement causing Hermione to ask, "How come our defense professor isn't Godric Gryffindor?"<p>

"Godric is the combat specialist yes, but I am the defense specialist," She answered causing me to snicker.

Fred and George groaned before handing me ten sickles each with a bag of chocolates. Hermione stared at me and ask, "When did you have the time to bet?"

"This morning," I answer with a slight grin, "When you were getting ready for the day after your steamy night with the twins," Hermione blushed darkly, "Ms. Helga?" I asked causing her to look at me with a raised eyebrow, "What subject does Godric teach?"

"He teaches history," I felt my mouth drop at that causing the founder to giggle, "Call me Helga," I nodded as she said, "Godric has always loved history because it allows for him to tell stories most of the day. You'll have him tomorrow,"

I smile at that before asking, "What will you teach us?"

"Many spells and curses used to protect yourself," She answered with a smile, "Without the whole dark and light pretence,"

"What do you mean?" One of the Ravenclaws asked causing me to sigh.

"Helga?" I ask causing her to nod, "Can I explain it or at least my view on it?"

She hummed softly before nodding, "Alright, but please keep it slightly short unless I say otherwise."

"Of course," I agree before turning to the class, "Magic is not defined by dark and light. It is full of greys much like real life," I smirked upon finding everyone staring at me, "It is all based on intent. You could use a curse like the imperious to stop someone from killing someone or perhaps prevent someone from trying to jump off a building," I saw the looks on their face and sigh at the stupidity of the wizarding world, "You could use the levitation charm to levitate an anvil over someones head and drop it on their head," The few muggle borns in the room giggle or chuckle, "Or use the banishing charm on a knife and banish it at them. It could kill them," I gave them all a grin, "In truth, magic is magic. It all deals with intent, will, imagination, and strength of soul. Through those four things, you can get any reaction you want out of your magic," I felt my grin turn manic, "We can do anything! Wandless magic and other lost magics were lost simply because people began to see things as black and white. Magic is a grey area that can never truly be anything else," I allow my grin to fade, "Look at ways you can use magic rather than allowing the ministry to tell you what to do with it,"

Helga nodded and said, "True and it is the same with magical creatures."

* * *

><p>Dinner<p>

* * *

><p>I leaned against the table with a small grin. Today had ended up real well and I never had to deal with Ronald. It was awesome!<p>

**End of Chapter. Omake:**

**Modern:**

**One Piece Era:**

**Mix:**

**Check it out on my profile!**

**Now ROlL THE CLIP:**

* * *

><p>Omake: Watching the niece<p>

* * *

><p>I tapped my pencil against my sketch pad as I thought about what to draw. I look up when I heard the door creak open and felt a smile stretch across my face as Law walked in, "She asleep?"<p>

"Yes," He answered and flopped down next to me, "How in the world did my sister convince us to watch her brat?"

I snort and leaned against him, "Because we need the experience for when we have our kid."

Law snorted and gave me a smirk, "We could get started on that right now."

I gave him a raised eyebrow, "Law?"

"Yes?" He asked while pulling me close.

"You do realize that we have a child in our house?" I ask causing him to nod as he pressed his lips to my neck, "Do you see the problem with this?"

"No," He replied, "We've done it when Luffy was in the house remember?"

"Luffy can sleep through anything," I deadpan, "He slept through that tornado that hit, the time mansion caught fire, and the time Kara was messing with explosives and blew up her lab," I gave him an unamused look as I pulled away from him, "A child however can't sleep through that,"

"Then what do you suggest we do?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, "It's one of my few days off and I want to do something,"

I shrug before humming, "We could watch a movie."

"Surgeons attack three?" He asked hopefully.

"No. Last time we watched that I ended up falling asleep while you ended up try out something you saw in the movie," I reminded him causing him to wince slightly, "I still can't believe you tried to dissect Luffy,"

He grimaced, "Then what do you suggest?"

"Anything except that movie," I say causing him to sigh.

"Jurassic Park?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure so long as we make sure Jamie doesn't come in," I say causing him to grin.

* * *

><p>Middle of movie<p>

* * *

><p>Just as we reached a really good point in the movie, I heard the door open. I pulled away from Law and look to the side to see Jamie walking in. Jamie looked just like Minx, who looked like Law, only with Grey hair streaked with black and neon blue as well as pale blue eyes. I paused the movie and ask, "What's up Jamie?"<p>

"Auntie Kai?" She asked as she walked over to me.

"Yes kitten?" I ask while bending down to pick up the five year old.

"When will mommy come pick me up?" She asked causing me to hum.

"After your father and her finish their date," I answer while giving her a pout, "Don't you like spending time with me?"

"I do auntie," She said with wide eyes that made her look incredibly cute, "But I want something sweet or to do something,"

I hum and look around the room before spotting my sketch pad, "How would you like to learn to draw?"

"Really?" She asked causing me to nod, "Awesome!"

I gave Law a smirk and I settle down to teach the kitten.

* * *

><p>After Jamie leaves<p>

* * *

><p>I leaned back against the couch as Law walked inside the room, "That was exhausting, but fun."<p>

"I didn't know that you like teaching people," He commented as he stalked over to me, "What else do you like doing that you haven't told me?"

I gave him a grin and said, "Many things, but you," I point at him and gesture for him to come to me, "Have to make me."

"I can think of many ways to do that my wolf," He practically purred, "Shall we see what I can get out of you?"

I grinned at him and say, "Why not?"

* * *

><p>End of Omake<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think!<strong>


	23. Ch22

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Two:<p>

* * *

><p>I yawn softly as I made my way into the great hall. I heard a soft laugh and open one of my eyes to see Daphne looking at me in amusement. I gave her my best 'I'm-tired-so-leave-me-alone-before-I-kill-you' glare. It made her laugh again before she quieted down and held out a cup of coffee. I took it from her and sniffed it lightly before shrugging. It had a potion in it, but it was coffee. With that in mind, I took a long drink from it and sighed softly as I felt it flow down my throat to settle in my belly. I ignored the feeling my ears moving onto the top of my head and growing a tail even as I made sure my clothes changed enough to allow for the additions. I spoke after a few minutes, "Daphne? Why?"<p>

"I felt like it and it was a cute addition to the prank the twins already pulled," She replied as the rest of the hall stared at me.

I shook my head with a shrug as I began to eat, "Oh well. I'll just have to deal with it."

"What did you do to the twins in retaliation?" She asked causing me to hum.

"Absolutely nothing," I answer causing Blaise to spit out his juice with shock.

"Nothing?" He asked causing me to nod, "Why the fuck does nothing happen to them when I get bit by a hellhound for touching your coffee?" He then growled, "Why the hell haven't you done something to Daphne?"

I snort softly even as Neville asked, "Are you sure you can eat all that?"

"Positive," I answer before giving the italian a smirk, "I have a plan for the twins while Daphne will get punished at another time. How I will punish her will be diffrent and I don't mind the ears or the tail," I then look at Daphne, "I will deal with you this weekend,"

"I can deal with that," Daphne agreed and I returned to my food.

I had to pause however as Professor Mcgonagall walked over. I look up at her as she asked, "Ms. Ashferd why are you a child?"

"The correct term is Chibi," I say as snickers came from my Nakama, "And to tell you the truth, I can't answer that," As she opened her mouth to protest, I held up a hand to silence her, "I will only say that it was a prank and the guilty parties will be dealt with by me,"

She looked like she wanted to argue before deciding that it wasn't worth it and asked instead, "Will it hinder you today?"

"No," I answer with a slight grin, "I will be able to do everything I need to do without trouble," I then cast a tempus charm, "If you'll excuse me, I must be going. I have History of Magic and would like to find the classroom before I'm late," I stood up and and began to make my way to the doors, "Good Day to you Professor Minnie,"

I ignored the looks at the back of my head and made my way towards the stairs. I reached out with my magic and tapped into the wards. They easily welcomed me and pointed me in the right direction. I made my way towards the room which was on the fourth floor. I entered the classroom and hummed upon seeing it. The desks had been enlarged to fit three people per desk comfortably. The chairs were rather comfortable as well even if they had too much lion decor. The walls of the room held tapestries, weapons, and various other memorabilia that depicted various events in history. Four large book shelves made of Purpleheart much like the other wooden things in the room. The desks were arranged in a semicircle leaving a large stage sitting in front of them. The room, if my senses were correct, had been expanded enough to fit perhaps 90 people comfortably. I felt my lips twitch as I walked further into the room. I didn't even jump as Godric spoke, "Coming to my class early won't win you any points Ms. Ashferd."

"Call me Kaileara," I say while turning to the man, "You will find that I didn't intend for such a thing. I merely wished to find my class and perhaps discuss something with you,"

"And what's that?" He asked with a smile.

"I wished to discuss something I forgot to put into my letter to the four of you," I answer with a slightly sheepish smile, "I would have put it in, but I was distracted,"

"Well let's discuss whatever it is," He said before gesturing to the stage, "Shall we sit?"

"Yes," I say with a slightly bemused look on my face as I walked over to the stage and sat on the edge, "I have to say you four from what I have seen are diffrent from what I expected,"

"As are you," Godric replied with a soft look on his face, "You blew our expectations out of the water when you managed to secure a place in 7th year, but Sal and I could sense that you held back. Why?"

I hummed softly as Kiyo walked in and took a seat in my lap while Yukina jumped up. Yukina settled behind me and laid her head in my lap as I spoke, "Dumbledore is one of the reasons, but I also felt that my best wasn't needed. I'm merely here to get rid of Riddle, but Dumbledore shall be gone as well," I sigh softly, "To tell you the truth, I had no reason to show my true power to you."

"I see," Godric made a waving gesture with his hand and two glasses filled with an amber liquid appeared, "You remind me of a boy I once knew," I snort as he handed me a glass, "He always hid his true strength until it was needed," I sniffed the glass before taking a sip, "He became a truly great man, yet none knew of his past,"

"Some people's pasts are meant to stay hidden from others until they're deemed safe," I hummed softly at the taste of the liquid, "Interesting flavor...Whiskey?" Godric nodded as I gave him a searching glance, "My past is the same and in truth only those with me, My Thirteen crew members not here, My brothers, My adoptive parents, My adoptive Grandfather, and my Lover know of what I've been through. My brothers crew knows some of it, but not all," I look at the amber liquid with a sigh, "I have wished that I could forget some of the things that happened, but I cannot let those things fade. I've learned that we need those moments to move on with our life, to be strong when we need to be, to be weak when we need to be, to be there when we're needed, and so many other things," I look at Godric, "Pasts like that aren't meant to be shared with just anyone, but you already knew that,"

He chuckled and nodded, "You caught me. Sal's like that as well. It's one of the reasons he acts the way he does," Godric then shook his head, "I know you didn't come to discuss this with me, so what's up?"

"We're family in some strange way, right?" I asked causing him to nod, "I wanted to know of your thoughts on it all,"

"Personally I'm just glad I have a new female descendant," He answered causing my lips to twitch, "Ro is pleased that you have the gift of a Wanderer while Sal is pleased with that you aren't like Riddle,"M

I hum softly, "Just don't try to force me into a dress or anything girly and we'll be just fine."

He chuckled and nodded, "Sure. Anything else?"

I hummed again and nodded, "I was thinking of a game of some fashion."

"A game?" He asked with a raised eyebrow causing me to nod, "Awesome!"

I snicker lightly at the reminder of Luffy and vowed once more to introduce the two, "I was thinking of a few games that will give people magic practice as well as the ability to subtly practice their combat skills."

"What's the game?" He asked while bouncing up and down like a puppy.

"Tag," I answer causing him to look at me in confusion, "Elemental tag to be clear,"

"Can you explain?" He asked causing me to nod.

"Elemental tag is..." I explained the rules with a slight grin.

* * *

><p>Herbology<p>

* * *

><p>I ignored the look I was being given by the other lions as I walked right over to Luna and picked her up. The other 7th years stared at me in shock as Hermione said, "Well damn never expected a toddler sized Kai to be able to do that."<p>

I twitch as I set Luna down and growl, "I may be a midget, but I'm not weak,"

I cross my arms over my nonexistent chest and huff causing many squeals. I twitch slightly, but didn't move as Yukina appeared behind me and glared at everyone. The girls that had be walking towards me recoil and move away at a fast pace. I smirked and get onto Yukina back as Professor Sprout walked in. She took one look around the room before looking down at me, "Ms. Ashferd?"

"Yes Professor?" I ask as innocently as possible.

"Will you be able to work today?" She asked causing me to nod.

"Yes Professor," I gave her my best 'Please-let-me-do-this-even-if-it's-dangerous' look that made Dedan cave multiple times in the past, "I'm very good with plants," I took a look at the dangerous plants around us, "Especially with the ones that are dangerous. We have a rather _unique_ understanding of each other,"

Specifically the ones that tried to kill me before. They found that I bite back and _hard_. The Professor quickly agreed because the aura of self satisfaction and we quickly settled down to work.

* * *

><p>Lunch<p>

* * *

><p>I plopped down next to Hannah at Slytherin table which made many people stare at me in shock. Hannah sighed and asked, "Did you really have to freak out my house? Honestly laughing like that with Gryffindor."<p>

I gave her an innocent look, "I was only laughing at the fact we agreed on something."

Hannah gave me a look causing me to pout, "Kai you laughing like a mad man."

"I laughed like a hyena," I defend only to pause at the raised eyebrow, "I'm not helping myself am I?" She shook her head as her lips twitch, "We ended up reaching an agreement that benefits the students of Hogwarts,"

"And?" She asked causing me to bit my lip.

"And..." I laugh nervously, "We may get to demonstrate it and we may be able to lob the hell out of each other with various elements,"

"Kai?" Hannah asked after a few moments.

"Yes Hannah?" I ask while taking a bite of my sandwhich.

"How in the name of the fates did you manage that?" Hannah asked with a twitching eyebrow as multiple people stare at us.

"I explained the game and Godric agreed to it," I answer causing her to twitch.

"Why the hell would he agree to that game?!" Hannah practically shouted as the hall went silent.

"He's like Luffy," I answer as I finished my sandwich, "That was a good sandwich,"

Hannah facepalmed and I felt amusement fill me. She took a deep breath and looked at Daphne, "Please control her. I quit."

Daphne smirked at Hannah before looking at me, "Kai. Please stop freaking out everyone," I pout at her and nod causing Hannah to smile, "Wait until after other schools come here."

"Yes Queen," I agree as Hannah groaned.

"Damn it. I'm surrounded by lunatics," She whined causing me to snicker.

"No Luna's over there," I point at Luna who was walking over to us, "And Tics aren't inside the school they're in the woods,"

Hannah twitch and began to bang her head on the table. Susan took one look at her and shook her head, "Captain I love you, but please don't cause my mate to lose anymore brain cells,"

"I'll try," I chirp with a grin, "But I can't promise anything when she does that,"

I point at Hannah who was still banging her head against the table.

* * *

><p>New Class: Weapons<p>

* * *

><p>I strode down the hall on the first floor with my Nakama following me. Turns out the new classes would be just like the electives with combining all the houses. Weapons was the first class we got to try out while hand-to-hand was the next one we got to try. Thursday we would get to try out warding and healing. The next week would have Dueling and battle strategy on Tuesday. Thursday next week would have Obscure magic from around the world, or OMAM for short, and meditation magics. I was really looking forward to a few of them, but decided to focus on today rather than any of the other things. Hermione spoke as we walked to the classroom that sat on the first floor, "What do you think they're going to try and teach us?"<p>

"Weapons of course," I say causing Hermione to give me a glare, "They'll probably try to find a weapon we're good at and try to teach us some styles that fit it,"

"Try?" Fred asked causing me to nod.

"Some people need a style that fits them exactly rather than the anything goes style that I use," I answer with a small shrug, "Like how Luffy can't actually use a weapon without harming everything around him and himself. Zorro is better with three swords rather than a gun. Papa Mihawk is amazing with a sword rather than any other weapons except a dagger,"

"Oh," George nodded, "It actually makes sense, but do we really need these classes? We already know how to fight,"

"True, but if we took them, we would get to use our weapons inside of school grounds," I reminded them before spotting the door, "We're here,"

"That was fast," Draco commented as we reached the door.

I ignore it as I opened the large door. We walk inside and gasps rang out form us. The room looked just like that gladiatorial arena on Dressrosa except not as big. The whole floor was covered in sand and didn't have that moat of water surrounding it. The seats weren't made of stone since they looked like wooden benches. The scent in the air was of newly laid magic. I could feel excitement fill me and felt a smirk stretch across my face as Tracy put our thoughts into words, "All be damned. It's huge!"

He was right since it was about the size of the quidditch pitch. I hadn't been able to participate in the tournament on Dressrosa, but maybe I'll actually find someone worth fighting here. I walked to the back row of seats and took one. My Nakama settled around me with Luna sitting next to me. I watch as the other students file in and we waited for the teacher to walk in. Godric walked inside and I felt my lips twitch as he waved at me. I wave back and Hermione commented, "Doesn't hurt to be around someone like Luffy."

"It doesn't," I agree softly, "It makes it somewhat easier, but I would rather have all of my Nakama here,"

"Agreed," Daphne murmured from my other side causing me to nod.

Godric spoke as the bell rang, "Hello Students! I will be your Weaponry instructor-"

"Why do we need to learn about weapons?" Someone cut off the lion-like founder causing me to shake my head.

"Have you ever thought about what would happen should you be disarmed of your wand?" Godric asked causing heads to shake, "Then don't ask stupid questions. Weapons are a secondary method of protecting yourself and used to be vital in battle. Wands are made of wood and can be easily lit on fire or broken," The lion glared at everyone, "Can anyone tell me the advantages of weaponry?" I raise my hand, "Yes Kaileara?"

"Weapons can be imbibed with poisons," I answer in an almost lazy way, "Knives can easily be thrown and cut off someones hand or stun someone long enough to find a lost wand. They can be easier to conceal or remain in good shape so long as you don't go around trying to cut rocks," I snort at the memory of Luffy's attempts to learn sword play, "Staffs can be used as a long range of weapon and spears can stab people at a longer distance. Runes and the like can be engraved on the weapons to create diffrent effects when magic is channeled through them," I allow my white-elk horn bow appear in my hand, "My bow for example has hidden seals on it to give me an advantage during battle. I can also channel my magic and other energies into it to create arrows," I dismiss my bow and let a pair of daggers appear in my hand, "These daggers for example have fire seals on them. When energy is pumped through the seals, fire will bloom on the blade or become a weapon made of fire. The handles have seals on them to prevent them from burning, being stolen, or ending up in bad shape," I allow my daggers to disappear and let whip appear in my hand, "This whipe for example has a unique seal that allows it to become spikes or become a whip of water," I switch to another weapon, "This hammer has a seal on it to create small earthquakes," I dismiss the weapon, "Weapons can be used in a variety of ways when engraved with seals and runes. I personally rely on seals though occasionally I'll use a few runes,"

"Where did those weapons come from?" Someone asked causing me to give them a lazy smirk.

"Pocket-space that only I can access," I answer with a wry grin, "I also forged a majority of them,"

"Can you forge jewelry?" A Slytherin girl asked causing me to nod.

"It was one of the first things I learned from my smithing instructor and one of my cousins," I shrug lightly, "If you guys don't act like idgets, I'll make you some that can detect poisons and shit like that,"

"You said seals," A raven said from my side causing me to turn slightly to look at him, "What are seals?"

"Seals are things like this," I pull out a Storage seal, "This is what is known as a storage seal. Sealing is an ancient art that the Ashferd clan has perfect since we first discovered it over three-hundred thousand years ago," Gasps rang through the air, "Storage seals are usually learned by beginners while these," I pull out a few storm seals, "Are for those with a near mastery,"

"What do those do?" A lion asked causing my lips to twitch.

"They call up a storm of some type that usually pelts the area with some type of element," I hum softly and chose a water storm seal, "This is a water storm seal, it usually pelts the area with rain unless it's an upper level like a level ten. Level ten water storms usually have a typhoon inside due to being a mixed storm seal,"

"Can you mix any seal?" A raven asked while eyeing the seals with a hungry look in his eyes.

"No because you'll usually find yourself either blown up or with just a sheet of paper that has ink smeared on it," I say with a bemused expression on my face, "Sealing isn't a safe art and you have to have the nerve, the will, the imagination, and a few other things to use it,"

"What type of liquids can be used to make those seals?" Another Raven, a girl this time asked.

"Ink, Blood," A few people made faces at that, "Sap though it isn't usually a good idea, berry juice which again isn't a good idea, and other bodily fluids except pee,"

"Why aren't sap and berry juice a good idea?" The raven asked and I saw that some people had taken papers out to write stuff down.

"They aren't very energy conductive," I answer with a slight frown, "Water isn't either because energy just doesn't stick. You have to use special ink as well, or you'll find the seals weak and easily broken,"

"Why is blood a good liquid then?" The Raven asked causing me to smirk.

"Same reason as why Blood magic exists," A few people pale, "Blood holds energy in it and is an amazing conductor,"

"What special ink do we use and how do we make it?" Another raven asked.

"I'm not going to tell anyone about how to make the special ink," I say causing people to look at me in shock, "Nor will I teach any of you about sealing," I saw people looking like they wanted to argue, "We do need to get back to class,"

Godric nodded and said, "Yes we do. Since you seem to have multiple weapons, I assume you know how to use many of them."

"I am a jack of all trades, so yeah," I say while looking at my nails, "Why?"

"Can I assume you taught your friends?" Godric asked.

"Some of the time. Other times I had my Mother, Step Father, Uncle, and Brother teach them," I answer with a slight grin.

Godric gave me a raised eyebrow, "After I get everyone fitted with a weapon, I want to test you all."

Nods were given and the 69 7th years were fitted throughout the whole period.

* * *

><p>Hand-to-hand<p>

* * *

><p>Hand-to-hand took place in the same classroom, so we didn't have to move. I retook my seat as Salazar walked in. Godric embraced him and headed off with a wave in my direction. I leaned back against the wall as Salazar took stock of the class and smirked at the number. It seemed I wasn't the only one to notice the significance of that number. I snicker lightly before calming myself as Salazar spoke, "Hand-to-hand combat. It is the third best thing to have in any situation that involves combat."<p>

"What's the first?" Someone asked.

"The first is your magic/Wand," Salazar answered with a slight smirk, "Second is a weapon such as a sword or bow," He shook his head, "Weapons and magic might be good, but you have to have something to fall back on. The art of fighting with your body is an intimate, yet beautiful thing. It means knowing what exactly you can do and control the power deep inside of you,"

* * *

><p>Dinner<p>

* * *

><p>I sat at the Badgers table and read a book on seal when Tracy asked, "Kai?"<p>

"Hmm," I hum before looking up from my page, "What's up Knight?"

"Why did you snicker during Hand-to-Hand to today?" She asked causing our Nakama to look at me.

"How many people are in our class Tracy?" I ask while looking back at my book.

"69," She answered with a raised eyebrow, "Why?"

"What does 69 look like?" I ask causing her to look at me in confusion.

"Ah..." She trailed off before realizing what I was getting at, "Oh..."

"Yeah," I say with a grin, "It is also a prominent number that needs to be considered in Si autem abutatur magia,"

"Si autem abutatur magia," Hermione murmured softly, "Wait Intercourse Magic?"

"Yup," I say popping the 'p'.

"Kai?" She asked as I looked back down at my book, "Where the hell did you find out about Intercourse Magic?"

"Books," I answer without looking up, "Also talking to various spirits out of boredom,"

"Kai?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Mist?" I reply not taking my eyes off of my book and flipping to a new page.

"You do really odd things when you're bored," She deadpanned causing me to hum in agreement.

"Can I see one of those books?" Neville asked.

"No Hermione you can't," I say before pausing and looking up from my book, "Wait Neville what did you just say?"

"I asked if I could see one of those books," He answered causing me to stare at him

"Neville?" I ask with a slight twitch, "What possessed you to ask that question?" I then pause before adding, "I thought Hermione would be the one to ask that,"

Neville bit his lip and tugged at his sleeve, "I...well..."

I stare at the usually shy giant and decided that yes this has happened. I close my book and stood up causing Fred to ask, "Where are you going Kai?"

"Somewhere that actually makes sense," I answer and walk away.

"But that's impossible with magic," Draco protested causing me to pause half-way out of the Great Hall.

"Nothing's impossible so long as you put your mind to it," I remind him, "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to work on something that makes sense,"

"Which is?" Susan asked causing me to turn slightly and glance at them.

"Working on a way to improve my communication mirrors," I answer before making my way out of the hall.

I head up the stairs as Yukina appeared next to me and commented, "That was..."

"Disturbing," I finish for her, "I'm going to take a bath and work on my mirror while talking to Law,"

"Really?" She asked causing me to snort.

"Law's the only person that makes sense at the moment," I pause before muttering, "I need a drink. I'm starting to think about things that usually never happen,"

"Law making sense?" Yukina asked, "I thought he always made sense,"

"Oh he does," I say with a shrug, "I was talking about me talking to Law while working on the mirror,"

"Uh Kai?" She asked causing me to shake my head.

"I can just talk to him while I'm taking a bath," I say and head into the tower with a slight grin on my face.

**end of chapter! Tell me what you think. ROLL THE CLIP**

* * *

><p>Omake: Boredom chronicles #1: A book<p>

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed while reading a rather large tome about magic when the door opened. Law walked in and shut the door behind him before walking over to my bed. I gave him a look of amusement as he flopped down onto my bed and ask, "Finally going to listen to me?"<p>

"How do you deal with him all day long?" He asked causing me to chuckle.

"He's my captain and I grew up with him, so I'm immune," I smirk at Law.

"You suck," He groaned causing me to chuckle again.

"No I leave that to Shachi and Penguin," Law looked at me in horror causing me to laugh.

The book was knocked out of my hands as Law rolled onto me and growled, "Do not bring up those mental images. I have enough of them when I'm around Cheshire-ya and my sister," He then laid his head on my chest, "I didn't come in here for that."

"Then why did you come in here?" I ask while reaching up to take off his hat and mess with his spiky hair.

"I'm bored," He answered, "Entertain me,"

"How?" I ask with slight amusement.

"I don't know anything," He answered before sitting up slightly, "What were you reading before?"

"A book," I answer while using my magic to get it, "I got it when Luffy, the others, and I were on Fishmen island,"

"What's it about?" He asked while moving so I could sit up.

"Magic," I answer while holding the book out for him.

He took it and stared at the title before asking me, "What in the world possessed you to get a book on sex magic?"

"Boredom and some bizarre sense of curiosity," I answer and took the book back, "It's actually rather interesting,"

"How so?" He asked causing me to look at him with a raised eyebrow, "What?"

"Are you really that bored?" I asked causing him to nod, "Alright," I shrug and open the book, "The concept for some of the spells is just amazing and..."

* * *

><p>End of Omake<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Short yes, but I am kinda tired and I've published another chapter within two days.<strong>


	24. Ch 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Response to Guest Reviews:<strong>

Isali: First of all, Thank you so much for the review. Now I will say that you didn't offend me because everyone has their own opinion. I would like to know why you didn't like her though.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Three:<p>

* * *

><p>I took a long thoughtful sip of my coffee as I stared at my breakfast. Normally, I would be happy to eat such food, but not today. The food being made of various sweets and basically Luna's way to celebrate her birthday a few days early without everyone making a big fuss. Like I said, normally I would dive in, but today was just not that kind of day. The reason could be well known, but no one seemed to want to. I finally sighed and stood up to leave just as Hermione appeared. I took one look at my second First-Mate and retook my seat. She walked right over to me and slammed a paper onto the table with enough force to crack it. I spotted the fire that was barely being contained underneath her skin and almost shivered in anticipation. She glared at me as she growled, "What the hell is this?"<p>

"What is what?" I ask while looking down at the paper, "It looks like normal paper to me,"

"Kai! Do. Not. Mess. With. Me," She spoke each word carefully while lifting her hand, "Tell me what the hell this is,"

I glared at her for the order, but it didn't seem like she cared. I picked up the sheet and almost snort upon seeing what's written on it. It was an article written about my 'Present' that I gave the ministry. I look up from it and ask, "What about it?"

"Why the hell are the Hearts Pirates and the Lunar Pirates symbols pasted across the front page?" She hissed softly causing me to shrug.

"I needed to send a message and it looks like the ministry may actually have some kind of sense," I smirk at her, "Calm down Mist. No one can track it. I made sure of that,"

"How?" She asked looking at me with slight surprise.

"I'm a thief my dear," I reply with a slight grin, "I've stolen from other mages and various divine beings," Her eyes widen and my grin bloomed into a cheshire one, "It takes a shit load of skill and magic to erase my presence in those situations, but that was easy,"

She stared at me for two seconds before muttering, "Of course it was."

She then walked over to the twins and took a seat before biting into her breakfast. My cheshire grin grew before diminishing. I didn't even jump as Daphne spoke suddenly from my side, "I'm surprised you aren't eating. What's wrong?"

"Do you know what today is my dear?" I ask as Tracy took the seat next to me with an almost sullen feel about her.

Daphne looked between the two of us before nodding. Tracy leaned into me and I allowed it due to the significance of the day. Daphne didn't need to speak even as both of us stood up and left the room without another word. She knew we wouldn't be in classes due to what today was, so she would cover for us. I grabbed Tracy's hand just as we left the great hall and quickly led her to the nearest passageway. We would be using one of our hidden area's to take cover today.

* * *

><p>In Great Hall around Lunch time<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne sat with a blank face as everyone formed rank around her. She knew what they wanted, so she just stood up and led them out of the room. She headed towards the black lake and took a seat right next to the shore. The warm september air would soon give way to the slight chill of October if what she felt was correct. The others followed behind her with slight nervousness. Kaileara maybe their leader, but Daphne was the queen of the group. Everyone listened to her and would never disobey her unless it conflicted with Kaileara's orders. It was just how things worked out and it's why Daphne was one of Kaileara's three First Mates. It was silent as they all sat there for a while before Draco spoke, "Queen what's going on? Why are Kai and Tracy not here?"<p>

"Do you know what today is?" Daphne asked in a soft voice as she stared out at the surface of the lake.

"No," Hermione answered this one, "What's so special about today?"

Daphne sighed softly causing everyone to tense. It was always a bad sign when it happened, so today must be pretty bad. It burned them up to think about it. She finally spoke after a few tension filled minutes, "Today is the day that both of them lost something...It's the reason why both of them acted the way they did today...It's also why Tracy acts as she does."

"What happened?" Neville, oh dear sweet always protecting Neville, asked as his eyes turned hard, "Who do I need to kill?"

"It's too late for you to get to them even if you knew," Daphne answered as she felt her eyes burn, "Do you know why both of them disappeared shortly after Kai destroyed Quirrel? Why they didn't appear until September of second year was almost over?"

"No," George answered in a soft voice, "We all assumed that they were recovering from magical backlash or something,"

Draco's eyes had grown wide as the conversation went on. Before Daphne could speak again, he hissed, "You mean to tell me that they were kidnapped?"

"Yes," She looked down at her hands as tears burned her eyes, "I...I was the one that found them,"

"Queen," Susan's voice was oddly flat, "Even then you could feel all of us couldn't you? It's why you were so cold to people. You didn't want to get hurt,"

Daphne nodded as she kept herself from losing herself, "I dreamt of it all. I could feel their agony and hear their pleas, but no one would listen until I woke up with blood on me. By the time I got there, the kidnappers were all dead. Kaileara was half feral while Tracy was giggling. They were both covered in so much blood...The scent of it," Daphne couldn't help it when she buried her face into her knees, "I was the only one able to get through to them..."

The group was silent as they digested this information. It explained so much, but it left so many questions. One question rested heavily on Hermione's mind and it made her feel cold just thinking about it. Did Law know? Is that why Kaileara got along so well with Law? She didn't realize she had spoken it aloud until Luna spoke in a non-Lunaish voice, "Law knows everything about Kai Kai's past. He understands it, he accepts it, and he will never turn her away. Both of them have been through hell, but they're stronger because of it. It's one of the reasons that they get along so well, but it's more than that," She turned her suddenly clear and Non-dreamy eyes onto Hermione, "Never doubt that he loves her or she loves him. If anything, the past has strengthened the bond between them," She suddenly stood up with the same dreamy expression on her face, "The Nargles tell me that it's almost time for class."

She walked off while leaving those behind her stunned. Draco shook it off faster than most and said, "She's right. I'm going to catch up with her."

He left without another word. The group suddenly shook off their shock and Neville spoke, "Daphne," She looked at him silently, "Today's either the day they killed their kidnappers or the day they finally came back to themselves. Which is it?"

"The day they came back to themselves," She answered softly, "Even they can't remember when they killed those sicko's,"

Neville nodded wordlessly and grabbed Blaise's hand before dragging him off to their shared class. The others soon departed and Daphne sat alone at the shore. Her expression slowly falling into grief even as Haimati appeared next to her. The leopard curled her body around her master without a word as she tried to comfort the girl. She had seen many things in her 400 years of life and had dealt with grief many times. Both her own grief for masters lost and the grief her masters held for lost family, it helped her understand what her master was going through. It was what all familiars went through when their masters died while they were merged. It was the worst feeling to be right there, but be unable to do anything. She remembered her last master very well. She had been so sweet and innocent that Haimati had done everything to protect her, but even she couldn't stop the disease that took her masters magic and life away. She felt so helpless as she watched her master die and resolved to make sure her newest master would live for as long as she wished. She didn't wish to end like the others of her kind. The ones that went mad with grief by the time they turned 450. She wouldn't fall like they had, for she knew this new master was stronger than her other ones. Perhaps Kiyo's new master was the cause.

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>I held Tracy against my side as we sat together in the room we had chosen. Candles burned all around us in such a pretty way that I was almost tempted to make them burn brighter. I kept my impulse inside even as screams rang through my head like a drum. The screams of men and women older than me by 20 years. The screams as they were torn apart by the very magic that gave them life. The feeling of cold steel against my palm and sinking into my skin as someone shouted at me to stop, to stand still, to give them mercy. The sound of Tracy's giggles as she tore so many to shreds with a knife and fork. The screams of those consumed by fire and stabbed by ice. The cries of other children as the bars of their cells were torn away. Their fear turned into relief as they ran away from the dark place. I remembered it all and remembered the question that burned in my mind: Why us? I knew the reason now, but back then I didn't...Hell I don't think I really know the reason anymore. I curled closer to Tracy as she whimpered, "Kai they're so loud. The screaming."<p>

"Hush," I murmur softly even as I stared at the fire, "We're not there anymore,"

She whimpered again and curled even closer to me, "I hear it Kai. Why do I hear it?"

"It stains the soul, Knight," I murmur even as I tried to soothe her pain, "It leaves cuts and rivets all over our souls. We must be stronger than that,"

"Kai please," She whined as she tried to burrow herself in my body, "Please help me. Make it stop,"

I began to hum softly before the words formed in my mind and I sang softly:

_Well, I know the feeling_

_Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge_

_And there ain't no healing_

_From cutting yourself with the jagged edge_

_I'm telling you that, it's never that bad_

_Take it from someone who's been where you're at_

_Laid out on the floor_

_And you're not sure you can take this anymore_

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

_Please let me take you_

_Out of the darkness and into the light_

_'Cause I have faith in you_

_That you're gonna make it through another night_

_Stop thinking about the easy way out_

_There's no need to go and blow the candle out_

_Because you're not done_

_You're far too young_

_And the best is yet to come_

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

_Well, everybody's hit the bottom_

_Everybody's been forgotten_

_When everybody's tired of being alone_

_Yeah, everybody's been abandoned_

_And left a little empty handed_

_So if you're out there barely hanging on..._

_Just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

**(Lullaby by Nickelback)**

I finished the song and her head lulled to the side with her eyes closed. I ran my fingers through her hair as my eyes closed as well. It was time for a little sleep and to get away from the memories of a time long gone.

**End of chapter. One of my shorter ones, but perhaps it's okay. I want to know what you guys think, so please review**


	25. Ch24

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-four:<p>

* * *

><p>"Kaileara," I look up from my book and found Professor Mcgonagall standing in front of me, "A moment if you don't mind,"<p>

I close the rather interesting book on advanced transfiguration and nodded, "Of course. What can I do for you Professor Minnie?"

No twitch meaning a bit of my fun gone, but that's okay. I'm beginning to respect her even more. She took a deep breath and seemed to be trying to steel herself. I waited patiently even as Kiyo seemed to perk up from her place next to me. Yukina was much the same and both watched the professor with wary eyes even if most wouldn't be able to tell. She finally seemed to gain the courage us lions were famous for and spoke, "I would like to speak with you about the arrival of the other schools."

"And what about it?" I ask with a slight smirk, "Are you afraid that my Nakama and I may cause some trouble for Hogwarts?"

"No," She replied much to my surprise, "I wished for you all to help us create a way to show that Hogwarts is a good school. They will be entering in a rather interesting fashion and I would like for our school to do the same,"

"I assume you've gotten permission," She nodded and I gestured for her to take a seat which she did, "I understand that you wish for Hogwarts to be shown in a good light, but why come to me?" I kept my face in my regular expression even as the wheels turned in my mind, "You know I have no love for England and only my destiny here keeps me from leaving. You know as well as I that if it comes to it, I will abandon Hogwarts to the beasts," She nodded solemnly, "So why come to me? I'm a loose cannon so to speak. I can't bring myself to care for anyone in this place unless they're Nakama...Well...The founding four might be added to that," I shook my head, "Tell me why you want a girl who could kill everyone here to help you,"

She seemed to be thinking over her reasons as she took a deep breath. I had already made up my mind about this, but I would like to hear her reason. It would probably amuse me to no end and I could probably gain something from it. Ah the naive little idiots that have fallen to me when I set about to negotiate things. It's one of the reasons Luffy always sent me to islands first because I was always able to find good places to stay for almost nothing. Nami also loved to take me shopping while Sanji and Chopper borrowed me when they failed. Even Usopp, Franky, Brook, Robin, and Zoro made use of my talents. I didn't even have to use my devil fruit or magic to get what I wanted. It was too easy sometimes, but I digress it seems that the Professor is ready to speak. I tuned in just as she began to speak, "Kaileara we want you to help us. I know of what you said, but I can't allow the school to lose to them. I have too much at stake. Hogwarts has fallen in standards and it's about time to show everyone that we're returning to our former glory. We will do anything for you to help us."

"Will you give me free reign?" I ask causing her to look at me warily, "It will be school appropriate as I do not want the 1st and 2nd years to be corrupted just yet,"

"So long as it's appropriate," She agreed and I almost grinned.

"I want to be payed for the time I spend doing this," She opened her mouth, most likely to protest, but closed it when I held up a hand, "I don't want money, but I do want are books, potion ingredients, a chance to tell you all some ideas I had," I tried to think of something else I wanted to add before nodding to myself, "I want the complete school charter and a contract,"

"What kind of contract?" She asked before seeming to realize what I asked before that, "And why do you want the complete school charter?"

"I have my reasons as to why I want the charter," I say as Mipsy popped in with a steaming glass, "Thanks Mipsy,"

The house elf smiled brightly, "No problem Mistress."

I watched as she disappeared before taking a sip of my tea. I hummed softly before I continued, "As for the contract, it's a rather simple one that I want you to deliver to the Founders."

"Ms Ashferd," She looked like she wanted to swallow a lemon, "Will it cause any problems for the school?"

"No," I answer with a slight grin, "It will probably improve this place rather drastically,"

She seemed to be waging war in her head before she took a deep breath and nodded, "Alright. Where is the contract?"

I reached into my pocket-space and pulled out a chest. I opened it as I said, "I have things for almost every situation. This," I gesture between us, "Is one that I have been expecting since the Tournament was announced," I grabbed the scroll wrapped with a red streaked green ribbon and handed it to her, "Take this and give it the Founders. Call a meeting if you would like, but I suggest you don't allow Dumbledore to be there," She looked at me with a raised eyebrow as I closed the chest and returned it to it's place in my pocket-space, "He has no love for me and I have none for him. He will most likely try to dissuade anything I suggest, so not having him there will allow for all of you to see things with a neutral perspective."

"It seems that you've gotten smarter since we last exchanged words Ms. Ashferd," I bow my head in acknowledgement, "I'll get right to it,"

I nodded and watched as she walked away. I could tell the cat-like woman was pleased, but the bitter taste of worry clashed with the honeyed spice that was pleasure. Yukina spoke as she walked out of earshot, "She's trying to see past what she knew and see the real you."

"Aye," I murmur as I reached down and absentmindedly ran my fingers over the cool head of a fox shaped water spirit, "She is better than most, but I can tell that she struggles desperately. She, like most zoan or animal based people, sense the darkness that lies beneath the surface. She can sense the frosted power that I keep just below the surface of my skin. She can sense so many things, so many chaotic things that most cannot. She can sense the power beneath my skin," The spirit nodded to me and left as Kiyo moved over to me, "It makes her wary. It makes her crave to run away from me. It makes her want to do so many things, yet she holds on desperately because she still sees me as her student, as Lily and Jame's daughter," I close my eyes and took a deep breath, "How long will it last? Until she cannot contain herself? Until she sees what most see when they look at pirates? How long," I felt my grip on my powers loosen and my power curled around me while coating the world in ice, "Will it be until she becomes like the rest?"

"We will not know until it happens," Kiyo murmured soothingly, "But when it does, we will be there for you. If the world fears you, you will always know you have us by your side. Law and everyone else will be there as well, so rest easy. Our Nakama will not abandon us as others would," I pulled my powers back and the room returned to normal, "Now we need to talk,"

"About what?" I look at my familiar with curious eyes.

"Just how many situations are you prepared for?" Kiyo asked causing me to snort and smirk, "And just what did you put into that contract?"

"Oh Kiyo you have no idea," A cheshire grin stretch across my face as I told her of my plan after creating a privacy ward.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the castle<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah Minerva," Salazar greeted the Professor kindly, "What did Kaileara say?"<p>

"I cannot say unless Albus is not here," The Professor answered causing the former Headmaster to protest.

"Minerva I am a member of the staff-" The old Goat tried to protest until Godric stood and stunned him.

The founder of Gryffindor gave the room a grin before calling for one of the house elves. The Elf took the unconscious man away before turning to the room, "Let's see what Kaileara said."

Many a teacher stared at the Founder before remembering that he was one of the oddest of the bunch. It actually reminded many of them of how Kaileara acted sometimes. Mcgonagall shook her head before giving them the information, "...and she also wants a contract."

"Do you have it?" Salazar asked and Mcgonagall handed it over.

"She pulled it out of a box filled to the brim with others just like it except only two others had the same ribbon color," Mcgonagall said with a slight smile, "She even said she has something for almost every situation,"

"Interesting," Was the general comment around the room.

"I think we can agree with the terms already stated," Helga said to which many agreed, "The contract however will make or break this agreement," She turned to Salazar, "If you would Sal,"

The founder took the ribbon off and unrolled the contract. He looked it over before nodding to himself, "It has the usual legal things you would normally find however the terms are rather...interesting."

"And what pray tell are those terms?" Rowena asked causing the founder of the snake house to grin.

"She wishes to set up a trade agreement as well as the chance to get some shots in against Dumbledore," Salazar answered causing most to look between each other.

"What kind of trade agreement?" Godric asked in curiosity.

"An agreement for the steady trade between both Hogwarts and...Some place called 'One Piece' island," Salazar looked over the terms with a raised eyebrow, "Odd name," He snorted before continuing, "The trade would be potion ingredients, hard to get items, books, and...an exchange program?"

"What?" Helga looked rather confused, "An Exchange program? How is that considered a trade?"

Salazar looked over the contract before reading aloud what it said, "It says that it's a trade of knowledge. Apparently we have diffrent magics than what some of the islands mages use, so she believes it would be a good way for both our students to grow stronger," He looked up at everyone, "It sounds like a good idea, but what makes her believe she can do this?"

"Does it say anything in the contract?" Rowena asked causing Salazar to shake his head, "Check the signature,"

He looked at the bottom of the contract and his eyes widened, "Four signatures."

"What are the signatures?" Godric asked as he made his way over to his husband.

"One Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd," Salazar began, "One Anastasia Ashferd, One Valkyrie Ashferd Nee Houst, and One Luffy D. Monkey,"

"Do any of them have titles?" Helga asked causing Salazar to look at the room with a slightly disturbed look on his face.

"Each has more than one, but they're all blurry," Rowena took the contract as Salazar said that.

She took out her wand and chanted over it. Her face growing more and more frustrated with each failure of her spells. She finally growled, "I can't make the titles clear. Whatever is causing them to remain blurry is powerful. It's magic, but I don't know what kind of magic can hold against the power of a rider."

"Well it seems that regardless of that one of these people must have the authority to authorize this kind of agreement," Helga said before looking around the room, "I believe that it would benefit everyone,"

Sounds of agreement were given before the Founder signed the contract. It glowed brightly before disappearing in a ball of bluish silver light.

* * *

><p>Kaileara P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>"...And that's what I put into the contract-" I was cut off as said contract appeared on the table, "Looks like they signed it,"<p>

I set about making eight copies before sending them out while keeping the original. I pulled a chest from my pocket-space as Kiyo asked, "Where did you send those things?"

"I sent the copies to where they needed to go," I answer while lifting my hand to cut my thumb on one of my 'fangs' which was then pressed against the locking seal on the chest, "I'm keeping the original. I sent one to Mother, one to Gringotts, one to each of the founders, one to Luffy, one to Master Valkyrie, and one to the contract room within Potter Castle,"

"When did you get your mother to sign that contract and how did you get it to go through the lines between the worlds?" Kiyo demanded causing me to give her a smirk.

"During our ten years of training," I answered the first question before my smirk grew into a cheshire grin, "Aren't spirits and their gifts amazing?"

"Dear fates," Kiyo groaned while face palming, "Who gave you that ability?"

"I inherited it from Luna," I answered with a slight grin, "It seems that Luna and Davey are somehow relatives of mine,"

Kiyo didn't even bother speaking as she walked to the nearest wall and began to bang her head against it. I ignored the grumbles coming from that direction as placed the contract within the holly box before shutting the lid on it. The lid glowed brightly before seemingly disappearing. I place the chest into it's place in my pocket-space as Yukina commented, "Damn. I didn't know she had a limit."

I snicker and shrug, "Everyone does. Come let's go and eat."

Yukina stood up as I put my books away and grabbed Kiyo by the scruff. Kiyo didn't even try to fight it as she grumbled under her breath. I ignore the grumbles, but I had to snicker at the comment about insane white haired people with jewel eyes. I'm not insane yet since I've met someone that actually ate a Devil fruit that made them the incarnation of insanity. Nice guy, once you got past the annoying want to kill you part, and he could drink! He also had so many awesome prank idea's too! Man what a guy though it sucks that he died. He died an amusingly, amazing, and absolutely stupid death. He ended up getting way too drunk, challenged some marines, won, but got killed via sea king when he accidentally cut off one of his ears. I shook my head to clear it of those thoughts. I'm not insane just yet, but it doesn't mean I'm sane either. I'm in the chaotic inbetween state that was absolutely lovely and allowed me to get away with so many things.

**Alright another short chapter, but don't worry the new one is going to be longer!**


	26. Ch25

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own what I own**

**Please Review guys.**

**Guys and Girls I need to know if you think I should change the summary of this story. A 'Guest' has said that the Summary was confusing. I ask you now to go to the poll on my profile and vote. **

**Winner of the Omake poll:**

**k**

**k**

**k**

**k**

**k**

**k**

**l**

**k**

**Mix! Thank you to the people that voted!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-five:<p>

* * *

><p>I leaned against the wall of the courtyard with a smirk as Hermione ran past with Tracy tearing after her. It was rather amusing to see Tracy wielding a large bronze hammer much like one wielded in those old cartoons I barely remembered Dudley watching. It might have something to do with a mind swapping potion incident in the most recent potions lesson. I was thankful that I had managed to switch Daphne and I back into our proper bodies before the damn thing took hold. The reason Hermione in Tracy's body was trying to kill Tracy was because the vixen in a cat's body was the one responsible for the incident. I would've switched them back, but it seems that if I did they would end up switching again when the potion took hold. It was a rather trying affair since I would have to use Law's power and, as much I loved using room, that damned power of his was too draining for me to do again. I will admit that I had conquered the hammer to not injure Tracy too badly when it hit, but it would still hurt like hell. I smirk as the cartoonish violence occurred once more and Kiyo muttered, "Sadist."<p>

"And damn proud of it," I reply with a slight grin before saying, "Nice morning so far Professor. Do you have the book I requested?"

"Yes," Came Flitwick's slightly high pitch reply, "How are you this morning?"

"Fine and gladly in my own body," I answer with a slight grin, "I managed to switch Daphne and I back before the potion could take hold with a special...magic of mine,"

"I see," The charms Professor said as he watched the chase, "Will they be alright?"

"Yes," I answer with a slight grin, "Hermione is taking her frustration out on Tracy. It isn't as bad as what happened when I was teaching them,"

"What happened?" Flitwick looked at me with an expectant expression on his face.

"Let's just say it ended up with half the place we were staying covered in smoke," I answer with a slight twitch at the memory, "Both of them the wrong gender, furry appendages, covered in rather revealing clothes, awful make up, and unable to eat anything solid for a week," I then add, "And that's after I got my hands on them," I then looked at the shocked professor, "May I have that book?" He wordlessly handed it to me and I hummed, "See you later Professor. If it starts getting bad, just hit both with aguamenti,"

I left a gaping man behind me as I headed outside of the school. I walked over to the lake and sat down on a rather flat rock after making it comfortable. Yukina landed in her hawk form next to me before transforming back and laying down. I shifted slightly to lean against her rather comfortable form as I set the large book that showed both age and wear as it creaked slightly from being open. Without a word, I pushed my magic into repairing it and watched with fascination as the brown leather turned into a bright reddish yellow. I ran my fingers over the cover as Kiyo appeared with Law's mirror. She looked at the book before murmuring, "Now we're going to find a way to get everyone either here or a way for them to visit?"

"Yup," I answer before taking the mirror, "Let's hope this works," I took a deep breath before murmuring, "From across the distant sea, I call to you and ask for my heart. Answer me Law!"

The mirror glowed brightly in my palm before it died down. Law looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "What's wrong Kaileara?"

"Nothing," I say before pointing the mirror towards the book, "I managed to get the book on all the old and still true rules of Hogwarts," I turned the mirror back to me and saw the grin on his face, "Shall we begin looking?"

He readily agreed and we began the long process. It didn't matter that it would probably take a few weeks to find what we wanted because it would be worth it in the end. While there was a slim chance that what we were looking for didn't exist, we would never give up on the chance until all pathways are blocked. If I had to, I would use whatever political power I had to get this damn thing to work.

* * *

><p>Next week, Friday morning. 20 days before the other schools arrive<p>

* * *

><p>I strode into the Great Hall with a grin on my face. It had taken a week of endless working, a shit load of notes, and me sending a copy of the damn thing to Law. Law was the one that found two rules that would be working in our favor two days ago. We've spent the last two days looking through the books to make sure we could actually use them and to our relief if worked out. I felt the eyes of the hall fall on me, but ignore it as I strode towards the head table. I stopped before the Founders and said, "I have found a few things I would like to bring to your attention."<p>

"I assume that you would like to also use them for your benefit?" Salazar asked causing me to nod.

"Aye," I agree before holding out the book, "I have maked two pages and the rules that I would like to use," I saw the raised eyebrow I was given as Salazar took the book and smirked, "Page twenty-two rule 2,004. The book may be over 9,000 pages long and full of however many rules, but it was worth it in the end,"

Salazar opened the book and went to the page I said. He scanned the rules before stopping on the one indicated. He took one look at it and snorted with a smile on his face, "So you're planning on using the bodyguard rule in your favor?"

"Yup," I reply with a cheshire grin, "It says that the heir of one high standing family may have one body guard. Since I am the heir of the Potter, Peverell, Evans, and Ashferd families,"

"I wasn't aware of the Ashferd family had gained status while the Evans family has become a fallen house," Godric said causing me to hum.

"The Ashferd family is considered a noble family now a days due to reasons I'd be happy to share later on," I say causing him to nod, "As for the Evans, it maybe a fallen house in the wizarding world, but among the elves it is a high standing one. Almost royalty,"

I ignore the glare I was being given by Dumbledore and Snape while Kiyo glared harshly at them. Yukina glared at them until I place my hand on her head. She snorted and looked away from the two while Salazar said, "I see. It will mean that you have four guards that will be switched every few days for your protection," He seemed very pleased with that, "Now onto the next rule."

"Page eight-twenty-three," He flipped to that page, "The rule should be the second one from the bottom,"

Salazar looked over the rule and chuckled causing Godric to grab the book. The lion-like man began laughing causing Rowena and Helga to grab the book. The two female Founders looked at me in amusement and Rowena asked me, "You're planning on using the rule to go home on weekends?"

"Yup," I chirp with a large, D shaped grin, "Due to my status as heir to not one, but four high standing families, I am permitted to go home on the weekends to 'learn about my lands' and to 'learn about ruling'," I used air quotes, "While I can't exactly claim the Evans and Ashferd title, I can however claim the Potter and Peverell titles,"

"Why can't you claim the Ashferd and Evan's titles?" Helga asked causing me to give her a sheepish look.

"I'm below my half-brother Talon and my cousin Dudley for both of them," I answer before wincing slightly, "Talon is going to become head of the Ashferd Clan while Lily Evans was merely a half-blood. Unless Dudley dies and my aunt has no more children, I can not claim the Evans title," I smirked slightly, "Not that I want either of them,"

"I see," Rowena looked at the book before nodding to herself, "As it is written within the rules, you may do as you wish. I assume you'll be going to write a letter to your home?"

"Yup," I answer just as the mail arrived, "Though I was wondering if I could go home today," I gave the woman a sheepish look, "You know to inform my Nakama of the events that have happened and to find the ones that will guard me,"

The Founder of the raven house looked at me for a while. She seemed to be judging me before she finally nodded as she gracefully stood, "I shall accompany you to the gates."

I knew I should be surprised, but why? I had been expecting this ever since my talk with Godric. I could see the curiosity of the Founders grow as I spent time in class. It made them want to know more about my powers and what I could do. I guess they're all trying to figure out how to come into contact me. I shook those thoughts from my head and followed Rowena out of the great hall. Our walk was silent as we walked out of the entrance hall and slowly made our way down the winding path towards the gates of the castle. I decided to break the silence, "Hogwarts has really improved since I've last been here. I'm surprised you haven't allowed your dragons to run around."

The founder chuckled, "We are having them run around. You just won't see them often."

I gave her a raised eyebrow before my eyes widen. She turned slightly and chuckled at the sight next to the lake. A bulky form covered in dark blue almost black scales. Light bronze, light blue, grey, or white jagged lines decorated the majority of the body. A rather bulky head with two pairs of bronze colored eyes stared at me. A pair of large, bat-like wings laid on the ground while a group of jagged spines rose from it's back. A pair of horns gutted from it's head and curved backwards. A long serrated tail with two fins twitched behind it. The scent of thunderstorms filled the air and I felt my heart beat faster. It was one of the most powerful beings I've ever felt that wasn't a spirit and it made my blood boil. Bahamut rose and spoke within my mind, "_Calm yourself! We do not have time for those thoughts nor are you strong enough to face him."_

I bit my lip, but did as he asked. I took a deep breath and murmured, "Strong."

"Molniya," Rowena said causing me to look at her, "Says that you are as well. All of our dragons agree with that statement," She looked at me in curiosity, "It makes me wonder what you can truly do. Molniya is older than my fellows dragons, but much younger than the king,"

I nodded at that, "Bah talks of many things. Does Molniya know that Bah was there when he was born?"

"It would explain some things," The woman muttered to my amusement and we returned to walking, "How is it you came into contact with him?"

"I was dying," I answer causing her to pause and stare at me, "I had just done something incredibly stupid and impossible to save my brothers," My mind went back to that time, "He came to me and we spoke. Many a day passes by and it makes me wonder what would have happened had I not gained his attention," My eyes close as I felt the breeze ruffle through my hair, "I wonder if I could have lived as long or as full a life, but then I remember that had he not, I would probably be useless to my Nakama," I shook my head and gazed at the Founder, "I also remember that my Nakama wouldn't abandon me so needlessly. We maybe seen as villains back home, but with our pasts," I sighed softly, "You can't really blame us," I shook my head once more and continued to walk, "He chose me in the end and that's all that matters,"

She caught up with me and we walked together once more. The gates soon revealed themselves and opened for me. I walked through them and nodded to the Founder. Yukina shifted into her hawk form and gripped my shoulder as Kiyo sat on my head. Rowena nodded to me, "Until Monday,"

I watched as she turned away and murmured, "One Piece."

I ignored the uncomfortable feeling of the magic around me as I struggled to keep myself standing. Kiyo cursed from my head as Yukina grumbled under her breath. The magic deposited us and I was grateful for the arm wrapping itself around my waist. I leaned heavily against Law as Yukina and Kiyo got off of me. Law chuckled and I growled at him before pressing closer to him. His scent and powers surrounded me causing me to hum softly. The weakness the new moon always brought me seemed to disappear as I curled against him. He spoke as we stood in the silence, "I assume you've managed to get permission."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't," I look up at him with a smirk causing him to lean down and kiss me.

He left me breathless when he finally pulled away. Kiyo snickered and I gave the kitsune a small glare. She smirked at me and said, "We should get going. The others have probably been alerted to your presence here and will most likely be coming at this moment-"

She was cut off as I heard the faint sound of my name being shouted. I groaned softly and looked at Law, "Any chance we can avoid everyone for a few hours?"

He smirked at me causing me to groan, "No. With Strawhat-ya, we don't have that luxury."

"Damn," I curse before asking, "Can you keep me out of Luffy's reach until he's calm?"

"I'll try," He promised and summoned his room.

Just in time too was the thought that came to me as Luffy came barreling out of the forest towards us. Law put up a few barriers of earth while moving us to the side. I watched in slight amusement as Luffy went barreling past and chuckled softly as he finally stopped after crashing into five threes, "Pup as amusing as that is, I don't think it's good for you."

Law released me causing me to kiss his cheek before I walked over to my brother. I bent down as he grinned up at me and wrapped him in a hug. He pulled me close and hugged me gently to my surprise. I leaned against him as he said, "I missed you Kai."

"Same Pup," I murmured in agreement before releasing my brother, "Let's go and join the others while figuring out who's coming with me for a few days,"

Luffy grinned and grabbed me before deciding to slingshot both of us. Law was grabbed much to his annoyance and we were hurtling through the air towards the city. I let out a cheer as we flew while using my powers to keep us safe. Luffy grinned as we flew through the air and I decided to move away from the two. I used my magic to let me fly under them before shifting into my Lunar dragon from. I quickly grabbed the two with my magic and held them on my back. Luffy cheered as Law muttered, "Why am I sitting behind your brother?"

I grinned as I flew through the air towards where the others were gathered in the center of the city, "Because I felt like it. If you want, you can ride me alone later."

I could feel him smirking as Luffy shouted, "This is awesome!"

I chuckled at the obliviousness of my little brother and hummed softly. I soon reach the point where everyone is and slowly descend. Everyone makes room for my rather large size and I landed heavily on the ground. Law and Luffy quickly got off before I transformed back. I stretched slightly and shrug my shoulders as my wings vanish only to find myself embedded in a wall with pain in my stomach. I growl under my breath as I tore myself from it and glared at the one that hit me. Luffy grinned at me and I growled, "Let's fight then!"

I was slightly surprised at the actions of my little brother, but the need to fight outweighed my surprise. I shot towards him and we began to fight. We didn't use our powers, but our speed alone surprised many. It really shouldn't have since both of us were fast when we wanted to be. Luffy's bullet punch should have showed them that. I was known for my speed already which doubled in conditions filled with ice while I was hindered slightly in the desert. I shook those thoughts from my head as Luffy managed to send me flying. I corrected my body and softened my landing on the wall before pushing off. I launched myself at him with a deep growl and slammed into him. He yelped as I sent him flying this time. I grinned at him as I grabbed his head and put him into a headlock. He struggled against me and I smirk as he shouted, "Let me go."

"Not gonna happen puppy," I say causing him to glare at me for the nickname while I give him a noogie, "Who's the best older sibling in the world?"

He struggled before shouting, "You are."

I released him as he pulled back causing him to go flying. I chuckled only to be put in a similar position by Ace. The trend continued until my siblings and I had become exhausted. We all took a seat on the ground and began to drink as I informed everyone of what happened at Hogwarts so far. I soon leaned against Mihawk's legs as Shanks shouted at Luffy and chased the kid around. I chuckled softly as Makino murmured, "We missed you Kaileara."

"I missed you all as well," I grinned at my adoptive mother, "It sucked not being here," My grin smoothed out into a soft smile as I watched my Nakama make fools of themselves, "It's good to be back even if it's only for a short time,"

"Agreed," Mihawk murmured and patted me on the head.

I grinned up at the hawk-eyed man just as Luffy grabbed my arm and hauled me over to him. I was soon being passed around like a toy and for once I allowed it even as I returned to my normal age. I would return to my child-size later, but for now I would enjoy being in my correct form.

**End of chapter! Now for the Omake!**

* * *

><p>Omake: It begins with cookies!<p>

* * *

><p>I stood on a chair and rummaged through the cabinets in my kitchen just as the door opened. I yelped in surprise and lost my balance only to be caught by Law. I grinned sheepishly at him as he gave me a raised eyebrow. He asked, "Why exactly were you looking through the cupboards?"<p>

"I wanted to get a cookie," I blushed slightly causing him to smirk.

"You could have just asked," He said while setting me down and walking over to the cupboards.

I pouted at him, "I didn't wanna! I'm a grown woman and should be able to get my cookies by myself!"

He snorted and grabbed the box. I snatched it out of his hand and grabbed one of the cookies. I smile as I ate it while Law took the box back and put it back in the cabinet. I glared at him causing him to say, "I'm not going to wait around for you to decide that you want to put the box back."

"Why the hell is it up so high anyway?" I ask only to hear the door open again.

A mop of black streaked white hair poked it's head into the doorway. Innocent grey eyes looked at me and brightened with an excited shout of, "Mommy!"

I smile softly and bend down to pick up the already tanning two year old, "What's up Cub?"

"Can we play a game?" He asked causing me to hum.

"And what game would you like to play?" I ask.

"The cookie game?" I frown slightly.

"I don't think we can-" I began.

"Please?!" I felt my eyebrow twitch at the puppy dog eyes I was being given.

"Fine," I agree after three minutes.

* * *

><p>Later that night<p>

* * *

><p>I lean against the couch heavily and gave Law a small glare as he handed me a glass of wine. He smirked at me, "And that's why we have the cookies up that high."<p>

"Not fair," I groan softly, "How can you stand up to Jasper's puppy dog eyes? I can't do it!"

"Easily," He chuckled and sat down next to me, "I have experience,"

"Really?" I ask with a raised eyebrow before taking a sip of my wine.

"You happen to be very convincing when you use them," He grumbled softly causing me to hum in amusement.

"Still sore over the fact I got to wear your hat when it rained two weeks ago?" I ask causing him to glare at me, "You are-"

He silenced me with a kiss before pulling away and pointing at the door, "Jasper just fell asleep. I don't want him up all night."

I pout at him, "That means we can't play around tonight."

He smirked at me, "Oh and who said that?" At my confused look, he chuckled, "Let's head to bed."

I gave him a raised eyebrow only for my eyes to widen in shock. I had forgotten about us soundproofing our room. I grinned and we put our glasses in the sink before heading upstairs. Tonights going to be cool!

* * *

><p>End of Omake<p>

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Don't forget about the poll<strong>


End file.
